


Summer’s night dream

by Aussiegurl123



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Expanded Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Parent Death, Rope Bondage, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 170,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiegurl123/pseuds/Aussiegurl123
Summary: Lily Starke goes to Cordonia for the man not the prince, even though his best friend is way more her speed. They push and pull her across the country, giving mixed signals and throwing up walls any time she thinks she’s getting somewhere.Drake owes Liam everything in his life, and he would happily give any of it up for his friend, except the girl they both want and he knows she wants him.Currently going back and adjusting chapters before I continueFocus shifts from MC to Drake by chapter. Also making Maxwell/Hana happen because why not. Very canon divergent, some things I just didn’t like. Some canon dialogue, some original, there is a plan to change a few things but they will be addressed in notes. Cordonia is based on Slovenia in this story
Relationships: Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont/Hana Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. The party

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in years, so please be nice if it’s not perfect. I really wanted to go more in depth with the characters as well as their pasts. I changed up the Statue of Liberty scene because I couldn’t see a random waitress able to get to the statue, but she could get close. And also completely changed their talk there mostly because I’ve never played that scene so don’t know what really happens. I will try to make them all lengthy, but some will be shorter than others.  
> Side note, I decided to make Drake mixed since even before the game showed us Jackson I pictured him mixed, so his description isn’t a winter tan.

New York wasn’t Lily Starke’s intended final destination, yet somehow here she still was 3 years later. Right out of high school she hit the road and traveled most of the lower 48 as well as a spontaneous trip into Winnipeg, all of which she took 4 years to accomplish. If she was going to do something she was going to do it fully and make the most of every minute. 

She made sure to spend a decent amount of time in each state, enjoying it corner to corner, every state or national park she could find and any major landmarks. She would get a job for the time, usually always a waitress or clerk, anything with flexible hours honestly, and save up for the next big move. She only ever stayed a month or so, depending on how she felt about the area, never more than 2 months. Even with the hopping around she had managed to build up a decent savings account, which she fully intended to use abroad. 

But when she got to New York, she threw the rules to the wind and has yet to leave. At this point in time, she still hadn’t even hit the states to the north, she was that set on her heart state. And her savings account soared as she settled down, something she was extremely proud of all things considered. 

Lily let a small laugh out thinking about how high school Lily would not be amused by her future self being a bar waitress in New York. 7 years ago when she took off she wouldn’t have believed it if anyone had told her this is where she’d be today. She had been bound and determined to touch as much of the country as she could, never leaving anything behind, only taking memories and an occasional plant that she now had a book of. 

She was born in Nebraska but when she was 5 her family moved to middle Florida, where she stayed until she took off right after graduation. In school she was considered a social butterfly, but she didn’t feel that way. She wasn’t a flirt from group to group type, more of a why be mean when it’s easier to all be friends. She would keep to herself unless someone spoke to her, which happened a lot. She was a good conversationalist, but an even better listener. The only thing she missed about Florida was the warm water, she missed being comfortable in the waves, and the smell of the salt in the sand. 

She always always always said she hated big cities, the stink the grime the people. But there was more to New York than just the city. She stayed for the wild. The deep unadulterated wild where she could throw on her pack and just go and be lost from the world as long as she needed. Or at least until her next shift. 

“Raaaats!!” 

Lily was jerked out of her own head when her coworker Daniel let out a shriek. She hadn’t even been paying attention as they were taking out the trash, between juggling tables. She cast her friend a sidelong smirk before moving a foot at the mice, sending them scurrying. He was known to exaggerate. 

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of this adorable little mouse family” she laughed watching them tumble over litter as they searched frantically for an escape. “They’re just trying to get by like us..”

Suddenly the back door flew open and there stood their ever brooding greasy manager. “Hey Lily! Daniel! Quit slacking off out here!”   
“You told us to take out the trash, so that’s what we are doing.” She snapped back, she might prefer peace but she wasn’t incapable of conflict.   
“Well now I’m telling you to take care of the bachelor party that just rolled in.” He sneered back with a smirk, her shift was suppose to be over at midnight and they all knew bachelor parties ran to close, which for them meant three am.   
“Chop. Chop.” He said flatly then turned and walked back in. 

Lily and Daniel exchanged looks and Daniel shrugged apologetically. “Hey at least bachelor parties are fun. And someone always takes their shirt off.” He winked to clear the air and she let out a laugh.   
“We can only hope so Daniel. And we can only be so lucky that it’s the attractive one who does it this time.” They grinned at each other and headed inside. 

She decided to stop by the employee mirror to check that her fishtail braid hadn’t come loose before she attended to a table of probably already drunk men. Once she was satisfied she winked at herself and headed back to the front where the party waited, still having not been seated. 

‘Figured he couldn’t even seat them’ she grumbled as she grabbed a couple menus and took in the men as she approached, determining where the best tip would come from. 

The tallest and palest man stood by the bar tapping his knuckles on it, a little jig in his feet, his skin lightly flushed from drink or exertion. She could tell he always had to be moving, probably ADHD that he hadn’t been taught how to contain. He had a nice plain black button up on over his jeans, his aqua eyes bright and inviting sat beneath a pair of impeccable eyebrows and light brown over grown crew cut. She liked this one a lot, he seemed like he was always able to have fun no matter where he found himself, even a run down bar in New York. 

The second man was the shortest and least appealing though in no way unattractive. He held himself in a manner that demanded attention, chest puffed like a bird, one hand in a pocket the other on his dark suit jacket that deepened his warm golden tan. His smug smirk never fully reached his chocolate eyes which told her he was insecure. He had a lot of product in his hair, so much so she bet she could bounce a spoon off it and he wouldn’t even notice.

Her eyes rose above the demanding man and she had to remind herself to keep moving, ignoring the denim on denim, she took in the man closest to the door. He was a head taller than her, just the right amount of scruff and disheveled dark brown hair that almost looked black in shadows. He stepped forward into the light, his cognac brown eyes seemed to glow against his light fawn skin under the soft fluorescence. His brows stayed furrowed as if he had a lot on his mind even as he laughed and carried on with bright eyes. She imagined he smelled like fresh chipped birch, coincidentally one of her favorite smells, as he looked like someone she’d run into on a trail run, not someone who would hang out with suits. 

Yet again pulled from her own head, “Waitress, there you are. We need your best table.” The smallest of the lot was first to speak, before she even got halfway to them. 

She stopped for a half a second, flustered and a bit taken aback with the request. All the tables were of the same shitty merit, the only difference maybe the amount of gunk underneath. The bar they had chosen wasn’t exactly top notch, in fact they regularly had a B health score which the manager seemed a little to proud of. 

“Forget the table just bring us whiskey. And lots of it.” Her eyes followed the deep grumbling voice back to the man in denim.   
“Of course! Right this way gentlemen, sorry about the wait. We are a bit short staffed tonight.” She apologized as she took them to a booth close to the bar but far enough to give them space. As they followed closely behind she could feel eyes on her, though she didn’t know who they belonged to. 

She wasn’t conceded in that thought, in her years of travel she had learned that men appreciated her body. She learned lessons from this fact, some easy some hard but none that broke her. She could admit she was on the upper side of average, green eyes, light olive skin that tanned perfectly in the summer, Carmel brown and not to mention all her outdoor activity kept her size 6 body taught and plump in the right places. Since puberty she thanked whatever ancestor was well endowed, for her firm perky 32Ds that kept true even when her weight would fluctuate. 

Her waitress outfit didn’t give a whole lot of that away, but she knew her pants did from behind, it was hard to hide an ass like hers, not that she would ever want to hide it. She blinked trying to clear the blush she gave herself before she had to look at them again, she took pride in her ability to handle attractive people without ogling and didn’t plan to start now. 

Once they were seated she began her rehearsal speech, “I’ll be taking care of you gentlemen tonight.”  
Bright eyes beamed at her once they were seated, and proudly asked for steaks.   
“Yes how about filet mignon, medium rare prepared with moderately roasted vegetables to side.” The bird nodded in satisfaction. 

She gave them all nicknames, like most customers, until she learned their names through snippets of conversation she would pick up.   
“Uh, the closest thing we have to filet mignon is the deluxe burger.” She tried not to smirk, but seriously who were these guys, nobody who has ever been to a dive bar really expected top shelf meat, did they?

The bird dropped his plumage a little, and avoided her eyes. “Dare I ask for your wine list?” He actually sounded pained.   
“We have an excellent vintage house red.” She said flatly trying to compose herself, laughing at his dismay would definitely not bring in a big tip.  
“house red?” He sounded so offended by the suggestion, she could have whacked him with her tray and not drawn out such disgust from his voice as she did now.

‘Okay let’s see how far this can go... if I’m here all night might as well have some fun.’ She decided before saying with a smirk, “It also comes in white.”

As the bird visibly paled next to bright eyes, denim turned to her and handed her all the menus unaffected by the wine choices.   
“We’ll be fine with a bottle of whiskey and four deluxe burgers.” His words a statement, he was the one who knew what this place was about, he was probably, no definitely, the only one who had been in a bar under five stars. He seemed the most real of them all, not trying to exude status like the bird and not bouncing within himself like bright eyes. 

“Four?” Fully intending to tease him on his order, she locked eyes with him and her smirk faded under his cool calculating gaze. Without a word he broke the eye contact to look behind her with a nod of his head. Curious, she turned and bit her lip to stop herself from gasping aloud. 

A respectable distance behind her stood a breath taking man who wore a perfectly soft warm smile. Her green eyes scanned his blue ones for a second before she took in the rest of him. Sandy blonde hair, unmistakable Nordic cheekbones, his suit more lax than the bird but definitely more formal than the other two. His posture was impeccable, he stood like a living statue and his stance demanded respect, something the bird had been trying for earlier and failed. 

“Sorry I’m late.” New guy addressed his party as he took a seat beside denim before looking up at her and giving her a grin. “Thank you for your patience, Miss...?”  
“Uh Lily?”   
‘Why am I questioning my own name?’   
She had no idea but hoped it came off as New York snark, since she did have a name tag.   
“Charmed to make your acquaintance, Lily.”  
“Trust me the charms all fine.” she blurted out, he quirked his eyebrow with an amused smile.   
“Excuse me?”   
“I mean I’m also charmed... and awkward...” she laughed nervously glancing back at denim as she took a step away from the table, “I’ll get your drinks.” 

She made a dash for the bar, not daring to look back at them again until her face stopped burning. ‘What the fuck Lily. Don’t blow your tip. You’ve served hotter guys before. These guys are so so compared to some that you’ve seen, and charmed before.’ She told herself as she took the burger order back to the cook and checked her texts, fingers nervously drumming against the back of her phone. 

Daniel had text her and she dared reply real quick while she was alone.   
{how’s the bachelor party? Mr. jazz pants was cute. Thanks again for covering, even though it didn’t sound like you had a choice.}  
{don’t worry about it. To bad you left before #4 came in.}, she put a drooling emoji before sending with a smile knowing that would get Daniel going. 

She shoved her phone in her pocket heading back to the bar and reached for the first whiskey she saw. She paused with her hand on the bottle neck risking a glance back at denim, he seemed pretty excited about the whiskey so she decided to pick one based on him. She took the unopened bottle of Bourbon from the shelf, something she was NOT suppose to do but Boss man had pissed her off to many times today. She secretly hoped they would only drink a fourth or so, just to make sure the manager knew she was jabbing at him, but determined it would probably be gone in a flash. She put the bottle on her tray as well as four glasses and a tall glass of ice since none said if they wanted it or not, she figured at least one would take it if it was placed in front of them. 

She took a breath and steeled herself as she made her way back to the table, she watched them as she ambled over. Bright eyes and denim were going back and forth across the table while charming laughed, bird shook his head smiling. 

“Here you go. I wasn’t sure which one you’d want, I can grab a different one if you want.” She spoke directly to denim, which he took notice of with a smirk.   
“Thanks. This will work.” He expertly opened the bottle with a huge lopsided grin, the other three engulfed in conversation. 

She tried not to look at anyone pointedly, something she didn’t normally have a problem with but the air around them made her feel shy for some reason. When she noticed charming kept stealing glances at her she shuffled her feet under his gaze. 

“No problem. Burgers will be out in a bit, let me know if you need something until then.” She smiled and made a point to look them all in the eyes, determined to get a good tip out of the suits at least, and prove to herself, if not them, that she wasn’t intimidated by attractive foreigners. 

Bright eyes and charming beamed back at her, denim filled the glasses with a happy sigh as if he had been waiting all day for that simple glass of whiskey while Bird was still pouting and going on about some fancy wine. With a shy smile she turned on her heels to quickly retreat to the back while she waited for the burgers. 

Once safely behind a wall she pulled out her phone again that had been blowing up.   
{a fourth!  
Wonder which one is the bachelor?  
Send me a pic of #4!  
I’m dying Lily please!  
Don’t make me come back! I will blow the date off so help me}  
She let out a short laugh rolling her eyes at the rapid fire texts.   
{don’t do that!  
I was busy thank you very much.}

In all reality she could have managed the amount of tables in her section with her eyes closed, it was the bachelor party that had her flustered. She chanced a look around the corner to see how the four were doing only to notice another one of her tables needed attention.   
{don’t bail, I’ll send pic when can. If can. Busy busy} she sped text and pocketed the phone again before making her way to a couple that were seated a few tables behind bright eyes and bird. Trying her best to ignore the heavy weight of one of the other two staring at her, she pivoted to turn her back to them, they could continue to stare but she wouldn’t let it fluster her with a regular New York couple. 

“Can I get you anything else?” She smiled warmly propping a hand on the back of the seat closest to her, the girl returned the affection while the man rolled his eyes throwing his card at her.   
“Just ring us up hot stuff.”

She gave him a swift nod swallowing the disgust, turned on her heels and returned to the bar to check them out. Now safe from all the men, she rolled her eyes to herself at the comment and massaged her neck while she waited for the machine to do its singular job. She felt eyes on her again, flicked hers up to the mirror before her, her heart skipped when she realized it was charming looking at her so intimately she felt a blush creeping across her cheeks. 

She quickly made herself a shot of rum, downed it then took the receipt and card back to the rude man. She didn’t wait around for his receipt, by his tone she wasn’t getting a good tip so he no longer deserved her finest service, she would pick up everything once he had left. A familiar ding rang out above the noise, she returned to the bar and busied herself putting the plates of steaming burgers on her tray. 

Once at the bachelor table she balanced the tray on the corner of the table and her knee with the intention to set each down in front of the men. The moment she lifted the first plate denim eagerly took it from her, the others followed his lead grabbing their own plates off the tray. Denim didn’t strike her as the leader, but nobody questioned his earlier order and they were following his lead now so maybe he was. She took half a step back, folded her hands over the tray behind her back and quietly watched them all take a first bite, grinning at the energy that piled out of bright eyes. Since the majority of them didn’t seem like they’ve had dive bar food before, she wanted to make sure they liked their first experience and from what she could tell it was a hit. 

“This is a what now?” Bright eyes hummed as he turned the plate marveling at the simple burger.   
“Cow lettuce onion pickles tomatoes ketchup mustard and bacon.” Denim explained flatly as if it were normal, the others nodded confusing her further. 

She knew they weren’t American, their accents gave that away before she even saw them, she just couldn’t tell exactly where from. The reaction over the burger from three out of the four didn’t help her place them, all the European countries she knew had burgers as a staple meal, or at least they were regular enough that the people could recognize one. The table fell silent as they dug into their food, she gave a small laugh, their delight radiating into her. 

“Glad it holds up to the standard.” Her words caused charming’s eyes to dart to her, he put his food down delicately, turned to give her his full attention after tactfully wiping his mouth and replacing his napkin in his lap. ‘Woah okay.’ She wasn’t use to anyone stopping to give her undecided attention, especially clean undivided attention. 

“You like it?” She grinned eyeing the half ate burger on his plate.   
“Oh yes it’s great. I have had a burger before thanks to Drake here,” he nudged the man in denim who gave a short grunt around his mouth full of food. “But our friends have had a more... sheltered life.” She noticed how he chose his words. 

She was about to say more when the door opened to a flood of people who filled three of her other tables. She excused herself and went to wait on her other patrons, only returning to the bachelor party when called upon. 

~~~~

Hours later it was finally closing time, Lily took her apron off and set it on the bar with a groan. She had just got done wiping all the tables down and was about to take a much needed foot break when someone tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Sorry we are actually closing up shop” she started as she turned, stopping with a raised eyebrow when she saw it was charming. ‘No, Liam. I got their names almost an hour in, Liam Drake Maxwell and Tariq’  
“I know and I was just coming to say we are about to take our leave. I also wants to apologize for my friends. They can be... demanding.” He chuckled, she noticed how he was careful about his word choice again. 

She tried what she hoped came off as a nonchalant shrug, “Nothing I cant handle.”   
“I get the feeling you can take care of yourself.” He stated calmly, his soft smile unwavering. “If you don’t have any other plans tonight, maybe I could make it up to you and buy you a drink.”

She looked pointedly at the bar she was still seated at, Liam caught her point as she expected he would and grinned sheepishly. “We are headed to a club, I was thinking there. Unless you’d rather one here?”

“Which club?” She was interested but needed more detail, especially if she was going to skip sleep for a longer night out. She figured she probably would end up going either way but wanted to see if he was willing to work for it or if he was the type who assumed she would fall on his lap. 

He gave a crooked smile rubbing the side of his neck. “We were hoping you might have some advice about that. We’re not from around here.”  
“I gathered that.” She laughed. “I recommend Kismet, the hottest club in town.”  
He gave a curt nod, “That sounds perfect, the guys were wanting to go wild tonight. Lead the way!” He motioned for the door, she looked down at her uniform covered in grime from the day. 

“Give me a few minutes to change. Can’t go like this.” She smiled as she watched his eyes drift down and it click in his head. “I’ll meet you out front.”

Before he could say anything else she hopped down and quickly retreated to the changing room in the back. Luckily she always kept two outfits in her locker, one for hitting the woods, another for hitting the club, two polar opposite things that she enjoyed with her whole being. She swiftly changed into her favorite green off the shoulder dress and slipped into her flats putting her work sneakers in their place beside her old dirty well worn hiking boots. She looked at herself in the mirror on the wall, deciding to let her hair down she pulled the hair tie out and unfurled her braid. Her now kinky hair framed her face as it cascaded over her exposed shoulders. Biting her lip she turned once more in front of the mirror, sucked in a breath then headed out the door. 

Out in the cool night air she glanced up and down the lively sidewalk for the group of men, cars and bodies still flooded the streets as if it were still high noon, not nearly morning. There was a low beat of music further down the street, excited chatter filled the air with familiarity, smells waffered from bars and restaurants, it always smelled like dinnertime around here no matter the time. A scruffy stray cat yowled as he brushed past her leg, she smiled watching him saunter down the path then she found the group. They were just beside a black limo that Drake stood leaning against while Maxwell and Tariq joked around, Liam had his back to her. 

All wrapped up in their fun, they didn’t notice her as she made her way over and then,  
“Wow.”   
She suppressed a grin at Drake’s surprised face as he ran his eyes over her, his eyebrows raised.   
“Wow?” She countered with a smirk, wondering if he’d keep going or bail.   
“I... almost didn’t recognize you.” And just like that all expressions left his face and he was unreadable. ‘Bummer.’   
“That uniform really wasn’t doing you justice.” Tariq chirped to which she smiled gratefully. ‘Bird has stones’   
Maxwell gave her a once over and fist pumped the air “yeah the waitress is hot!”   
Before she could even determine how she felt about that, Liam snapped off, “Ahem, her name is Lily, and I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that.”   
She was appreciative, but Maxwell calling her hot was the least concerning thing she’d dealt with today from a patron, in fact she quit liked it. 

Maxwell reeled with wide eyes, holding his hands up, “right! Sorry Lily! I meant to say... you look lovely Lily. Now let’s get this party started!”   
And the sudden shock and embarrassment that was on his face seconds ago were now long forgotten, he was a live in the moment type of she had ever seen one.   
“So she’s our tour guide now?” Drake bit, coldly glaring at Liam.   
“Lily was kind enough to offer, she is doing us a favor so play nice.”  
There it was again, he wasn’t asking he was telling, it wasn’t a “will you play nice” it was a “you will play nice” 

Nobody argued as they all piled into the limo, she sat closest to the driver so she could give him directions. It wasn’t a super long ways away and if she needed to she could easily walk back to her car, though she hoped it wouldn’t come down to that. She sat quietly as the group of friends prattled on, between the drink and their accents all firing off at once it was hard to keep up with what was being said. 

Minutes later they were at the door of Kismet, even hours before sunrise there was a line all the way down the building wrapping around the corner and further still, the music breaking through the cracks of the door. The guys with her all dropped a bit at the sight of the line, no doubt concerned about the wait, Lily didn’t look twice at the rope as she led them straight to the door ignoring the angry reactions of people in line. 

“Lily!” Mark the bouncer cheered when he saw her, she flashed him her Grammy grin and pointed at the four men behind her.   
“Think you can get us all in? I promised to show these out of towners a good time.” That got her a laugh as Mark moved the rope and opened the door.   
“Anything for you Lily. All you got to do is smile and it’s game over.”   
She gave him a quick hug and led the men, some giving weird looks between her and Mark, through the door into the light and booming music. 

The club was electric, everyone feeding off of the smiles and fast dancing, as soon as they were through the door Maxwell came back to life “time to party!” He started dancing before they got half way to the packed dance floor, wall to wall people dancing to the club music. There was no room for any more but somehow when Maxwell led the group out into the crowd, a space developed just for them. 

“Nobody wants to see your running man Maxwell.” Drake said dryly, Maxwell shrugged.   
“I do it for me not for them.”   
She really liked Maxwell, nothing beat someone who can dance like nobody’s watching in a room slap full of people. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Tariq flutter around after people, confused between staff and patron.   
“Who do I talk to for bottle service..” she decided she would let him figure it out for himself, she wasn’t a babysitter.

“Thank you for bringing us here. Looks like the guys are having fun already.” 

She nearly jumped at Liam who stood beside her on the edge of the dance floor, grinning as he watched his friends. They had made their way to the center of the floor and were all doing extremely yet different styles of dancing.   
She looked up at him “I bet you’re use to putting everyone else first, aren’t you?”  
His expression gave nothing away, “Why do you say that?”  
“I can tell... I’m good at reading people.” She winked and smiled to herself when she saw the stoic facade break by the blush on his cheeks. “Now forget about them, what about you? Do you like it here?” 

They made their way to a table on a raised platform that over looked the crowded dance floor. Once seated he returned his attention to her, his blue eyes bore into hers.   
“What I enjoy is the company. And I believe I owe you a drink.” His smile was flirtatious, she fought back a blush. “So what will the lady have?”

‘Lady? So formal. Bet he’s an aristocrat.’  
She tapped her finger to her chin in playful mock thinking then lit up. “Shots!”  
He gave a polite nod, went to the bar and a moment later returned with a tray of shots, the quickest she had ever seen a man get drinks in Kismet.   
“Two double shots of whiskey. You don’t mess around do you?”

He looked at her bemused, she wondered why there was a fondness to the remark then remembered his friend had also single handedly polished off the sealed bottle she put on their table hours ago. She let her eyes drift to the dance floor where his denim stood out like a sore thumb.   
“Never.” She peeled her eyes away from him and the group of girls that now surrounded him and Maxwell. She tossed back her drink then gave him a sweet smile. “Guess that makes us even now.”

He paused with his shot half way to his mouth making her hold her breath. She didn’t know why she was holding her breath, but there was something about him that could absolutely demand the air to stop, she wouldn’t even be surprised if it did. Hell, she would hold her breath until she passed out if he told her to. 

“Hmm.. you’re right. Guess I’ll have to find some other excuse to get you to stay.” She flustered at that, he didn’t stammer, pause or flinch away when he spoke. He sounded and looked like he meant every word and she knew, even only knowing him a few hours, he did in fact mean every word.   
“Better think fast. Let’s see how quick you are on your feet Liam.” She teased bringing a deep laugh out of him as he shook his head before taking his shot.  
“Well the guys are warming up to you. If you stay you can help keep them in line.” 

His eyes haven’t left her face since he returned from the bar and she was beginning to feel hot from the pressure of his gaze. She looked away real quick, to the dance floor just in time for some action, Maxwell lept away from a girl who looked like she was berating him.   
“Oh yeah? Pretty sure that girl just dumped her drink on Maxwell.”  
He leaned in conspiratorially “See, you’re needed now more than ever.”

She turned back to him and met his gaze, if he wanted an intense stare down, he got it. “What if I don’t feel like babysitting?”   
“Does another drink work then?” She didn’t want to even blink as his ocean blue eyes bore into her, she felt herself leaning toward him, drawn in by his natural magnetism.

“Magnetic..” she mumbled, he raised an eyebrow making her catch herself. “Sorry.” She shook her head smiling flirtatiously, “Now you aren’t even trying to persuade me.”

His head dropped at that but not before she saw a grin, he was finally embarrassed. “You caught me. Honestly? Hanging out with you has been the most fun I’ve had this whole vacation.”   
He looked back up at her as he ran a hand through his hair, somehow not even upsetting it.   
“How... sweet.” She didn’t know what else to say, trying not to let it fall to awkward silence she quickly threw in, “Guess that means you haven’t really been enjoying yourself very much.”

He threw his hands up with wide eyes and shook his head, obviously not wanting to give the wrong impression of his friends and their antics.   
“It’s been wonderful, but there’s something missing. I really wanted to do one thing in particular while I’m here in New York, but I won’t have the time now. I have to go home tomorrow.” The smile was still on his lips but it faded from his eyes as he tossed a hand absentmindedly. 

Feeling like she was about to lose him to whatever train of thought caused his hand to start stirring, she reached out and lightly touched it. He raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes soft.  
“What do you want to do?” It came out almost a whisper, but she knew he heard it.   
She didn’t mean for it to sound so sensual, but it didn’t seem to bother him, if anything it caused him to fluster, a light blush creeping across his cheeks.   
“It’s, well...” he hesitated which only made her more curious. 

She didn’t know if he was wanting an American fling before he ran back to whatever country he came from, he didn’t seem like the type to get flustered over much of anything. But she also did not believe he wasn’t given ample opportunity to satisfy such desire, not with his looks. 

“You’re probably going to think it’s silly.” She watched his eyes dart to his friends on the dance floor.   
‘Ah. Friends either gave him shit about it or they don’t know.’ It made more sense now why he seemed so sheepish.   
“But I wanted to see the Statue of Liberty.”  
She blinked and couldn’t help the “gears turning” look that splayed across her face, he must have missed it because he kept going. 

“It wasn’t really in the guys’ plans so we never really got around to it. And now today was my last day here...” he clenched a fist as well as his jaw then shook his head. “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful. It was thoughtful of my friends to throw me this bachelor party. They’ve done their best but I’m not in the mood to celebrate.”

And there it was, the other shoe finally dropped. She knew someone was the bachelor, but she was really hoping it wasn’t the one who had been staring into her soul all night. She wanted to be mad at him for leading her on, but when she looked at the sorrowful expression he had allowed to settle on his face, she couldn’t. She still pulled away to sit deeper in her seat, putting more distance between them and crossed her legs, a clear sign the invitation receded. She didn’t want to let him get away with it, she could manage to not be mad since they hadn’t done anything, but that didn’t mean he was off the hook. 

“Your bachelor party huh? You’re pretty friendly for an engaged guy. Bet your fiancé wouldn’t like that too much.” He visibly flinched and she used her poker skills to keep the smirk off her face. ‘Good. Feel bad.’  
“That’s the funny thing. I actually don’t know who I’m going to marry yet.” He sighed looking at his hands. “Just that I have to pick my fiancé by the end of the year.” 

If she had been sipping a drink she would have easily spewed it across him. Was he signed up for the bachelor or something? It was early February, so he had roughly 10 months to pick someone to marry and then what? That was it? Why the time limit? Why not just marry when he was ready? Or, crazy thought, in love? He must have noticed the million questions running across her face because he continued, a bit more stiffly than she’d seen him all night.   
“The truth is Lily... I’m the crown prince of Cordonia.” 

All she could manage was to give him her ‘gears turning’ look and managed a, “You’re a what now?”  
He smiled and leaned closer as if it were top secret, which it probably was if he was telling the truth.  
“I am a crown prince. Have you heard of my country?”

She thought for a moment then slowly nodded. “Yes it’s near Italy and Austria, big on apples. And like the only country that still remains under the rule of the original bloodline that united the country. Rys I think, can’t really remember... sorry it’s been a looong time since European history and that’s all I really remember.” She laughed but he grinned and nodded.   
“That’s us alright. I am Liam Rys.” 

She nodded slowly and looked him over again, his eyes studied her face as she did so. Now that he said he’s a prince she didn’t know how she hadn’t jumped to that conclusion before. She had assumed aristocrat, but not monarch, though now she could see it in all the spots of tension, how he chose him words carefully, demanded respect with his posture. 

“I kinda had a feeling.” She tried to shrug it off and took a long sip of her whiskey.  
He couldn’t keep the visible shock off his face and she laughed as he now pulled the same ‘gears turning’ face.   
“You did!?” He had slightly scooted closer, but his back remained rigid.   
She gave him one nod towards the dance floor.   
“You have a bunch of fancy dudes at your bachelor party who tried to order filet mignon at a dive bar. And it’s kind of written all over your posture and demeanor.”  
“I wouldn’t call them all fancy, Drake would be mortally wounded at such a comment.” He chuckled lightly. 

Silence fell between them for a whole song, she swayed along to the music as she allowed herself to check on his royal friends during the break. Tariq was at the bar reeling, probably over their wine selection again. Drake had lost the group of girls and now just sort of stood there bobbing awkwardly while a blonde rubbed against him.   
‘Just take his pants off right there why don’t you’ She felt her irritation rise as she watched the girl continuously rub against him suggestively, while his hands and mouth roamed her body in turn. Deciding he was a big boy who could easily handle a 90 pound drunk girl, she searched for Maxwell. She couldn’t help but grin when she found bright eyes with a girl pressed against a pillar, his face in her chest one hand on her hip, the other unaccounted for. 

“Go Maxwell.”   
Liam laughed following her gaze with a smile. “I’m glad. They deserve it. It’s not easy for them, being my friend I mean. I’m hard to keep up with.”  
Lily turned back to give him her full attention. “I don’t doubt that, Your Highness.”  
He rolled his eyes good naturedly but laughed all the same.   
“You know exactly who you are, I admire that. Even better, you can decide who you want to be. You can be anything. DO anything. So tell me Lily Starke, what drives you?”

‘Always so intense. Why not ask my blood type and how I want my remains handled while you’re at it’ but she didn’t say that and probably never would. She was never one to dodge a question, she felt like she couldn’t deny him even if she wanted to. 

“I want to see the world. I’ve been to most of the states. When I graduated I traveled around for 4 years and ended up settling here about 3 years ago. I love this place, don’t get me wrong, I’ve never spent more than two months in a state and here I am 3 years into this one. But this isn’t my final destination, this is just a way point really. I’m saving up for the big leagues. I want to see it all, the Eiffel Tower, the gladiator arena, Aurora Borealis, Machu pichu. Everything.”

He perked up at her sudden desire to share. “How many states have you lived in?”  
She gave him a sweet smile “43.”  
When his mouth fell open she erupted into a fit of laughter she couldn’t contain, shock was a cute look on him.   
“That’s a lot of places in 4 years. I don’t think I’ve even been that many places and I’ve jet set around Europe.”

“Well to be fair mine are all the same country, so you have still seen far more than I have.” She gave him another small laugh and bit her lip, she noticed his eyes drifted to her mouth which brought on a blush.   
“Oh providences... states... count. In Cordonia each Providence is unique to itself, but all the while still wholesomely Cordonia.” 

They fell back into a comfortable silence and looked out on the dance floor. Maxwell now had the girl from earlier completely propped against him, her legs around his waist and he pressing her into the pillar. If she didn’t know any better she’s have thought they were fucking right there, but Maxwell didn’t seem that type. Tariq finally found a drink he liked and was trying his hardest to pick up a girl of his own, Drake and the blonde were nowhere to be seen. 

“Seems like your friends are enjoying their time.”   
“Yes and I’m very happy for them. Tomorrow we head home where we will only have a few days to prepare ourselves for the social season. It... takes it’s toll on them sometimes.” 

He looked like he wanted to say more but she didn’t press knowing how it was to want to keep the negative thoughts at bay. She decided in that moment that he needed a friend, not a lay. Of course he had brought friends, but they were busy living up his party to notice how he was feeling. Or they did know and wanted him to have one last hooplah, but got side tracked in their own pleasure. 

He tossed back his drink and reached for her glass. “Another?”  
She nodded but grabbed them from him, standing swiftly.   
“Yes but now it’s my turn to buy you a drink. It’s not every day a girl gets to buy a drink for a,” she lowered her voice and leaned in to whisper in his ear “prince.”   
She winked and he grinned back though it didn’t meet his eyes.

She made her way to the bar and ordered them another round, looking back at the booth to see if he was still there. And he was, staring at her, his eyes full of something she couldn’t read across the room and through strobe lights. She turned back to the bar quickly, her heart racing and face warming up as she fought with herself. 

‘Don’t be stupid, he’s leaving tomorrow.’  
‘All the more reason to ride him until the sun comes up.’ She felt herself get excited at that and shifted her hips, enjoying the feeling between her legs.   
‘He needs a friend not his dick wet.’  
‘I can do both.’ She raised an eyebrow to herself.   
‘You aren’t good at both. You know you can’t do casual.’  
‘Easy, he’s leaving the country tomorrow.’  
‘This is his bachelor party.’

She groaned out loud at herself and turned to see Maxwell now was seated on a bench and the girl on top of him. ‘Ok now I’m pretty positive they are fucking right now.’ She bemused and turned away, even though it was the middle of a club it didn’t feel right to just sit there and watch. She sighed hoping the bartender would hurry up, then she immediately felt bad. She knew exactly what it was like to be the only one behind the bar and 100 people casting out orders in no rhyme or reason. You just have to bust them out as fast as you can remember, and hope no fights start over someone grabbing someone else’s drink. 

She didn’t want to turn back and have a staring contest with Liam so she chewed her lip and thought about the one who she couldn’t lay eyes on. He had been gone quite a while, she wondered if he would come back or if he was a spend the night guy.   
‘Or he’s just that good that it’s still going.’ She bit her lip harder, ‘don’t dwell on what’s gone. That’s a legitimate prince up there.’  
‘He needs a friend right now.’  
‘Well I need some action.’ She wiggled again getting agitated, all too aware of what was going on a few feet away.

The bartender finally gave her their drinks she tipped his well and gave him a good luck which he seemed appreciative of, bartenders and wait staff could always recognize each other. She made her way back up to Liam who beamed at her and happily accepted his bigger drink. She ordered them rum and Dr Pepper, simple but delicious, and much more depth than rum and coke. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” She spilled after taking a drink, it was his turn to try to not spit his drink. His eyes wide he looked up at her and she felt her blush rise with his. “Not like that. Unless you want to...”

He shook his head twice, just to confirm that was not his intention. “What did you mean?” Ever the gentleman, she smiled and took a long sip of her drink.   
“Well I can’t get you on the grounds, but I know a guy with a boat who owes me a favor. We can get close to the Statue of Liberty... if you want. It’s not the same as-“  
“Yes!” He cut her off, overly excited. “I’m sorry I cut you off. Please continue.” Always polite, she wondered if it was bred into him or drilled from childhood. 

“Well being in a boat under the statue doesn’t feel as grand as standing beside her and able to touch her, but it’s still a sight to be had. And I’d hate for you to miss what you came here for.” She shrugged, not wanting to seem as excited as he was. He was an infectious person, it didn’t matter how she felt originally, when she’d see a big emotion run through him she would feel it as if it were her own.   
“I would love nothing more.”

She stood and held out her hand which he took, together they walked out of the club, half empty drinks forgotten. ‘Daniel would kill me right now.’   
While they waited for their Uber, she felt a taxi was just too common for a prince, she took out her phone. At least an Uber would be clean, beings it was someone’s personal car.   
“Sorry I just have to text my friend and let him know where I am.” He nodded accepting the appropriate action that should happen before a girl climbed into a car with a stranger and stepped away a few paces to marvel at the city. 

{hey just left Kismet with #4} she decided to discretely take a quick picture of him and sent it to Daniel. Instantly he replied and she could practically hear his shrieks Theo if h the texts. 

{oh. My. God. Lily you have got to conquer that, if not for you then for me.}  
She rolled her eyes with a smile. ‘Always right to sex. But it’s not like I didn’t think about it just 29 minutes ago.’ She stole a glance at Liam who was reading a billboard.   
{he needs a friend more than anything right now.}  
{but he looks like Prince Charming in the fleeeeesh.} she could hear the whine and let out a small laugh that drew Liam’s attention. She smiled apologetically at him. “Sorry. Daniel is a funny guy.”  
He nodded in agreement. “We all need a funny friend. I’m very thankful for Maxwell.”  
{text you when I’m home.} She pocketed the phone just as their Uber rolled up.   
“Well Liam, you ready to set your eyes upon the most gorgeous giant green lady in the world?” 

She couldn’t help but feel gitty about their adventure. If nothing else, she would have an amazing memory, that nobody but Daniel would believe. But it didn’t matter who believe it, she knew tonight was real, Liam was real and he was really with her, above all others he could have chosen to spend his last night with. 

Once in the Uber and certain the privacy window was all the way up she turned to him. He sat deep in the seat, more relaxed than he had been in the club and bar, his eyes slightly glazed over from the alcohol. 

“So is your princely decorum genetic at this point or did you train all your life?” She asked casually, knowing she could probably google it, but wanted to hear from him before trusting the internet.   
He sighed and scratched his head. “A little of both I think. I wasn’t suppose to reign in all honesty. My brother, Leo, was suppose to be but he..”  
He trailed off, his face grew dark under his furrowing eyebrows so she reached out to squeeze his hand. She assumed his brother died and knew how that felt as well, having lost her own brother her junior year of high school, it still stung to think about. 

“He abdicated, so now it falls on my shoulders.” He continued with a nod giving her hand a squeeze back. “But I think a part of me always expected that of him. He never wanted the crown, and I think father knew as well. Hence all my lessons on top of his lessons. He came to me one day, thankfully a while before he actually abdicated. He was a mess, he said he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t marry someone he didn’t love or run a country he didn’t love.” The last sentence was so full of sorrow Lily wanted to reach out and hold him but refrained. “I should have expected it sooner, but when he got engaged I figured maybe he would go through with it. Maybe she was enough. But his heart just wasn’t in it.” He fidgeted in his seat, further proof it was an uncomfortable subject. 

She stayed silent, letting him vent. He most likely needed it, to get everything off his chest to someone who he wouldn’t have to see again.   
“And he didn’t want to do what his mother did to our father, it had rocked them to the core and highly upset Cordonia... So he abdicated before that was even a chance. He asked me that night, he said he’d go through with it if I didn’t want it, but he really thought I’d be a better ruler. Which is probably right.” He laughed with a sniffle and she averted her eyes to their hands, as his free one went to his face to shield himself. 

She kept her eyes down, letting him keep his dignity, and silently ran her thumb over his knuckles in reassurance. His voice shook as he continued, she held her grip on his hand so he knew she was there for him.   
“I couldn’t do that to him, make him live a life we both knew he didn’t want. He didn’t even like being a prince, but as king he would be miserable. And Cordonia would have suffered for it. We both knew indefinitely that night that I would be the next king, but like I said... the feeling had been there all my life. Some people just aren’t meant for this type of life, souls can’t help which families they get born into.”

The car stopped and Liam insisted he pay the fair, even though she had an account and wouldn’t actually have to pay immediately.   
“It’s the least I can do for bringing me here and using your favor on me.” He gave her that smile that didn’t reach his eyes but she still smiled back. 

Once they were on the boat she decided she was ready to break his on going monologue. He leaned on the rail, his hands folded in front of him, so she gently rested her backside against the rail a respective distance from him and studied him. His brows were furrowed in thought making him look older than his years, his jaw clenched ever so slightly as he looked out at the rough dark water in front of him. 

“Liam.. do you want to be king though?” He blinked at her as if she just spoke Tibetan.   
“If I didn’t I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t have made my brother do it, for reasons I previously mentioned, we could have both abdicated. But it’s still hard, I really thought I was to just be the king’s brother. I want to do right by my country, I love my country and my people, so if this is what they need of me- Oh wow!”

She turned and followed his gaze up at the blue green statue. It filled her with warmth just sitting on the now silent boat and basking in the glory of Liberty with Liam. Even though they only knew each other for a few hours, she felt like she could put her life in his hands and it wasn’t because he was a prince, she felt that way in her bar before he even thought to tell her the truth. There was just something about him, he was one of those people who made everyone feel like everything would be okay, even if he didn’t feel okay. 

“Told you she was gorgeous.” She smiled and leaned against him a little, a friendly nudge. He looked down at her, the darkness now gone. “Yes she is.”

They fell back into that familiar silence as they appreciated the statue together. It has been at least 15 minutes of silence now and she was growing antsy so she stepped away from him to allow him a moment to himself as she walked the edge of the boat. She took her time following the railing, her hand gliding over the cool metal. She closed her eyes at the stern to breath in the crisp salty air, the hustle and bustle of the cities around them were faint, the sound of a siren kicked off to her right somewhere in Jersey. 

She couldn’t believe how selfless Liam was to give up the life he thought he was suppose to live, to live a whole different life just to hold his country together. 500 years of the same bloodline ruling a land stood for something and she wasn’t sure if a country risen under a Rys would be able to survive without one at this point. As she came back around to the front of the boat she took in the man before her as he peered up at Lady Liberty. He had a whole country resting on his taught shoulders, literally, but he still cared about everyone around him.

‘He will make a great king.’ She thought as she came up beside him again. He turned to her and reached up slowly to tuck her hair behind her ear, her heart pounded in her ears.   
‘You’re here to be his friend.’   
‘Shut up.’

“Thank you for letting me unload on you, and thank you so much for bringing me here. I will always remember this night.”  
She grinned with a nonchalant shrug “I have that effect.”  
They both burst into laughter as the boat came to life to return them to shore.


	2. Bad memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW CW CW! Talk about death, parent loss, big mad, depression
> 
> This chapter goes into depth about when Drake left Cordonia and Leo had to track him down after Liam’s assassination attempt. I really didn’t like how that was brushed over, as well as the fact that Bianca abandoned her kids and somehow Drake was okay with it.  
> I honestly had to take a break writing this chapter just to get myself in check. A lot of it hits home for me, which is why I wanted to revisit these old wounds with our lovable characters

The next morning Drake woke up early in his hotel room, head hammering he put a hand to it and rolled his eyes as he stretched his jaw. Did he get in a fight last night? He let out a groan as he got out of the bed and immediately went to his duffel bag to pull out fresh clothes before heading to the shower. 

As soon as he turned the bathroom light on he hissed against the assaulting fluorescents. This was why he only drinks whiskey, he could drink a bottle of the stuff and not feel a thing in the morning, let Maxwell talk him into a jäger bomb or three and his brain became jerky. After letting the water warm up he stepped in relishing in the warmth as he thought about last night. 

He liked to think he wasn’t a one night stand type of man, but truth be told that’s exactly the kind of man he was. The longest relationship he’s had was a month when he was 16, that was when he realized girls only used him for one of the nobles, or worse yet, Liam. So he stuck to his flings of small magnitudes of time, some lasted a week or so, others shorter. He didn’t let any of them close though, it was always strictly raw unadulterated sex. And absolutely not a single one did he ever bring back to the palace, it wasn’t his to show off anyways. 

His cock twitched as he remembered how he barely got the girl from last night into the room before he ravished her. He shook the thought away, he didn’t want to think about someone who didn’t matter anymore, itt was fun, it felt good. She was... fantastic, tiny and flexible, she let him do whatever he wanted however he wanted. He liked how he had been able to bend her body every which way, holding her afloat in just his hands. But he was going home now and he couldn’t even remember her name or what she looked like above the collar bone, he only knew blonde, he liked blondes. 

He put his face in the water as he scrubbed the filth of the night away then reluctantly turned off the water and got out to towel off. With the towel still around his waist he hit the mini fridge for a water that he sucked down, if he was riding home with Maxwell for 9 hours he needed his brain in peak condition, or as peak as can be expected after such a night. 

Getting dressed he let his mind wander to Liam, who he hadn’t seen since the bar, but the man was kind enough to send him a text when he made it to the hotel long after Drake had sent his conquest scurrying home. He was pretty sure everybody but Tariq got laid last night and the thought warmed him, he was glad his friends were able to have some fun and get a real taste of America. 

Shouldering his bag he walked out of the room and took a cab to the air strip, not wanting to spend the whole day in proximity of Maxwell. At the strip he got out and boarded the Beaumont jet, a sleek little black thing just big enough for 10 people. That always surprised him, as flaunting and party hard as the Beaumonts were one would assume they had a jet big enough for the whole court, not a reasonably sized one such as this. He still wasn’t giving up the notion one year the Beaumont Bash would be in the air, they would just rent a 747 for the weekend.

He found his typical seat that had already started to remember the shape of him from how much he’d been in it. The Beaumonts were hard to put up with between Maxwell’s constant upbeat charisma and Bertrand’s snobbery, but he liked them more than any of the other nobles, at least Maxwell was nice to him. He pulled his phone from his pocket and tipped back another water just for good measure as he checked the time. 

‘Where the hell are you.’ He growled to himself seeing it was almost time to leave. He knew the pilot wouldn’t leave without the owner of the craft, but still, don’t tell him a certain time to be on the jet and not even be on time. 

As if conjured up by the the thought of him, he heard Maxwell behind him. “Say goodbye New York and helloooo Cordonia!” Drake rolled his eyes. ‘Every fucking time.’

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Came a familiar bubbly voice that took Drake by surprise, so much so he jumped from his chair to face the door scowling. 

‘No. Way.’   
Drake’s eyes grew hard as he glared past the waitress from last night at Maxwell who shot his hands up and explained quickly that he wanted to sponsor Lily for the Social Season. Drake decided they would have a talk later, his head hurt too much to listen to Maxwell try to explain his “fool proof plan”. He averted his cool gaze back to Lily who was checking everything out with a light smile as the jet took off. 

“Believe it. We’ll be landing soon, ready or not. And if you’re not ready the ladies of the court will eat you alive.” He snapped off a little harsher than he had intended to, but if it got the message across he would back his tone. Lily turned to settle her eyes on Drake, her moss green eyes bore into him across the cabin. There is a kind of green that speaks to his soul of nature, of fresh wands of grass and new buds, and her eyes were that bright color, bold and beautiful under her thick king lashes. 

Maxwell glared at him, Drake gave a half shrug in return pulling his eyes from the woman, he was right and Maxwell knew it. Maxwell knew it better than anyone since it was him and his brother after all who drove Savannah away. His chest instantly hurt thinking about his baby sister, alone somewhere in the world, not wanting to talk to anyone in Cordonia, even Drake. When she fled court she hadn’t ran to Texas to their mom, she just disappeared and with her a part of him was gone too, he’d never be whole again without at least knowing she was okay. 

“Yeesh, don’t scare her Drake! You okay Lily?” Maxwell put a hand on her shoulder, but she hadn’t taken her eyes off Drake since he stood up, he shifted uncontrollably under her unwavering gaze. 

There was a fire behind those green orbs he didn’t remember seeing the night before, but he admittedly hadn’t paid her much attention once Liam joined the party. He took a moment to survey her, freckles scattered across her cheekbones and small dainty nose, bottom lip which was slightly fuller than the top caught his eye as the corner slightly lifted in a smirk. 

“Honestly they should be afraid of me!” She raised a manicured eyebrow at him causing him to return her smirk.   
“Hah! Cocky. You might actually survive.” He sat back down to opened his third water and take a long drink from it. His head was still throbbing, but he didn’t let it show on the outside. Lily sat across the table from him, he pointedly looked at all the vacant seats across the jet but she still hadn’t taken her eyes off him.   
‘She’s trying to wig me out. Good luck with that. I can handle Olivia fucking Nevrakis, you don’t stand a chance.’  
“I don’t get why you’re being so gloom and doom abut this.” She muttered, he rolled his eyes.   
“Look, it’s nothing personal but I’ve seen girls like you come and go. It never ends well. For the girl, Liam or the royal family.” 

He noticed Maxwell shift uncomfortably in his peripheral, knowing he partially meant Savannah. In his mind he dared Maxwell to say something to this, which to his surprise is exactly what happened.   
Maxwell spun on his heels and approached them to stand at the end of the table glaring down at Drake. “Lily’s not some crown chaser Drake.”

Again Drake rolled his eyes so hard he felt like it might actually tip him over this time, his head instantly punished him as a throb rolled across his forehead. After his eye roll he saw Maxwell was still glaring at him with narrow eyes so he shifted and gave him a cold calculating stare right back.   
“To be honest Drake...” Lily stopped and contemplated her words before shrugging, “You’re more my type.”

That surprised him and he faltered in his expression, he jerked his head slightly as his eyebrow quirked, nobody who met Liam preferred Drake, hell even Drake liked Liam more than Drake. The cynical, brooding commoner who, as he is so regularly reminded from all sides, rode through life on the Prince’s curtails.   
“Hah!” He took a swig of water and turned back to look out the window at the sea below them. 

“I’m serious. I don’t usually go for rich boys, much less royalty. You were the first to catch my eye last night.” He saw her lips twitch up into a smile before they fell just as fast. He realized in that moment how he had “sampled” the girl he took back to the hotel, she must have seen it.   
‘Hell she had to have seen it. I wasn’t exactly shy about it.’ 

Maxwell shook his head with a sigh aborting mission, turned and headed to the cock pit mumbling about playlists. This was going to be a long flight, especially if Maxwell decided to play his scratch disk taste in music that he only knew one volume for, loud.   
Drake glanced back at Lily who was still staring at him intently, he didn’t know what to make of her bold stare. He swallowed some more water to cover his uncertainty, draining the bottle before getting up and discarding the waste. He headed toward the front of the plane where the kitchen was and rounded the corner to find Maxwell groaning as he chewed his cheek. 

“What is it Maxwell?” Drake huffed opening a fourth water, he would be pissing for an hour later today, but his head was starting to feel better at least.   
“I think I did something bad.” The usually giddy man had a furrow in his brow that reminded Drake of his brother, the loathsome Duke of Ramsford.   
“And what would that be?”  
“I am not one hundred percent sure, buuut I might not have made it back to my room last night.”  
Drake gave a half shrug. “So? Pretty sure we all got some ass last night. But luckily we didn’t all have you to bring our escapades home to us.” He jerked his head towards Lily who was now curled up with a book in the chair across from his. 

“Oh no, they didn’t.” Maxwell stated shaking his head.   
“Because you were there?”   
“Come on Drake, you know Liam better than anyone. When he makes this face.” Maxwell put on his best reenactment of Liam’s smoldering stare. “You always hear about it the next morning, IF something happens. I think he might actually like this one. I mean, it was your idea to go get shit faced and hook up with a random American. But he didn’t do that. Unless you think he wouldn’t tell you?” Drake glared at the eyebrow that raised in his direction.   
“Of course he would tell me.” He grumbled capping the water, “But back to you, what?”  
Maxwell blinked, the trouble from a moment ago forgotten, then he gasped and cringed.   
“Yeah, uh... I think I might have checked one off my spank list.”

It was Drake’s turn to cringe, he hated hearing about Maxwell’s “spank list”, his list of everywhere he’s ever wanted to bang one out. He wouldn’t have hated to know about the list, but to know literally every one was a bit far. Even if they had been friends for over ten years, there were somethings a man should just keep to himself. Like the fact that he wants to get a blow job going through a random drive thru, who even thinks of stuff like that besides Maxwell fucking Beaumont? 

“So which one?” He regretted the nudge as soon as it happened.   
“Packed club.”  
Drake couldn’t help but reach out and smack him upside his head. “I’ll talk to Bastien...” he grumbled before turning and leaving before Maxwell turned this into sharing hour. He stopped beside his charging phone at the docking station near the door, making sure to send Bastien a heads up text about a possible scandal involving the Beaumont. He set his phone down, paused with his hand over it before picking it back up and requesting a run down on this waitress he was now stuck riding with. 

He returned to his seat, which he had decided he wasn’t going to give up just because Lily had parked herself in the one across from him. He swiveled his seat to prop his feet on the window and stretched back in his seat. When his shirt rose on his stomach he felt eyes on him, he cut his eyes to the girl now technically beside him, her face turned bright red before she shoved her book back in her face suddenly shy. Drake smirked to himself, ‘Oh boy.’ 

Figuring it would be a rough 8 hours to go in silence he tried small talk, something he was good at but not overly fond of. Typically it was always filled with empty words, something he assumed would happen right now.   
“What you reading?”   
She didn’t answer but held the book higher so he could read the cover, he raised an eyebrow at the title and looked her over again.   
“The Wild huh? That’s a good one.” He nodded once in approval.   
“You read?” It was her turn to raise an eyebrow as she lowered the book, a bit of fake shock on her face.   
“Who doesn’t read?” He regretted it as soon as he said it, because low as behold just like Rumplestiltskin, Maxwell appeared with a grin.   
“I hate reading. Why read when you can just watch the movie?” He practically purred resting his hands on the table, Drake swatted at him.   
“It’s not the same.” He and Lily said within the same breath then looked at each other in surprise.   
‘Okay, so maybe this trip won’t be so bad. But she still won’t make it through the season. No way will a waitress be ready for Olivia, not when Savannah who grew up with her could barely handle her. But... maybe she was stronger than Savannah?’ He didn’t like that train of thought and scowled back out the window, he would do an extra set of gut busters just for thinking it. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lily deflate back into her seat as Maxwell took his usual seat next to Drake on the opposite side of the jet, close enough to talk but far enough away to not be in his bubble, he knew Drake liked his bubble intact, he wasn’t the worst friend in the world. The younger Beaumont always kept an optimistic mentality and air about him, Drake always assumed it was to counter Bertrand’s ever stiff and foreboding mentality.

“It was a good movie, but it’s a shame to miss the detail that they leave on the pages.” He spoke softly hoping to break the silence. 

Instantly Lily perked up to ramble on about the book and movie differences and how she for one felt gyped for even paying to watch the movie. Maxwell nodded intently as he listened to her but Drake couldn’t help but drown it all out, regretting breaking the silence. 

‘This would be funner with Savannah.’ He sighed to himself, it seemed like Maxwell read his mind because he changed the topic from books, something the Walker siblings always enjoyed together. It was the one good thing their mother instilled in them, read like it’s nobody’s business, which when he thought about it, was kind of funny coming from a cattle farmer. 

“I’m pretty much down for anything.” He zones back in halfway through the conversation going on around him.   
He looked from Lily to Maxwell, who seemed amazed, and wondered what he missed.   
“Drake, I don’t think you’ve even done that.” It came out almost as a gasp and Drake was suddenly very interested. He sat right in his chair and turned so he was halfway facing each of them with a raised brow.   
“What?”

Lily rolled her eyes at him, a smile played across her lips as she repeated herself. “I have lived in almost all of the states, visited all the national parks within each state I live in, as well as completed a thru hike.”   
She said it all with a dismissive air, as if a girl like her hiking a trail one end to the other was the equivalence off saying the sky is blue. Drake was impressed, mostly because no he had not done a thru hike, in all reality the longest he’d been in the woods was a week and he didn’t leave his camp once he set it up the first night. 

“Which trail?”   
“The Ozarks in Arkansas. I wanted to do the AT, but I couldn’t really afford the gear for a 6 month hike. Two week hike? I got it. Half a year...” she grimaced shaking her head which made both men laugh heartily. 

The hours passed with cheerful banter, the weight of the social season suddenly forgotten for the time as they flew over the water. He had almost forgotten Lily was here to “save house Beaumont and simultaneously somehow wow the court and press and win the approval of Constantine and Regina”. Drake liked Regina, she always treated him well, much like her predecessor Eleanor, Liam’s mother. King Constantine had a way of making sure Drake always knew his place, below Liam’s heel. 

“Hey! You can see Cordonia out the window! You won’t want to miss this!” Maxwell nearly sang and Lily flew across the jet in a blink to gaze out the window beside Maxwell. Drake lifted his head enough to see the capital and smiled softly to himself. No matter how much shit he talked Cordonia was his home, as long as Liam wanted him around at least. 

“It’s like something from a fairy tale!” Lily gasped. “Sparkling ocean, swaying trees-“  
Drake cut her off “If you burst into song I’m jumping out of the plane.”  
She threw her hands up rolling her eyes dramatically at him. “I’m just saying it’s beautiful is all.”  
Maxwell sighed and threw an arm around her as he against her, “It is, isn’t it. Are you ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be.” She grinned up at Maxwell, watching them Drake felt the yearn for his sister yet again.  
‘Damn Savannah, I miss you so bad. Why won’t you email me back?’

Pretty soon the jet touched down and they were allowed to exit. Once his feet hit the tarmac Drake dropped his bag and stretched in the sun, the jet wasn’t actually cramped, but he felt more at home in the open outdoors. He brought his left arm across his chest and pulled on it with his right then repeated the opposite way, then both over head with a loud grunt that caused Lily to look at him. He took note how she tried to casually drift her eyes down to his exposed midriff, he smirked to her at before picking up his bag. 

“I’m going to find Liam.” He called over his shoulder as he headed towards his Jeep he left parked in the hanger.   
“Hey Drake!” He stopped but didn’t turn to Maxwell. “Don’t tell him about Lily please. I want to surprise him.”  
“Secret is safe with me.” 

Apparently that was enough for the Beaumont because there were no protests as he climbed in his Jeep and headed towards the Palace. 

Once home, he parked under his favorite shade tree in the back and headed inside with his mission in mind, first food, then Liam. Liam hadn’t text him yet so he was probably still in a meeting anyways. He slipped in the kitchen’s back door where he was greeted by Bastien, head of the King’s Guard which had been his father’s position when he died. 

The greying Italian man welcomed him warmly with a solid pat on the back and a collected smile. “So Maxwell...”

Drake nodded as he moved to the fridge and pulled out some left overs that the chef set aside for him, the chef was cool like that. Anytime something was made that Drake actually liked he always made sure to make enough to save some for his favorite commoner. He turned to Bastien as his Swedish meatballs warmed on the flat top, his stomach growled as the smell wafered up to him. 

“Well luckily I haven’t seen or heard anything about THAT. You have to keep a better check on that one. Where were you anyways?” Bastien’s dark eyes were scrutinizing and Drake felt heat rising to his face so he quickly turned to roll his meatballs around in the pan.   
“I’m not a babysitter. I will always have my friends’ backs-but I can’t always be there to stop the stupidity.” He stammered a lot harsher than he anticipated it to come across. His sudden shyness only rose a laugh from the head of security as he moved the meatballs to a plate. 

“I guess that answers the question of if you had fun.” He heard the tease but chose to ignore it.   
Suddenly he forgot the other thing he had text Bastien about and wheeled on him, his food hot on a plate ready to devour.   
“What about uh... that other thing.” He didn’t want to say too much around the staff, just to keep his word to Maxwell. 

Bastien nodded quickly grabbing a meatball and popped it into his mouth making Drake growl. “That’s your one freebie.”   
“To answer your question, yes. It all checks out. Honest, which is good.” Drake appreciated the discretion in not saying a name. “Born in Nebraska, moved to Florida then took off after high school. Lived in each state for a few months then suddenly stopped and stayed where you found her.”  
Drake nodded along, as he stuffed his face and they moved out of the busier part of the kitchen towards the back door.   
“Any thing else?”  
Bastien gave him a sidelong look which made him stop shoveling more food in to look back at him with a raised eyebrow rolling his hand in the air as he chewed.   
“Yes. 24, bachelor’s in literature.” ‘Huh.’   
“Parents in Florida still, separated, there was a brother. He died in Afghanistan her junior year and parents split senior year. Clean record, not even an expunged traffic violation. From what I have gathered in the 6 hours I’ve had to work with, hasn’t been back to Florida since.”

Now it made sense why Bastien gave him that look, her family was as ripped apart as his was, and the distance towards her parents hit close to home. He did the math quickly in his head, neither of them had talked to their mom in 7 years, yet another connection. He took another tentative bite and nodded again. “Thanks. Just want to make sure we aren’t setting Liam up for failure, ya know.”

Bastien smiled warmly and fake punched his cheek, something he picked up after Drake’s dad died, Jackson use to do that to him before he died to save Constantine. Drake appreciated everything Bastien did to help keep the memory of his dad alive, but sometimes, like now, it hurt.   
The older man must have sensed this or seen it in the drop of his shoulders because he swiftly pulled Drake close and squeezed him before stepping back to pat his shoulders. He missed Jackson just as much, he had been Bastien’s mentor and eventually they became best friends as anyone would expect of the two who were always together. That was why Bastien continued to look after his kids after he died, he felt like he owed it to Jackson to make sure Drake and Savannah grew up with someone who wouldn’t shy from talk of the man. 

“Liam could do a lot worse in the best friend department. Nobody else would have thought to vet her before her debut.”   
“I just want him as happy as he can be in his brother’s role.”

He couldn’t help the venom, he would probably never get over what Leo did to Liam, even if Liam said he chose it in the end. Drake knew better, even if Liam’s insides were screaming no, if someone else needed something of him, he’d do it. Liam was a selfless person like that, he would, and has before, give the shoes off his feet to a stranger in need. And Leo knew that as well and exploited it, but that was part of what would make Liam a good king, no great king. Leo was selfish and brash, he acted before he thought about the consequence, he would have ruined their country even with Madeleine keeping him in check as she was only one woman. 

Bastien sighed and rubbed his face. “It’s his role now son, nothing we can do to change it.”

The conversation was over with that, Bastien exited the kitchen while Drake cleaned his mess and reshouldered his bag to head to his room. He winded down the halls, as familiar as they are foreign, he could point out blemishes left and right, but it still never really felt like his home. And Constantine made sure he kept that fresh on his mind, he was a long term guest. 

The king had not been happy when Leo took off to America to find Drake in Texas, where he had been working his mom’s cattle farm by day and going to college at night. He owed his ability to run on 3 hours of sleep to those blissful 14 months of Texas chaos. The king be damned, when he heard about the assassination attempt from Leo, and how the only thing they had been able to get out of Liam in three weeks was Drake’s name, he dropped everything and ran to his best friend. 

Now sitting on his bed, his faithful decanter in one hand and glass in the other, he allowed himself to go back. He filled his glass and knocked it back in one swallow with a grunt. 

~~Six years ago~~

Drake, 20, broke his horse hard as he watched the black car speed down the mile long driveway to the Walker ranch. He had an uneasy feeling about the way the car was headed towards the house, seemingly picking up speed instead of slowing down. As the car was within 500 meters he nudged the horse along and ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair, eyes never leaving the car.

When it stopped and Leo jumped out, his face panicked and eyes wildly looking around until they landed on Drake, Drake kicked his horse pushing him to the point they almost didn’t stop in time. He jumped off Lonestar as the bay slid to a halt near the car, his heart pounding. He hadn’t heard from Liam in a while and assumed he was busy but the crown prince’s demeanor terrified him.   
‘No no no no no’ was all he could think, his mind automatically going to the worst, Liam was dead. There was no other reason for Leo of all people to be in Texas looking at him like a spooked hare. 

“Drake, it’s Liam.” Drake’s heart dropped instantly, he put a hand on the car to steady himself as his world started to spin. “He’s alive, but he’s not good. Father didn’t allow it to be publicized, because it makes the crown look weak...” his voice cracked and once the dam broke Leo couldn’t stop. “Last month the Sons of Earth made an assassination attempt, they wanted me but went for Liam.”

Drake froze as the ever arrogant and collected Leo broke down right then and there in the middle of the Texas heat, sobs shaking his shoulders as tears fell freely from his blue eyes. Knowing Constantine, they were suppose to just move along as if nothing had happened, keep the appearance of a strong front before and behind cameras. If Constantine wanted to act like something didn’t happen that meant even in the privacy of their own home. It made sense to be composed in front of the cameras if he didn’t want word to get out, but to tell his sons to not even work through their PTSD behind closed doors was next level fucked up even for Constantine. 

Drake did the only thing he knew he could do, he grabbed Leo and pulled him close and held him until the sobs subsided. He was shaking in his skin, but this wasn’t about him, it was about Leo right now and later Liam. Leo eventually pulled back and smirked. “Thanks. Didn’t realize I needed that until I saw you.”  
Drake waved him off, he hated hugs but would always be there to hug someone he cared about when they needed it. “Tell me about Liam.”

“He was in the library studying, I was suppose to be with him but I was...” Leo stopped and punched the rental car, “being me. I don’t know if the plan was to take us both out, or what but they came through the moon window. He bested one but the other three didn’t let that happen... They beat him Drake. Didn’t touch his face, which is why I think they didn’t want him dead, they wanted me and father dead and Liam afraid to ascend... A living example.”

Drake’s jaw clenched so tight he thought he’d break his teeth, he couldn’t help but feel it was his fault, this wouldn’t have happened if he had been there. Him and Liam were a kick ass team and had easily taken down 5 at a time, but that was also sparing with guards not fighting off people actually trying to assassinate Liam. “I should have been there.”

“No.” Leo spat. “If you had been there all that would have happened is a repeat of your father. They would have shot you on sight, they probably would have me as well.”  
Drake allowed himself to nod and forced his mind away from his father’s death, he didn’t need that weight on top of this.   
“I know you chose to come here, to live a normal life. But the only thing anyone has got him to say since it happened is your name.” Leo’s eyes were pleading through the tears. “Drake I don’t know what to do.” His words tapered down to a whisper. “My brother is slipping away and the only thing I can think to do is bring him back his rock.”  
“I’ll be right back.” Drake turned and ran into the house. 

He knew what was coming in the house, he knew as soon as she saw him she would know and try to make him stay. He threw up his walls as he slung the door open and took the stairs and quickly entered his room. He had never packed so fast in his life, he hoped he could get out before she realized, just call her or text her once he was away from the ranch. 

“Drake, why is Leo here?” Too late. He didn’t turn to look at his mom who stood in his doorway as he kept slinging his stuff into suit cases, determination driving him.   
“Son answer me.” He hissed through his teeth in reply which only caused Bianca to grab his arm and twist him towards her. “I know if Leo is here that it’s bad. Is Liam ok?”

He quickly told her the gist of what happened and that he was going back home because his best friend needed him. She recoiled when he said home, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at her, she always used Jackson to guilt trip him against the Rys’ and he wasn’t having it today. 

“No. You aren’t going. Those people are dangerous Drake. This is the fifth time someone has made an attempt on Constantine since we have known him, whoever it is won’t stop.” She pleaded, but he continued packing despite her. “That man cost your father his life, don’t let him take yours too Drake.”

If he didn’t stay busy he was afraid he’d break, his heart pounded in his chest pumping his adrenaline through his body, willing it to move faster. He couldn’t break here, he had to be strong enough to push Liam out of his funk before he could manage his own feelings over losing his dad and almost his best friend. His mom kept pleading behind him, going on about how his dad sacrificed himself for Constantine, and the dirt hadn’t even settled on his coffin before Constantine made her leave. That was it, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He wheeled on her, all his anger from being abandoned spewed out of him, he stared daggers into her as he spat. “And who the fuck do you think took care of me and Savannah when you got the hell out of dodge? Who do you think made sure we had food to eat, beds to sleep in and clothes to wear? Certainly not YOU! It was Liam, it was always Liam!”  
Once he opened up the locked door in his chest he couldn’t stop it, not that he wanted to, he had kept everything inside all these years letting it build and contort into the angry monster he now felt raging inside him.

“Anything we needed he made happen, anything! If he couldn’t do it he’d ask Regina and she would do it! I know Constantine is to blame for you leaving but how could you just abandon us like that? You could have taken us! Savannah wasn’t even ten and you just took off only thinking about yourself! You could have sold this stupid farm and bought a house in Cordonia, but no, you just wanted to run away! Run away from anything that reminded you of dad and left me and Savannah to drown! Dad sacrificed himself for the crown, but he would have never sacrificed us for himself! You couldn’t wait to leave all memories of him behind! Including us, if not mostly us! I see how you flinch because my laugh sounds like his! How you look through me not at me, afraid to see him in me!” He was inches from her at this point screaming down at her, her head hung low but she allowed it, she knew she deserved every word. 

His chest hurt from bringing forth the feelings he had fought so hard to keep dormant all these years, he built so many walls around himself to keep these feelings at bay and now they consumed him. She deserved to know how it affected him and found no sympathy with him if she expected to find any. The whole time he had been in Texas their relationship was strained, the primary focus of their exchanges about work, she appreciated his labor but never tried to get to know the man her son had become. If she thought 14 months of okay dinner conversations would make up for abandoning her kids for eight years she thought wrong. 

“Don’t think me and Savannah haven’t noticed! There is no memory of him here! It’s like you want to forget about him! Forget about us! You took all his stuff but where is it now? Huh?! Where’s his favorite blanket? Where’s his belt that he promised me i could have when it actually fit? Where are the pictures? You could have just let us have it! The ones who actually wanted his stuff! Instead you took it and what? Threw it away?” He was gripping her shoulders now and slightly shaking her but she didn’t move, she had shut down in her own guilt which only infuriated Drake further. He growled and turned back to his things, finishing up packing as he mulled over his thoughts, he hoped she would leave when his back was to her. 

“Drake I lost the love of my life..” she started but stopped when he glared coldly over his shoulder at her.   
“And I lost my dad then my mom. The only one who has always been there for me and Savannah is Liam and I’ll be damned if you think you are going to stop me from being there for him! I should have never left him to begin with.”

At this point in time his aunt Leona had come flying up the stairs to see what the commotion was and put herself between them. “I don’t know what the hell your problem is Drake, but she is your mother!”  
He put his face inches from his aunt’s and sneered through gritted teeth, “I. Don’t. Give. A. Fuck.” Then he grabbed his bags and shoved past them and out into the waiting car. 

Leo didn’t say anything the whole way to Cordonia, Drake was sure he had heard. They liked to keep the windows open in the summer for the breeze to circulate the house and he wasn’t exactly quiet. Only when they were descending into Cordonia did he address Leo again.   
“Is it possible to have Lonestar brought home? I can’t leave him again.” He mumbled and Leo nodded silently, in his own world. 

The familiar car ride to the palace was quick and also quiet. Inside everything looked exactly as it had last year when he left, too many bodies bustling about trying to make sure not a speck of dust landed on anything, until he got to the hall Liam and Leo’s rooms were on, it was dead silent, and dark. Leo left him alone at the end of the quiet hall to go make arrangements for Lonestar. Drake briskly walked the hallway to the familiar oak door, knocked once then pushed it open to enter. 

What he saw before him nearly ripped him in two. The room was dark, curtains drawn and light off, the only source of light was from the betta fish tank Liam was obsessed with for whatever reason. In the floor at the foot of the bed sat Liam, his knees drawn to his chest, his arms rested on them, he was unshaven, and in only lounge pants staring blankly at the wall in front of him. All around the floor laid various liquor bottles, the only full one sat upright beside him. 

Drake sank to his knees beside his best friend and put a hand on his arm. Liam never took his eyes from the spot on the wall, he just jerked his arm away.   
“Liam.” Drake whispered and at that the prince’s blue eyes shot up in surprise, life flowed back into them in a typhoon of emotions. 

Drake slowly sat beside him and took the bottle that he turned up himself then offered back. “I should have been here. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Liam.” His voice broke and he stopped before he lost control of himself, he had to be strong. He allowed himself to lose control on his mother, he couldn’t lose control with Liam, as Leo had said he was the rock. 

At the sound of that Liam’s own damn broke and the sobs rolled out in heavy waves. Drake wrapped his arms around his friend and held him close, the other man clutching at him afraid, he was sure, that if he let go Drake would disappear. Drake’s chest ached from the agony he felt seeping out of his friend, the friend he had abandoned to pursue a life he now realized he didn’t want. 

“I’m here now. And I’m not leaving you again. I swear I will stay by your side until you don’t need me anymore.” Drake spoke softly into his favorite blonde mop as he played with the locks that were starting to curl from their lack of maintenance. He had never been big on showing affection, most of his memories of his father’s lessons had been about self control and analyzing those around him, but at the present time he was willing to scoop the other grown man up in his arms and rock him if that was what he needed.   
“I’ll always need you.” The prince managed to whisper, Drake nodded leaving it at that.

Liam would talk to him when he was ready, he just needed his stead fast friend to hold him, and that was exact what he planned to do for as long as he needed to. Drake knew how Liam felt, eight and a half years ago they were in this same spot, but roles reversed as Liam held fast for a twelve year old Drake as he went through his feelings over Jackson dying. Five months later when Bianca told her kids she was going back to America but they should stay at court he had needed his rock again, and as always Liam was there. Until a few hours ago that day he cried into Liam’s arms had been the last he spoke aloud of how he felt about everything that happened to his family. 

That was the day Drake vowed to stay by Liam’s side until he was cast away. He would walk through fire for his friend, he would do anything to repay the man who saved his life. He would die for his prince the way his father died for his king if that was what it came down to. Suddenly all of Jackson’s lessons started to make sense to him as he hummed into Liam’s hair until the prince cried himself to sleep. 

~~~~

{finally done. Walk around the grounds?} Liam’s text snapped Drake back to reality. He rubbed his face and stood before texting back  
{see you in 5}


	3. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily goes to her first ball and after thinks she stumbled upon something she wish she hadn’t

The next few days flew by for Lily as she was introduced to Bertrand, who she really didn’t care for at first, and was taught as much courtly etiquette as they could fit in the three day period between her adjusting her sleep schedule.   
‘Thank God for Maxwell and his steady wake up calls.’ She found herself thinking every day between lessons and coffee breaks.   
She was flooded with information to the point she was dreaming about forks, spoons and apples riding dragons. Or was it an apple dragon? Either way it was a really weird dream she had no idea what it meant and wished she had kept the number of the oneirocritic she met in Arizona. 

She was trying to keep up with what Maxwell was saying as they approached the boutique, her head spinning, nausea bubbled in her throat, she really thought she was going to throw up. Not from nerves, from all the information the Beaumont’s tried to pack into her in just three days, everything they spent their whole lives learning they expected her to get down pat in the blink of an eye. Luckily for all involved she was a super fast study, even if it took a minute for all the information to compartmentalize.   
‘If only we had a week to prepare’ she grimaced. 

She realized Maxwell was still talking and figured it was best to actually listen to what he had to say instead of dancing around her thoughts.   
“It’s your chance to make a first impression on all the influential people at court and to stand apart from the rest.” He was looking at her with such boyish joy she couldn’t help but grin back despite her anxiety.   
“Don’t worry. I got this.” He gave her a quick hug then opened the boutique door for her with a dramatic bow. 

Only a few days of friendship and she already felt like he was becoming a staple fixture in her life. Now that she has known him she never wanted to go a day without seeing his bright eyes, goofy smile and springy walk. Lily collected herself the way Bertrand had taught her and walked in the boutique only to realize she was in over her head in the sea of frill and lace. She looked down at her ordinary jeans, tee shirt and leather jacket and groaned wishing Maxwell could have stayed with her. ‘This will not end well.’

“Oh!” She jumped in surprise when she heard someone gasp. In front of her, right by a wall covered in mirrors, stood a small woman who appeared to be of Asian descent in nothing but her underwear that she quickly tried to cover. Lily spun around really fast blushing wildly as the girl grabbed a dress and tried to hurry into it.   
“Sorry! I didn’t realize someone was in here!” She stammered, the girl laughed which made Lily turn around to look at her again. 

If there was ever such thing as a perfect person, Lily stood before her now. Her dark brown hair framed her delicate tan face, her russet brown eyes wide and inviting reminded her of Maxwell’s aqua eyes. 

“No problem at all. To be honest I don’t even have an appointment. I’m Hana, I suppose you are here for the masquerade?” Her voice melodic, she watched Lily through the mirror too focused on her dress to turn around. “Since you’re here and not already dressed I assume you are like me...” She huffed as she struggled against the zipper that Lily knew would go up with the right pressure angle. “Searching desperately for something to wear.”

Lily tossed the warning Drake had given her around in her head for a split second then stepped forward and helped Hana zip up, she couldn’t be like him and just assume everyone was out to get her. Thinking like that made the world cold and the person bitter, as she had seen with Drake. Hana smiled gratefully over her shoulder, picked up a mask that sat on a seat close to her and placed it to her face then turned beaming at Lily who returned the smile in kind. 

“Thank you. Not many girls are like you..”  
“Helpful?” Lily raised an eyebrow making Hana laugh.   
“No... nice.” Hana twirled in front of the mirrors giggling excitedly over her dress. “It’s perfect! Let me help you look for a dress now. The seamstress is out so it’s every woman for herself tonight.”

That seemed like very poor planning to Lily, but she figured the court expected everyone to have their dress before the final hour before the ball started. Without knowing what she was doing she copied Hana as she pushed dresses aside looking them over. 

“You have to have a mask for this ball. Have you seen the angel mask? Or perhaps the devil if you are feeling spicey.” Hana crinkled her nose as she pulled the two dresses out from behind a giant ball gown. 

“I’ll try them both.” Lily slipped into a stall and tried both dresses on before deciding on the devil, it suited her more. ‘Might as well.’ She thought as she stepped out in the red dress that hugged her curves, mesh sections randomly placed throughout it giving subtle hints to what lies beneath the fabric, without showing too much at one time. She twirled as Hana had and to her surprise the other girl grinned nodding vigorously. “Definitely you!”

“Thank you Hana, for everything. The comment, helping me... Seriously thank you.” Lily grabbed her hands sweetly and smiled at her, Hana grinned back brightly with a curt nod.   
“Of course. Hopefully we can be friends. I don’t have many of those. Especially here.” Her face dropped Lily knew then that she now had at least two friends, maybe three, Bertrand was still debatable.   
“Everybody needs someone in their corner. You cover my back I’ll cover your back. And Maxwell will spin around us like a top keeping an eye out, probably making laser noises or singing a theme song.” She winked which sent Hana into a fit of laughter.   
“I like the sound of this Maxwell, is he your brother?”   
Lily paused not sure exactly what to call Maxwell, sponsor seemed to distant but it was too soon to call him brother. “Sort of, you’ll get to meet him at the ball.”

The next step was hair and makeup, which thankfully there was a whole team available and ready for each lady so no waiting for a turn. The teams separated the women to pull them to different corners of the room where they fixed their hair and makeup to best compliment their dresses. 

45 minutes until the ball started Lily was back in her room chewing on the inside of her red painted lip as she stared at her reflection.   
‘He won’t recognize me like this.’ She realized that statement stood true twice over, neither Liam nor Drake would know who she was dressed in this, she barely recognized herself. She didn’t know which one affected her more but she knew it was the cause for the unsettling feeling in her stomach. All she wanted was for everything to be the way it was that night before they left her bar, or better even. If she could do it over again she would take them to her favorite secluded beach and not the club where Drake slipped away with the tiny blonde. Maybe then she would have had a chance to get to know him better as she did Liam, then she might not be so confused. 

She crinkled her nose at the way she felt worse knowing the reason Drake stole away with the mystery blonde, than she did about if Liam would recognize her. She had told him he was her type, which was true, if she mashed together all the men she had been interested in and dated over her life they would morph to become Drake. Looking at him was like finally seeing the picture in the pile of puzzle pieces she’d been trying to juggle since middle school, she found it hard not to stare and get lost in his eyes. If only she could catch his attention, which made her feel bad because Maxwell hadn’t brought her here for Drake, he brought her for Liam who she couldn’t even think about with Drake taking up all her head space.

She turned sideways and smoothed out her front as her eyes ran along her curves, Drake had made it perfectly clear in the club she was not his type. He could probably tuck the blonde girl under his arm and run sprints, and while Lily wasn’t over weight she had more to her than skin bones and boobs. Barefoot she stood 5’5 with strong sculpted legs, the tiniest hint of abs with a thin layer of fat over them, just enough to make her soft like a woman should be, her ass was a perfect heart,bshe had always been proud of that and thought it her best feature. 

‘The blonde he couldn’t keep his hands off of on the other hand’, she shook her head scowling at herself as she stopped her train of thought there. She wasn’t about to compare herself to someone who was no longer relevant and will never again be in the picture. ‘Well maybe I can set him up with Hana when this is all over if Liam doesn’t choose her. She’s fun size.’ She smiled to herself, happy with the thought of the two together then headed out the door. 

She found Maxwell in line to be announced before the ballroom doors opened, the hall bustled with unfamiliar faces she tried not to look at anyone but Maxwell to long. His mask reminded her of the phantom of the opera mask, though his was black and more embellished than the phantom’s. She slid in next to him, his eyebrow that wasn’t concealed flew into his hair line as he turned the faintest shade of pink.   
“Nice outfit, you look great. Liam will love this.” He grinned bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Slowly the line started to move as they heard the people in front of them being announced, Maxwell cocked his head at her.   
“How do you want announced again?”  
“Just Lily Starke. Unless it’s okay to add ‘of house Beaumont’ to the end?”  
Maxwell scratched his neck and grimaced unsure of himself. “Let’s not do that just yet. Bertrand would kill me if you tied yourself to us before proving you can handle court.” He cast her an apologetic look but she nodded in understanding, if she lost control of her wits and ran out of the room screaming Bertrand didn’t want all eyes turning to look at him.   
“Oh I get it.”

Soon it was their turn, she paused as Maxwell was announced then shimmied his way into the ball room, the herald looked at her expectantly.   
“Oh right. Lady Lily Starke please.” She smiled softly and the herald raised an eyebrow at the kindness but belted our her name before ushering her inside.   
“LADY LILY STARKE!”

She was really wishing Maxwell had given her a tour before today, it was hard to keep the awe struck look off her face as her eyes scanned the giant room. Cathedral ceilings with multiple chandeliers, detailed gold crown moldings and intricate wall paper, that was just the room itself, she could stare at it all day and not get bored for weeks. The dance floor, she assumed marble by the details, took up half the room while perfectly placed tables with impeccable flower arraignments filled the other half, a large black piano sat on the far side of the dance floor. She mentally gave a slow clap to the team who put this all together, she knew the king and queen would be given credit, but knowing who the real masterminds were behind the event felt only right to give them kudos if only to herself. 

She made herself stop scanning around the room and put on a cool front as Maxwell led her over to one of the tables, all too soon he turned to her and touched her arm reassuringly.   
“I have to go talk to Bertrand, but just mingle. You’ll be ok right?”   
“Oh yeah sure. Just... mingle... with nobles.” She felt herself withdrawing, shook the feeling off before she freaked and actually ran away like in her mock scenario Bertrand was afraid of. She could compose herself for a night and have a melt down in her room later if she needed to, if she needed to throw up she would run outside or to the bathroom, she would not make a fool of herself or let Maxwell down. 

As Maxwell sauntered off she looked around the room trying not to let her eyes land on anyone for too long least they find it a slight and confront her. As she surveyed the face she almost missed him standing by himself with a whiskey in hand, but the denim stood out, again like a sore thumb, even all the way at the furthest table from the dance floor. A small smile came across her lips as she watched Drake take a long sip of his whiskey and bow occasionally to whoever stopped to try to talk to him.   
‘He’s probably snarking off to each and every one of them.’ She laughed to herself as she watched him roll his eyes once the latest noble walked away from him shaking her head. 

On the other side, closest to her, Lily spotted Hana mingling with a group of noble ladies, she glanced back at Drake before making her way to Hana. Hana was nice at least, Drake was not, and she wanted nice first even if it came with snobby high class women.   
When she approached Hana smiled at her warmly, “Hello again. I’m glad to see you made it.”  
“Thanks.” Lily slid in next to her nervously drumming her fingers on the champagne flute she was clutching in place of Maxwell’s arm.   
“So what do you think of the masquerade?”  
Lily dared to let out a small rugged sigh, “It’s a bit over whelming. Maxwell super down played all of this.” She let her eyes motion to the whole room instead of wailing her arms about, as Bertrand had told her to do. “Use your eyes not your hands.”   
Hana’s face fell, Lily hoped she hadn’t said the wrong thing. “I know what you mean. I’ve been coming to these all my life and I still can’t handle it sometimes.”  
That made Lily feel equal parts better and worse, if someone who grew up doing this couldn’t handle it what made Maxwell think a drifter by nature could.   
“Great. So it’s not something you just get use to I guess?”  
Hana made a surprised face and tried to back track. “Well I mean maybe for some people. But... I never really fit it anywhere. As a child I could just run amuck not caring about politics. As an adult I have to think about how every person in this room will react if I have to sneeze.”

Lily nodded allowing herself a moment to continue to admire the art work of the ball room, Hana happily joined her. “Some of these are originals from Kenna’s reign.”  
“Wow, that’s a long time!” Lily only appreciated it all that much more, thinking about how much the art must have seen in its time.  
She wondered about the maintenance it took to preserve something so old in such a big airy room, the time and dedication someone had to put into it for years. Suddenly Hana took a step back, her eyes trained on a noble across the room that Lily didn’t recognize.   
“Excuse me. There’s someone I need to greet. But maybe we can catch up later?” And off she went before Lily could give a reply. 

Apprehensively Lily made her way over to where Drake was still sipping on his whiskey, probably his fifth by now with the way he drank it like water. He glanced up from his glass, gave her a nod and a short stiff bow which made her grin. 

“Good evening, my lady.” She bit back another grin as his brandy colored eyes roamed her outfit with his eyebrow raised.   
‘Okay Drake. I see you.’  
“So you do have manners I see.” She teased taking a step closer to peer up at him from behind her sequined black mask. His eyes scanned hers then widened, a blush crept up his cheeks as it dawned on him who she was.   
“Lily! Is that you?”  
“The very one.” She gave him a cute curtsy. “You didn’t recognize me?”  
He quickly pulled his drink to his mouth but muttered loud enough for her to hear.   
“I was caught off guard... you clean up good.” His eyes went down again, she forced herself to keep a neutral expression but her eyebrow twitched under her mask despite her best efforts.   
“Drake... was that an actual compliment?”  
He met her eyes, calling out her tease. “Uh, no.”   
He finished off his drink which was quickly replaced by a server who stood a few meters away, Drake watched the server leave before turning his eyes back to her. “Just because you look the part doesn’t mean you’ll be welcome you know.”   
‘Ouch... At least he waited until we were alone for that jab.’

“Well you are charming as ever.”   
She huffed avoiding looking at him, her eyes wandered up to linger on the crown molding above them, she couldn’t help but smile despite Drake’s demeanor.   
“Compared to most nobles here, I’m your best friend.” He offered following her eyes up to the ceiling before they drifted back down to her.   
She looked back at him with what she hoped came across as an indifferent leveled gaze, though that she felt on the inside was far from indifferent.   
“You know what, I believe you Drake. Other than you and Maxwell I think Hana is the only sincere one here.”   
“That’s the first smart thing you’ve said since you got on the plane.” He flatlined making her narrow her eyes.   
“Thanks.”

She couldn’t figure him out, he was so hot and cold, never somewhere warm in the middle. At the bar he had been friendly, then ignored her the rest of the night past his comment on her dress, started off rude on the plane though they found common ground and talked for a while in the air. She looked down at the glass in her hands that she shifted around in unease. ‘Maybe he is just a waste of time. Seems like everyone else thinks so.’ She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she withdrew further in her head. ‘Of course the man who is physically of my dreams is a douchebag. All the pretty ones are. Well except Liam... and Maxwell.’

He let out a long sigh, she looked up to catch him running a hand down his face as he shuffled his feet uncomfortably ‘good, hope you feel like I do.’  
“Look... I’m not trying to be a jerk, I’m really not. I’m just trying to help. Give you a heads up.”   
She blinked up at him and he crossed his arms over his chest, another barrier between them.   
“You have a very peculiar way of showing it.” She snapped a little harsher than she intended.   
He threw up his hands real quick then slowly dropped them back to the table top. “I’m just telling you all the things I wish someone had told me years ago. Probably could have saved myself a lot of trouble.”

Suddenly his eyes grew hard as he grabbed his drink to down it, Lily felt the woman’s presence behind her before she even registered someone was there. She turned to find herself face to face with a gorgeous red head, her dark red hair flowing down a shoulder like fire, blue eyes burning against her fair skin. 

“Ahem! Pardon me Drake, but I absolutely must steal her away!” The red head purred grabbing Lily’s arm and began pulling her away.  
“Hey!” Lily cast a look at Drake who looked uncertain for a second as if he wanted to help, then he sank back on his heels, his walls back up and she couldn’t read him anymore. 

While being pulled behind the mystery woman, Lily took a chance to look the woman over. They were about the same natural height, though heels put the red head an inch or so taller. She was slender, but not like the blonde Drake had at the club, this woman was a cat in human skin. Lily noticed her muscles, not entirely different from her own, hung closer to the bone giving her a small and helpless appearance, yet the way she held herself screamed she was the danger, and Lily believed it. Her dark purple dress shimmered in the light, and like Lily’s dress, it was very flattering to her sashaying form. 

They stopped a few paces away, where Drake wouldn’t be able to hear then the red head spun around and gave Lily a cunning smile.   
“Forgive me for being froward, but I haven’t seen you here before and I always notice when the heralds announce a new name.” She straightened her already straight back and offered a hand. “I make it a point to know all the ladies in court. I’m Olivia Nevrakis, duchess of Lythikos.”   
Lily took her hand and gave it a shake with a guarded smile, she didn’t trust the look in Olivia’s eyes or the smirk on her mouth. The way Drake had reacted to Olivia told her this wasn’t a person she could trust. She might not have known Drake long but when he wasn’t being rude he came across as earnest and not the type of person to sabotage someone. 

“Lady Lily Starke, can’t say I’m familiar with your house..” she paused, assessing Lily then continued. “Well, seeing as you are the new girl at court, let me give you some advice. When you are presented to the king you should kiss his shoe when you curtsy. It’s a part of deep Cordonian custom to show respect and reverence for the monarch.”   
Lily didn’t believe her, as ridiculous as it sounded Bertrand would have mentioned something so important if it were true.  
“Really?”  
Olivia plastered a big grin on her face patting Lily’s arm. “Of course! You are lucky I was here to warn you! Otherwise you would look completely ridiculous when you greet the king.”  
“Thanks.” Keeping what Drake said in the back of her head, she decided even if it were true she’d rather look a fool for not kissing a shoe, over looking a fool for kissing a shoe. 

A second later Maxwell was at Lily’s side, excitement in his eyes and a happy bounce to his feet, Lily loved how he always seemed to be dancing she could never be anything but happy around Maxwell. He grabbed her arm and lead her away from Olivia without a second glance at the other woman, Lily looked back to see the red head roll her eyes before stalking away.   
“Prince Liam is here. Ready to see him again?” Maxwell chimed near her ear. 

Suddenly the urge to run out the door and to the woods hit Lily again so she looked up at Maxwell, trying not to betray herself or him. She gripped his arm, mindlessly kneading on his jacket as her eyes followed his to the door where Liam had just walked in, his black mask covering the top half of his face. She knew it was him, she could spot him out by the back of his head in a crowd, it was the way he held himself. She was sure with time she’d be able to know when he entered a room simply by the way the air shifted around for him, he really was commanding the air space.   
“Do you think he’ll be glad to see me?” She finally pulled her eyes back to Maxwell just in time to see him shrug and pry her fingers from his arm.   
“Only way to find out is to go talk to him.”  
Maxwell gave Lily an encouraging push towards the line of people waiting to talk to Liam, and suddenly she was alone again. She twiddled her thumbs then remembered Bertrand’s lesson from the day before, ‘Dont fidget. If you are uncomfortable find a subtle way of collecting yourself without actually scraping your pieces off the floor.’ He had sneered. 

So she found herself looking at the crown molding again, every square of it was completely different, possibly to show which ruler it was added under, but they all still went together beautifully. Part of her wondered if it was real gold or just paint. ‘Of course it’s real gold. This is a palace. With an actual king and queen.’

Suddenly Maxwell was back at her side as if he had never left. “Sorry I had something to take care of. I have to present you to the king first, you will have to give him an amazing first impression if you even want him to consider you for his son.”

Lily blinked, her heart raced as she realized they were next to be before the king, the line moved quickly when she wasn’t paying attention. She had been so nervous about Liam, then caught up in the crown molding she forgot to even pay attention to the older man seated on the throne between the two door ways. 

The people before them shifted to talk to Liam who stood a few paces away, ‘here goes nothing.’ She tried to cheer herself on but fell short, no amount of self encouragement could dim the anxiety that was building in her abdomen. She had never met anyone of importance before, not even a mayor yet she now stood only a few feet away from the ruler of an entire country. If it wasn’t for her earlier promise to herself not to embarrass Maxwell she would have kicked her heels off and ran out the door to her left. 

Luckily Maxwell spoke first with a small bow, “Your highness, may I present Lady Lily Starke.”  
“Of course.” The king sounded so unenthusiastic, as if his mind were elsewhere. Suddenly Lily found herself the sole focus of his intense deep blue gaze and she quickly dropped into a fluid curtsey.   
“Your highness.” She kept her eyes leveled below his, as Bertrand had taught her.   
“It is a pleasure to meet the suitor Lord Maxwell has chosen for House Beaumont. I hope you enjoy your stay in Cordonia.” He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, they looked ready to roll. She couldn’t blame him, who was she in this sea of important people begging for a moment to appease him. She was nothing to him but another subject he had to play nice with.   
“Thank you.” She barely got it out before Maxwell was dragging her to the real line for Liam. 

As they stood in line she had to lighten the mood and her nerves with some light banter. No longer under the unimpressed stare of the king, she found her voice again.   
“Lord Maxwell huh?”  
He preened at her adjusting his tie like James Bond. “That’s me. You can call me ‘his lordship’ if it so pleases you.”  
She laughed lightly appreciating his comic relief. “Maxwell works just fine for me.”

She was starting to get back in her comfort zone with Maxwell beside her when suddenly they were next in line, Maxwell turned to block Liam from seeing her. “Okay, here’s your big chance. Don’t blow it, I believe in you.”

Maxwell was gone just as quick as he came and with him the stunning lady who had been in front of her. Liam looked at her expectantly but still completely friendly, he wasn’t as open as he had been in New York, but he was in his element. 

“Hello. You’ll have to forgive me, I don’t think we’ve met before.” He offered her a polite smile, his eyes bright with interest.   
“Oh? And how does a prince greet a beautiful mystery woman?” She hoped her voice was enough as it was for Drake, but she doubted he would remember her at all, let alone by voice.   
He grinned not at all phased by the question. “With a kiss on the hand I hope?”   
She fought back the blush as his eyes bore into her and ran along her body. She slowly raised a hand and held it out to him, he gently brought his lips down to her knuckles, his eyes never leaving her just like that night. His small amount of scruff sent a jolt through her, she wondered if he felt it too. Now she wished she had kissed him when he walked her to her apartment door in New York so she would know how his lips felt on more than just her hand. 

When he was straightened back up he let go of her hand and glanced around before setting his eyes back on her.  
“Now I believe I know every other lady here, so your very presence is baffling.” She could see the intrigue in his eyes, it made her smile, she could get use to being looked at like that. “I can’t help my mind from racing. Is she a high ranking aristocrat from a different country?”  
‘Got different country right.’ She was loving every second of this and couldn’t help but wonder if courting random strangers had been a lesson or a genetic.  
“Or a wealthy woman of the world?”

She laughed lightly at that. “You got different country, and of the world right.” She scrunched her nose. 

“So who are you? What brings you here?”  
“You brought me. I believe all these women are here for you after all.” She wasn’t going to give in that easily, and with no one behind her in line just yet she wanted to keep playing with him to see if he would realize without her having to tell him.   
“In a manner of speaking. But nobody has surprised me tonight like you have.”  
“Oh then you will be even more surprised when you find out the truth.” She couldn’t stop the grin any longer, it was just too fun and his eyes were too flirty. 

He blinked, pausing for a moment, his mind going somewhere else. She watched the shadow she had seen on the boat run across his face, but he fixed it immediately.   
“And what might that be?”  
“No guesses yet?” She bit her lip and looked away for a second, to regain her self composure, that was when she heard the faintest gasp come from him.   
“Lily... I never thought I’d see you again.”

Just like that, he was back to the guy she stayed up all night with in a boat near the Statue of Liberty. His whole demeanor changed, it was a slight change, but she noticed how he went from balancing on both feet to letting one rest, and his shoulders dropped the tiniest bit. She felt good to know he knew he could relax around her, that things didn’t have to be so ridged and formal all the time. 

“So I take it this is a good surprise then?”   
He nodded enthusiastically “The best actually. But.. how did you get here?”   
She noticed how his eyes instantly went to the back where Drake was and she scoffed on the inside. ‘I wish.’  
“Maxwell.” She knew that was all she’d have to say and he nodded in understanding.   
“This is truly amazing. You came all this way for me?”  
She cocked her head at him and repressed the urge to bop his nose. “Well I wouldn’t say just you, but you are a major bonus.”  
He laughed full heartedly, the memories of their talk came rushing back.   
“But honestly, I felt something that night in Kismet. I wanted to see if it was just the alcohol, or if there is something more here.” She gestured between them with a tiny flick of a finger.   
“I feel the same way.” He grabbed her hand softly, after ten seconds had passed a guard who Lily hadn’t noticed before now, stepped up and cleared his throat. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back, his tanned face all business, at his cue Liam dropped her hand and stepped back with a frown. 

“We aren’t in New York anymore though Lily. The rules are different here. I am different here. I have a duty to my country. This whole thing is set up so I can spend individual time with each of the ladies, as well as allow my parents, the council and people of Cordonia time to get to know the future queen.” He looked away, probably to Drake again she could only guess as she did not follow his eyes. His voice dropped as his blue eyes pierced through hers again. “Everyone will be watching you from this moment forward.”

She nodded, suddenly Drake’s warnings didn’t feel so mean anymore, it felt more ominous.   
“Unfortunately this isn’t the best place to talk, I see the ladies coming back around. We only have a few more moments together...” he trailed off, his eyes cutting to the King’s guard behind him. 

“Well in that case, I have to ask real quick. How are you holding up?”   
He looked taken aback, his mouth dropped open the slightest bit as he blinked rapidly.   
“At a time like this you want to now how I’m handling it?”  
She nodded slightly, hoping he remembered telling her how he felt about his brother abdicating.   
“That means a lot to me. That you care about how I feel even with this huge pressure on you.”  
Suddenly she felt the pressure again like he commanded it into being, it weighed down on her shoulders as she became aware of eyes on her back.   
“Well when you put it like that...” she grimaced making him laugh hard before a new noble lady stepped forward. 

They silently said their goodbyes with their eyes as Lily turned to walk away, thoroughly confused. As she walks to the closest table to grab a drink Maxwell materialized back beside her grinning.   
“Well prince Liam seemed happy to see you.” He said with slight sing song voice.   
“But is that enough? I still have to impress everyone else in this room, and country apparently.” She felt doubt creeping up her throat like a strangling hand so she quickly downed the flute of champagne to knock it away. “Where is the good stuff?”  
Maxwell choked out a laugh shaking his head, “You sound like Drake. And don’t worry about everyone else, you have plenty of time to win them all over. Plus you’ll have me and Bertrand in your corner.” 

He did the smallest boxing move she had ever seen, and swooped in to jab her side causing her to laugh. “That’s better. Just take it one day at a time or else you will get overwhelmed.”  
“That seems to be the mantra I keep hearing.” She mumbled but Maxwell wasn’t paying attention, all the same to her.   
“You should use this time to get to know the other ladies. You might be competing now, but you may be able to make a few allies along the way. It’s always good to have a strong corner. Bertrand and I will do our best, but the more people-“  
“The stronger the defense.” She finished the sentence for him, he nodded approvingly. 

Lily ambled around the room and then out into the courtyard where she saw Hana, Olivia and the two suitors that were before her in the line. She made her way to Hana when Olivia turned on her with calculating eyes.   
“Why are you so familiar with the prince?” Her eyes were sharp as knives but that didn’t phase Lily, she had more than her fair share of naughty Nancy’s in her life.   
“We’ve met once before.”  
That seemed to make Olivia boil over, her face turning red to match her hair.   
‘Be careful or she’ll start whistling.’ Lily couldn’t keep the smirk off her face at the thought. 

“I don’t know what you think you are doing here. You don’t stand a change, and honestly I just don’t like you. You have nothing to offer prince Liam, nothing! Kiara here is the daughter of an esteemed diplomat and artist. She is fluent in 10 languages.”  
She gestured to the stunning woman to her right with long thick black hair. Lily appreciated everything about the sight of Kiara, the way the moonlight made her russet skin look dewy, her perfect lips and jaw structure, she was painting worthy. 

It took Lily a second to realize Olivia was still prattling along. “And Penelope... sweet simple Penelope can trace her lineage through 600 years of royalty.”   
Again Lily stopped listening to a Olivia in order to appreciate the woman to her left who seemed much less secure in herself, even than Hana, though she had no reason to be. Her hazel eyes sat above perfect cheekbones, the tiniest red lips and narrow chin. Lily bet her lineage went back to French nobility, her soft lightly tanned skin and petite frame screamed French.   
“It’s an honor to represent my people here.” Penelope spoke softly, Lily smiled to herself, definitely French in that one. 

“Even Hana‘s been training to learn the courtly graces of conversation and seduction since she could walk.”  
Lily and Hana looked at each other but said nothing, if Olivia thought all this rambling was going to get under Lily’s skin, she’d have to dig deeper. You don’t just wake up one day and decide you can handle a bar slap full of drunks and degenerates and not have thick skin. In fact Lily didn’t even feel her blood pressure rise over this banter, it was only bench talk, trying to unnerve the competition which wasn’t going to work with Lily. 

Apparently Penelope has been complementing Olivia while Lily was zoned out because all she caught was the end of Olivia’s statement, “It was always assumed we’d be married. And I have no intentions of losing him to the likes of any of you!” She paused then softened the smallest bit, “No offense.”

“I just can’t believe Liam would be friends with you.” Lily bit back coolly. She noticed how the other ladies took a sudden step back and averted their gazes as if a fight was about to break out. 

‘I have hiked 400 miles alone carrying all my supplies for two weeks on my back, slid down a mountainside and had to scale back up it while being attacked by yellow jackets. I can take her, she’s all show.’ She was set that if a fight broke out she would not back down, she wouldn’t instigate it but she would defend herself.   
“That just goes to show how little you know about Liam... and me.” Olivia huffed swatting at a loose hair that was now hanging in her face. 

“Olivia can be quite charming when she wants to be.” Kiara finally spoke and Lily couldn’t place the accent, but it came out in a smooth purr.   
“You are just not likely to see it!” Penelope jumped in with heat Lily hadn’t anticipated.   
“Don’t fret now ladies. Lily here will learn her place shortly. I don’t see this even making it through Lythikos.” She sneered before turning and stalking back inside. 

Thankful that the monologue was over Lily turned to Hana with a smile, Hana started to return it but then her eyes widened and the smile faded. ‘She came back didn’t she’ Lily turned knowing exactly what she would find, Olivia gliding back over to them her face cross. 

“I just realized you didn’t ask where your place is and it’s going to bug me if I don’t let you know. You are well below Kiara and Penelope, but probably above Hana. Though Hana, I’m surprised to see you here after your last engagement ended in shambles.” Olivia’s eyes were alight and Lily couldn’t imagine getting a rise out of tearing someone else down.   
‘It hurts literally no one to be nice’

When Hana didn’t reply that did not stop Olivia, it seemed she was going to make everyone hear what she had to say disregarding how they felt about it. Lily was beginning to see why Drake didn’t like her. “Well we all know your family will throw you at any available bachelor, as long as it gets their leg one rung higher on the social ladder.” The words seeped out of her like venom, Lily tried to stop them from reaching sweet innocent Hana, but you can’t grab words. 

Hana dropped her head, her face an unreadable shadow, Olivia seeing her words took effect continued her hunt.   
“It’s kind of sleazy to even expect prince Liam to accept damages good like that. Would you offer him a bruised banana when there’s a bundle of fresh ripe unscathed bananas also in the bowl? Don’t think so.”  
“Excuse me.. I have to...” Hana took off running without finishing her sentence.   
Lily was livid and fully intended to unleash her wrath upon the daring red head once Hana was gone, Hana didn’t deserve any of this and Lily wouldn’t put her in the way like Olivia was trying too.   
“Girls like her shouldn’t be here if they can’t handle the truth.” Olivia muttered, regret and sadness stained her voice. 

‘Why say these things if you instantly regret it.’ Instead of fighting fire with fire, Lily remembered a Bertrand lesson. Fight fire with diplomacy. 

“Olivia you are acting like a child.” It came out smooth as silk and calm as a lake at night. “If this is how you behave, I wouldn’t trust you with childproof scissors, let alone a whole kingdom.” And she ended it with one of her signature grimaces.   
Olivia’s face fell “I... you can’t...”  
“Oh. But I just did.” Lily whispered as she walked past the stunned Nevrakis. 

Inside she found Maxwell propped on a table looking bored out of his mind, he perked up when he saw her approaching him. “Hey Lily. You look... down?”  
Lily rolled her eyes at him with a deep sigh trying not to take out her feelings on him. “That’s a word for it.”  
“Well let’s not dwell on that. The ball is wrapping up. The last song is about to play and I think you deserve a dance with Liam.”

Lily froze. “Dance? Maxwell you didn’t teach me any dances! I think dances are a little more important than knowing the names of the original apple trees or how to use a marrow spoon without breaking the bone...” She could feel a panic rising and looked to the crown molding to keep from wringing her hands. 

Maxwell grabbed her chin with his thumb and pointer finger to make her look at him, his usual goofiness gone, he was all business now.   
“It will be fine. Liam is an accomplished enough dancer you could be paralyzed and nobody would know until the song was through. Now it might be rude to interrupt but...” he turned her head so she could see Liam smiling at Penelope, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.   
Lily took a big deep breath hugged Maxwell and nodded. “Yep, on it.”

Lily felt more confident the closer to the two she got. Penelope might have tried to seem intimidating with Olivia, but she waited until Olivia was wound up enough to protect her before she got snappy.   
Liam was laughing when she reached them. “I understand, don’t get me started in the queen’s antique goblet collection..” he stopped when he laid his eyes on Lily.   
“Excuse me Liam..I believe this is my dance now.” She didn’t bother to give Penelope a glance even as Liam apologized and bowed out. 

Grinning Liam took Lily’s hand and swiftly led her to the dance floor. Her heart was in her throat again, but this time it was because of their proximity to each other. Once they were out of ear shot he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Thank you for extracting me from that conversation. It was proving difficult to escape.” Then he straightened with a wink.   
“Happy to help. You ever need bailing out we can come up with a sign so I can swoop in and steal the last dance.”   
He nodded with a small smile, “I already have a rescue man, but maybe you and Lady Hana could work something out?”   
“Hey real quick before you start spiriting away, I don’t know this dance. The Beaumonts ensured me that knowing all 61 types of spoons was of utmost importance.” She grimaced as he let out a laugh. Maybe she wasn’t paying attention, but it seemed he only chuckled with the others while she got the golden belly laughs. “I’m serious Liam.”

He gave her a serious nod and began adjusting her into the start position. Maxwell has been right, even a they stood without moving and he aligned her with the starting stance, it didn’t feel like a man was moving her body for her.   
“Are you ready? Just hold on to me.”  
She nodded afraid to open her mouth and gripped his jacket at his neck so he couldn’t fling her off in a sharp turn. 

With a nod from him the music began and next thing Lily knew she was being whisked away. She had to look down at her feet to make sure he wasn’t actually levitating her, he wasn’t, it was the magnetism of his body pulling and pushing hers along to the music. The music spun around them lifting the dread from her soul. She couldn't count how many times she had squished his foot under her own, but still he smiled brightly as their heels clicked over the ballroom floor.

They made polite talk about his dancing skills, not something she really wanted to talk about but it was a safe subject with a dozen or so nobles around. She wanted to talk to Liam from the boat, not prince Liam, not bar Liam or club Liam, Boat Liam who let his walls down and spilled his troubles into the ocean, that was the real Liam. 

“I’m glad I got a moment alone with you.” He said after a second of silence.   
When they are on a time limit there is no room for their comfortable silence spells.   
“As alone as you can be with a hundred people staring at you.” She teased and saw a glint in his eye. They began to twirl, the room whisked by in a blur, before she knew it somehow he had them out on a balcony.   
“Privacy at your service.” He cocked his head giving her his goofy grin. She resisted the urge to kiss him by wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder, feeling him hum as his arms tightened around her. 

“What do you think of Cordonia? Has my home impressed you?” His voice was barely above a whisper but that’s all she needed with his lips right above her ear.   
“I love it. I never want to go back. I could live in the woods on the property and be happy here forever.” She looked up at him noticing how close their mouths were to each other, she knew he noticed too when he licked his lips and swallowed hard.   
“I love the architecture the most. I could lay in the ball room and stare at the ceiling for hours.”  
That got her a laugh that crinkled his eyes as he shook his head. “You sound like Drake.”   
She put her head back to his shoulder not wanting him to see the confusion on her face as she processed that. 

That was the second time this night she had been compared to Drake. She wanted to stay in the moment with Liam, but her mind kept creeping back to dark and broody. They swayed in their comfortable silence until the song came to an end, then he hesitantly stepped away and brushed a knuckle down her arm. He looked off into the shadows of the grounds, she felt compelled to bring him back again. 

“Hey Liam...”  
He cocked his head slightly looking at her.   
“You know you can tell me anything right? I mean I figured you knew after New York, but you can talk to me here too.”  
Lily watched as his sweetest smile light up his face. “I do know that Lady Lily. And I appreciate it. Drake is my sounding board here though. It wouldn’t be right for me to confide in a suitor.”  
‘Lady Lily. Not Lily. Not familiar.’  
It finally dawned on her, hours into the ball, he could no longer be Liam the man, he had to be Liam heir to the throne, she had to get to know him all over again. The man she thought she knew had become a stranger over the course of a weekend, it made her think about jackal and Hyde and her stomach twisted at the thought.   
“Yeah that makes sense. See you inside.” She turned and fled back into the ball room as fast as she could. They really weren’t in New York anymore. 

Lily found Maxwell before Liam came back inside and told him she was ready for bed, he grimaced but agreed to walk her to her room.   
“So what happened?” Their steps slowed so they wouldn’t end up lingering outside her door, something scandalous even though he was her sponsor, she was suppose to be his sister by proxy but rules only applied on a whim at court it seemed.   
She sighed and looked at him. “It’s weird. He’s the same person, but it’s like he’s stuck inside a costume he can’t get off and now I’m having to get to know him as the suit.”  
Maxwell churned her words, his eyes on his shoes. “Liam has a lot on his plate right now. He might seem distant, but he has a duty to perform. That’s all court really is, a giant performance. We all have to act our part, even if we the person are screaming to run the other way.”  
Lily elbowed him playfully. “Sounds like you’ve had to pretend to have a good time or two.”  
He chuckled, his bounce back in his step making her wonder if the bounce was a performance. “I might have had to put on a front from time to time, but not lately. Bertrand refuses to let me do anything to help anymore.” 

She patted his back and faked a sniffle. “It’s okay Maxwell. I’ll do whatever weird thing you have planned with you.”  
He grinned as they turned on her hall. “Any weird thing?”  
“It depends...” she cut her eyes at him as he waggled his eyebrows which made his mask fall off. It hit the floor skirting down the hall past the turn towards her room. He took off after it, she laughed turning to head down the hall her room was on. “Good night Maxwell, see you bright and early?”  
He popped up with his mask and waved at her, too lazy to run back up to her. “Always!” 

She entered her gigantic room and immediately began ripping the dress off. She left it crumpled behind the door as she headed straight to her shower where she turned the water up as hot as it would go. She leaned against the shower wall and let the water soothe the tension that had built in her back after just one event, if stress continued to cling to her shoulders she would need a masseuse on call. 

Her mind raced through the whole event, she wondered when exactly did she get this feeling of dread, of not wanting to be queen or with Liam. She didn’t have a problem with getting to know Liam better, she didn’t like that she had to also get to know his mask “the prince”. She wished she had met Liam Maxwell and even Drake when they were younger so she could know who they were before the scars of courtly life left their effect on them. As optimistic and happy go lucky as Maxwell always seemed to be, she could still see the glimpses of his falter. She didn’t know if she was able to catch these things because she was an outsider looking in, or if everyone caught it on each other and chose to ignore it, everyone but Olivia that is. 

She shook her head as she turned off the water, there were so many things she didn’t like about this, so many uncertainties. The only thing she knew for fact was Maxwell and Hana were her friends, Drake was a work in progress, and she needed to break through “the prince” to get back to Liam. 

She didn’t even know if she wanted to be with Liam at this point. She certainly had that night at the club, but they were drunk and just watched Drake and Maxwell grind and hump on their flings while making steamy eye contact. The way she felt for him that night could have been purely lust induced. The only thing for certain she knew about Liam was she wanted to be there for him, in the same way she was there to take him to the one place he wanted to go and listened to him.

As she crawled under her thick duvet she realized she wasn’t really tired, she was just over the crowd so she slipped back out of bed, put some yoga pants on and headed out into the hall. She wanted to do some exploring on her own time when the palace was asleep. Stepping quietly down the halls, she barely lifted her fuzzy sock covered feet, she tried to glide to not make a sound. She stopped at every painting, vase and statue to inspect the craftsmanship and whisper an appreciation to its creator, be they dead or alive. 

She really wanted to just go lay in the ball room, but she figured it was still being cleaned so she steered clear of it. Thinking of the ball reminded her that Hana had never returned, and Drake had left before it was over as well. 

Lily remembered which hall Maxwell has said Hana Lee was on and headed that way. She was about to ponder how to figure out which room was Hana’s, she felt like a little ding dong dash might be in order but hushed voices up ahead made her stop and slide into a shadow. 

She didn’t know why she was hiding, it wasn’t like the palace has a curfew, she just felt sneaky as she had been creeping around silently. She watched as two figures got closer one, a man, was laughing uncontrollably, and soon she realized it was Hana he was laughing at. She smiled and almost announced herself until she realized the person with Hana laughing so freely was Drake, her stomach dropped.   
‘Oh.’   
He looked so relaxed, hunched over with his hands in his pockets as he told Hana a joke that had her covering her mouth. She hadn’t seen that lopsided grin on his face before, as he peered down at the vibrating Hana. 

‘Where have they been? Why are they together? Did they know each other before this?’ She couldn’t stop her mind from racing as she watched them approach Hana’s door, it felt wrong to spy on them but she couldn’t pull herself away. They got quiet, almost too quiet, Lily leaned in as much as she dared to see if they were kissing, they weren’t but they were stalling. 

She knew she shouldn’t be watching them, she only knew Drake barely a week and met Hana earlier today but she had already attached herself to them, or at least Hana. She really wanted to try to have something with Drake, she would settle for friendship but he had to give her something for her effort. He never looked that relaxed around her, with her he was all jagged edges and bitterness, not jokes and crooked smiles. As she watched the pair talk in hushed voices, Hana touching his arm every now and then, Drake lolling his head around in a playful manner, she couldn’t stop the hot wave of jealousy that washed over her. 

Her mind raced with her quickening heart as she turned her back to the painful sight.   
‘Is it because Hana is actually a noble? Or does it simply just tap into his preference. Hana is much more attractive than the girl in New York. And she has a title, she could elevate him if that’s actually what he wants. But if he wants elevation why not just ask his best friend, the crown fucking prince, to give him a duchy or something.’

She closed her eyes and forced herself to go back to her room when she heard the door shut behind her. She didn’t turn around to see if Drake entered or not, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know that answer, at least not right now.

In her room she sat on the bed frowning at herself, in the time it took her to get back down the hallways the hot wave was gone, she was left feeling empty and confused. She didn’t understand where the negativity had come from, she watched Liam with other women all night and not once felt the pangs of resentment like she did watching Hana and Drake. 

Not sure if it was because of the circumstances surrounding Liam or if what she felt for Drake ran deeper, she curled back up under the blankets and willed herself to sleep. There was nothing she could do about any of it in the middle of the night, exhaustion weighed down on her as her pulse slowed in the warmth of the duvet. When sleep finally found her she dreamt of cognac and blue eyes.


	4. Derby

Of course when Jackson Walker passed on his protective genes to his son, he made sure the cup runeth over. Of course when he instilled his values in his son, he made sure Drake knew the value of a woman and to always put a woman first. His life lessons always had something to do with loyalty and vigilance, the core of who Jackson was as a man. 

If that was the case why did he feel so uneasy about walking Hana to her room? He knew his dad would have kicked his ass for even thinking about taking off and leaving her at the stables where he found her after spending some time with Lonestar. Lonestar had heard her first, and at the horse’s insistence he investigated to find Hana in the tack room crying. So being the decent man he was, he had talked, well listened to her troubles and helped her work through to her resolve until she was ready to go in. He didn’t realize at the time how late it was, but now that they stood outside her door the weight of the night bore down on his back.   
His stomach growled loudly which sent her into a fit of laughter. He was glad to help, she didn’t deserve any of what had happened to her, tonight or in the past. She was a very sweet woman despite her raising, and had a pretty smile but he knew a smile could only get her so far in court, and being nice was a weakness. 

“Do you want to come in, I’ll make you some hot cocoa?”  
He knew she wasn’t trying to seduce him, it would never be like that between them, she genuinely wanted to give him a tiny comfort in thanks for him comforting her. They had spent hours in the stables alone together and at most he had shoulder bumped her and she poked his cheek playfully. And if he was being completely honest with himself, if he was going to rendezvous with a secret lover the stables would be his place to go. 

“I can’t Hana. You know how it’ll look. We can do something tomorrow though, after the races?”  
He raised a single eyebrow but kept the rest of his face placid, eliciting another fit of giggles from her. She was easy to make laugh, which meant there was way for him to make her feel better, the way his dad has always made him feel better, and he had made Savannah feel better once Jackson was gone. He didn’t pride himself as a jokester, Maxwell was the court jester, but in his own way he was able to make people laugh when they most needed it.   
“Ok. I’ll hold you to that. Drake...”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thanks again. I really didn’t expect anyone here to care about the weak.”  
He shook his head at her frowning. “You aren’t weak. You just have strong feelings about an event that happened to you. I get it, believe me, I get it.”  
“Okay well goodnight.”  
“G’night Hana.”

And with the open and close of the door he was alone in the dark hallway. He checked his phone again to reconfirm the text from Liam. 

{library 12:30} 

He wound his way down the sleepy halls toward the library. When he reached the big oak door he found it cracked open, warm flickering light spilling out. He entered and closed it behind him quietly, which prompted Liam to look up at him from the papers scattered across the desk. An easy smile broke across Liam’s face as he crossed the room to hug his friend, he must have needed it, the hugs between them were sometimes the only thing that kept them from losing their minds. 

They pulled apart and sat in the comfortable leather chairs in front of the fire place that Liam already had roaring, it and a single lamp behind them on the desk the only sources of light. Drake sunk down in his chair and propped his feet on the small table that was just the right distance away, Liam passed him a glass of whiskey which he sighed into before sucking it all down. 

“Are you ready for the race tomorrow?” He cut his eyes to Liam who suddenly grew sheepish, which made his eyes narrow. “What?”  
Liam scratched his neck and looked into the fire before pouring Drake a new drink. It was one of the many small gestures Liam went out of his way to do for Drake to prove they were, in some ways, equals. They both knew there would always be a distance between their stations, but at the end of the night after a long boring dance, they were both simply men.   
“The race is what I want to talk to you about actually. Lady Lily seems to be treading the water alright, but I was hoping you would be willing to be a guiding eye?”

Drake sighed taking a sip of his whiskey, if Liam wanted him to be a babysitter he was going to have to flat out say it.   
“Cut the shit Liam and just say what you mean to say. You know I don’t need all this secret meaning talk.”   
Liam’s head hung in defeat and Drake watched his friend turn red.   
“Would you mind keeping an eye on Lily? Steer her in the right direction? I noticed tonight she seemed apprehensive when she was away from Maxwell and I can’t always be there for her but you can. I know you don’t really like the idea of her being here but-“

“No buts Liam, she shouldn’t be here any more than Savannah should have been here. I should have sent Savannah to Texas with our mom, just like I should have kicked Maxwell’s ass over his stupid idea.” He growled into his new drink. 

He watched Liam wince at the words but he wouldn’t take them back, they were true and needed to be said. A long time ago as boys they had promised to always be honest with each other even if it was unpleasant, as most truths were. Drake knew by time he left the library he will have agreed to watch the American. He would always end up doing whatever it was Liam asked of him, just like he knew that was a two way street. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t let his best friend have a piece of his mind about it before he agreed. 

“Why do you dislike her so much? Does she remind you of Savannah that bad?”  
It was Drake’s turn to wince but he deserved it after taking the first dig.   
“No. She doesn’t remind me of Savannah. She did in the beginning, but now I see a fire in her that Savannah never had. My sister never lost the fairytale veil of this place as she got older. I made sure Starke knew immediately.”

Liam raised his eyebrow at him. “When did you start calling her by her last name?”  
“Just now.”   
They grinned at each other and broke out in laughter.   
“Why?”  
The truth ‘so I don’t form any bonds to her. Keep her arms length away at all times.’  
He told Liam his first lie about the wavy haired American, “Something Bastien suggested... he’s still going on about joining the King’s Guard.”  
“You should do it. You’d be good at it. Very loyal. Very strong.” Liam iterated by pounding his chest making Drake roll his eyes. 

A comfortable silence fell between them as they watched the fire wind down. Drake was first to break, he couldn’t keep holding this talk off, he’d been putting it off long enough but now was the time.   
“Are you ready for this Liam?” It came out a hoarse whisper so he cleared his throat.   
“Of course. This is what I was meant to do.”  
“No. I mean are you actually ready. Up here.”  
Drake leaned over and tapped Liam in the head, which was quickly batted away with a chuckle.   
“I believe so. I’ve had time to heal those wounds. You helped with that.”  
“I know. I just worry about you man. That’s like my job or something.”  
Another round of laughter filled the still library, soaking into the old leather bindings that held together centuries old manuscripts and ledgers along the shelves around them.   
“I appreciate your concern Drake. I truly do. And if I feel like I’m slipping you will be first to know.”

Drake nodded content with the answe, he knew Liam meant it, the second the darkness started creeping he would seek Drake out. Neither of them liked the dark place in Liam’s mind, nor how long it took Drake to pull him out of it the last time.   
“Better be. If I have to hear it from Leo again I think I’m going to start taking it to heart.” He hopped to his feet and stretched before downing the last of his drink.   
“Guess I’m going to crash since I now have an obligation in the morning.”  
“Don’t be over bearing.” Liam teased smirking at him.   
Drake scoffed. “Me over bearing? She won’t know I’m there until she needs me.”  
Liam stood with a nod and a yawn. “See you in the tent?”  
“Wouldn’t miss it!”

Drake retired to his room and fell into bed but stayed awake staring at the ceiling. He kept thinking about that tight red dress with the random see through spots, he wasn’t sure what the material was called but he liked it. He started to imagine how differently the ball could have gone if he hadn’t been such a jerk. She could have slid next to him like he had seen her do many times already, he could use the table to hide his hands as a finger found one of the see through patches on her leg... He shook his head and rolled over burying his face in his pillow.   
‘She’s here for Liam.’  
‘She doesn’t sound like he is what she wants, she even said-.’  
‘Doesn’t matter. He’d be better anyways.’  
‘Just pay attention and see.’  
‘Fine. Shut up.’  
His mind turned itself off as he drifted into a dreamless slumber. 

The next morning Drake woke up, preformed his morning work out, showered and headed to the stables. No matter how busy his day was going to be he kept his routine with Lonestar, the old horse use to his daily brushing and apple would take offense if he ever skipped their hour session. He could skip his work out but never his morning bonding with his lifelong friend. He brushed Lonestar down then gave him his favorite snack, a Jonagold apple. He patted a brown shoulder as the horse ate the red striped fruit then headed to his Jeep to get ahead of the crowd at Honeyhill Downs. 

An hour later Drake was propped against a stand alone building behind the line of paparazzi, eyes scanning the nobles as they made their entrances.   
‘Always with the theatrics...’ he sighed shaking his head ‘they can never have even a simple horse race without making it political, horses don’t give two shits about politics, why muddy their sport with our popularity contest...’

The derby was easily in Drake’s top five favorite events each year, he always looked forward to putting his equine skills to the test as well as spending the afternoon drinking alone with Liam. All year he would keep up with the stats of all the favored horses, this year his chosen winner was a sleek black four year old thoroughbred mare called Marabelle’s Dream. 

While he preferred to wait until a horse was four to even begin breaking it, he wasn’t in control of how the derby community worked their animals. They were compassionate and forgiving to their young stock, something Liam’s mother ensured with a law punishing anyone caught being inhumane with the equine. Drake had always loved how she cared for the well being of all of her subjects, human and nonhuman alike. 

Honeyhill Downs, certainly no Longchamp, was a decent venue given how small Cordonia was. The mile long sand track wrapped around a green field lined with short hedges, this was where the tents of the nobility and press along with their private food, beverage and restrooms sat. Each colored tent representing what lied underneath so the nobles could find where they needed to go easier. 

On either end of the track stood two open air stadiums with simple concession stands for the common folk, a chain link fence separating them from the track. The stands already packed with bodies hummed as people kept their voices low so as to not spook the horses, three years ago a crowd had grown restless and spooked one of Constantine’s favorites, causing him to trip in his panic and break his knee. After having watched the King’s Pick, as they had named him, being put down in the middle of the track and drug away a noise ordinance was placed on Honeyhill. 

Drake perked up as the suitors pulled in, watching as each made their way through the questions and camera flashes towards the entrance to the middle field. When the Beaumont limo opened and Lily stepped out Drake immediately adjusted his collar feeling a blush. Her hair lay over one shoulder showing off her neck in her tight white tank top, a black hat sat askew on her head and the skin tight pink pencil skirt was just ‘wow’. He kept finding himself thinking or saying that every time he saw her it seemed. ‘Maxwell does not want to leave anything to the imagination.’

He rolled his shoulders as he watched her float through her interview as if she were born doing it, that was the moment he decided to stop comparing her to Savannah completely. While his sister lived for the court and all the functions, when it came to the press she was a lot like him, not a fan and easily flustered by the onslaught of question after question. He reluctantly left the building he had been propping up to follow her through the crowd towards the track.   
‘If there’s ever a good time to be 6’ now is that time.’ He couldn’t help think as he peered over everybody and easily kept track of her ridiculous hat. 

He knew Liam had made the right call to send him after Lily when she somehow got all the way to and then entered the stables. He couldn’t imagine the thought process that drove her to abandon the current of nobles going across the track, to go around the West stands to where the stables were. ‘Better company than the tents at least.’   
He didn’t want to walk in on her in case she really needed a moment alone, he understood seeking out animals for comfort so he planned to stay by the door like Bastien would. Suddenly the south facing door slammed shut, a horse screamed and Drake could hear the distinct sound of hooves against concrete. 

As fast as he could he flew through the North door to see Lily standing in the middle of the aisle staring dumbstruck as one of the horses reared in front of her. Drake knew the look on the horse’s face, he meant business and she would get hurt just standing there, so rationally, he quickly shoved himself between her and the big grey holding his hands up to the stallion.

“whoa, easy big guy.” He spoke in a low monotone voice despite his racing heart.   
The horse kept his hooves on the ground but thrashed his head and snorted as he eyed the newcomer, Drake reached up to run a hand along his neck and rested his other between the stallion’s eyes. He continued to speak low monotone nothings to the beast as he grabbed the halter and made the animal stop moving his head. The horse snorted and jerked for a moment but Drake’s calm demeanor and steady eyes eventually got the stead to relax and begin chewing and licking his lips.   
‘Hope this doesn’t set him back.’   
“Don’t worry big fella. I’ll get this girl out of your hair. Just relax.” He spoke softly as he led the horse back to his stall and locked the stall door once he was inside. 

Drake let out a sigh and turned to see Lily picking herself up off the floor and brushing dirt from her clothes. When he rushed to aide her he bumped against her making her lose her balance over a hay bale. “You okay Starke?”  
Her eyes shot up to meet his and as her face flushed Drake willed his not to follow suit.   
“Drake? You saved me!”  
He rolled his eyes flicking her absurd hat. “Really? I thought I was saving the horse. These thoroughbreds are expensive athletes. Can’t have a champion stallion breaking a leg on a stray girl.”  
She adjusted her hat glaring at him. “Charming. Did the horse knock sense into you or something?”

He rolled his eyes and risked reaching in to pull some hay out of her wavy hair. “Nope. In fact I am unscathed.”   
He acted like he was focused on untangling the hay but he was watching her reactions, her face turned the slightest bit red as they grew quiet. Once he was sure that he got all the hay he dropped his hands and stepped back. He let his eyes settle on the stupid frilly hat, trying to make out what was what through all the ribbons, the only thing he knew for sure was the rim, he flicked it again teasingly. 

“What are you even doing here? Are you following me?”   
Now it was his turn to blush, which he hid by running his hands through his hair, he watched her eyes dart to the hem of his shirt looking for skin again. He couldn’t help but smirk for a split second as he dropped his arms.   
“Look...” he looked down at her and rubbed the back of his neck. “Liam asked me to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don’t end up in the wrong place.” He gestured around them and she smiled softly. “Like here. With the horses.”

“He really said that?” She looked down for a second, he watched her mind churn with every twitch of her eyebrows.   
‘Poker with her would be easy’  
“Yep. And good thing I listened because you’d probably be a bloody mess all over the place right now.” Lily glared at him and he smiled. “Joke. But anyways you should probably get back to the track. Don’t want to miss your fans.”

‘Stop being such a dick.’ He scolded himself.   
“Well... I’m lost Drake.” She dropped her head and began to wring her hands. “Maxwell gave me directions but between the cameras and microphones and hats I just... forgot?”  
He nodded in understanding, the cameras were a bit much for him too. “White tents by the starting line in the center field. Can’t miss it. Good luck.”  
Drake turned and started away but she grabbed his arm making him pivot to face her. He allowed her to see the shock on his face which made her smirk. 

“Where are you going? I thought you had to keep an eye on me?”  
“And I did. You are safe now, and know where to go. Liam has a private tent at the finish line and we always drink and make bets. He’s waiting on me.”  
He didn’t like the glint in her eye as her lips turned into the biggest grin to date. He also realized she still had his arm but he didn’t pull away, he kind of liked how her hand felt on his skin.   
“Well I’m coming with you then.”  
“Hah! Nope.” He shook his head frowning, she was not coming to rain on his parade. “No girls allowed.”  
Her grin turned to a pout before he could even blink, her soft bottom lip poked out beneath her now sad eyes.   
“Please Drake...” she whined, the way his name rolled out almost made him groan, “It sounds more fun where you are going. The ladies will just want to talk about hats or... poodles.” Drake shuddered and Lily gagged at the same time then they both laughed.   
“I don’t think it’s really allowed Starke.” 

He looked back at the door hoping someone would come get him, or her, just get one of them away from the other. He could feel her leaning into him, pressing her ribs to his arm that she still held onto.   
“What are they going to do? Throw me in princess jail?” She sneered raising an eyebrow at him, her eyes full of mischief.   
He laughed and slowly pulled his arm away, catching how her smile faltered but her eyes still gleamed.   
“Guess I can’t really stop you.”

As they left the stables he half expected her to hang back a few paces so as not to be seen next to him, as any of the other ladies would. Instead she stayed right beside him, close enough that as they made their way through the throngs of bodies they touched each other more than the other people. Drake had tried to get her to at least let him act as a wave breaker for her, just step behind him, hold his shirt and he’d shoulder through the crowd. But Lily was as stubborn as he was, if not more. She rattled on about how if she could single handedly fend off a pair of bobcats from stealing her rabbit then she could handle pushing past nobles. 

“A bobcat?” He snorted.   
“TWO bobcats thank you very much. And their claws are this big! So don’t even try to say something about how they are just cats.” She held up a finger and used her thumb to show where the claw ended. He reached out and touched the length then shrugged unimpressed.   
“Flesh wound. Wouldn’t be fatal.”  
“Um a flesh wound to any major artery 30 miles from civilization sounds pretty fatal to me.” She shrugged back and he gave a short laugh.   
“Got me there Starke.”

Soon they were outside Liam’s tent, the only one with sides, something he did for Drake. He opened the flap for her to enter but she hesitated next to him.   
“I have to go get drinks. Liam is inside already. He’ll be happy to see you.” He encouraged her to enter with a sweep of his arm.   
She nodded and opened her mouth with words already formed but she looked at him hard for a split second, dropped her eyes then slipped in the tent. He paused for a moment wondering what she was going to say then turned to go find the blue drink tent. 

30 minutes later he stood before the tent, a tray with six beers carefully balanced on one hand as he pushed the flap open with the other to backed in. He went back first just in case they were indecent they would have time to correct themselves or shout, but he didn’t hear any shuffling so he turned and smiled at Liam.   
Liam had both hands on the rail, leaning on them and staring at the announcement board intently. Lily was beside him, outside of the intimate zone, facing inside the tent with the small of her back propped against the rail about a foot from Liam’s hand. 

Setting the tray down he passed the beers out and took a long drink from his with a smile.   
“Sorry if I interrupted anything...” he trailed off eyeing them separately.   
“Drake, of course you aren’t interrupting! I’m always happy to see you.” Lily answered looking at him before taking an equally long drink of her beer without flinching.   
“You... are?”

Liam’s eyes never left the start gate, his concentration face on. “You should know by now Drake... Look they are about to start the Feature Race. I say Twilight Dash will take the crown.” He sounded confident and Drake took to the rail on the other side of Lily, she turned to face the track as he moved.   
‘I should know what by now?’  
“Not a bad prediction but I’ve been studying the stats. My money is on Marabelle’s Dream.”

Liam narrowed his eyes at his best friend over Lily’s head. He knew by stats that Drake meant actually watching the horses, but despite that Drake knew Liam and sure enough,  
“Want to make it a bet?”  
“Sure. The usual?”  
Lily turned to face them both with a questioning smile. “What’s the usual?”  
Liam laughed and scratched his cheek. “Since we were kids we have bet each other push ups.”  
“Not just any push ups.” Drake chimed in after another drink. ‘This beer is pretty good.’  
“Push ups with the other person on their back.” Liam finished with a nod. 

Lily took a second to look at their goofy smiles individually then instantly replaced both of their smiles with blushes in one sentence. “That is so cute!”  
Drake looked away grunting, “It’s not cute.... it’s rugged... and manly...”  
“Yes, yes, very tough I’d say.” Liam spoke sheepishly before taking a sip of his beer.   
Lily’s face still alight, she gave a small knowing nod, while trying to keep a straight face and turned back around to the track.   
“Oh right. Of course.” She took a sip to hide a smile Drake caught. 

“So do we have a bet?”  
Liam cocked his head at Drake again who narrowed his eyes.   
“You’re on.”  
“I think we should make a slight adjustment to the rules though. It would be rude to not include Lily, perhaps she should sit on the loser?”  
Drake gave a shrug not caring either way, they both looked down at Lily who turned again to blink at them with her head cocked.   
“Sit on your back while you do push ups? I’m happy to help.”   
Drake knew that was coming but apparently Liam didn’t because his eyebrow quirked in amusement.   
“Okay. Stakes are set then.”

Drake loved their bets, mostly because Liam almost always lost. He wasn’t sure if his friend purposefully lost so he felt better or if he was just a really bad gambler. They never fought over losing, because nobody really lost, either you get to do push ups or you get to gloat, but Drake had a feeling this time the loser would be who gloated. 

Suddenly the bell rang and all three leaned into the railing, eyes on the gate. The doors slung open on the barriers, the horses leapt into action. 

“Twilight Dash is in the lead!” Liam beamed as the young chestnut flew three furlongs in front of the rest of the horses.   
“Race isn’t over yet. Go Marabelle!” Drake shot back and glanced down at Lily who was smiling ear to ear, gripping the bar and bouncing.   
“Go go go!” She cheered as the horses rounded the second bend. She radiated Maxwell in that moment and Drake could see how they magnetized. 

Drake closed his eyes for a second to take in the sound of thundering hooves on the compact sand. This was one of his happy places, well really anything with horses made him happy, but he loved the one on one with Liam and as it turned out, he didn’t mind sharing that time with Lily either. 

“They’re rounding the third bend.” Liam sounded worried so Drake’s eyes shot open to see his favorite black horse bailed up on the near side before pulling to the front through a separation in the horse before her and the railing.   
“Come on Marabelle, you’re gaining.” He urged through gritted teeth, reflexively squeezing his heels together. “Catch him in the final furlong.”  
At this point Lily was practically vibrating between them, glancing down Drake smirked when he saw she was ever so slightly running in place with the horses, careful not to spill her drink. She took a big drink then jumped, making him look back up fast.   
“They’re neck to neck!” Lily cheered as the   
“Come on...” Liam willed through gritted teeth. 

And sure enough, just as he had said, Marabelle’s Dream gave a final burst of speed and shot across the finish line, ahead by a neck.   
Lily jumped with joy, drink forgotten and spilled in the soil. “That was so exciting!”  
“And there it is! I knew it!” Drake cheered rounding on Liam with a smug grin, Liam hung his head with a sigh. “Alright Liam, time to pay up.”  
“Well here we go..” Liam made a face trying to dissuade Drake.   
“If you think I’m going to bow down gracefully and let you out of this, you are dead wrong.” Drake laughed giving Liam a playful shove, Liam shoved him back laughing as they moved the unused chairs out of the way.   
“Oh I know. That’s one of my favorite things about you Drake. You never let me get away with anything.”  
“You’re damn right.” 

With the ground cleared Liam gave Drake a sheepish smile, his eyes darting to Lily.   
“Now I can’t get these clothes all sweaty...”  
At that Lily turned from the table, a new beer in hand half drunk. Drake bit his tongue as she slowly licked some foam off her lips, eyes locked on Drake.   
‘What the fuuuck.’  
Liam missed the exchange as he was removing his shirt at that moment, he walked over and set his shirt and jacket on the table beside Lily. Drake couldn’t see his face, but based on hers the prince probably gave her a wink. Once on the ground in the start position Liam looked up at her.   
“Lily, I believe I need your assistance now?”

When her eyes darted to him Drake made a point of taking a drink and looking at Liam.   
“I’m on it!” She walked over and gently leaned against Liam’s side, Drake tisked shaking his head.   
“No that won’t do. You have to actually sit ON him. You won’t hurt him.”  
She looked at Liam for confirmation and he nodded. “It is only fair. Plus look at Drake. If I can do it with him on my shoulder blades I can do it with you on the small of my back.”  
“Hey keep talking and I might join her.” Drake jabbed and Liam shook his head laughing. 

Once she was sat on Liam he began the push ups, Drake got down to his eye level and counted only the ones that went low enough. After the 10 and everyone was on their feet Drake smirked cockily at Liam. “Next time we’re betting 50. You didn’t even break a sweat.” He laughed as Liam slipped his clothes back on and smoothed out a few wrinkles.   
“Well never let it be said that I ever backed out of a bet.”  
“And you lose all the time so that is really saying something.”  
Liam laughed and put his hand on Drake’s shoulder giving him a small shake.   
“I must have done something very wrong at some point for you to be my best friend.”

Drake glanced at Lily who was smiling contently at them, he hoped she had as much fun as they did, it seemed like it at least. He focused his eyes on the announcement board past Lily, just so he could watch her reaction.   
“Eh, I think it’s part of my job to keep you humble. Hard to do with all these gorgeous women chasing after you.”  
She flushed and quickly brought her cup to her mouth to hide a smile.   
‘Okay’ he thought turning back to Liam who was rubbing his hands together.   
“Speaking of which,” his smile faltered ever so slightly but Drake caught it. “Now that the races are over it’s time to get back to the social barrage. Next is the lawn picnic..”  
They all sat in silence for a moment, all glancing at each other but nobody locking eyes.   
“Guess that means I should get back to where the girls are...” Lily finally sighed, “Bertrand and Maxwell are probably looking for me.”

The mental image of Bertrand exploding on everyone almost made Drake as happy as he was watching the races, almost. Liam shot him a sideways glance, Drake sighed.   
“I’ll go see where they are..”

He walked out of the tent without looking back. He only made it a few paces when he saw a flash of Maxwell run to the parking lot, he waited a moment more then returned to the tent.   
“Maxwell is getting the limo and the ladies are a few tents down. I can show Starke over there.”  
“Thank you.” They said at almost the same time then smiled at each other. 

Drake felt his stomach twist but bit it back as he walked out of the tent and waited. He didn’t know how long he would have to wait and assumed it would be a while until a hand touched his arm. He jumped slightly but relaxed when he looked down and saw Lily smiling at him, he couldn’t bring himself to smile back as he lead her across the field. Much to his surprise he actually had a lot of fun with her today, it was nice to see a woman get as amped up about the horse races as he and Liam did. She wasn’t as bad as he had initially thought, he felt like he could get close to her quickly which could be bad. 

As they got within sight of the ladies he stopped and crossed his arms with a sigh.   
“I guess I leave you here. Good luck.”  
“Sometimes I feel like I’d rather face a rampaging horse than deal with the others...”  
Drake thought back to the night before and everything Hana had filled him in on, he’d prefer a barn full of rampaging horses than deal with that drama too.   
“I don’t know.. you didn’t fare so well in front of the horse earlier.”   
She shot him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “I guess that’s true.” 

Her eyes dropped to the grass brown their feet, her hand clapped behind her back. “Hey Drake..”  
“Hmm?” He grunted.   
“Thanks for saving me.”  
He snorted at that which brought her eyes back to his face. “I know I can be a jerk at times but I’d have to be a real low life to let a horse trample a girl.”  
He tried to sound nonchalant about it but her face fell again and he mentally kicked himself.   
“Well thanks anyways.” She mumbled before turning and heating towards the group of ladies. 

Drake hated the stupid picnics almost as much as the balls, at least at the over exaggerated dances he could drink. He parked the Jeep where he would get a view of the food table, the only reason he even came to these things. He hoped they’d have more than the bite size sandwiches that he had to eat a stack of to even notice he’d ate, but he knew that was wishful thinking. The royal family loved their little finger sandwiches and rolled them out and chance they got. 

He watched as Regina appeared with Madeleine at her side. He scoffed at the sight of the petite blonde and rolled his eyes, ‘figures she would show up eventually. Now that is a crown chaser.’  
He knew these games usually lasted an hour and a half so he set a timer for an hour and ten minutes, lowered the back of his seat and took a nap. 

When the alarm went off he exited the Jeep groggily, found and used a restroom then made his way through the crowd to Maxwell.   
“Oh hey Drake! Lily is doing really great out there. Can you believe Madeleine is running again? I thought she actually had a thing for Leo.”   
Drake just grunted in reply as he stopped a respectable distance from his friend. Maxwell tightened his lips with a nod, knowing Drake doesn’t like to talk right when he first wakes up. He worked like an old computer, his brain had to warm up before he could join in any type of conversation. Hana found them a moment later and stood right beside Maxwell with a smile, Drake raised his eyebrow at her but didn’t say anything.  
“Did you enjoy the race Drake?” She asked to which he nodded.   
“I won a bet. That’s always fun.”  
“Ooh I like gambling. What did you win?”  
Maxwell covered a smirk and Drake shook his head. “Push ups by the crown prince.”  
Hana’s mouth dropped ever so slightly and the men chuckled. That was probably the thing he liked most about Hana, anything less than monarch level propriety is shocking to her. She was so smart and talented but when it came to real world things she was practically an infant, giddy and bubbly about everything new to her. 

The game ended within minutes with Lily taking the winning shot, Drake knew that impressed the queen. He watched in disinterest as Liam led her to a table, as soon as they were seated Hana immediately went to them to sit. Maxwell leading the way, Drake followed him eyeing the food that was being served and frowned. He would have to eat pounds of the tiny finger food just to feel full, and it wouldn’t even hold him over until he got back to the palace. 

“Hey we get to eat!” Maxwell smiled as they sat at the table across from Liam and Lily.   
Drake mumbled, “If you can call this eating..”  
Lily looked at him before rolling her eyes teasingly, “Clearly you and fun don’t go together.”  
‘Now that’s pushing it Lily.’ He glared across the table at her.   
“I’m fun! I do fun things all the time!” He paused. “Don’t I?”  
Maxwell looked around the table at the others who were looking anywhere but at Drake.   
“Is anyone going to tell him?”  
Drake snapped his head towards Maxwell scowling, “Tell me what?”  
“I’m the fun one. You’re kind of the uh.... angry moody one of the group.”  
“Angry? Moody?” 

Drake could feel his annoyance rising, he narrowed his eyes knowing he was only proving Maxwell’s point. Maxwell didn’t seem to care and just used his anger against him, he began copying the face Drake was making.   
“Look in a mirror buddy. When your eyebrows get all caved in and you frown?” He paused and pointed at his own furrowed brows and scowl. “That’s called being angry.”  
“I...” 

Drake didn’t know what to say at that point so he just slumped back in his chair crossing his arms not wanting to cause a scene, and he knew that in his own weird way, Maxwell was trying to help. He wasn’t angry on purpose, it wasn’t like he went out of his way to be in a bad mood. He didn’t like to always be in a bad mood, he just wasn’t the type of person who could fake having a good time if he wasn’t. 

Maxwell turned his attention to Lily and Liam. “Onto more important things... Lily do you think you impressed the queen?”   
Lily blinked fast at the sudden shift in conversation, but if anyone was going to swing everyone’s mood it would be Maxwell. Though Drake was staring at the table quietly, he saw her glance at him then back to Maxwell. “Well I think they’re planning to execute me.”  
Maxwell rolled his eyes, not getting the joke. “It couldn’t have been that bad.”

Drake decided to focus on the food and ate up what was left, when he was done he let out a deep sigh, “Enough about Starke. These sandwiches are gone and I’m still starving.”  
Maxwell patted his shoulder and smiled at him. “Don’t worry, there’s more back at the palace.”  
Drake gave him a half smile, trying not to hold his advice against him. 

“I could go for a cronut right now.”   
All heads turned to Lily and Drake was the only one who didn’t cock his head, his eyebrow raised instead. ‘Grade A American.’ He had tried one once when he lived in Texas, but he suddenly felt weird about having something in common with Lily that nobody else did so he stayed quiet about his dessert experience.   
“A what?” Liam scrunched his face as Hanna touched Lily’s shoulder in concern.   
“I think you mean donut, Lily.”  
Now it was Lily who was shocked, her eyebrows quirked and her mouth fell open. “You haven’t heard of a cronut before?”  
Drake covered his face nonchalantly to not burst into laughter at how stunned she looked. He found it a little cute how her wide eyes glanced between everyone as they slowly shook their heads.   
“Can’t say that I have.” Maxwell ran a hand down his hair sighing.   
Lily stood up fast, everybody flinched a little at the sudden movement. “Okay guys we have a serious problem right now! None of you have had a cronut before?”  
“Just don’t say it has anything to do with real crows...” Maxwell pleaded. 

Lily licked her lips really fast and Drake choked a groan down as she then bit her lip, no doubt imagining the tasty pastry.   
“It’s the sumptuous inside of a croissant and the glazed outside of a donut. It’s one of the greatest pastries ever created!”   
Maxwell instinctively looked at Drake, being the half American, and Drake just shrugged as if he was just as clueless.   
“It sounds.... American.”  
“From New York with love. We have to get some.” She looked up at Liam with the question in her eye.   
Drake adjusted his shirt when Liam peered back down at her for a moment then said, “While that sounds like an adventure, I don’t think the schedule will allow it.”

Everybody deflated, not even realizing they were getting pumped to go already. When his stomach growled Drake grabbed it furrowing his brows, he glanced around at the group to see if anyone noticed and when his eyes landed on Lily he found her smiling softly at him.   
“Then how about a jail break?” She offered rolling her shoulders with her eyes still on him.   
‘You are bad.’ Drake’s eyes bore back into as she spoke.   
“Think we can sneak out of the palace and go for a cronut run?” She looked around at everyone, getting excited smiles in return, her spontaneity infectious.   
“That does sound fun.” Hana clapped her hands lightly before lacing her fingers.   
“Okay, are we all sure we are ready to do this?” Liam asked lowly as he leaned in closer, everybody nodded quickly.   
“Then it’s settled, let’s meet by the fountain after dark.”

Once he was back at the palace Drake took a quick shower and got dressed in clean clothes. Instead of grabbing one of his preferred denim shirts to go over his plain black shirt, he pulled his leather jacket off it’s hanger and slid it on. Stretching his arms he noticed it felts tighter than the last time he had wore it, which was a few months ago. He hadn’t noticed a change in his appearance since upping his work out routine, but there was clear evidence in the jacket that use to fit him perfectly. Not wanting to wear a denim shirt he decided to keep the dark brown jacket on despite it being snug.   
‘Maybe it’ll loosen as the night rolls on.’

He didn’t have many outerwear options to chose from, the leather jacket he currently wore, a sweater and roughly a dozen or so denim shirts filled his closet. He had a few different colored undershirts to choose from but liked the white best with the denim so white vastly outnumbered any other color in his drawers, one drawer he left for his work out clothes. It wasn’t that he couldn’t get more clothes, he liked to feel comfortable and denim had been a lifelong comfort wear for him so he stuck with what he knew. More so to prove he owned one, in the back of his closet hung a bagged up grey suit that he hadn’t worn in a very long time, he typically only wore it when Liam demanded it which thankfully was rare. 

Once his boots were on Drake walked out of his room and headed for the front door, nodding at any guard he passed along the way. While the other four might have to actually sneak out, it was common knowledge that Drake liked to leave at night to walk around the capital. All the guards knew it was a regular routine and as long as he didn’t make too much noise or try to bring in any unauthorized visitors, which never happened, he was free to come and go as he pleased without a second look from any of the guards. Carefully he pulled the front door open just enough to slip through it into the cool night then shut it back just as silently. 

Not wanting to sit by the fountain in fear Bastien or another senior guard would see him and want to make small talk, he opted for something that came second nature to him, he found a piece of wall and propped against it. He could still see the fountain so when the others arrived he wouldn’t be late, but he remained hidden from the front door and main hall windows where the guards liked to patrol. Pocketing his hands he watched the water bubble out of the fountain as he waited for the others, unsure how long it would take them to sneak past all the guards if they were even able to. 

“Drake...” Lily’s soft voice called out into the dark.   
Raising an eyebrow Drake stepped away from the wall sweeping the drive with his eyes, he didn’t see her anywhere.   
“Drake...” he followed the sound of her voice up and behind him to see her perched on a second story windowsill. 

When his eyes met hers Lily broke into a playful grin. She sat back on her heels, one hand on the window behind her head the other on the wall beside her. He swallowed hard as he realized they almost wore the same outfit with the exception her leather jacket was black and her v neck shirt purple.   
“Starke...” he pulled his hands from his pockets as unease settled over him at the sight of her so high up barely holding on.   
“Catch me?” Her voice was as playful as her smile, her eyes full of daring adventure. Chuckling he shook his head in disbelief as he took a step back.   
“Always Starke...”

Lily leaned her head back into the window for a moment then as soon as she was fully back out the window she jumped. Drake’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he watched her fall towards him, the smile never faltering even as she crashed into his chest. Taking a step back to absorb the impact, he wrapped his arms around her upper thighs holding them tight to his chest. As she placed her hands on his shoulders he looked up at her, the smile had turned into a full on grin, her hair cascaded down around his face enveloping him in her coconut scent.

He allowed himself a moment to appreciate the sight of her laughter filled eyes looking down at him. The only makeup she wore was a thin layer of mascara, just enough to draw attention to her lashes, all the better to Drake as he preferred her in her natural state anyways. He loosened his grip and watched as her body slowly slid through his hands along his body down to the ground, they held each other’s eyes the whole time and for the split second they were face to face her eyes fluttered. Her feet firmly planted back on the ground Lily ran her hands from his shoulders down his chest then snaked them around his waist before burying her face in his chest. 

“I knew you wouldn’t fail me.” She teased looking up at him, Drake swallowed hard with a roll of his eyes as he forced himself to step back out of her embrace.   
“As I’ve said Starke, I’m not a piece of shit.”


	5. Cronuts and apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning masterbation ahead
> 
> Lily takes the group out for cronuts, confronts Hana and a few days later comes to a realization about Drake

Lily stood in her room in a robe staring at two outfits on the bed, unable to make a decision. The green dress she wore to Kismet on one hand she looked amazing in, on the other hand she wore it less than a week ago in said club and for a coffee shop run it screamed trying too hard.   
“Maybe next time old faithful.” She sighed putting it away, casual it was. Once her dark jeans, amethyst purple low cut v neck and jacket were on there was a knock on the door.   
“Come in Maxwell.” She laughed grabbing her boots from the closet floor. 

Maxwell popped in followed by Hana half a second later. Lily sat to put her well worn but not ragged boots on and took in her friends. Maxwell, still in jeans and a black button up, stood in the middle of the room his hands clasped behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his feet.   
‘boy the men in this country sure do stick to their tried and true.’   
Hana on the other hand stood beside him in yoga pants and a flowing long sleeve green shirt that was tastefully three sizes too big so it hung off a delicate shoulder.   
‘I didn’t even know she knew what yoga pants were’

With boots on Lily sprang to her feet and bee lined to the window, her excitement growing by the second.   
“Do we actually have to go out the window? I’m sure the three of us could just go out the kitchen like Drake.” Maxwell offered uneasily as Lily opened the window.   
“Aww come on Maxwell. If we are going to pop Hana’s sneak out cherry we got to do it right!”   
“Lily!” Hana shrieked bringing a hand to her face to unsuccessfully cover a blush.   
Maxwell had turned away shuffling his feet, Lily narrowed her eyes at her friends but said nothing about their behavior.   
“I’ll go first, how about that?” She offered stepping up on the edge. 

It was only a 25 foot drop and when she stepped out of the window she saw Drake standing propped against the wall a few feet over. ‘Of course you are first to be outside.’  
“Are you sure Lily? It’s kind of high..” Hana hesitated but Lily smiled over her shoulder reassuringly at her friend as she held onto the window and braced herself against the wall.   
“I’ve survived worse. Besides the grass under my window is exceptionally soft. I’ll go first and Maxwell can help lower you to me if you are afraid.” She winked and looked down again at Drake who still hadn’t moved. 

She was surprised to see he was not wearing a denim shirt, a dark brown leather jacket pulled tight across the ridge of his shoulders.   
“Drake..” she called out softly and watched him perk up to look around the grounds before him.   
“Drake...” she raised her voice a hair, beginning to worry she wasn’t being loud enough to get his attention, then he turned and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. She grinned down at the surprise on his face as he realized what was going on and pulled his hands from his pockets, they hovered at his waist ready to spring into action if needed.   
“Starke...”   
“Catch me?” She asked playfully, her heart quickened as he chuckled backing away from the wall shaking his head at her.  
“Always Starke...”

Lily turned back to Hana and Maxwell who has lined up behind her, both antsy with anticipation.   
“See you outside.” She beamed and leapt out the window without a second look. 

The drop was short and exhilarating, only half a breath, then she was crashing into Drake’s chest. He took a step back from the force, his strong arms wrapping around her upper thighs in an instant. She almost over jumped but she knew even if she had, he wouldn’t have let her get hurt. He would have thrown himself to the ground to catch her, that was the kind of man he was, willing to put himself between her and danger to keep her safe just like with the horse earlier. He might have teased her but he could have gotten hurt just as easily as she could have, yet he sprang to her rescue without a moment’s hesitation. 

Lily put her hands on his shoulders to brace herself and grinned down at him in elation, her windswept hair framing his face. For a moment they were alone within the walls of her hair, golden brown eyes peering into green eyes. As he suspended her in the air she lost herself in the unwavering bands of gold throughout the whiskey brown rings under his thick black lashes. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face, it felt good to be in his arms right even, as he gazed unguarded at her for perhaps the first time. Slowly he loosened his grip to let her body slid down his warm form, their eyes never breaking as if they were in a trance.

For the split second they were face to face he swallowed hard, she saw a glimpse of something in his eyes as they darkened a shade. She loved his eyes, how in those bright earthy windows she saw his soul, not in the way of a cheesy romance novel so obsessed with lust, but with the kind of beauty that expands a moment into a personal eternity, a heaven she longed to be a part of.

The overwhelming urge to lean forward and press her lips to his fogged her brain as she continued down his body to the ground. Once her feet were planted she slowly slid her hands from his shoulders down his chest and stomach to wrap around his waist before burying her face in his chest. The scent of leather and spruce overwhelmed her, of course he would smell like a saddle and the woods. She shifted her feet, feeling the heat swelling between her legs as she lifted her head to grin up at him. 

“I knew you wouldn’t fail me.” She teased, he rolled his eyes as he pulled away from her to take a step back.   
“As I’ve said Starke, I’m not a piece of shit.”

Disappointed, she turned her back to him to look up at Hana who began to climb out the window. Hana slowly lowered herself against the wall, Maxwell never letting go of her hands, Drake stepped around Lily to walk over an hold his hands up ready for her to drop to him. She would have to free fall only a few feet from where Maxwell was hanging her to Drake’s arms. 

“Come on Hana!” Lily whisper cheered, still fully aware they were sneaking out.   
Hana grinned back at her and let go of Maxwell’s hands without even looking at Drake. As she fell Drake grabbed her waist to steadily guide her drop and as soon as she was on her feet he let go and stepped away, a completely different descent than Lily had received. 

Hana rushed to Lily, grabbed her hands and bounced in place, her eyes alight with glee. “That was so much fun! It’s a good thing we have such strong friends.”  
Lily broke into a fit of giggles with her and nodded. “You are right. Bertrand would have dropped both of us.”

There was a thud and then Maxwell appeared beside them, he had lowered himself down then dropped the rest of the way.   
“Hey, Bertrand use to be the sneaking out king.”  
“I don’t think anyone will ever beat Leo for that crown.” Drake smirked at which Maxwell nodded.  
“Good point buddy.”

Ten minutes later and Drake had lead them to a hidden spot around the corner of the Palace where they could see guards coming but would remain hidden.   
“Liam sure is taking a while.” Maxwell broke the silence that had fallen across the group, Drake rolled his eyes with a shrug.   
“He’s the crown prince. We will be lucky if he can sneak out at all. I’ll text him in a few minutes to see if he’s going to make it.”  
Lily sighed kicking a rock, the excitement of their adventure fading away as they waited, then suddenly Hana broke into a grin.   
“Oh there he is!”

They all turned to where she was looking and watched Liam briskly walk across the courtyard towards them, they met him in the middle at the fountain where the girls hugged him. He had a slightly more casual suit on similar to what he wore in New York, but was still in a suit all the same. 

“You made it.” Lily whispered as they pulled away.   
Liam nodded rubbing his neck. “It’s been a while since I’ve had to sneak out my own bedroom window.”  
“About ten years I’d say.” Drake added patting his friend’s shoulder.   
“Yes something like that.”  
Maxwell faked a scoff, “You guys use to sneak out without me. Offended.”  
“I nearly fell in the rose bushes but I stand before you unscathed.” Liam grinned as he held his arms out to show he wasn’t covered in thorns.   
“I’m pretty sure that’s why Bastien had that bush planted there to begin with.” Drake laughed as they started down the drive.   
“You’re probably right. Though it didn’t stop us back then either.”

Thirty minutes later the group found themselves ambling down a sidewalk that bordered the capital beach, the cool night air filled with the sound of lapping waves, every breeze brought the tranquil smell of sea salt. Lily led her friends along looking for the small cafe she found the other day on one of her excursions. She found it in the middle of the strip, it’s bright 24HR sign a harsh mark against the night. 

“Is it just me or is sneaking around and breaking rules funner at night?” Maxwell chimed as he practically skipped down the sidewalk.   
“It’s definitely more fun when the end result is something delicious.” Hana laughed getting nods from everyone.   
Liam let out a loud sigh and stretched looking up at the sky. “After a day of answering the press and queen, this is the sweetest of freedoms.”  
Lily stopped in front of the shop, turned and grinned at Liam. “It’s about to get sweeter!” 

She opened the door, the strong scent of coffee, chocolate and sweet bread rolled out the door to wrap around them like a warm blanket as soft guitar music into the night. Maxwell rushed in first, deeply inhaling the smells with a wide grin.   
“We will need all your finest cronuts!” He yelled to no one in particular as the others followed him inside.   
“Aaand there goes our shot to be looked at like normal people.” Drake groaned, Lily patted his arm with a smirk.   
“What about Maxwell is normal? You guys find us some seats, I’ll handle the food.”

Lily walked to the counter while her friends found a table big enough for all of them. At the counter the first thing she noticed was the baked pastries tidily placed on the transparent glass cabinet, as if lining up and waiting for someone to buy and eat them. There was an assortment of goodies like Blueberry Cheesecake, sweet loafs, donuts, cake pops, muffins and cronuts. Up above the counter that held the espresso machine, near the ceiling of the bar, there were different kinds of coffee bean packed in white bags. The whole setting of the bar allows customers to look at everything they could choose, it was an open kitchen style bar.   
“A dozen assorted cronuts please. And five black Colombian coffees.” She requested of the smiling barista and paid then stepped to the side to wait. 

While she waited for their order to be completed she turned to gaze at her friends, all seated around a round table that would be too small for them if they were trying to eat a regular sized meal. She smiled warmly as she watched them talk and laugh seated in their dark leather chairs, letting all the stress of the social season leave their bodies. 

Once she had the tray of food she placed it in the middle of the table and grabbed a chair for herself. She squeezed in between Hana and Drake, her leg brushing his as she sat down, the sudden touch shooting a bolt of excitement through her.   
“Watch it Starke, you’re on my side now.”  
“Sorry, did I miss the part where you own the cafe?” She titled her head at him smirking, he just shook his head with a laugh.   
“You don’t let anything go do you?”   
“Someone has to call you on your bullshit.” She shrugged raising an eyebrow at him.   
“You are trouble.” He mumbled as they stared at each other then he broke the eye contact to look at the food and coffee on the table. 

Everyone fell silent as they got to work fixing their coffees with cream and sugar, each taking a sample sip before grabbing a cronut. Lily licked her lips as she held the glazed orange cronut out before her, Maxwell held a triple chocolate, Liam a cranberry delight, Drake a classic plain glazed and Hana surprisingly had grabbed the one covered in fruity pebbles.

“Well these look delicious.” Liam turned his admiring it, “Amazing.”  
“The taste is what’s important. Let’s eat.” Drake grinned.   
“Wait! All together!” Lily held hers out in toast form, everyone following suit with grins just as big.   
“One..”  
“Two..”  
“Th- Maxwell!” Drake growled as Maxwell shoved his in his face.   
“No regrets!” Maxwell cheered around his mouth full of food. “Crusty, flaky glazed... mmmmm”

Lily laughed and with that recommendation everyone dug into theirs as well. Sounds of delight erupted from the group, Lily couldn’t keep the grin of her face as she watched them all, her cheeks started to hurt from smiling so much. They were no longer prince and nobles, they were just five friends sitting in a simple dimly lit cafe eating pastries and sipping coffee in the middle of the night. 

Hana dabbed her mouth with a napkin after gingerly setting hers back down. “I really must take some of these back home. I’ve never tasted anything so light and fluffy!”  
“These rival even the finest pastries in the palace. Look, even Drake is smiling.” Liam laughed and everyone looked over at Drake who paused, cronut halfway to his mouth.   
“What? I can enjoy good food.”

Laughter erupted from the group once more then a comfortable silence fell on the table as they finished their food and coffees listening to the strumming guitar that continued to flow out the speakers. Lily loved how easy it felt to be normal people for an hour or so together, she hoped they would be able to steal more moments like this later down the road. 

“I have to take one of these for Bertrand. He’d like this.” Maxwell finally popped off, having enough of the quiet.   
“As if it would make it home without you eating it.” Hana teased him and poked his side making him blush.   
“It’s the thought that counts.”  
“I can’t believe I ate that whole thing. It was so delicious I couldn’t stop.” Hana giggled and Lily smiled warmly at her.   
“What did I tell you? Have a little faith in me.” She stretched, her leg pressing more into Drake’s but he didn’t move away.  
“We should sneak out more often.” Drake looked pointedly at Liam who didn’t miss it.   
“I wish I could. I’d come here weekly.”  
“Drake would come daily.” Hana teased and Drake dropped his head, his cheeks burning.   
“Yeah yeah. Perfectly balanced breakfast. Caffeine and fried sugar.”  
“I don’t see the problem.” Maxwell stated around his coffee cup. 

Lily sat back in her seat and sipped on her coffee listening to her friends chatter away. She couldn’t help it as her eyes kept wandering from Hana to Drake as she ruminated over the other night, she wished she could get it out of her head or better yet, not saw them at all. 

She didn’t know why she felt so hung up on Drake, sure he had the looks that made her body scream and any tiny touch from him set her on fire but he was so wishy washy. One minute he acted like her best friend, the next he was shoving her away and avoiding looking at her. She never continued to try with someone who pushed her away before, but with Drake she pushed back, even though with Liam she didn’t have to deal with such behavior. 

But Liam came with a whole book of other things to worry about, to the point she didn’t know if he was worth it. He would be worth it if she wanted to rule, but being a leader was never in her plans, she didn’t even think she would be good at it. Everything would be worth it if she was in love with him, she wasn’t, he was attractive and altruistic but that didn’t make up for the way she felt more drawn to Drake. Then there was the fact it was so hard to get the man to come back out of the prince, she didn’t think she had actually seen Liam all week until tonight. She almost hated the prince mask more than the walls of his best friend. The thought of playing pretend for the rest of her life didn’t settle well but walls eventually crumble. 

“Wow it sure has gotten late.” Hana pulled Lily out of her thoughts with a knee tap under the table.   
Liam checked his phone and grimaced. “Yes and I have an important meeting in the morning. We should be getting back.”  
“Can’t have them notice the prince is missing?” Lily teased but Liam nodded with a huff.   
“Historians will tell of the day when Cordonia nearly collapsed because of a cronut.” Drake fake reported into his empty coffee cup making Liam roll his eyes as he stood.   
“It wouldn’t be THAT bad. But it would still be bad. Father would probably make you all leave court.”  
“Oh then let’s get you home.”  
Maxwell stood and set about clearing the table, the least he could do after such a treat he said. 

Liam led the group out into the crisp night and back the way they came, laughter and light conversation filling the air. Lily noticed Drake look behind them and followed his gaze to see someone following them in the shadows. Liam must have noticed too and when he looked back shock rolled across his face. 

“Bastien? What are you doing here?”  
The salt and peppered man who had made Liam let Lily go at the ball stepped closer, his stoic face never faltered.   
“I couldn’t let you go out without security Prince Liam.”  
“How did you know?”  
Lily and Hana exchanged panicked looks, the head of the King’s Guard has followed them, so the king probably knew which meant they were in a world of shit. 

Bastien let out a laugh that he quickly recovered from but the smile stayed. “Please Your Highness. I was assigned to your brother before his abdication. I’ve seen every trick in the book.”  
Liam and Drake both laughed deeply at memories Lily hoped one day to hear. Once the laughter was over Liam’s face dropped.   
“I’m sorry to have troubled you Bastien.”  
Bastien waved him off with a small smile. “As I said, I was assigned to your brother. Compared to him you are hardly any trouble at all. But you should still head back. I will remain at a distance. I believe this has been good for you... and Drake.” He turned and resumed his place away from the group.   
Drake cut his eyes at the man but said nothing, Lily made a mental note to ask about that later when they were better friends. 

As they began walking again Drake lagged back about twenty feet behind them with his hands in his jacket pockets. Glancing at the others who were too caught up in a story Maxwell was telling to notice, Lily slowed her pace until she was walking beside Drake. 

He didn’t look at her but acknowledged her presence,  
“Looks like you won this round Starke.”  
Her lips twitched but she bit back the smile. “Don’t tell me even big bad Drake thinks the cronuts are worth the hype?”  
He shrugged the tiniest bit. “Eh. I can admit when someone else is right. It’s one of my charms.”  
“Oh. I didn’t know you had any. Charms that is.” She looked at him teasingly biting her lip, he leered back at her.   
“Ha ha. You’re kind of funny, you know that?”  
She had to bite back another smile and looked back at their friends, Liam and Maxwell were going back and forth over Hana’s head while she laughed in the middle.   
“Drake did you just compliment me?” She glanced back up at him and noticed a blush creeping along his cheeks.   
“Don’t let it go to your head.” He rolled his eyes as he cleared his throat.   
“No let me just memorize the taste.” She licked her lips purring. “Definitely sour, with a hint of... regret.”  
“Yeah yeah laugh it up.” He scoffed as she leaned closer to him smirking.  
“And with a strong bitter aftertaste.”

They fell quiet for a while and the thought crossed her mind to return to the others who were steadily laughing but she didn’t want to leave Drake by himself. She clasped her hands behind her back, watching Drake in her peripherals and couldn’t help admire how peaceful and handsome his silhouette was against the moonlight. Then, yet again, the memory of him outside Hana’s door came crashing back so she dropped her head to focus on her boots. 

“Look at this.” Drake gestured around them, Lily’s eyes followed the sweep of his hand then to their surroundings. It was a peaceful walk, the air light and full of joy that radiated back from their friends. 

Even in the capital Cordonia was sleepy at night, it was almost alien compared to the hustle and bustle of New York. No irritating cars, no screaming kids, drunken arguments or sirens. The street was so quiet it seemed dead other than Hana’s melodic laughter, the leaves rustling in the breeze and the pitter-patter sounds of the lazy footfall from the trio ahead of them. Together they composed a brilliant song of peace and harmony. 

“Everything is better away from the palace.” Drake continued after a pause for her to soak everything in, “No stiff etiquette, no having to watch your back all the time. You can actually be yourself here.”  
“Are you saying you can be less negative?” She couldn’t help but jab at him, he cocked his head at her, his hair shading his eyes.   
“What I’m saying is..” he sighed licking his lips, “you can be a lot more fun when you aren’t trying to play princess.”  
“Mhmm. I am known to be fun. I know how to be the life of the party.”  
“I can see that. To bad we have to go back.”  
Lily thought for a moment then grinned at him. “That doesn’t mean the fun has to stop. We could always hang out, I know a lot of drinking games.” She raised an eyebrow at him but before he could answer Maxwell had turned to look at them.   
“Hey you two are falling behind. Come on or we’ll leave you.”  
“Okay, we’re coming.” Lily laughed as they picked their pace up. She hadn’t realized but as they talked they had been slowing down and were now half a football field from the rest.   
“Guess we do need to catch up. Shame, I was enjoying myself.” He sighed shaking his head. 

Lily stopped to look at him in mock surprise. “Call the press, you can have fun after all! I have made an earth shattering discovery.”  
Drake let out a bark of a laugh which caused Liam to look back with a raised eyebrow, Lily continued after him. “It’s not really a discovery, you were just blind to it. You’re like the last person to discover the earth is round.”  
She went to swat him but he blocked her hand with an open palm, grinning. “Last Lily to the group owes me a drink.”  
Before she could even register what he said, he took off running.   
“Hey!” She yelled running after him. 

He easily won, his stride twice as long as hers on top of his head start. Maxwell held his hands out to mark the finish line and as Drake passed him, he slapped his hand hard. Hana cheered while Liam clapped Drake on the back grinning.   
“Good work my friend. I always knew you were the fastest in the land.” Maxwell cheered shaking the impact out of his hand. 

As they got to the palace Lily pulled Hana aside as Bastien ushered the men inside, he stayed dutifully at the door watching the women but allowed them a moment to talk.   
“Hana I need to talk to you. I know we haven’t known each other long, but I have grown fond of you and consider you a close friend. Especially after sneaking out tonight.” Lily began playing with the zipper of her jacket, Hana grabbed her fidgeting hands with a smile.   
“Lily you are already my best friend. I had no one before I met you and now I have four great friends.”  
“Will you come to my room to talk?” Lily glanced at Bastien, not wanting him to hear what she had to say.   
“Of course.”

As they silently made their way to her room arm in arm Lily’s heart pounded in her chest. She usually had no problem having these awkward ‘did you do the dirty with cuz’ with people, but this time she was a little scared. Scared Hana would rebuke her, scared Liam would find out and send her home. But her biggest fear, that Drake had gone into Hana’s room. 

Once inside her room they laid on the bed with deep sighs then grinned at each other.   
“We have to go to Lythikos next week.” Hana frowned. “Olivia probably has a torture room set up for us.”  
Lily shook her head not wanting to think about Olivia when every day next week would be about the hateful woman.  
“Let’s not focus on that. I actually asked you here for a reason. Hana...”

Hana turned to face her with a soft smile and Lily felt her face falter. At seeing the drop in Lily, Hana propped up on her elbows with the question in her eyes, Lily knew she couldn’t put it off any longer and now regretted even caring.   
“The night of the ball I went for a walk.. I saw you and Drake..” she looked into Hana’s eyes. 

Hana’s mouth dropped the slightest bit but then she smiled.   
“Oh, he listened to me. After I ran from Olivia I made my way to the stables. I just wanted to be away from people and I’ve always loved horses.” They both sat up to face each other cross legged. “I was in the tack room and he found me crying. I was going to leave but he asked what was wrong so I told him everything... Olivia, my parents, my ruined engagement... he was so nice to me Lily, I’ve never seen him like that. I mean I have only known him a month maybe but still, that man isn’t known for being kind.”  
Lily nodded not able to help from smiling, she knew how it felt to receive the rare kindness from Drake.  
“After I vomited my feelings all over him, he insisted he walk me to my room so I wouldn’t be alone if Olivia tried to ambush me again, then he left.”

“So nothing happened? I wouldn’t tell Liam if it did. I just want to be here for you, no matter what.” Lily reached out and grabbed Hana’s hands, now ashamed she hadn’t taken off after her friend in her time of need instead of standing her ground against the Nevrakis.   
“Oh no! I offered him hot cocoa but, ever the gentleman, he was worried someone would get the wrong impression.”  
“Like I did.” Lily dropped her head but Hana squeezed her hands despite her admission.   
“It’s okay! I know you are just looking out for me. He is very handsome, but I don’t think I’m his type.”  
Lily couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh Hana, I think you are everybody’s type. Only a fool would turn you away.”  
“Thank you for that. Sometimes I forget my worth.”  
“I will make sure to remind you daily then.”  
Hana grinned then stifled a yawn. “I’m sorry Lily, the day seems to have drained me more than I thought. We can talk more tomorrow. Usually there is down time between events, nobody will really expect anything from us until we get to Lythikos.”

They stood and Lily walked her to the door feeling lighter with the burden of the unknown lifted.  
“Of course we will talk. A week of uninterrupted fun. Good night Hana.” She wrapped her friend in a hug that was returned fiercely before Hana walked out. 

Four days later Lily was alone reading her book on a bench swing in the garden. Liam had told her that he would be scarce the days leading to their departure for Lythikos, and she might see less of him still while there. Maxwell and Bertrand had left the palace for Ramsford the day before, some urgent matter they needed to attend to but promised they’d be back in time to catch the train. Maxwell also insisted they create two group chats, one with Liam and one without so if he was taking care of important business they wouldn’t blow up his phone all day. 

She set her book in her lap and leaned her head back against the swing as a breeze rolled through the tree, the ghost of a smile played across her lips. Maxwell had told her on the flight that Cordonia was true to the seasons, the day the calendar marks spring it will begin. Spring was still a few weeks away, but anyone who knew the small signs of nature could tell it was already showing it’s face in the migrating animals and buds of flower shoots peeking out of the ground. A new breeze that came from behind carried the soft scent of leather and spruce. 

“Stuck in your head Starke?” The husky voice behind Lily startled her so much that she nearly threw her book as she jumped. She turned to see Drake standing a few feet behind her, apple in hand halfway to his mouth that was twisted up in a triumphant smile. 

She raised her eyebrow at him before facing forward again rolling her eyes, he walked around the swing and sat next to her, jostling it.   
“I was just admiring the coming of spring. It has always been my favorite time of year. Watching the leaves return and flowers budding.” She leered at him as he looked at the dry winter scene around them.   
“I think you are a few weeks off. Unless you can see the future.”   
“No, I can see it already.” She pointed and he followed her gaze to a flock of geese that flew over head.   
“They come home.” She paused as the warmth radiated off Drake into her side. “I have always seen when spring was coming weeks in advance. Most people don’t notice spring until it is all pretty flowers and buzzing insects. I see it in the water, feel it in the air, smell it in the dirt.”  
“You go around sniffing dirt Starke?” He snorted, she elbowed him trying to fight off a smile.   
“I’m being serious Drake. I like catching the beauty as it is forming. It’s like a special show just for me.” She crinkled her nose at the memory of watching a tulip germinate and grow from a tiny seed, “There’s something magical in new life that comes with the passing of winter.”

Drake nodded and folded his arms, Apple eaten and core set between his feet. As he tipped his head up to look at the sky Lily stole a chance to look at him. His shirt screamed against his crossed arms and shoulders, pants stretched tight across his lap, his dace was relaxed with a lazy smile on his lips like it was always there, he looked genuinely at peace in that moment. 

The silence around them was a warm one, the heat that spilled off his body wrapped around her and she longed to lean into him, to touch him, kiss him. She looked at his lips, pink against his dark beard that was setting in, his eyes sat lazily behind the thick dark lashes she could spend all day trying to count. Slowly he turned his head to look at her and before she could think to refrain herself her eyes drifted back to his lips, she licked her own softly at the thought, her eyebrow twitched slightly. 

“Are you ready for Lythikos?” He asked smirking, he had caught her in the act. ‘Shit.’  
“Why does everyone keep asking me that?”   
“Because it’s Olivia’s duchy. She will have all the power. She can make your life hell if she wants. Which she does want... just so that is clear.”  
She sighed deeply and pulled her legs to her chest as he kicked off the ground to propel the swing into motion.   
“I just wish everyone could get along. Why is that so hard?”

“Because they have been bred for this and taught that they are better than us. It doesn’t matter what we do, how far we rise, they will always think of us as commoners.” Drake growled, she put a hand on his arm and for once he didn’t move away from her touch. “Even if you marry Liam... if you somehow win this competition, the nobles won’t accept you as queen. They only think about themselves and how something benefits them.”

“Drake... Maxwell and Hana aren’t like that.” Her thumb ghosted a circle on his bare skin which made him pull away with a sharp exhale.   
“Aren’t they? When is the last time Maxwell did something for you that didn’t benefit him in some way? He’s a pretty good guy, but he can’t help his upbringing anymore than I can. And no amount of goodness will erase that better than thou ego.”

Lily didn’t know what to say to that, he was technically right. Just by her being in Cordonia everything Maxwell does for her ultimately is for his house.   
“That’s not fair and you know it. Sure I’m suppose to help house Beaumont but Maxwell is my friend. He still cares about my happiness. He cares about Liam’s too.”   
Drake let out a sharp laugh shaking his head.   
“EVERYONE cares about Liam’s happiness. He will be king one day, and it will be favorable to be his friend.”  
“Oh, like you Mr. best friend?” She cocked her head at him and he blinked slowly with a straight face, his eyes grew dark.   
“I’m different. I’m actually his friend. I don’t want anything from him.”  
“You might not want it, but aren’t you getting it all the same? You’ve lived in the palace your whole life, and why is that?”  
He was silent for a minute, mulling over her words as he scratched his beard. Lily watched his hand and longed to be able to grab the short black facial hair and jerk his mouth to hers, she forced herself to look down at her book that she was clutching as the heat in her stomach grew. 

‘Why can’t I keep my head on straight around you?’ She screamed at him in her head. ‘I thought Liam was magnetic but you-‘  
“I stay because Liam asks me to.” His soft words brought her attention back to his eyes, they were hard and sorrowful, “I could abuse my friendship with him. I could have lands and a big fancy castle like everybody else here if I wanted. He has offered many times, but that’s not what I want- not who I am. I just want to be here for him. Liam is a nice guy, too nice I’d say. I have to make sure these nobles don’t devour him.” Drake let out a short jagged sigh. “When Constantine is gone there will be nobody between these vultures and Liam, and they will come to peck away at him until there is nothing left but a skeleton of the man he once was. That’s where I come in. I make sure to help him see the realistic side of whatever stupid request is thrown at him.”  
“So he seeks your advice?”  
“All the time. Even if he didn’t I would still tell him if something stunk.”  
“That I have no problem envisioning.” Lily laughed, he crinkled his eyes at her as he laid his arm across the back of the swing, opening himself as he continued to keep the swing moving with a lazy foot.   
“Oh yeah. Just... don’t forget what I said okay? You have to look out for you, because at the end of the day nobody else will.”

As they locked eyes Lily bit her lip to keep herself from leaning into him,  
“I thought you were looking out for me?”  
A blush creeped up through Drake’s beard but he didn’t turn to hide it this time, “I am, but I’m not enough.”  
“Drake...” she whispered lowering her eyes not missing how his jaw clenched. “You are enough. You should try more often with people.”  
“Eh, I have enough friends.”  
“So we are friends now?” She perked up and nudged him with her shoulder getting another smile out of him.   
“Maybe... eventually.” He dug his heel into the earth, the swing stopped moving before he stood with a groan and picked up his apple core. 

“Oh.. is that,” she motioned to his beard standing slowly, “a permanent fixture now?”  
He reached up and rubbed his chin with a shrug. “Nah. I hate shaving every day so during down time between events I slack off.”  
“Very rugged. It suits you. I like it.” She risked reaching out to give his cheek a tug, he laughed before gently pushing her hand away.   
“Well don’t get use to it. I have enough problems fitting in without looking like a true woodsman.”  
“Why not complete the look? You already smell like a western movie.”

As they stood staring at each other Drake’s eyes scrutinized her before his expression grew placid, suddenly he was unreadable again behind his walls. Her heart raced as she realized she wouldn’t have to reach very far to grab any part of him, the heat in her stomach now a raging fire.   
“Are you saying I stink Starke?”   
She tore her eyes from him to look over at the swing, suddenly shy.   
“No... I happen to like the smell of the outside, keeps me grounded. I guess I’ll need to keep you close during all these stuffy balls.” She glanced back up at him to catch him flustered.   
“You’re killing me Starke.” He mumbled turning to face away from her, perhaps for the same reason. “Liam has asked me to do a few things for him before Lythikos. You’ll have to get your dose of outside smells from the authentic source for the time being.”

“Shame. I kind of preferred the Drake version.” Her nonchalant comment caused his head to snap towards her, his whiskey colored eyes narrowed.   
“I’m not here for your sniffing pleasures ya’know. I’ll... see you in Lythikos.”   
He started walking back to the palace, she took a step after him then stopped herself. The way he left wasn’t inviting her to follow, he was taking an exit.   
“Well can you at least tell me the name of what you have on? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of something so... wild.”  
Drake didn’t turn back to her or falter in his step, he simply called over his shoulder, “Drake.” Then he was gone. 

Lily felt her breath hitch in her throat and grabbed the swing chain next to her to steady herself. His answer had meant one thing, she was attracted to him on a biological level not just physical. The pheromones wafering off him spoke to her body in a way she couldn’t control, she wondered if she was just as intoxicating to him.   
‘Maybe that’s why he’s always running away...’

Her face grew hot as her mind raced with thoughts of Drake, trying to find signs of how he felt. She remembered how electric it felt when his arms had encircled her legs when she jumped out the window to him. How he slowly let her slide down him controlling the speed with his strength, but he had guided Hana straight to the ground at arms length, the way his eyes darkened anytime they held each other’s gaze for too long. She recalled how in that moment all she wanted to do was lean down and kiss him, but she had settled for sneaking a hug. 

She gripped her book and headed towards her room, her mind still reeling. She could still feel the intensity of his eyes bearing into her, unreadable, both hard and warm. Once in her room she quickly undressed and looked at her reflection in the long mirror, her breathing coming in short bursts. 

Lily closed her eyes thinking of Drake’s hard body pressed against her, how he didn’t pull away when their legs touched, tugging on his growing beard. She ran a hand down her stomach and traced a finger along the edge of her underwear biting her lip as the memory of him took over her. She turned and got in bed eyes never opening, images of Drake swirling in her head, all his different smiles, the tiny glimpses of his abs he would give with a lift of his shirt, the way he would stare then look away real quick. She could still smell him as if he stood right behind her again, she trailed a hand down her neck to her breast pinching her nipple. 

She slipped her hand into her underwear and her heart raced as her memories turned to fantasy as her fingers played against her clit. She thought of how he would taste, whiskey and currently, apples. She pictured his lips on her neck as she rubbed herself, bucking against her hand as the fire inside spread throughout her body . She didn’t realize how much tension she had built up for Drake and Drake alone. She tried to picture Liam, it felt wrong to do this picturing his best friend, but with every teasing stroke her mind jumped back to Drake and his hard gaze that she felt burn down to her soul. 

She flipped onto her stomach and pushed her fingers into herself as she pictured Drake underneath her, his body hard and hot, eyes filled with that same fire that now consumed her. She rocked against her hand faster, the thought of him looking up at her the same way he had when she jumped into his arms. Her release erupted from her ridged body as she moaned into her pillow, her pelvic floor pulsed hard even after she collapsed. 

After a moment of self collection she stood and redressed before laying back down. She felt dirty, she was brought here for Liam who obviously cared for her. Liam who she knew as a man despite his princely mask, he was kind, caring, charismatic, loyal. She didn’t know if she wanted to fight the country for the man, and being queen would mean fighting for Liam every day while country pulled at the crown. Liam would always be bound to Cordonia, he would always put his country first. She did not blame him for that, in fact she thought he would be an amazing king for it, his sense of duty was one of the things she liked about him. 

She loved Cordonia, it felt more like home already, more than any of the states she had previously lived in. She did not, however, love Cordonia or Liam enough to struggle every day of her life just to get a moment with the man she took a boat with to a giant statue in the middle of the night. Liam had even said it, his time was already scarce and it would only grow shorter the further into the season they went. 

‘And once he becomes king...’ she shook her head as sleep found her.


	6. Lythikos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do the skiing from Drake’s perspective but the ball from Lily’s so this might be a touch short

The snow blanketed alpine of the mountain was drenched in brilliant spikes of thin light that bounced off the white powder in blinding rays, Drake shielded his eyes from the unwelcoming brightness as he stepped off the train. He grimaced against the arctic cold air, zipped his leather jacket up around his sweater and pocketed his hands before turning to wait for everyone else. 

Of all the events of the season he hated the week in Lythikos the most, every year Olivia made it a point to torture or belittle him, and every year he would ask Liam to send him somewhere for “urgent business” and every time he would be refused.   
“You can’t leave me alone with her Drake.” Liam’s voice echoed in the back of his mind as he let out a sigh. ‘Well better take advantage of all the free skiing at least.’

“This is where Olivia lives?” Lily said as soon as she stepped off the train, arm in Maxwell’s and her mouth slightly open as she looked around the landscape. As he watched her take in the breath taking beauty of the alps Drake almost forgot she had probably never seen mountains like these. The Rockies in America were stunning but they paled in comparison to the steep rugged cloud scraping peaks of the mountains surrounding them now. As he watched her marvel at the snow caps he noticed she stared at them more openly than she had the crown molding in the ball room not too long ago, less guarded and free. 

“Some of the times yeah. She’s primarily at Lythikos Hall, which is further south but she will host the court here for social season. So we can take advantage of all this snow.” Maxwell kicked up a flurry of snow towards Drake who scowled and jumped back.   
“Watch it!” He growled glaring at the other man who grinned though Drake saw how his eyebrow raised. 

“And she will take advantage of the prince?” Lily continued, ignoring the back and forth right beside her.   
Hana came up next to her, her arms wrapped around herself and her teeth chattering. “Well she does have the edge here, but that’s no reason to admit defeat.”  
“That’s the spirit!” Maxwell beamed at her, Drake rolled his eyes as they started towards the chateau.   
“What happened to your brother Maxwell? I noticed he’s not around lecturing Starke. I thought he’d hate to miss the chance to eat stuffy food and rub elbows with royals...” Drake didn’t mean for that to sound as mean as it did, but there was no taking his words back now.   
“Bertrand had to stay at the estate. Important business.”  
Lily vibrated against Maxwell in excitement, “No Bertrand? This is sounding like a real vacation after all!”  
Maxwell nodded to her with a forced smile. “That’s one way to put it. We can enjoy all the events ahead of us.”

Hana continued to shiver, Drake felt bad for her, he would offer her his jacket but all it took was one camera to catch the act to smear her name. “Didn’t you pack anything warmer?”  
She shook her head smiling at him. “Not really. I didn’t realize it would be snowing this much.. but I’ll survive. Can we check out the inside of the chateau now?”

Drake rushed ahead to grab the door and ushered everyone inside, a wave of warm air rushed out to meet them, Hana sighed embracing it as Maxwell led her in. Lily paused at the door, made herself busy with a jacket pocket, when they were alone she tilted her face up at him.   
“I miss the scruff.” Was all she said before walking inside leaving Drake alone, his brow furrowed. 

Drake shook the snow out of his hair and ambled into the warmth after her. He knew which room would be his, the same as every year, the smallest room as far from everything as possible. He was surprised Olivia didn’t have a bail of hay and a blanket tossed in the dungeon for him, but he figured the bed was probably as old as he was. ‘Guess she has some sort of respect.’   
If she thought she was punishing him by putting him far from others she didn’t really know him at all after all these years, he would happily take the quiet dull room over one next to Maxwell. He bid his companions goodbye for now as he made his way to what was waiting. Once inside the meek cold room he let out a huff and tossed his bag on the chair in the corner before opening the heater vents. He warmed his hands over the current of warmth then turned to the window next to it. 

Drake watched as Maxwell practically shoved Lily towards Liam, who caught her flailing form before she could crash onto the hard ice. He rolled his eyes and walked back out of the room having seen enough of that already. He knew skiing was the next activity, and ice skating wasn’t exactly his forte, he was to big and top heavy to be good on blades flying across ice. But skiing, he was good at skiing. 

On the lift to the slopes Drake laid his head back and breathed in the clean cold air, reveling in the quiet around him. He knew the whole court would soon join him on the top of the mountain so he wanted to enjoy the serenity while he could, snow could lessen the noise of a few people but in his experience it couldn’t hold up to the noise of court. 

At the top after jumping off the lift without waiting for it to stop, he put his skis on then his gloves and picked his poles up. He slid over to where the beginner slopes were roped off for the court, eyed the little hills as he mapped out an order he would hit them in. He made light work of the bunny slopes that most of the nobles would stick to, unimpressed with them but they worked as a good warm up if nothing else. 

After a few rounds Drake got bored so he found a bench and sat to wait for the others. He scratched his jaw and thought about what Lily had said at the door in their second of privacy. He pictured his father, who sported a beard well and liked to think he favored the man a little. He didn’t keep his slightly lighter and finer hair as short as Jackson’s clipper cut, and Savannah had inherited his darker complexion while Drake stayed a much lighter tone closer to their mother’s. While he didn’t share his eyes or skin as his sister did, it still made his heart swell to know he had the man’s structure and values. 

He stood and stretched as he watched the first wave of nobles hit the peak, their noise reached the top a couple minutes before they did. He sighed, missing the quiet already.   
‘Finally’ he watched Lily jump off the lift and help Hana down. Once they were safely on the ground he slowly skied over to them, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. Lily now had on a brown short trench coat over the sweater she wore earlier, a blue and burgundy scarf wrapped around her neck. Hana stood in a similar ensemble now, except her jacket was black with a cream scarf.   
‘Finally?’ He questioned himself.   
‘Now I have some real competition is all.’  
‘Mhmm keep telling yourself that.’

Drake slid in front of Lily and Hana while they put their gear on, turning to pull himself to a halt.   
“So, Starke, you finally made it to the slopes.”   
They both looked up at him and smiled but he shamefully kept his eyes on Lily. He really liked the new outfit and for a moment thought about what all he could do to her with that scarf. He knew it was wrong to think like that about her, even though he had previous thoughts about other suitors it felt different when the thoughts crossed his mind about Lily. Whenever he would think about anyone else it was always about him getting off, but with Lily he imagined all the things he would do to push her over the edge time and time again. That made it feel more taboo to him, he liked making women orgasm but he never imagined it in this same manner before. 

“What’s wrong Drake? Were you starting to miss me?”   
‘You minks.’  
“Hardly. I was just getting bored.” He shrugged leaning on his poles giving nothing away of his fading thoughts.   
“You didn’t go skating?” She asked as she stood in front of him fixing her gloves, a light smile on her lips.   
“Figure skating isn’t really my thing.” He motioned at his broadness which made Hana giggle. Lily followed his motion, her eyes drifted along his body her eyebrow raised.   
“I don’t know. I think you’d look good in a tutu.”  
“Some mental images aren’t worth the effort.” He shuddered and Hana burst into laughter unable to control herself anymore. 

Lily rolled her eyes helping Hana to her feet, “I suppose skiing is manly enough for you then?”   
“I’d hardly call what’s going on here skiing. But I’m looking to change that.” He glanced at Hana hoping she’d forgive not being included but made sure to lock his eyes on Lily when he asked, “Want to race?”

Drake watched as she broke into a grin, he couldn’t help but smile back, her smiles were infectious.   
“What makes you think I can ski though?”   
“I might be starting to have faith in you Starke.”  
“Drake... i might be starting to have faith in you too.”  
He gasped and grabbed his head, “its the apocalypse after all!”  
Lily rolled her eyes and Hana covered her mouth to keep the laughter down, Drake smirked at the smaller woman then turned away from them.   
“Anyways, I’m going to start skiing down this slope in a minute and if I get to the bottom before you..” he stopped to think of what he could put up as stakes with her.   
‘Loser gets tied up and winner does as they please.’  
‘Nope not saying that’   
“Well let’s just say I’m calling that a win, and I will never let you hear the end of it.”

Lily started to come up beside him, he cut his eyes at her playfully, “ready... set.. don’t wipe out!”  
Drake pushed off and started downhill leaning into his skis.   
“Hey cheater!” He glanced back at Lily to see her start after him with narrowed eyes. 

His three second head start plus his size leaning into his descent kept him in the lead most of the way down. Drake flew past Liam and Olivia before he even realized they were there, but he didn’t care. ‘Less time looking at her though.’

As he picked up more speed the wind pushed harder and harder in the opposite direction, but his jacket broke it’s bite. The reflection of the sun on the stark white snow made the path ahead harder to see but the destination still visible, an ever growing brown rectangle dead ahead. 

He glanced back to catch Lily fly past Liam and Olivia, his chest swelled when she didn’t even blink at Liam. He looked back in time to see a big felled branch on the ground covered in snow, he veered right just in time to avoid it, his pole smacked the top of the branch as he rounded it.   
“Watch yourself Starke!” He yelled over his shoulder before turning to see her sprawled across the snow. He winced but was unable to do anything but continue to the bottom.   
‘Damn I know that hurt more than just her face.’ He winced as he slid to a stop at the bottom to wait for her. 

Lily limped her way down the hill to him, face red from anger or embarrassment, but it receded by time she got to him. He knew how it felt to wipe out so he decided he wouldn’t tease her in front of all the people who just witnessed what happened, luckily Liam and Olivia were still at the top, Olivia would use that as fuel for years.   
‘Oh but just you wait until we are alone Lily. Game on then’

“What took you so long?” He hoped he sounded like he didn’t know what happened.   
“Nothing.” She shrugged walking past him, he slowed his natural pace to ski behind her as she made her way to a secluded bench.   
“Uh huh... so you just decided to stop and roll in the snow of your own free will?”  
Lily stopped and looked down at the snow all over her jacket and pants then let out a groan before she began patting the snow off, mumbling curses under her breath. Laughter peeled out of Drake as he doubled over, no longer able to control himself as he listened to her curse the sun tree snow and even him.   
“Yeah yeah laugh it up.” She rolled her eyes at him as he reached out to remove a twig from her hair.   
“At least you’re still standing.”  
“Gee, thanks.” She said flatly but he caught the hint of a smile. 

Drake patted her shoulder with a somber look. “Don’t worry Starke, the pain will go away. The humiliation... that will need extra time.” She smacked his hand away with an exasperated sigh, he stepped back taking the irritated smack as a form of ‘back off’. 

He twisted his torso and breathed deeply, enjoying the cool rush in his lungs, he liked being outside. Even in Lythikos he could find enjoyment when he was out in the wilderness, and while a ski resort didn’t quite reach the mark for wilderness he appreciated it all the same.   
“This trip hasn’t been half that bad so far. Shame tomorrow it’s back to waltzing and bowing and all that shit.” 

He looked at the sky that was ablaze with the setting sun, the snow a warm orange hue beneath it, then back at Lily who had sat down to take her skis off. He hated how much he wanted to always be looking at her, how he easily got caught in her eyes or would lose track of time counting her freckles.   
“At least I can ski better than I can waltz.” Lily sighed as Drake bent to unsnap his boots from his skis, “Which is bare minimum.”

Skis off Drake stood erect and raised his eyebrow at her. She set her things on the bench and stood in front of him raising an eyebrow back at him mockingly.  
“What?”  
“You can’t waltz? I watched you dance with Liam..” the words were out before he could stop them and Lily bit back a smile, bouncing on her toes a little bit.   
“Yeah but he did most of the work. I kind of just held on. Why? Is it important?” She stopped bouncing all of a sudden wide eyed.   
He ran a hand down his face shaking his head. ‘Fucking Maxwell. Whatever he has going on he needs to fix now.’

“Starke, Starke, Starke... what would you do without me?” He sighed, lThere’s a ball tomorrow and all the ladies are expected to perform the Cordonia waltz in front of everyone.” He regretted the words as soon as the color drained from her face.   
“I’m going to look like an idiot in front of everybody tomorrow aren’t I?” She held her hands up and looked at them in horror. “I’ll look like a dumb ass in front of Liam!”  
“Hey at least on the bright side, it’ll probably be hilarious to watch.” He grinned trying to lighten her mood. 

Lily rounded on him, walked up to him and poked his chest, he quirked his eyebrows in surprise at the sudden flare of aggression.   
“Drake! If you are going to go through the trouble of warning me about the waltz, you should at least teach me how to do it!”  
Drake’s eyes widened in surprise and darkened in lust, ‘uh oh, I like it when you’re mad Lily.’   
He grabbed her hand pulling it away from his chest then rubbed his arm uncomfortably, he didn’t know how to do any of the dances and until that moment never cared to know them.   
“Sadly I cant help you there. I don’t know how to do it either, never had a reason to. Hana could probably help you though. She probably knows ALL the fancy dances.”  
“Oh.. okay.”  
Lily deflated a little, her fake scowl turning into a frown. 

She pulled her hand back from his and stepped away, something he just realized he didn’t do when he moved her hand from his chest. He fought against the urge to grab her and hold her against him, letting every inch of their bodies connect the way they did when he caught her jumping out the window. He felt his cock twitch as the memory of her sliding down his body flashed before his eyes, the way she looked down at him mischievously before throwing herself from the sill with no hesitation. All he could do was stare at her, the way the sunset illuminated her captivated him, her green eyes alight with a fire he was willing to allow to consume him. 

“All my life I have been in love with the sky.” He ripped his eyes from hers to look at the sky as the oranges and reds faded to purple and dark blue with the passing of the sun. “Even when everything was falling apart around me, the sky was always there. I could always count on it to remind me of what I have to be thankful for. Of how small me and my problems really are.”

Drake looked back down at Lily to find her staring at him with a look on her face he hadn’t seen on her before, he didn’t know where to place it, maybe longing or perhaps he only wanted that to be what he saw. He wished he knew her well enough to be able to decipher her thoughts as they rolled across her face. She was an open book to anyone who knew her, the way her eyebrows and lips would twitch or her nose would crinkle as her mind raced, he wanted to know what every micro movement stood for. 

“Lily!” Hana’s voice carried across the snow, they both turned to see Hana and Maxwell almost to the bottom of the hill with most of the other nobles.   
“Guess we should go to them.” Lily looked back at Drake who shrugged,   
“Guess so.”

Once they were with their friends Olivia demanded everybody’s attention just to say it was time to go inside. As the noble herd made its way to the chateau Drake found himself beside Lily again.   
“Thanks for the race. I actually had fun.”  
She nudged him with her shoulder smiling a little. “Maybe you’re not so bad after all.”  
“Ah, you going soft on me Starke?” He couldn’t help but tease her. 

Lily rolled her eyes as they followed the group back across the snow covered field to the chateau. She could have easily caught up to Hana and Maxwell but she lingered in the back with him, again. Drake didn’t know what to make of her. Sure she was attractive, anyone with eyes could tell she was easily an 8, but there was more to her than that. She had depth and lived in reality up until a few weeks ago, but she was taking all of this in stride, if she was overwhelmed he couldn’t see it. Not that he knew enough about her as a person yet to tell.   
‘She probably only freaks out on Maxwell.’ He told himself and couldn’t help but smile at the ides of her exploding on Maxwell. 

Inside the chateau Maxwell ran in front of everybody and claimed the couch closest to the back fireplace by sprawling his long body across it. Hana jumped and sat beside him, Lily sat beside her and patted the empty space next to her for Drake. He collapsed in the seat with a deep sigh and laid his head back on the couch as his legs spread out in front of him. Servants immediately began pouring into the room filling every hand with a giant mug of hot chocolate that Drake and Maxwell watched in amusement as the girls chugged theirs. 

“You have fun today Lily?” Maxwell asked once he had drank enough of his hot chocolate.   
“Oh it was super fun. And now we have hot chocolate.” She smiled and licked her lips.   
Hana pried her mug from her mouth with a nod. “It is so delicious. Look at all the tiny marshmallows shaped like hearts.” She was practically squealing.   
“Just... adorable.” Drake nodded tight lipped.   
Maxwell scanned the room then stiffened and Drake already knew what was coming.   
“Watch yourselves.. we’ve got in coming.”

They watched silently as Olivia sauntered over to them to give Lily and Hana a warm smile that didn’t reach her eyes.   
“Well, hello my dear guests. I hope you’re enjoying my spectacular hosting.”  
“I always enjoy my time here with you Olivia.” Maxwell huffed as sincere as he could.   
“It’s.. something.” Drake grumbled before taking another sip. 

That seemed to be all the fuel she needed, Olivia narrowed her eyes at him her smile faltering.   
“Did you see that we have eclairs Drake? They always remind me of dear darling Savannah and how she’d just gobble them down.”   
Drake glared up at Olivia but sat frozen otherwise. “Don’t talk about my sister.”   
“Why ever not? She was such a fixture at court then she just up and disappeared. You never told us what happened and gossip is usually pretty quick to spread.”  
Drake couldn’t hold it in any more and jumped to his feet to glower down at Olivia with cold eyes. “She left because of people like you.”  
He caught Liam’s eye across the room and his friend gave him the slightest shake of the head.   
“She always was the sensitive sort.” Olivia turned her eyes to Lily who sat silently glaring. “Ladies like that don’t last long around here.”

Drake was about to bite back but then he remembered what day it was, he had completely forgotten about it until the mention of Savannah. He glanced at his watch and gritting his teeth as he swallowed his reply, Liam was right, he couldn’t do this here on her own turf.   
“You know what.” He snarled looking towards the front door planning his escape, “I got somewhere I need to be. Excuse me..”  
He pivoted and quickly crossed the room, as he passed Liam he caught a glimpse of an apology in his friend’s eyes, he looked away.   
‘Wait Drake dear!” Olivia shouted after him, hoping to humiliate him in front of everyone, “Come back, I wasn’t finished with you.”  
“Leave Drake alone before I slap that smile off your face.” Lily’s voice cut her threat. 

Drake stopped at the door and glanced back at her, she was staring up at Olivia cold as ice and just as unwavering.   
‘she’s stronger than Savannah.’ He thought before he headed outside. 

The cold hitting him like a wall Drake pulled his collar up and around his neck before taking the stairs two at a time. He turned into the dark woods and made his way to the small clearing he and Savannah had found four years ago. He closed his eyes and breathed in the silence tipping his head up to the sky, it was a ritual they had, eyes closed then fall back in the snow then on three eyes open to the meteor shower above. 

Suddenly the silence was broken by the crunching of frozen snow behind him, Drake stared off into the woods as he listened, it was definitely human by the sound.   
Lily stepped out slightly behind him, “hey Drake.” Her voice was soft but it carried across the snow.   
“Lily! What are you doing here?”   
He had honestly been expecting Bastien to scold him for his pit burst.   
“I saw you go off on your own, almost dark and with a storm coming...”she gestured lightly then stopped. “I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”  
Drake couldn’t do anything but stare at her in surprise. ‘She came out here to make sure I’m okay? What is she thinking?’  
“After what Olivia said to you... I could see it struck something inside you.”   
“No offense but you’re the last person I need looking out for me.” He snapped off a lot harsher than he intended and looked down as she recoiled.   
‘way to go dumbass’.   
“Thanks.” She hissed slightly turning away with her arms crossed. 

“That’s not what I...” Drake stopped and sighed into his hands then let them drop to his sides. “Oh hell, I’m not trying to be a jerk Starke.” He turned to face her completely. “I only meant you shouldn’t have to worry about me. You should only be looking out for yourself.”   
He meant every word and willed for her to believe him, he stepped towards her apprehensively.   
“What did you come out here to do exactly?” Her sudden change in the subject surprised Drake but he kind of appreciated it, he hated having to drag apologies out.   
He raised his eyebrow at her playfully but spoke flatly as he took another step towards her, “If you really want to know you’ll have to trust me.”  
“Trust you?” She cocked her head at him, “I’d trust you with my life...I mean, Liam trusts you so..”

This caught Drake off guard.   
‘What did that mean?’  
The pause was what threw him, it sounded like she was done and then threw on the bit about Liam as an after thought.   
“I’m glad his opinion counts for something. Here goes..” he was within arms reach of her now and Lily met his eyes as he lifted his arms slowly then shoved her back. He smirked as she flailed around before ultimately loosing balance and falling to the ground.   
“Hey!” She cried as she hit the ground with her eyes closed.   
He knew she wouldn’t be hurt, there was at least four foot of snow below their feet, she’d only be startled then amazed when she realized why he did it. 

Drake watched her face as she opened her eyes and saw the sky, shock first, then awe and finally a familiar peace. He liked that look on her, unguarded bliss.   
“Drake...” Her whisper was almost too quiet for him to hear, his eyebrow twitched in response.   
He pivoted on his feet and jumped back to fall and land beside her with a soft thud, snow shooting up around them. He folded his arms behind his head and glanced over at her, her eyes still on the sky. “Yes, mi’lady?”  
“This is absolutely gorgeous.” Her soft voice came to him easier now with their heads side by side. 

He looked back to the sky taking in the bright Milky Way with her. Despite clouds threatening to overtake the sky, broad irregular bands of light from the Milky Way stretched across the sky while the Winter Hexagon shone brightly. The same as every year, the meteor show began with various sized meteors cascading into the earth's atmosphere about every fifteen to thirty seconds, shots of light trailed by orange and white mist gave evidence of the presence of the meteor. As the show ran on the meteors would fall closer together, by the climax they would be falling down by the handful every few seconds before waning off to nothing. 

“Nothing beats a clear view of the sky during a meteor shower.” He sighed into the night.   
“I’m glad I didn’t miss this.” She replied after a few moments.   
“Really? Would have figured you’d rather eat bonbons and dress up tiny dogs. Or whatever Olivia has planned for the night.” 

He knew its wasn’t true, he knew she would appreciate this more than anyone else in court, even Liam. He didn’t even have to talk to her to know that, her history of hiding in the woods told him at least that much.   
She rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms behind her head as well, their elbows touched and neither moved away.   
“Not exactly my scene.”

They sat in silence watching the sky together and Drake couldn’t help but feel like this was right. It was so easy to just be in the moment with her and know that she was loving it just as much as he was. Maybe that was why he felt a connection to her, none of the other ladies truly enjoyed the outdoors. Sure they did activities outside, but none of them would survive a thru hike alone, hell they probably wouldn’t survive a weekend of camping alone. And yet beside him sat a lady who had, if that wasn’t a kindred spirit he didn’t know what was. The more he got to know her the more he liked her and wanted to know more. It hit him that she didn’t know much at all about him, he had to give her some piece of him. 

“I didn’t want to miss it.” Drake finally spoke softly as the clouds began to break the tree line. “I used to do this every year with my younger sister, Savannah.”   
They turned to look at each other, her eyes soft but attentive as he spoke. “We grew up around the royals. My dad used to do security for Liam and his brother, Leo. Me and my sister were allowed to hang out with them. Liam and I ended up getting close, even though I don’t have the lineage to merit it.” 

The longer she stared at him the more Drake felt he needed to let her in, he wanted her to see who he was besides Liam’s cynical friend. Normally he was fine with that being all anyone knew about him, but with Lily that wasn’t enough for him. He smiled as his thoughts turned to Savannah and how much she loved everything in and out of court.   
“Savannah on the other hand, got along with everyone. And everyone was friendly enough with her, unlike me. She loved living at the palace when we were kids, being around all the pretty dresses and jewelry. But it got harder when she got older...” he trailed off, Lily scooted a little closer to him.  
“What happened?”  
Drake glanced away from her, his eyes wandered the darkening sky, then he was sucked back into Lily’s eyes. “It was hard on her.. she couldn’t take it I guess. After what happened with...” 

He shook his head and gritted his teeth as memories of the last Beaumont bash he had spent with Savannah. How happy she looked dancing with Maxwell, or how she slid down the banister with Bertrand. He didn’t know what happened or which Beaumont it was, but he knew one of them had a hand in her disappearance.   
“I failed her... I couldn’t protect her-I couldn’t protect her from this place or these people.” He spat the words at the memory of what Olivia said earlier. His eyes pricked with the threat of tears, he turned back to the sky and put his hands over his face taking a deep breath to calm his rising sorrow. He was not going to cry in front of her. Through his fingers he saw Lily turn and gaze up at the sky as well, making an effort to let him have a moment.   
“Sorry... guess I’m still not ready to talk about it.” He mumbled dropping his hands back in the snow. “This is more than I’ve talked about it with anyone in the last year actually.”

Lily turned to him with her eyebrows raised “really?” He nodded silently. “does this mean you trust me?”  
He shook his head and sat up. “I don’t trust anyone Starke. But if I did... I’d start with you.”   
He watched her spring up beside him and tilt her head to the side smiling warmly. “Drake... that’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to anyone.”  
He grinned back at her with a shrug. “Heh, maybe.” 

Overhead the sky was almost completely blacked out by storm clouds now so Drake got to his feet and held out a hand to Lily.  
“We better head back. It would be quite the scandal if I let one of the prince’s suitors freeze to death out here on my watch.”  
Lily smirked as she grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet. “I’d hate for my untimely demise to cause you any difficulties.”  
“Not to mention Maxwell would never let me live it down.” He rolled his eyes and she laughed.   
“I’m sure even Bertrand would be upset, in his own way.”  
Drake scoffed “Bertrand? He’d only be upset if he couldn’t turn it into some kind of press event. Now, let’s go.” 

He reluctantly dropped her hand and started back to the chateau, Lily right beside him. The wind picked up as they made their way down the trail, it bit at their faces and stung their eyes. Big snowflakes began to pour down on them making it harder to distinguish everything through all the white. Stepping closer to him, Lily slid her hand into Drake’s and squeezed it looking at him shyly.   
“For... ya’know, safety.”   
“Its real slippery out here.” He nodded before lacking his fingers through hers and giving her a light squeeze, she moved closer pressing into his arm.   
“Yeah.” She whispered making him smile.   
“We should both be careful.”  
He was glad it was so cold out, giving him an excuse for the red tint to his face.

They broke through the tree line and Drake helped Lily up the stairs then held the door open for her, never letting go of her hand. Once inside and they had all the snow knocked off them, they started up the stairs to the hall where the ladies’ rooms were, fingers still intertwined.   
“Lily! There you are!” Hana’s voice rang behind them and they turned to see her rushing up the stairs. 

Drake dropped Lily’s hand and quickly stepped away averting his eyes, hoping Hana didn’t notice. Lily looked at their now empty hands then tucked hers in her pockets with a quiet sigh.   
“Hana, you’re up late.”  
Hana shook her head hugging her friend.   
“I couldn’t sleep. Not with you and Drake out there with a storm coming..” Hana then turned and hugged Drake who hesitated then patted her back.   
“I’m sorry we kept you up.” Lily shifted, moving slightly further from Drake   
“Oh it’s fine. I’m just glad you got back before it got too bad. You must be freezing though Drake, dressed like that.”

Drake looked down and realized he was in fact pretty cold. His leather jacket worked well enough when the sun was beating down on it but it didn’t do much against the freezing winds they just got in from.   
“Yeah. I’m going to go change. Good night ladies.” He bowed playfully and turned to head up the stairs quickly. 

Inside his room Drake stripped down and entered the bathroom to turn the shower on. As far as his room was from the main entrance, it took the hot water a moment to reach him. So he turned to the sink and shaved and brushed his teeth. By time he was done with his essential grooming the room was full of warm steam, he stepped into the hot shower. He tipped his face into the water and let his sorrow over Savannah wash away for the time being. 

He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to Lily and how she had braved the elements alone to find him. As many tracks that were in front of the chateau, she wasn’t guaranteed to find him unless she was right behind him the whole time. As he scrubbed soap in his hair he thought about how easy it had been to talk to Lily, how easy it was for the words to just pour out of him. How when his emotions got the best of him and tears threatened his eyes she had turned to give him privacy. Any of the other ladies would have pried or made fun of him, but she allowed him to feel what he needed to and said nothing of it when he was done. 

“The things she says... the way she looks at me...” he mumbled into the water as it rinsed the soap from his hair.   
‘She’s just teasing you. She knows what buttons to push and she traces her finger along the edges of them.’   
‘She’s not like that.’  
‘They are all like they. She’s made it this far which means she is like them at the core.’  
He shook his head and turned the water off, slinging the water from his hair before grabbing a towel.   
‘None of it matters anyways. Liam will most likely chose her then she’s far beyond off limits. She’s already off limits, but if she becomes queen even the thought is off limits.’

Once dried he slipped some boxers on and crashed into his bed, asleep as soon as his body settled in the sheets. That night he dreamt of shooting stars and deep green eyes. 

••••  
Later that night there was a soft knock on his door, pulling Drake from his dream. Groggily he pulled on some sweat pants and opened the door, his eyes not wanting to open themselves. He rubbed his palm to them shaking his head, making whoever knocked wait a moment for him. He half assumed it was Liam, finally ready to blow off the steam he had built up having to deal with Olivia all day, or scold him over his outburst or both.   
“Ummm Drake...” Lily’s shaky voice snapped him out of the failing grip of grogginess, his hands fell to his sides.   
Blinking quickly a few times Drake stood up straighter and looked down at Lily. She was staring at him, eyes fluttering, her face red and her hands behind her back. He followed her eyes down to his bare chest and sighed.   
“Did you wake me up just to stare at me all night? Or did you need something from me?” His voice came out hoarse, he cleared his throat which snapped her out of her daze and she shyly looked up at his face with hooded eyes. 

“Sorry I...” she stopped and looked away for a moment then met his eyes full on, the uncertainty gone.   
‘Quick on your feet I see Lily.’ He raised an eyebrow at her and rolled his hand in the air gesturing for her to continue.   
“Are you just going to make me stand out here the whole time?”   
“Lily, it would look bad if you were caught leaving my room.” 

Drake didn’t want to say that though, he didn’t want to even talk. What he wanted to do was pull her inside and throw her on his bed to have his way with her. To rip her clothes off and lick every inch of her exposed flesh until she was cumming over and over again against his mouth.   
“But if I can hang out with Maxwell alone in my room I should be able to hang out with you alone too.” Lily stepped closer to him with a shrug, their chests almost touching now. “Besides, everyone already saw me chase after you in the storm earlier. If they wanted to talk, they already have that fuel.”

With a heavy sigh Drake stepped to the side and allowed her to enter his room. Once inside and the door was shut he turned on the lamp that sat on the dresser, she visibly relaxed.   
“So I came to your room because I noticed you didn’t come to eat when it was dinner time. I thought you might be hungry.” She chimed as she moved to the dresser. 

Quickly she turned to him and brought her hands in front of her before leaning against the furniture happily. Drake was surprised to see a take out box in one hand and a whiskey bottle in the other. He also noticed how her eyes wandered to the bed before returning to his face. 

“Where did you find that?” He pointed at the bottle in excitement.   
“I have my ways Drake, just like you.” She teased grinning at him. “Got a glass?”  
He scoffed and broke the distance between them in two strides. He watched her breath catch in her throat, could almost feel it from how close them were and he wondered if she could hear his heart pounding against his ribs. Their eyes locked he slowly reached behind her and grabbed the short fat glass she hadn’t noticed was right behind her.   
‘Or she did and she wants you close.’ He couldn’t help tease himself.   
‘No. Everyone sees how she and Liam look at each other. They are crazy about one another. These thoughts are just lust driven. Have to empty the tank soon.’ 

“Only the one.” He dangled it in front of her face, still not moving back to where he was and as far as he could tell she didn’t mind.   
“Shame. Not one for company?”  
“You know me Starke, I prefer to keep to myself.”  
“Do you though?” She raised her eyebrow at him, lips twitching as she poured more than enough whiskey. “You seem to find yourself around me Hana and Maxwell a lot for someone who likes to be alone.”

He shrugged and took a long sip of the whiskey, relishing the smooth burn as it slid down his throat. He bit his lip and stepped back, tearing his eyes from hers to run down her body. She stood in a green “ARMY” shirt that was two sizes too big, and short shorts that were just the right amount of too small. While he eyed her, Lily jumped up to sit on the dresser and crossed her legs underneath her, fully aware of his lingering eyes but not caring. Drake forced his eyes to go back to her face when he reached her parted legs, only to find her green eyes doing the same to him, slowly running down his body. He cleared his throat and held the glass out to her.   
“Not drinking alone am I?”  
“I’d never make you suffer alone Drake.” She laughed and reached her hand out for it. 

Drake stepped forward to hand her the glass then turned and leaned against the dresser beside her, he watched her tip the glass back. He expected a grimace or sour face like one would get from Kiara or Penelope with such a strong drink, but Lily only licked her lips and closed her eyes with a hum. 

“So tell me about this.” He plucked at her shirt before taking the glass back from her.   
He knew her brother died in war, but wanted to hear it from her. She bit her lip, her eyes fluttered to the shirt then back to his face.   
“It was my brother’s. He... died when I was 16. This and pictures are all I have left of him.” Drake took a drink while Lily clasped her hands together in her lap, wringing her fingers a little. “I left everything else behind...”  
“I get it... if you don’t want to talk about it. I was just curious.” He spoke quietly before grabbing the whiskey bottle and pouring more to offer her.   
“No it’s okay. Just caught me off guard. I like talking about him. It helps keep him alive... doesn’t mean I don’t miss him though.” By the end she was barely whispering and Drake thought he could see tears welling in her eyes. 

He turned to look at his bed, giving her the same courtesy she had shown his earlier. He knew exactly what she meant, and talking about Jackson still hurt him sometimes, even with the distance of time. She sniffles then laughed the slightest bit so he faced her again.   
“Why are you laughing?”  
“Because I think he would have liked you.”  
It was Drake’s turn to laugh and drink. “Why do you say that? You barely know me.”  
“I think I know you enough to make that kind of judgement.” She rolled her eyes at him smiling flirtatiously. 

Drake moved to open the food box licking his lips when he found a generous slab of prime rib and baked potato, both still warm from the oven. He side eyed Lily who shrugged grinning against the whiskey glass. Not really caring how she found it, he began to dig in. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and groan escaped his mouth as the meat melted in his mouth, Lily stifled a laugh.   
“You should have had it fresh.”  
“I swear Olivia only pissed me off so I would miss this.” He shoved another bite in and washed it down with whiskey.   
“Well the potato was all me. And I asked the chef to cut you a MUCH larger portion than anyone else received.”

Pausing, Drake bowed his head to her. “Thank you mi’lady.”   
She tipped the glass towards him, an eyebrow raised and smirk on her lips.   
“No problem. What are friends for if not whiskey meat and potatoes at 2 in the morning?”  
With a shrug he took a large bite of potato nodding, “Good point.”  
“See? Jake would have liked you. You two would have bonded over a bottle of whiskey and some steak and been thick as thieves at the end of it.” Lily nudged him with her shoulder and only when her arm touched his bare side did Drake realize he didn’t have a shirt on. 

Quickly he set the food down, jumped up and ripped his bag open to throw on a shirt. Once he had the white shirt on he turned back around to see she had pivoted and was now laying across the dresser, propped up on her elbows watching him with a flirty smile. His eyebrow quirked at the sight, his erotic thoughts of her from earlier returning in a flood.   
‘This is wrong.’   
‘This is right.’  
‘Liam.’  
“You shouldn’t be here. If Liam finds out...”  
“If Liam finds out what?” She laughed, “That I noticed his best friend didn’t eat and brought the giant some sustenances?” 

The flirtatious smile left her face when he crossed the room back to her and grabbed her arms, leading her back to her feet. He hardened his eyes as he clenched his jaw, this was too far, he would not let her ruin her shot at Liam for one night of fun.   
“I appreciate the gesture but...” he let go of her and stepped back averting his eyes. “It’s late. You should just go.”   
“Drake...” his lip twitched when he felt her hand touch his chest.   
“Go Lily.”  
He jerked from her touch, ignoring the hurt in her eyes as he turned towards his window clenching his fists at his sides. He didn’t look away from the window until he heard the door shut behind him. 

With a deep sigh Drake finished his meal and collapsed back in the bed to stare at the dresser. He imagined Lily was still laying across it, bare legs glowing in the light of the lamp.   
‘Stupid, stupid, stupid.’   
He smacked his forehead and rolled to bury his face back in his pillows. He tried to dream about anything but Lily, but all that came to him was the hurt in her eyes when he jerked away from her.


	7. Lythikos ball and secret rendezvous

“They say I'm caught up in a dream!  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes! And that’s not fine by meeeee!” Maxwell sang as he strutted into Lily’s room right at nine in the morning.  
Normally she would be all for a morning duet with him but after only having a few hours sleep and Drake suddenly turning cold to her last night, she wasn’t feeling very singsongy. 

“Maxwell can we just... not today?” She groaned as she sat up holding her head.   
“Sorry Lily. But today is an important ball.” He chirped striding around as he took inthe decor. “I think I had this room last year. Must be dedicated to Beaumonts.” He smiled at her with a wink and she couldn’t help but smile back despite how she felt.   
“Do you happen to have anything sleek and sexy?”  
“To wear in front of a bunch of nobles? No.” She laughed nervously as she thought about the way she’d have to dance in front of 100+ people. 

Lily couldn’t help but continue to smile at him calling her a Beaumont though, she hadn’t had anyone to consider her family since her brother and now she had two new ones. Well at least one, Bertrand she still had to work on, but she was 73% sure she could sway him. She pulled her hair up into a large messy bun and threw on a hoody.   
“Let’s go find a dress.” She huffed but Maxwell hesitated beside the dresser drumming his fingers along the glass top.   
“Don’t you want to, I don’t know... brush your hair? Or something?”  
She snapped her head to glare at Maxwell and pointed at her hair.   
“Not unless you want me to look like the bride of Frankenstein. You don’t brush curly kinky or wavy hair, you wash it. I’ll take a shower once we have the dress.”  
“Oh okay, gotcha.”

Maxwell held the door open for Lily and they started down the hall side by side.   
“Hana is going to help you find a dress. I’ll have a say in it in a little while, but I can’t stay for the fashion show this time.”  
Lily cocked her head at him but he didn’t meet her eyes, very unlike Maxwell.   
“Why?”  
“Eh, Beaumont duties. Don’t worry about it.” He was avoiding her eyes.   
She always got caught up in his aqua eyes, she never really fully appreciated the rest of the man.   
He stood a few inches taller than Drake, lean like Liam but held himself in a relaxed and agile way. He was built to be a dancer or baseball player and it warmed her heart he was able to find a passion he was built for. 

“What kind of Beaumont duty is more important than making sure the Beaumont suitor is properly dressed for a sultry dance?” She wagged her eyebrows causing Maxwell to grin.   
“Good point.” Suddenly he stopped and smacked his forehead. “I keep forgetting you don’t know any of this stuff. You don’t happen to know the Cordonian waltz do you?”  
Lily smiled and nodded which surprised Maxwell.   
“As a mater of fact I do, thanks to Drake.”   
“Drake?!” His mouth fell open as he blinked slowly at her. “Drake never dances, let alone THIS dance.”

He cut his eyes at her in suspicion but she threw up her hands. She didn’t want to let Maxwell know anything about her feelings until she was sure herself, she knew how he would get, and didn’t want to worry him for nothing.   
“He told me about it and suggested Hana as a teacher. Since you had failed to do so...” she trailed off giving him a ‘way to go’ look.   
Maxwell hung his head right as they got to the boutique.   
“I’m really sorry Lily. This is a lot for me to juggle but I’m trying. I’ll get better-“ Lily reached out and pinched his lips, he was the only person she felt comfortable enough to do so to.   
“Maxwell you have done enough for me by just bringing me here and keeping me from drowning. If all I have to do is buy my own dresses and ask Hana to teach me a dance here and there I will be okay. I appreciate everything you and Bertrand do and have done for me. I really really do. Please don’t forget that.”

Maxwell broke into a big toothy smile and swooped her into a bear hug, one so big he lifted her off her feet and her back popped in a few places.   
“That’s just what I needed to hear, thank you Lily. Now go have some fun girl time. I’ll catch up with you later. Maybe... after the shower?” He set her down and continued down the hall humming with a new spring in his step. 

Lily entered the boutique to find Hana hanging up a bunch of different dresses, a look of concentration on her face that someone who didn’t know her would misread as a scowl. Hana hadn’t noticed her enter so Lily snuck up behind her friend and poked her sides.   
“Maxwell!” The tiny woman shrieked, turning around with a smile that faltered to shock when she saw Lily.   
“Wrong Beaumont.” Lily laughed, “but please do explain why Maxwell would sneak in here to poke you? I mean I get it if he did it to me...” she raised her eyebrow at her friend’s face that steadily got redder.   
“We’ve been.. hanging out a bit more than normal.”  
“I’ve noticed.” Lily winked and turned to the dresses. “Do you like him?”

Hana sat down with a jagged sigh, smiling ear to ear. “I do. I really really do... But my parents won’t approve of a lord, I have to marry to advance my family’s station. They sent me here for the prince. I know he isn’t going to pick me, we don’t have a connection and barely talk anything other than polite conversation when we are alone. He’s a good friend, but the romance is very... forced between us.”   
She was staring at her hands in her lap by time she was done talking. She had turned back into the little broken girl who’s only friends were household items with names. 

“Oh Hana. Why wouldn’t your parents be happy, if at the end of this, you find love somewhere other than Liam?” Lily sat beside her and put a hand on Hana’s knee.   
Hana looked up at her from her hands. “It would be different if he were a duke. But he can’t be a duke, as long Bertrand is in control of Ramsford..”  
“He could acquire his own one day?” Lily offered. “I’m sure Liam would-“  
At that Hana gave a short laugh looking away, “Maxwell in control of a whole duchy on his own?”  
“He wouldn’t be alone if he had you.” Lily grabbed Hana’s chin and made her face her friend. “At some point Hana, you have to think about yourself and not just your parents. You can help them in other ways besides marrying someone just for his title. Besides you could do MUCH worse than Maxwell Percival Beaumont.”  
Hana gave her a small smile and nodded, the strong determined girl Lily knew was back. “I guess you are right. I still want to keep it slow and quiet until after Liam chooses someone.”  
“Of course. Don’t want your parents whisking you away.” They both giggled and stood to scan the dresses. 

The racks were overwhelming to Lily without Maxwell there to quickly scan through them for her. As Hana came and went from the changing room, Lily still hadn’t found one she liked that fit Maxwell’s description. Her mind wandered a bit too far, and she found herself having to go back over dressed she already looked at.   
‘How can Maxwell tell anything by just the top third..’ she groaned putting another away. 

Hana stepped out in a sleek silver dress, spun in front of the mirror and turned to Lily.   
“So how are things between you and Liam?”  
Lily tried and failed not to grimace. “Liam or the Prince? Because Liam I haven’t seen since we went for cronuts. But I guess it’s going alright with the prince. It’s hard for me honestly. When I met Liam in New York I liked who he was as a person. Now he has to wear this... fake suit of the prince filled with decorum and etiquettes. And I miss Liam, I feel like I could just run away with Liam. But the prince...” she sighed wringing her hands. “I don’t know if Liam is worth fighting a losing battle to the crown. When he becomes king I know we will see less and less of the man who snuck away on a boat with me. And then there’s...” she hesitated to mention Drake, but knew if anyone would understand it would be Hana. 

“What else Lily?” It was Hana’s turn to make her friend face her.   
“Drake...” Lily whispered painfully, dropping her eyes even as Hana squeezed her hands. “I don’t get him. He’s so black and white. He’s either, and I hate to use this term all things considered, Prince Charming or he’s a dick head.”  
Hana gasped then let out a string of giggles and a breath later Lily joined her. She really missed having a girl friend, someone she could confide in about stupid boy troubles.   
“That does sound like Drake. I know I haven’t known him much longer than you, but based on what Maxwell has told me, it’s not completely out of character for him.”  
“Maybe...I just hate all these hoops we have to jump through. It’s like a circus for the nobles, just follow the ladies around and whoever performs the best will be who we dub queen.” Lily grabbed a dress and slipped into the changing room.

“Yes, but if we didn’t have this circus you could already be married to the prince and how happy would you be then, especially around Drake?”  
Lily thought about Hana’s words for a moment while she got dressed and exited the changing room in the skin tight gold dress with a plunging neckline.   
“Well if we were married I’d at least be getting a gorgeous lay every night. Unlike now...” She winked and did a sexy dance move making Hana blush and laugh.   
“Wow Lily, you look stunning.”  
“So you approve?”  
“That’s one word for it! Shall we be off?”  
Lily shook her head, “I have to go shower and prepare. Also have to have the final Maxwell seal of approval, but based on your reaction I’d say he will approve.”

Back in her room after her shower Lily text Maxwell and slipped her dress back on. As soon as she finished zipping it up Maxwell was knocking a beat on the door.   
“Come in!” She shouted from the bathroom door as she put product in her hair to help it hold loose curls. She didn’t want to do her hair up fancy or straighten it, she wanted to give off a sense of natural beauty with the flattering dress. 

“Oh wow, I feel like I should look away.”  
She turned to face Maxwell who had the same stunned look as Hana did, his cheeks turning pink.   
“Oh you think this looks good, you should see Hana.” Lily offered casually, watching him intently.   
At the mention of their friend Maxwell turned scarlet red and spun around quickly.   
“I’ll see her later. Let’s go.”  
“Actually, if you don’t mind, I’d like to arrive with her. Our outfits sort of play off each other. Gold and silver.”  
“No, no that’s a great idea. Flaunt your alliances. There’s a reason Kiara and Penelope are attached at the hip. I’ll see you in there.” He bowed and walked out of the room.   
‘Why does he seem so distracted? I know it’s not Hana causing this.’

Lily put on her finishing touches of makeup, and text Hana.   
{let’s walk in together. Meet at the door in 5?}  
{okay!}

Lily walked out of her room and made her way down to the chateau ballroom where she found Hana waiting by the door. They hugged and walked into the gold on gold on gold ball room. Lily’s head spun a tiny bit until her eyes adjusted to so much of the same shiny color. She began to question her dress choice, surely she’d fade into the background in a gold dress in that ballroom. But Maxwell and Hana has signed off on the dress so maybe not, then again maybe she didn’t want to stand out. They spotted Maxwell at the same time as he spotted them, grinning ear to ear. He sauntered over to them and gave them a deep bow, the most proper bow Lily had seen out of him to date. 

“Ladies... it’s a pleasure to see you both tonight.”  
“Maxwell, it’s barely noon.” Hana laughed and Lily’s heart warmed as she watched Maxwell smirk playfully.   
“Time is non essential.”  
“Says the man who never lets me sleep in.” Lily poked his side making him squirm.   
“9 is sleeping in.” He rolled his eyes teasingly. “You can sleep when you are queen Lily. And by the way, that dress is most becoming. You are like a diamond in the water.”   
“That’s.... very formal of you?” The girls exchanged looks and Maxwell shrugged.   
“Tonight I am representing the duchy of Ramsford for this special event.”  
“That sounds like a very Bertrand thing to say...” Lily glanced around the room a bit worried to find Bertrand.   
“He keeps calling to remind me... Which is lucky for you because that means you don’t have to dance with Bertrand. You get me.” He winked and Lily exhaled not realizing she was even holding her breath to start with.   
“Thank god. But that means best Maxwell behavior or Bertrand will find and skin you.”  
“Pretty much.” He scratched his head with a sigh. 

Hana spotted an orchestra setting up in a far corner and clapped smiling. “Olivia hires a full orchestra!”  
“Yeah. I heard you are quite the musician yourself Hana.” Maxwell smiled making Hana blush and Lily smile softly at them.   
She could play it casual with the best of them, but the thought of her two dearest friends together made her so giddy.   
“Oh no, I’m not really...” Hana blinked flustered then turned to look at Lily.   
“Really? I feel like I remember hearing that you were a virtuoso pianist.” Maxwell scratched his head and shuffled her feet causing Lily to elbow Hana slightly. 

“I still play from time to time but only for fun.” Hana rushed out.   
“Well I’d like to hear you play sometime.” Lily chimed in smiling encouragingly at them both.   
“I actually found a piano in the parlor here. I was considering sneaking over there to play tonight. You are welcome to join me Lily.”  
Lily glanced at Maxwell then raised an eyebrow at Hana. “You too of course Maxwell.”  
“Oh I’d love too!” Maxwell piped a little too eagerly then cleared his throat. “We should find our seats right now though. We will eat first then dance.”

Lily looked around the room and noticed all the tables had fancy note cards with names on them.   
‘What kind of name is Neville.’ She laughed to herself. 

She turned back to Maxwell, “where are we sitting?”  
Maxwell shuffled his feet looking uncomfortable. “Turns out I have to sit at the head table with Olivia and the prince... and you two are at the table furthest in the back. I guess Olivia put the seating chart together herself.”

Lily rolled her eyes while Hana deflated. “Of course she did. But you know what, the company will be much better at our table. No offense Maxwell.”  
Maxwell shrugged, use to having to deal with Olivia, “None taken. I’d join you if I could but it would be most rude.” He stiffened to let out his best Bertrand impersonation making the girls laugh. “I mean, I should say Olivia has deeply honored me... but you know the truth. Anyways, I’ll see you after the meal for the dance.”  
“Don’t worry Maxwell.” Hana gave his arm a squeeze. “Lily and I will make the best of it.”  
“Besides, Liam probably requested you so he doesn’t have to suffer Olivia by himself.” Lily patted his shoulder and he gave her a horrified face.   
“Is he punishing me? I’m going to find out presently.” Before they could tell him it was a joke Maxwell turned and headed across the dance floor to the main table that sat on a small stage. 

After watching Maxwell take his seat beside Liam, who cast them a toothy grin which was returned, Lily and Hana started to the back. Once they got closer Lily stopped when she saw Drake. She wasn’t really ready to face him yet, but Olivia has given her no choice.   
‘What doesn’t kill you...’ She grabbed Hana’s arm, Hana followed her eyes and squeezed her hand.   
“It’s okay. I’ll be there.”

Drake looked up at them with a raised brow as they pulled their chairs out and sat down. Lily watched him rake his eyes across her, eyes lingering here or there, before taking a sip of his whiskey.   
“Welcome to the table of exiles.”

Lily flashed him a smile as she set her gold clutch on the table out of the way. If he could play it cool so could she, it was easier to pretend like the previous night didn’t happen. That she didn’t know how he looked under his shirt, or how cute his just woke up face was. 

“I’m glad to see you Drake. And here I was worried we would be stuck with some stuffy nobles.” She scrunched her nose jabbing a thumb at the closest table of lesser nobles, a baron she had never spoken to and his family.   
“It’s probably meant as an even bigger slight that we’re with a commoner.” Hana sighed then clapped a hand to her mouth and looked at Drake. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“  
“I know Hana. It’s okay.” He held up a hand with a small smile.   
“Well Olivia really missed the mark this time. I too am a commoner after all.” Lily huffed straightening her back.  
Olivia would try to insult them by putting them together, which just meant she didn’t know Lily as well as she assumed.   
Drake raised an eyebrow his lips twitching. “Thanks Starke. That actually means something, coming from you.”  
Lily lifted her champagne to her lips and glanced at Hana who smiled and made an effort to look elsewhere. 

“Drake, you don’t seem bothered at all by this seating arrangement.” Hana looked back at him after a moment but he only shrugged.   
“What can I say? After years of being treated like this you grow a thick skin. Besides, back here? Away from the spot light, we can actually relax.” He made a show of leaning more comfortably in his seat. 

Lily couldn’t help but smile at the sight and turned to look at the main table, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. She felt bad for Maxwell and Liam who sat on either side of Olivia, she had not stopped talking and touching on Liam. Maxwell stared vacantly at his plate nodding along with raised eyebrows, flashing an award winning smile anytime Olivia would look to see if he was following. Lily caught Liam’s eye and he winked at her before turning his attention back to Olivia. She felt bad for the man, but she wasn’t jealous like she would be if it were Drake up there. 

Soon everyone was seated and servers began bringing out trays covered in steaming dishes, always zipping past their table, but the smell of lobster and spices lingered.   
“The food looks amazing! I hope they serve us soon, I’m starving!” Hana grabbed her stomach eyeing another tray as it flew past again.   
“I wouldn’t get your hopes up.” Drake sighed looking at her. “Where we are seated we’ll be the last to eat. If there’s even anything left that is.”  
Hana’s face dropped. “But the lobster bisque... you really think we’ll go hungry?”  
Drake shrugged and Lily purses her lips thinking of a way to get food to their table quicker.   
“Not if I can help it. This can’t be too different from hailing a taxi in New York.”

She looked around and waited until a server was headed past them with a tray full of drinks and one bowl of bisque. When the server was close enough Lily stood and reached for the unsuspecting woman.   
“Please... need food.. I haven’t eaten all day. I...” her eyes started to flutter as she took a couple shakey steps grabbing her head. 

The server looked at her taken aback the to Hana and Drake who looked just as surprised. Suddenly Lily’s legs gave out underneath her and Drake launched out of his seat to catch her before she hit the ground.   
“Hey!” He exclaimed as he held her head in his hands, his face full of worry.   
Lily looked up at the server, eyes barely able to open, “Please... food...”

The server, visibly shaken, threw down the bowl and ran back into the kitchen. As soon as she was gone Lily smiled up at Drake’s worried face.   
“I can’t believe that actually worked...”he chuckled. “Just give me a heads up next time you take a dive. I might not have time to catch you.” He ran a thumb down her cheek making them flush beneath his touch.   
“Drake, I know you will always catch me. Anyways... You know I like to keep you on your toes.” She winked as he helped her to her feet. 

Hana cleared her throat as she held up three spoons. “Let’s examine our riches! One piping hot bowl of lobster bisque to split three ways?”  
“Sounds good to me. Let’s dig in.” Lily smiled sitting back in her seat, Drake following to sit on her other side.   
They clinked spoons and began eating, the light creamy soup overtaking their senses.   
“This is actually good.” Drake exclaimed around a mouthful.   
“I’m in heaven.” Hana moaned making the others two laugh.   
Lily looked back and forth between the two, much like last time they all were together, but this time she was only filled with warmth not doubt. Hana was falling for Maxwell, and Lily knew Drake at least cared about her enough to keep her head from cracking on the floor. 

“Solid work Starke.” Drake sighed as the shallow bowl was emptied all too quickly.   
“Yes thank you Lily! We’d be lost without you.” Hana nodded as she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. “Aww thanks guys. I’m sure the rest of our food will be here soon.”  
The three friends passed the time making small talk, joking around and drinking. Lily took note how Drake didn’t return to his “assigned” seat at the other side of the table when they were done eating and had slightly leaned towards her.   
“Excuse us Drake. I need to step into the ladies’ room and would like Lily to accompany me.” Hana stood suddenly, titling her head to the door.   
“Sure thing. I’ll hold the table down.”

Hana pulled Lily to her feet and they made their way to the ballroom restroom. Hana made sure nobody else was in the room with them before turning to Lily.   
“Now that I know what to look for, I am certain he cares about you as more than a friend Lily.”  
Lily blinked in surprise and was unable to stop a smile from spreading., “You think so?”  
“Yes. But I think he might be struggling. Everyone in court knows Liam is fond of you. It can’t be easy to have feelings for someone your best friend cares about.”   
Lily sighed nodding slowly, “I understand. I mean I don’t even know for certain that I don’t want Liam. If I could just get him to break down the prince wall-“  
“You won’t Lily. He has to protect himself. His wife will see Liam behind closed doors only. The prince, and one day king, will always be up front anytime he’s out of his bedroom.” Hana frowned sadly as Lily bit her lip. “Just... make sure you know what you want before you make Drake fall too far. I don’t want to see him broken, court is hard enough on him already.”  
“Hana you know-“  
Hana put up a hand as a lesser noble lady walked in the restroom.   
“I know Lily. Just remember that please.” Hana whispered as they walked back to their table and Drake. 

Drake gave them a half smile when they sat down, putting his phone back in his pocket to give them his full attention, “Still no food.”  
“Wow the service here is terrible.” Hana huffed, shoulders sagging the tiniest bit.   
“All by design.” Drake murmured rolling his eyes in Olivia’s direction. 

They followed his eyes to see Olivia practically hanging off Liam’s arm at this point, laughing at something Maxwell had said. Maxwell was smiling but it was obviously, to anyone who knew him, a fake smile. ‘Fake it til you make it.’ Lily thought as she turned back to her table mates.   
“Even if it’s on purpose, it’s still not the worst service I’ve had.” Hana grabbed her stomach watching another tray pass them.   
“You’ve had worse than this?” Lily couldn’t believe it. She honestly thought they couldn’t come worse than Olivia.   
“Believe it or not, I have been to a wedding where they didn’t serve dinner until midnight. They got hideously behind schedule and decided to do an open call for speeches and that took hours.” Hana groaned at the memory and Drake’s hands flew to his face.   
“Oh heavens!” He sneered in fake shock.   
Lily elbowed him in the ribs cutting her eyes at him, “Drake!”

Drake rolled his eyes not even phased by the elbow to his side. “I can tell you a real horror story. Let’s set the scene. Casual get together. Lots of people I don’t know, but that’s fine.” He frowned shrugging one shoulder, “There’s a bar, man’s true best friend. So I figure I’ll grab a drink.” He held up his glass of champagne to iterate. “I go to the bar... and they are out of whiskey!” He hissed the last part and Hana laughed while Lily licked her lips.   
“I could go for some whiskey right about now.”

He smirked and tipped his glass at her before eyeing the drink. “Now you’re speaking my language. But these dinners usually come with some fancy wine or champagne.” He set the glass down and pushed it away with a frown.   
“I have a feeling we’d be lucky to get an extra water at this point.” Hana sighed twirling a fork, etiquettes momentarily forgotten.   
“Too bad we probably won’t see a real drink all through dinner.” Drake also sighed. “From what I’ve seen, Olivia has quite the stash.”   
Lily and Hana both perked at that, cocked her head at him the corner of her mouth twitching upwards.   
“From what you’ve seen?”  
Drake shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back in his seat with a stretch, “I did some exploring, and happened to stumble upon her wine cellar.” He looked back and forth between them lazily, but his eyes slowly stopped on Lily as she jumped in excitement, leaning closer to him.  
“Really?”   
‘You would find the hidden alcohol.’ She laughed to herself as she stared into his eyes smiling. 

Drake smirked and leaned a little closer, they were close enough she could smell the leather and spruce rolling off him in waves, Lily had to chew her cheek to keep from making a sound or biting her lip.   
“Yeah, it’s pretty impressive actually. And not a bad place to get away from all this for a while.” He gestured at the extravaganza around them, “Why don’t you meet me there for a drink tonight Starke? If you’re not afraid to sneak out...”

Drake’s eyebrow quirked in challenge, Lily grabbed her chair to keep herself from attacking him right there in front of everyone. She was about to answer when a server came by to quickly and rudely throw two bowls of lobster bisque on the table between and left in a huff. At the disturbance Lily and Drake separated, both looking away shyly, he cleared his throat. Hana, who had turned to survey the other guests, drug her spoon through the bisque with a frown.   
“There’s no lobster in mine... this is the saddest soup I’ve ever seen.”

Lily and Drake took turns scooping at the bisque between them, scowling in turn.   
“I’m not usually one to complain about free food, but this is ice cold compared to what we had earlier.” Drake shoved the bowl away, “Which means Olivia did this on purpose.”  
“At least we got to taste the real meal, thanks to Lily’s quick thinking.” Hana tried to find the silver lining as always but the others were having none of it. 

Drake crossed his arms and looked away at nothing in particular as Lily closed her eyes rubbing her forehead. She felt a headache coming on as the pangs of hunger crept up her body.   
‘How am I suppose to dance seductively if I can’t stop thinking about eating...’   
Then it dawned on her that must have been Olivia’s plan all along, leave Lily and Hana starving so when the sultry dance started they would stumble or grimace. Glad she always carried gum on her, she opened her clutch to pull out three sticks of spearmint gum. She popped one in her mouth before sliding the others to her friends, Drake narrowed his eyes while Hana quickly started chewing hers.   
“For the nausea, it’ll trick your stomach into thinking you ate.”   
“Waitress hack?” He asked throwing his in his mouth, Lily winked at him.   
“You know it.”

Suddenly the orchestra began to play and nobles started to rise from their seats as Olivia stood before the crowd, hand on Liam’s arm.   
“Hello dear guests, and welcome to the Nevrakis family’s chateau. It means so much to me that you would join me in this place that is so dear to my heart.” She touched her chest and smiled. “I hope you enjoy the festivities tonight as much as I will. Now, everyone, please join me up front to begin the Cordonian Waltz.”  
Hana groaned as Lily stood reluctantly. “We haven’t finished eating.”  
“I don’t think she cares Hana.” Drake sighed not moving. 

Lily adjusted the skirt of her dress before turning to Hana. She knew she had to dance with Maxwell and wished she could dance with Drake and Hana take Maxwell. But that was in a perfect world, and this world was not perfect.   
“Let’s get this over with.”  
Hana looked at Drake who still hadn’t moved, “Aren’t you come Drake?”  
“Waltzing isn’t my thing. I’ll be here with the... food?” He looked down at the cold bowls of bisque and rubbed his temples. 

Casting him a small pout, Lily pulled Hana to the dance floor where they separated. Lily found Maxwell who looked every bit of relieved to see her, just as Liam asked Olivia to dance with him.   
“Olivia, May I have this dance?”  
“Of course prince Liam.” Olivia blushed as if she didn’t know it was customary and polite of him to ask. 

Hana leaned closer to Lily to whisper, “It would be rude of him not to ask her to dance.”  
Lily just shrugged, “I guess that’s what happens when you have home court advantage.”  
“That doesn’t mean you won’t dance though, we will run through the dance at least twice with separate partners.” They both looked up at Maxwell who smiled softly to Hana then extended his hand to Lily. “May I have this dance Lily?”

Lily gave a tiny fist pump and grinned at him, “Let’s do this!”  
“Dance dance dance!” He chanted as he led her to the dance floor, laughter bubbled out of her.   
“Would Bertrand approve of that?” She teased making Maxwell falter.   
“I mean, lady Lily, let us dance dance dance?” He stammered making her laugh into his shoulder.   
“Oh Maxwell...”

Together they moved further onto the dance floor, joining the circle of nobles as they prepared to begin the dance. Lily allowed Maxwell to take her hand and grab her waist as she offered him a smile that he returned warmly. The music began to pick up a more dramatic pace and soon every couple started to move, a few seconds behind Olivia and Liam who led the dance. Maxwell held her firmly as they fell in step, letting the rhythm control their movements. Lily’s eyes glistened in delight as the room twirled around them fluidly. 

“You’re doing great.” He whispered encouragingly.   
“All thanks to Hana.” She beamed and watched Liam twirl Olivia under his arm, bringing her back against his chest.   
“I hope you’re ready.” Maxwell hummed softly, she nodded. 

Lily relaxed into him as he lifted her hand and spun her around, she laughed as the room sailed through her vision. Maxwell confidently led her through each movement, a twinkle in his eyes and soft smile on his lips, he really was a great dancer. His eyes scanned the floor always aware of their surroundings, leading her with subtle gestures of pressure on her back or hand to let her know a new move was coming. If she faltered or missed a cue he adjusted himself to accommodate her without complaint. 

Leaning into his hands the world drifted away from Lily, caught in the moment with him she felt completely free of anything besides the way their bodies moved together. Hyper aware of his gestures she followed him without resistance, her eyes never left him as there was no need to look anywhere else, she trusted him. 

His hand brushed up her arm, they changed directions, Maxwell slowed as the tempo dropped.   
“Now here we go... the last move then we separate.” He whispered again, Lily nodded grinning now.   
“I’m ready.”  
Maxwell led her through a spin one last time and pulled her close, her back pressing to his chest his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as they swayed. Lily melted back against him, enjoying their calm familiarity he tucked his head down close to hers.   
“Maxwell, this feels a bit scandalous for a ball room.” She laughed as his breath rolled across her ear.   
“The Cordonian waltz is a romantic dance. In the old days this waltz use to be the only way couples could flirt.”  
“I can see why... it’s very intimate.” Lily found herself gazing across the room at Drake who still sat at the table, staring absently at the dance floor. She suddenly wished it was him behind her at that moment, pressed so tightly to her back she could feel his shape, but if it couldn’t be Drake, she was glad it was Maxwell.   
“Time to switch now.” Maxwell sighed letting go to push her towards Liam, and Hana managed to find herself in Lily’s place. 

Liam grinned down at Lily, and she gave him a polite smile in return as they stepped into the starting position.   
“Liam.” She was happy to finally get to talk to him, it had felt like a life time had passed since she last had one on one with him.   
“Why, hello there.” He teased giving her waist a squeeze, the closest to a hug they could manage until the end of the dance. They spoke softly as they moved across the dance floor.   
“Fancy running into you here.”  
“You mean on the dance floor of a private ball during a choreographed waltz?” His eyes shone with mischief, she actually had Liam at the moment, not the prince.   
“Well when you put it that way, it seems inevitable I’d run into you... but to be fair I haven’t seen a lot of you lately.” She teased but his face dropped and suddenly Liam was replaced by the prince. 

“True. I’ve been preoccupied.” He sighed, “Olivia is the hostess and I’d be remiss in my duties if I didn’t spend time with all the ladies equally.”  
Lily’s smile left and she stared at his chest, not able to look the prince in the eye any longer. “I understand Liam. You aren’t just marrying for yourself. It’s for the crown...”  
He gave a slight nod. “Yes. No matter what I feel... well we will have to see what happens in the coming months...”  
He spun her and brought her close, his arms around her tightly. He leaned down to whisper in her ear like Maxwell had, she still couldn’t help but look for Drake, he was already watching her. They locked eyes, his fixed gaze looked painful as his brow quivered then he looked away and Lily sighed.   
“Lily, you should know... you are special to me..”

The prince spun Lily back around and they stared at each other for a few beats, his soft smile returned absently. She knew the look in his eyes, yet she couldn’t bring herself to return it. It felt like the more time she spent with him the further Liam slipped away, he couldn’t even manage a dance without the prince popping in and taking over. Lily saw Olivia approaching and stepped back immediately, pain gripped her chest as Liam’s face fell. Ignoring whatever Olivia harped off she turned and found Maxwell once more. 

“Watching you two, I can tell Liam cares about you a lot.”  
Lily sighed not meeting his eyes, “I know.. our relationship is so strange though. It’s not like he can sweep my off my feet and carry me away from here.”  
Lily followed Maxwell’s gaze to Hana as he spoke, “When you’re royalty the rules are different.”  
She reached out to gently squeezed his hand knowingly, “I know... and yet..” 

She broke off when Maxwell’s jaw fell open, and followed his wide eyes to see Olivia pulling Liam into a long deep kiss. Lily quickly reached up and shut Maxwell’s mouth for him, not missing a beat. It seemed like much too long a moment before Liam pulled away and lead Olivia out of the ball room, her face flushed and smiling. 

Maxwell led Lily to the side lines, the mood gone from both of them. They found the other suitors together gawking at where the prince and duchess had disappeared to.   
“That was a bold play.” Penelope shook her head.   
Madeleine just huffed unimpressed with the act. “Little Olivia is growing up. How sweet.”  
“You aren’t upset by that?” Lily looked at the countess, who she hadn’t spoken to since the game with the queen.   
Madeleine rolled her blue eyes and glanced at Lily in disinterest, “Ostentatious displays are for those who are unrefined or insecure. Of which I am neither.”  
Penelope still hadn’t taken her eyes off the door but she looked genuinely crest fallen, Lily felt bad for the woman as she mumbled, “We always knew she and the prince were close..”  
“It was a power move if you ask me.” Kiara cut her off, seething. 

“Riiight. Excuse us a moment.” Maxwell laughed nervously and pulled Lily away from them. “We have a chance to play a little politics here.”  
“The kind where I get strategic and try to gain advantage?” Lily raised an eyebrow, trying to keep the memory of a Bertrand rant out of her head.   
“Exactly.” Maxwell shot his finger guns at her grinning. “Look at Kiara. She’s clearly upset by the display and she’s alone by the appetizers.” He pointed to the woman who was scowling at the bruschetta. “This is what we call opportunity. You should go get on her good side. If you can drive a wedge between her and Olivia, it could weaken Olivia’s position. And if Kiara has good things to say about you...”  
“It will help my position?” She finished for him and he nodded happily.   
“Bingo!”  
“I’ll try.” 

Lily casually but swiftly made her way to the appetizer table where Kiara still hadn’t moved.   
“Excuse me lady Kiara?” She politely stepped beside the other woman who looked at her in surprise.   
“Oh! Lady Lily! Comment ca va?”  
“Lady Kiara, ca va bien.” She smiled and Kiara returned it warmly.   
“Magnifique. What can I do for you?”  
Lily grabbed a plate and pretended to look over the appetizers, though nothing peaked her interest even though she hadn’t eaten all day. “Let’s talk about Olivia. What did you think of her display?”  
Kiara immediately went ridged and her smile dropped back into a scowl.   
“I can’t believe her. She wouldn’t have the guts to do that anywhere else. She’s gone mad with power here.” She spat before grabbing a bacon wrapped jalapeño and biting into it. 

Even mad, she made eating a jalapeño popper look elegant.   
“I think Olivia clearly has the upper hand. She’s the greatest threat here. It’ll take more than one of us to beat her.” Lily said coolly, eyeing the jalapeños thinking Drake would like some.   
“Interesting..” Kiara regarded her around a sip of wine.   
“We need to stick together. Otherwise, we won’t stand a fighting chance against Olivia.”  
At this Kiara stopped and faced Lily fully. “Are you proposing an alliance? I wouldn’t normally entertain the idea, but you are fitting in remarkably well...”

Lily kept her cool smile on as Kiara looked her up and down once more. “You certainly look like you could be an important ally.”  
Lily nodded pooping a stuffed mushroom in her mouth before replying, “Yes. You should be my ally because I’ll support you too. Olivia’s friendship is a one way street. Why should you always let her get her way?”  
“You make a fair point.” Kiara glared at the door that neither Liam or Olivia have made their way back through, her mind no doubt reeling.   
“We all need someone to speak well of us. We can help each other out.” Lily shrugged nonchalantly while the other woman nodded sharply. 

As she let Kiara mull over the thought she began filling her plate with things she thought might actually fill Drake up without making him sad while eating it.   
“That’s not a bad idea.”  
“We need to have each other’s backs if we are going to take down Olivia.” Lily laughed bringing a smile from Kiara, though she didn’t laugh as well.   
“You know... we can both benefit from a little well placed support here and there.”   
“I’m glad we see it the same way.”  
Kiara looked around the room and smiled softly, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I should mingle with what time I have left. A beintot.”

Before Lily could give her farewell the slender woman turned and sauntered over to Penelope and a group of nobles. The plate full, Lily made her way back to the table where Drake sat staring at the wall next to him. She set the plate in front of him which drew him out of his day dream, he blinked rapidly at the stacked plate them up at her. 

“Starke, you didn’t have to get me anything.” His eyes stayed on her as she sat beside him.   
“I know. I wanted to... For helping me.” She reached over to give his arm a squeeze, he smirked back at her before throwing a whole jalapeño in his mouth.   
“I knew you’d like those.” She giggled and he nodded happily.   
“Spicy cheesy Smokey fatty. What’s not to like besides the size?”  
“Good point.” 

Lily looked around the room at everyone mingling and felt perfectly content sitting in the corner with Drake. It felt right, just them away from all the politics. Absentmindedly her hand slipped from his arm to his leg, Drake either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he continued to shovel down the tiny food. The thought to play the nervous game with him struck her, her fingers drummed lightly against his leg but before she could slid her hand further up his thigh Maxwell and Hana walked over. Quickly Lily retracted her hand to her own lap and Drake leered at her with a smirk.   
“Chicken.” He leaned over to mumble in her ear as their friends sat across from them. 

“I am about over socializing.” Maxwell groaned resting his head on the table as Hana rubbed circles in his back.   
“You would have made Ramsford proud tonight though.” She reassured him and Lily subtly winked at her enjoying the intimacy between her friends.   
“I really only do these events so Bertrand lets me plan the Beaumont Bash.” Maxwell grumbled not lifting his head, “He even threatened to send me away for this year’s if I didn’t do well tonight.”  
“Oh Maxwell...” Lily reached across the table and patted his head, at which he perked up.   
“Buuut.... I saw you won Kiara over, she looked much happier when you parted.”

Lily waved nonchalantly with a small smile before stealing a mushroom from Drake. Narrowing his eyes Drake swatted at her and tried to take it back but she threw it in her mouth before he could grab it, she let out a teasing moan.   
“It’s so good Drake...” she turned back to Maxwell who had his eyes narrowed at the pair, Drake coughed uncomfortably under his stare and shifted away from Lily.   
“I think it had more to do with these delicious appetizers than me.” Lily cleared her throat meeting the scrutinizing eyes, “But she said she’d speak well of me if asked.”  
“That’s great. Kiara has a lot of political pull because of her father.” Hana chimed in trying to cut the tension. 

Maxwell, who had determined he would stare Drake down, blinked and turned to focus on Hana. “True. It always helps to have such a diplomat on your side.”   
As the night wore on the friends talked and danced and ate until the ball was over. 

Once the ball had drawn to it’s end Lily made her way through the door when a firm hand grabbed her shoulder, she turned expecting Drake and was surprised to see Liam.   
‘Thank God I didn’t automatically say a Drake..’ she thought as she pushed her heart out of her throat.   
“Hello Lady Lily.” Liam smiles softly, it was actually him now away from the nobles’ eyes. “As usual, you are a vision. You look lovely.”   
Before she could react Liam had taken her hands and pulled her close to kiss her cheek.   
Heat rushing to her face she smiled at him softly before slowly pulling her hands away. “Liam, I’m glad you found me. I was worried I wouldn’t see you again tonight...”  
He sighed looking down his now empty hands before returning them to his side. “I know we haven’t seen much of each other this week.”  
“It’s been a hectic few days.” She nodded letting him know she understood without having to say the words.   
He blinked shaking his head with raised eyebrows, “A strange few days...” 

They began to amble together towards the foyer. “I spend all of these events rushing from person to person, trying to say the right things and keep everyone happy..” he sighed running a hand down his face. “But at night I find myself laying awake in the grand suite, unable to sleep...”

Lily kept her hands clasped behind her back to keep him from trying to grab them again, and felt guilty about it. The longer they spent apart the further she felt from him. She couldn’t lose herself in him like she did with Drake, he flip flopped back to the prince on a second’s notice. It wasn’t his fault, he was raised to put that barrier between him and the people around him but Lily felt it wearing on their relationship, or lack there of. 

Grinning she raised her eyebrow at him, “The grand suite? Sounds fancy.”  
Liam nodded with a laugh. “Oh it’s the best room. It’s upstairs at the end of the east wing.”  
‘Completely opposite direction from Drake’s. Bet that was intentional.’  
“It comes with everything... even a hot tub under the stars over looking the mountains.”  
She could hear the question in his tone, the idea of one on one with Liam without the prince and court sounded like fun, but she didn’t like the implication of the hot tub.   
“Sounds... romantic.” She smiled softly.   
“It would be... with the right person. Unfortunately I have no one to share it with.” He shrugged glancing sideways at her.   
“Maybe I can help with that..” she started and his eyebrow quirked in surprise.   
“Really? You think you could manage?”  
“Well I’m not making any promises..”   
As they reached the stairs Penelope came into the foyer and called out to Liam.   
“Prince Liam, if i might interrupt?”

As smoothly as the words were spoken Liam receded into the prince and turned to nod to Penelope. “Of course Lady Penelope. I know we haven’t spoken all evening. Good night lady Lily.” He bowed stiffly at Lily with regret in his eyes then turned to walk to Penelope who he led away. 

Lily went to her room and after another shower changed into something more comfortable and modern, a tight black v neck shirt and the same pair of shorts as last night. When she walked back down stairs to the foyer she looked around the empty room and found it peaceful. Her head was buzzing from all the champagne she and Hana had drank earlier, she hummed in her light tipsy state. 

She sat on the couch in front of the fire place to read her book for a little while, pondering what to do. Hana’s music softly lulled out from the parlor, while a sliver of light creeped from under a door in the corner, she assumed it led to the cellar. Everyone but Maxwell had invited her to do something and she’d have to make a choice, even not choosing ultimately was a choice. As she read her eyes kept wandering to the door to the cellar where Drake was waiting. Determining he was who she wanted to see the most at the moment, she closed her book and set it on the couch before crossing to the door. 

Descending the spiral stairs into the cellar Lily first saw Drake slouched back in a dark leather chair in the middle of the room, an empty glass in hand. Silently Drake watched her slow steps, his darkened eyes steady on her but his face remained placid. Her heart pounded against her ribs, she was sure he could see it vibrate her shirt even on opposite sides of the room. Swallowing hard she pulled her eyes from him to look around the cellar. 

The small dark windowless room was warmly illuminated by a couple lamps he had turned on, one on the table beside him the other across the room. The room smelled slightly damp, but not in the sense it felt neglected, more like a barrel left out to dry. Shelves lined every wall covered in neatly arranged wine bottles, behind the steps sat a few empty barrels, the source of the smell. At the wall furthest from the stairs stood a small counter so any bottle that was pulled out could be immediately enjoyed. When she reached the bottom of the stairs he finally spoke, his deep voice enveloping her in the quiet. 

“There you are Starke. I was beginning to think you didn’t have the guts to show.” He sat up straight as she stepped away from the stairs, “Ya know, breaking the rules, out after curfew and all that.”   
There was a gleam of mischief in his eyes, one she realized she had longed to see all night.   
“Actually...” she looked down, all of a sudden feeling shy in front of him. “I couldn’t wait to see you again.”  
“Awe come on Starke. You’re going to make me blush.” She glanced up at him quickly to see him rubbing his neck, but his face wasn’t red.  
“Now that I’d like to see.” She teased feeling more at ease with their usual banter. 

He stood and crossed the room in a few lazy strides to stop in front of her. With his head slightly cocked to the side he lifted a glass he had been holding, his large hand nearly swallowing it, and held it out to her. He was much closer than he needed to be to carry out the act, close enough she could lean forward and rest her head on his chest without over extending herself. Gingerly she grabbed the glass, their fingers touching but Drake made no move to pull away. 

Electricity shot through her hand and up her arm, she sucked in a breath while biting her lip. Their fingers sat interlaced on the glass while they stared into each other’s eyes, then all too soon he pulled his hand away but held her eyes. As soon as he was gone she missed his touch, her hand felt hollow without the current that flowed between them.   
‘Give me some sort of sign you felt that Drake. Please.’ She pleaded with her eyes hoping he understood. 

“So, what are you drinking?” His voice rumbled out lowly.   
“What do you have?” She matched his volume before she even realized it, much like anything else.  
Drake shook his head gesturing at the empty table behind him but Lily didn’t look away from his eyes. “Nothing yet. It seems like Olivia has a very extensive collection of fine Cordonian wines. I’m no expert but from the names I recognize nothing in here’s under a thousand dollars.”

Lily grinned finally looking around at all the various colored wine bottles. She couldn’t tell what any of them were, but she figured there were some very old ones based on the dust alone. Some had sat there for decades if not centuries, untouched yet constantly changing through time.   
“You want to drink Olivia’s wine? That’s savage. Olivia might not be my best friend but that’s a little too far for me. The two of us could put away a couple bottles of silky wine.” She winked trying to bring out the fire in him and he chuckled with a small smile.   
“I thought you might say that. Luckily, I have a back up option. A bottle of my favorite whiskey. So pick your poison.”

Lily bit her lip as Drake bent down beside the stairs and grabbed the unopened bottle he had brought down with him and handed it to her. When she read the tag she smirked at him with a raised eyebrow.   
‘Balvenie. Sweet toast of American Oak.’ She ran a finger over the word American.   
“American oak huh?”  
“Hey, it’s just the barrels. This is straight from Scotland.” He shook his head at her, chuckling as he took the bottle back and broke the seal, shoving the paper in his pocket. He took her glass to fill it, and handed it back. “Wait.”

Drake made his way to the counter as he poured himself a glass, closed the bottle and set it on the counter carefully. He turned and leaned against the dark wood as he locked his eyes on Lily before gesturing for her to take a drink.   
‘He wants to watch.’ She felt her heart quicken at the thought, that familiar fire igniting in her stomach. 

She stepped closer, more into the light, took a sip and closed her eyes as she appreciated the scent and taste. Warm summer grass, sun dried fruit and wood reached her nose first, then a slightly sweet smoked wood and vanilla oats taste.  
‘Perfectly Drake.’   
Exactly what she imagined his lips tasted like, she licked her lips slowly, and hummed to herself imagining it was his lips she was tasting. She took another sip before opening her eyes to look at him with a nod of approval.   
“So you come to a wine cellar to drink great whiskey? Doesn’t that seem a little silly?”  
He shrugged taking a sip of his drink still not taking his eyes off her, the intensity of his gaze burned through the dim light into her, one thing clear no matter how hard he fought to keep it contained, lust.   
“I came down here to get a little commoner time by myself where I don’t have to bow and kiss hands for a minute.”   
After a moment that passed too quickly he lowered his head to look down at his glass. 

Lily paused still burning from his stare, and chewed her lip as she mulled her words over to make sure they would land the right way. She tapped her fingers against her glass softly before looking at him, only to find he was already looking at her again, his eyes a smoldering rich whiskey in the low light. She caught herself staring into the swirls of light that danced throughout them, and the worry fell away.   
“Drake... if you hate the nobility so much, why do you stick around?”  
He turned his eyes away from her again to look at the beams above them. “It must seem ridiculous to you...”  
“To be honest I don’t know why you put yourself through it. If I hated them as much as you do, I’d be long gone.”  
“I told you before it’s for Liam.” He sighed looking back at her with a pained expression. “It’s always been for him. I would have left a long time ago but Liam needs me.”   
He took another slow drink, emptying his glass before refilling it. He swirled the dark liquid around before knocking it back in one gulp. “I know he has nobles and courtiers all around him, but most of them would stab him in the back if they thought they could profit off it.”

When he turned to walk to the chairs Lily noticed his jaw clenching, his mind running a hundred miles an hour. He sat down with a heavy sigh and she gently took the seat beside him, one leg tucked under her the other she drew up to her chest.   
“I’ve seen so many underhanded moves, I don’t trust any of them. And these are our ‘friends’. And this latest one...” he shook his head, knee beginning to shake as he worked himself up. Lily reached out and touched his arm, his eyes snapped up to her and he relaxed under her touch, his leg stilled. 

“What happened? If it’s okay to ask...”  
He ran a hand down his face with a heavy sigh, his shoulders sagged ever so slightly. “Im not sure if I should tell you... it’s still being resolved.”  
“You’re always saying I need to watch out... it’s be nice to actually know what for.”  
“You remember Liam’s bachelor party?”  
She nodded trying not to smirk. “Of course.”

Drake leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. “We found out someone close to us that night was trying to sell pictures to the tabloids.”  
“Who would do that?” Lily practically yelled at him then slapped her hand over her mouth. “Sorry. But seriously?”  
He nodded once and dropped his hands. “We haven’t tracked down the source yet, but I just got a message from Bastien that we were able to buy back the photos before they were printed.”

Lily could see this was weighing heavily on Drake, and realized why he became so guarded the times before. She wanted to touch him again, but thought it best not to push him right now.   
“Call me crazy but I don’t remember anything that scandalous happening... besides Maxwell. Oh my god it wasn’t going after Maxwell was it?” She started to stand up, the instinct to go see if that was what was troubling Maxwell taking over. Drake caught her arm, seeming to know her train of thought which he broke with a simple touch. 

“It wasn’t Maxwell. It was... Liam... and you.” The last word came out painfully and Lily looked down.   
“You know how the tabloids are. A picture of the prince with a drink in his hand and all of a sudden the crown prince of Cordonia is on a drunken bender.” He paused to refill their glasses and emptied his immediately before filling it again. “Then there’s the pictures of the two of you together.”

“Nothing happened. I need you to know that Drake. I haven’t even kissed him.” She looked at him pleading with her eyes and he gave her a soft smile nodding once.   
“I do know that. But it doesn’t matter. The two of you were talking, and he was clearly interested in you. That’s enough for them to speculate on. Then you just happen to show up at court not even a week later as a suitor. And the headlines they were going to run with?”   
“Do I want to know...” she couldn’t meet his eyes at this point.   
She knew and he knew nothing happened with Liam, and she knew he knew, but it still hurt to hear it.   
“‘Prince Liam’s Drunken Fling Before The Ring’” he air quoted snarling.   
“And you don’t know who took the photos?”   
He shook his head slowly, “Not really. There are a lot of people who would be desperate for those pictures. I just hope it wasn’t one of the guys. The pictures they had... they would have been hard to get unless it was someone close to us.”

“It wasn’t me I swear. I’ll swear on whatever you want.” Lily found herself beginning to panic. Had he brought her here to try to confront her?  
“I know it wasn’t you. You were never even a suspect. There were pictures of us before we even knew you existed. I just wish I could remember if anyone followed us around.” He took another sip and Lily finished hers off which he quickly refilled. “I let my guard down for one damn night. I just wanted to have fun with my best friend before he got tied down. We didn’t announce where we were going so we thought we’d be okay. Should have known better.”

She reached out and touched his arm and slowly slid her hand to his wrist then into his hand, he went stiff. He gave her a calculating look before slowly relaxing and looking at their hands.   
“It’s not your fault Drake. You shouldn’t have to always be suspicious. You aren’t a guard or press secretary.”  
“I should have been the responsible one. Not getting drunk and taking...” He stopped with a shake of his head, not wanting to finish the sentence so Lily did it for him. She didn’t feel scornful about it, she had spent most of that night thinking about taking Liam home. She finished his sentence so he would see it didn’t bother her, they were strangers that night and only recently had graduated to friends. 

“Taking random blonde chicks to bed?” Her eyebrow quirked at him playfully.   
Drake sighed and pulled his hand away, walls back up in the blink of an eye, “I regret that more and more each day. It was decent... but not worth Liam almost getting his reputation ruined before he could even build one.”  
“You’re a man Drake, you have needs. Besides Maxwell was-“  
“Oh I know. He made sure to tell me.” He shuddered, they both laughed hard.   
“Imagine seeing it!” She shook her whole body and gagged.  
“I’m good on that. You can keep those images.”

Another moment of silence followed as they sat inches apart sipping their drinks.   
“I’ll keep my eyes open Drake.”  
“Good. Money and power make people do crazy things Starke. I just don’t want to see you get hurt because of it.”  
“Drake...” when he looked up at her from under his bangs heat rose in her cheeks.   
“I mean, sometimes I look at you... and I just see... this wide eyed baby deer who just stumbled into a hunters campsite.”  
“A baby deer? So you think I’m cute?” It was his turn to grow red this time and Lily grinned.   
“That’s not what I... uh...”   
“My, my. Seems like for once you’re speechless.”  
Drake looked away quickly rubbing his neck. “Your unique talent seems to be putting me in my place.”  
“Well, someone has to do it.” She laughed making him turn and grin at her.   
“Point.” He quit laughing with a shake of his head and stared at her with a look she couldn’t interpret.   
‘You’re so easy but so hard to read.’ She groaned inwardly.   
“What is it about you? You’re so frustrating but...”  
“But? You know what they say. Any compliment followed by a ‘But’ is deemed irrelevant.”  
Drake shook his head leaning back in his seat, his mind made up. “Forget it. How about a toast instead?”

The sudden change in mood caught Lily off guard but at this point she had come to assume Drake would shift if things got too close to heart for him. She would just have to come back to the subject later when he was willing to open up again. Plus her head was swimming more and more, the whiskey mixing in her stomach with all the champagne from earlier. She grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured more in his glass and then hers, fully aware of him watching every movement. 

She held her glass up with a small smile, “What are we toasting to?”  
“The moments in between.”  
“I’m... not sure I follow.”  
He didn’t get frustrated or change the subject again, he only offered her a smirk before he explained.   
“All the nobles think about are the big events. The grand balls, press appearances, banquets. They don’t even realize the moments that matter the most are all the ones they’re missing. Moments like right now, just the two of us and some cheap whiskey. These are the moments that really matter.”

Lily’s head swam at his words. This moment with her was important to him, she knew he felt something but his words only confirmed what she already knew. At some level Drake had feelings for her, and the thought heated her blood.   
“At least they mean something to me..” he sighed at her silence.   
“It means something to me too Drake.”   
They locked eyes and Lily felt herself growing hotter under his gaze. They had finished half the bottle at this point which normally wouldn’t affect her, but she kept forgetting about all her previous champagne. Drake searched her eyes for a minute, then his eyes wandered down her body before he raised his glass to her with a light smile.   
“To the moments in between.”

They clicked their glasses together before downing their drinks. Drake stood up slowly and stretched, his shirt exposing his midriff, Lily’s eyes wandered down, following his happy trail to the hem of his low laying pants and then along his hip. She bit her lip as she imagined running her tongue along his defined Adonis belt. 

Her attention was brought back to his face when he cleared his throat and dropped his arms, his shirt along with them. Her face burned hot as his eyes drove into her, a smirk across his lips.   
“It’s getting late. I don’t want to keep you up any longer than necessary. You should head to bed.”   
“What if I don’t want to sleep.” She whispered standing and walking closer to him.   
She reached out and touched his chest before running it down to lay a finger on his belt.   
‘I can’t hold back anymore or I’m going to go mad. I don’t care if he hates me tomorrow. I need to feel him.’ Her head spun the slightest bit but she took it in stride. 

Drake didn’t move or say a word as she stepped closer, almost against him now, but his eyes never left hers.   
“I know you feel it too. This... energy.” She whispered running her hand back up his chest to his neck.   
“You’re drunk Lily. You don’t know what you feel.” His low voice vibrated through her hand as she gently rubbed his neck.   
“Then prove it. Kiss me and prove there’s nothing here.” She purred as she snaked her other hand around his waist.   
His lip twitched and she thought it was about to happen, the moment she’d been yearning for since she saw him walk out of the club with that blonde girl. But instead of kissing her he grabbed her hands gently but firmly and pulled them away then pushed her back a step.   
“You’re killing me Lily. We can’t.... I can’t... what did I just talk to you about?” He sighed still holding her hands in his, rubbing her knuckles. “Lily, you’re drunk, let me take you to your room at least. I’ll sleep better knowing you made it.”

Lily looked down at their hands, biting back her feelings with a shake of her head. She wasn’t as drunk as he thought she was, and she wouldn’t regret it like she knew he thought she would. She was coherent enough to know exactly what she was doing but drunk enough to be brave.   
“I need to talk to Hana. I was going there after here.”   
“Then I’ll walk you to her. Where is she?”  
“Parlor.”   
“Okay.” He grabbed his bottle in one hand, the other still on hers and led her back up the stairs. 

Lily watched his back as he silently led her through the chateau to the parlor, their fingers intertwined. It felt so natural to hold his hand like they had been doing so all their lives, where as holding Liam’s hand gave her awkward first date vibes.   
“Will you join us?” She whispered as they stopped in front of the door.   
Drake turned to her shaking his head.   
“No. I need to go lay down. I...” he let out a deep sigh and dropped her hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow Starke.”

Lily didn’t watch him as he walked past her and down the dark hallway. Once she couldn’t hear his steps any longer she pushed through the parlor door to find Hana sitting at the piano. Hana looked up at her in warm surprise.   
“Lily! I wasn’t sure you’d come after Drake invited you to the cellar.”  
“I wouldn’t miss hearing you play Hana. Drake has went to bed.” She sat at the piano beside her friend.   
“I have to admit I’m nervous to play for you.”  
“Why?” 

“I haven’t played for anyone in a long time. My parents use to force me to perform at events. But I actually liked piano. I didn’t want to let them take that from me too, so one day I messed up the whole song. Wrong notes at the wrong time, they were thoroughly embarrassed.” She laughed. “You should have seen all the people, crashing into each other not knowing how to dance without a tune. I haven’t played for anyone else since...” she looked at the keyboard before her and ran a hand along the keys.   
“Hana I don’t want to pressure you to do something you don’t want-“  
“No! I want to play for you. You are my dearest friend. You of all people deserve to hear it.”

“Did Maxwell come by?”  
Hana blushed making Lily smile.   
“Yes, but like Drake he has gone to bed.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
Hana turned to face her fully, her brown eyes sparkling. “Do you?”

Lily suddenly felt the weight of everything Drake had said in the cellar, her smile faltered. “After you play maybe.”

Hana turned back to the keys and gently began to play. After a few seconds Lily recognized the song, Beethoven’s moonlight sonata the first movement. She remembered Maxwell had told her a few weeks ago it was one of his favorite “old songs” and Lily felt her chest tighten for her friends. She listened to the notes and watched Hana’s fingers expertly draw them out. When the seven minutes had passed Hana turned and looked at Lily with worry in her eyes. “It’s somewhat exhilarating to play for someone else. So?”

Lily grabbed her arm and gave her a tight squeeze. “That was amazing Hana. Why didn’t you play it for Maxwell while he was here? He loves that sonata.”  
Hana flushed and looked out the window in front of the piano. “I know. I wanted to make sure I got it right before I played for him though.”  
“I think you did amazing. He might fall in love with you over it.” Lily wiggled her eyebrows at Hana making her friend laugh.   
“That would be a sight.”  
“A sight I wish to see. How did it go with him?”

“It was wonderful. He’s so kind and thoughtful. I know he puts on a goofy front to everyone, but I think it’s just to hide his insecurities. I’m slowly breaking through his walls.”  
“That’s wonderful Hana. I love him so much and I love you so much. You two will be great together if he would open his eyes. Have you talked to him about your feelings?”

Hana got up from the piano and sat on a couch that stood close by. Lily followed her and grabbed her hand, silently encouraging the woman to open up if she wanted. She longed for the type of friendship where they could lay everything out on the table. They could help each other through anything like that, laugh together cry together love together.   
“Not... exactly. We are still getting to know one another. I don’t want to make any decisions until after the prince chooses a bride anyways. Never know...” she sighed. “Maxwell is a breath of fresh air when I feel like I’m drowning. I know I have prepared for this all my life, but it still overwhelms me all the time.”

“I know that feeling... being overwhelmed I mean..” Lily sighed sinking into her seat as she thought about the pressures of court, then about the pictures Drake had told her about.   
Next she thought about what Hana had warned her about and how she didn’t want Lily to break Drake.   
“What happened in the cellar?”  
Lily smiled over at Hana. “We drank his personal whiskey and talked about nothing and everything. I don’t know why but whenever I’m around him I feel like I’m floating. I can’t help but gravitate to him.”  
“I see it. You need to be careful. I think Maxwell is starting to suspect something. He says he’s glad Drake has found a kindred spirit, but he reeks of suspicion.”  
“I’m not worried about Maxwell... I should go to bed Hana. I drank more than I thought I did. My head hurts.”   
‘And my heart.’ She added to herself as she stood up.   
Hana nodded and led her to the door. “Another time then. Good night Lily.”

Lily hugged Hana and left without saying anything else. She made her way to her room, pausing to look down the hall at Drake’s door before going in and crashing in her bed. She hugged her pillow as tears formed behind her eyes. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to Hana, she did. What she didn’t want was to cry to her over a man she barely knew who had rejected her, again. Her mind replayed everything that happened, all the slight touches, the intense eye contact, everything he said in the cellar as she cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t use a lot of the canon dialogue between the girls, we already know Hana’s back story so I will over time imply she’s told Lily at other times. Will keep important bits, but to me this wasn’t that big


	8. A hike in Lythikos

The next morning found Drake eating alone in the foyer. His head hurt the slightest bit and he didn’t know if it was from the alcohol or from over thinking. He stared at the suit of armor beside the fire place and relished in the silence of the chateau. Olivia had whisked all the nobles away at first light and he was thankful he hadn’t been included. He didn’t want to deal with Olivia, or any of the nobles. There were only two people he wanted to see at the moment and he knew one of them probably wouldn’t look at him for days. 

He couldn’t wrap his head around Lily. She only came to Cordonia for a chance to marry Liam, but every time they ended up alone together she pushed through his walls and did something he wasn’t expecting. Like grabbing him and telling him to kiss her. The thought troubled Drake, he didn’t know what to make of any of it. She certainly didn’t actually have feelings for him, not with Liam giving her puppy eyes every time she moved. But he didn’t think she was trying to mess with him either, like he would have suspected from any of the other noble ladies. 

He took another big bite of his everything bagel stuffed with egg prime rib spinach and peppers, relishing in the simplicity. The nobles probably had to eat half cooked quail eggs and act like they were eating the most divine food ever. That he was glad he missed. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he ignored it for a moment but when it rang again he sighed and pulled it out. ‘Liam.’

He answered. “Hello?”  
“Hey. I was wondering if you would accompany me today.” Liam sounded bright and perky as always.   
“Depends on what your plans are. Not really in the mood to be an Olivia punching bag today Liam.”  
“Whenever are you in the mood for that? Anyways, no. I have a free day and I miss my best friend. I was thinking we could do something you’d enjoy. Just the two of us.”  
At the Drake perked up. “You got my attention.”  
Liam’s laugh carried through the phone warmly and Drake smiled.   
“Okay. Make sure you dress warmly, we will be outside. Meet me in the foyer in 10.”  
“Aye aye captain.” He could head Liam’s eyes roll before he hung up. 

Drake jumped to his feet and made his way to his room where he threw his leather jacket on then he went back to the foyer to finish the last few bites of his bagel. As he ate he could hear Liam descending the stairs and he stood when the steps hit the bottom.   
“Ready to go?” He turned to look at Liam who was grinning at him from under a red beanie.   
“Your face makes me question why I agreed to this.” He narrowed his eyes but Liam shook his head.   
“I promise you will like it.”

The men headed outside and Liam led Drake through the snow until they to came to a trail head at the woods behind the chateau. Drake gave Liam a once over, and was surprised to sees boots and jeans.   
“I found this trail a few days ago but I’ve been so busy... I would like to know what’s at the end, and who better to bring with me on my adventure than you.” Liam smiled as they began down the trail.   
“Great point! Can’t ask for much better company I’d say.” Drake tugged on his jacket with a huff making Liam laugh again.   
“Truer words have never been spoken my friend.”

They walked in silence, happy to just be together peacefully in nature. Everything around them was quiet, the snow deafening any sounds from the woods besides the crunch under their boots. The trail began to go upward and bend around a mountain, and Drake wondered how far it was.   
“Do you know where this goes?”  
“No idea. I thought that was half the fun.”  
“Liam...” he shook his head but couldn’t contain the grin. “At least it’s not a game trail.”  
“Do give me some credit Drake.” Liam nudged him with a smile.   
“I’m just saying this is how people get eaten, following unknown trails through the wilds of Lythikos.”  
Liam let out a hearty laugh and Drake couldn’t help but break into laughter as well. 

‘This is nice.’ He thought as they jabbed back and forth at each other for over three miles, up and over one mountain and now climbing switch backs up another. The sun was high in the sky now and Drake had taken his jacket off to sling over his shoulder. Liam, in his smaller physique, still had all his layers on minus his beanie which he stuffed in a pocket. 

“We haven’t really had a chance to talk like this in weeks Liam. I have to ask... how do you feel about Madeline running? Have you talked to Leo? What does he think? Didn’t she actually sleep with him? I thought she really loved him?”  
Drake blurted, unable to stop all his questions from pouring out at once. Liam laughed lightly but Drake noticed the laugh and smile didn’t reach his eyes. “One question at a time. I’m still not sure what to think. She’s been spending more time with Regina than me, which might be smart, who knows. I have spoken with my brother, he said she’s a good lay and to go for it. She’d be a good queen too, ‘nothing would come before Cordonia with that one’ he said. Yes and I believe yes.” He let out a long sign, Drake knew this was something that had to have been troubling his friend for a while now. “But, as you well know, the crown and love don’t always go hand in hand.” He paused and looked at the clear sky above them, something Drake had taught him when he was attacked, the sky will always ground you.   
“I feel bad for her. Not only did she give herself completely to my brother AND win the suitor competition, but I really believe she loved him... In her own Madeleine way. And now she is back playing the same games for me, I’m sure at her father’s command.... it’s weird, courting my brother’s lover, but that’s politics I suppose.”

“You don’t think Constantine had anything to do with it? He was practically in love with her himself last year.” Drake held his hands to his face to push his hot breath back against his cold cheeks.   
Liam shrugged kicking a big mound of snow at his friend. “I don’t know all the answers Drake. If I did my life would be immensely easier. And I probably wouldn’t need you as a sounding board.”  
“A job I’ve been neglecting lately.”  
“No you haven’t. You’ve been doing what I asked you to do. I’ve been too busy to make time for you, you are doing a great job. Lily is doing so well thanks to you.”

Drake scratched his neck, feeling uneasy at the change in person of discussion. “It’s not my doing, it’s Maxwell and Hana. I just kind of make the boring times less boring I guess...”  
‘And keep her from getting trampled or frozen.’

“She’s fond of you. I think she’s the only one who understands what you mean to me. It’s nice knowing when I can’t be there for her, I know you can.”   
“Yeah....” Drake stopped to pick up two decently similar sized sticks and held one out to Liam. “Sword fight?”  
Liam grinned snatching a stick away and twirling it. “Are you sure? I’m much better since we were children.” Drake soared at the mischief in Liam’s eyes, that’s all he wanted, his friend to drop the weight of the crown for a few minutes. And to stop talking about Lily.   
“Oh I’m sure.” He smirked getting into his stance. “I won’t even make it a bet so you have a decent chance at winning.”  
“Or so you don’t have to do push ups in the snow?” Liam laughed loudly.   
“Eh.” 

They played for a few minutes, swapping blows and taking turns on the offense. Laughter filled the forest around them sending up a flurry of rock partridges a few meters down the path. After roughly ten more minutes Liam twisted his “sword” sending Drake’s flying through the air to stick into the snow bank behind Liam. 

“I should have made you bet me.” Liam grinned panting. “You are a worthy adversary Drake. You should take lessons.”  
Drake laughed shaking his head. “Swords are out dated. I’m better with my hands anyways.”  
“Is that a wrestling challenge?” Liam’s blood was pumping and he wasn’t done being a kid again, Drake could see it in his smile and the way he bounced on the balls of his feet like Maxwell. 

Instead of answering, Drake lounged at him trying to take him down with a vertical press but Liam dropped his weight at the last second. They stood locked together, each trying to knock the other off balance. Drake had the advantage of height and weight, but Liam had a lot more formal classes on self defense. Drake learned from the Guard, while Liam had world class wrestlers to teach him. They were equals in wrestling given their backgrounds. Drake adjusted his footing, which caused a lapse in Liam’s concentration. When Liam’s eyes dropped to their feet, Drake moved one hand off his shoulder to his side and the other up to his neck. Liam narrowed his blue eyes at him, attention back up from the ground. 

“What’s your play Walker?”   
“This.” Drake shifted his feet again, bringing one beside Liam’s before pushing the prince sideways over his leg. Liam’s shock prevented him from countering the sudden movement and he went toppling into the snow with an “Ah!”

Drake doubled over laughing at the stunned look on the prince’s face, he wiped a tear away before holding his hand out to Liam.   
“Rys, Rys, Rys... better not tell your father about this.”  
“I won’t if you don’t!” Liam smirked grabbing his hand and getting to his feet. “Must be a guard move to distract for the take down.”  
“Eh, that’s the difference in learning from someone who does something for fun, and someone who does it for survival. When it’s life or death you learn to adjust on the fly.”  
Liam rolled his eyes as they continued along the trail. “The only life or death situation you have ever been is was facing off with a mad mare.”  
“Hey! Let’s see you go in and turn a colt around mid labor. I am way more familiar with Widow’s Peak than I ever wanted to be.”  
Liam grimaced as Drake illustrated shoving his arms into the mare to move her breeched foal.   
“I believe that was the year Regina demanded we keep a vet on staff.”  
“And I thank her for it every time it’s not me shoving an arm up any animal.” 

Soon the men broke through a clearing, where they saw a bench near the edge of a cliff that overlooked the valley the chateau sat in. They took a seat and stared out at the white world below them. Drake felt more at peace in this moment than he had in a long time and he hoped Liam did as well. He glanced over at Liam to see he had tipped his head up with his eyes closed, soaking up the sun. 

“Thanks for doing this with me Drake. I really needed it.”  
“Which part? The hike or getting your ass tossed in the snow?”  
Liam smirked but didn’t open his eyes. “I beat you at swords.”  
“An outdated practice sure.” Drake mumbled making Liam punch his shoulder lightly.  
“All of it.” He opened his eyes and followed Drake’s gaze to the valley. “It’s been good to just be a man again. And able to have some friendly physical games without someone freaking out.”  
“That’s what I’m here for... well partly.”  
“You do more for me than you can imagine Drake. Don’t forget that. Even if I’m drowning in paperwork and meetings, these moments are what I live for.”  
Drake clapped his shoulder and gave him a small shake.   
“I know.”

They grew quiet again each lost in thought. Drake thought back to when he came back to Cordonia for Liam and how doing “Drake things” was the only way to bring Liam out of his depression. 

~~~~~  
5 years and 9 months ago

“Get dressed.” Drake jerked Liam’s curtains open and threw a pair of boots at him in the bed.   
Liam groaned and rolled over, ignoring the dirty footwear on his bed. “Not today Drake. Just leave me alone.”  
“Sorry, but fuck that. I’m done watching you mope around all day, I’ve spent the last three months doing this every day. I didn’t come home to talk you into a coffin. Get your ass up and get dressed.” He snapped harshly which seemed to work because Liam slowly sat up in bed and looked at him.   
“What are we doing?”  
“Let me worry about that. You just put those on. And some pants. And maybe a shirt. Don’t forget socks.”  
“I know how to dress myself Drake.”  
Drake turned and glared at him.   
“Do you now? Haven’t seen it. I’m not sure if you have a ton of sweat pants or if you just keep the same pair on but it’s unbecoming of you.”  
“Says the man with 500 jean shirts.” Liam groaned as he climbed out of his bed and pulled a pair of real pants on.   
“Hey! At least you know I have more than one.” 

Once Liam was dressed Drake led him to the kitchen where the chef had a decent breakfast ready for them at Drake’s instruction. When they entered the kitchen the chef turned and ushered everyone out to leave the two alone. Drake quickly inhaled his normal sized eggs sausage waffles and toast while Liam picked at one egg. 

“You’ll throw up if you don’t eat man. We’re doing manual labor in the sun all day.” Drake told him between gulps of orange juice.   
“You still haven’t told me what we are doing.”  
“You’re going to help me break that colt I pulled out a few years ago.”  
Liam dropped his fork and looked at him in shock.   
“Father agreed?”  
“I didn’t tell him specifics. But he said to be useful and do whatever it took to bring you out of your head.. so I’m pulling out the old Walker 2.5, horse whisperer.” He shrugged.   
“He’ll hang you if anything happens to me.”   
“Eh, maybe maybe not. You’re the spare remember. It’s not like I’m putting Leo to a green horse.”

At that Liam’s face filled with shock and he let out a scoff. Drake smirked to himself as he cleared away their dishes. He knew Liam and he knew horses, so why not put the two together and see what happens. He would face whatever ramifications Constantine seemed fit if it didn’t work or Liam got hurt. He knew in his heart it wouldn’t come to that though, he knew what his friend needed. He needed to get his inner self under control, and Drake could think of no better way than with a bucking three year old stallion. 

“I don’t know about this Drake. He’s awfully... spirited?” Liam stood outside the corral watching Drake wrestle a saddle on the horse. “Shouldn’t he be five before ridden anyways?”  
“We aren’t riding him, we’re doing ground work today.”  
Drake cinched the girth tighter which the sorrel responded to by kicking out at him. Drake jumped, narrowly missing the hit, then popped the horse’s shoulder. He grabbed the horse’s harness and made the animal look at him. 

“You need to relax. We are your friends. Get along with us and watch how many doors open for you. Don’t and well... you’d be good glue.” The horse stomped in response licking his lips.   
“Drake! He’s going to stomp me for certain now.” Liam groaned resting his head on the corral bar making Drake laugh.   
“He doesn’t actually understand me. It’s tone. Keep yourself placid and he will be placid. Get mad, he’ll get mad. Get scared and he’ll frighten. Horses are just giant mirrors, whatever you feel on the inside is what they will show the world.” He ran a hand through the horse’s mane and gestured for Liam to enter the corral. 

As Liam made his way into the corral Drake unwrapped the horse’s lead from the fence and led him to the center where Liam met them.   
“I’m going to teach you how to communicate with horses in a way they understand. All those fancy dressage and fox hunting lessons won’t mean jack if your horse doesn’t respect you. A horse is a partner not a tool. That’s why I chose this guy.” He gave the horse a pat on the neck and stroked down to his shoulder. “If you can win him over you can win over any of the others. He came into this world a pain in everyone’s asses, and he’ll likely remain a pain in the ass his whole life. But it’d be nice if he could find a human to bond to, and I want to make that human you.”  
“Why me?” Liam sneered but had stepped up beside Drake to hold the horse’s head still.   
“Because you are equal pains in my ass, kindred spirits and all that. Right now you both are soured and need to see the beauty in life again.” Drake looked at his friend without blinking and Liam dropped his head.   
“Okay, so what first?”

Drake smiled and stepped back, leaving the two alone. “First you need to desensitize him to your touch so he doesn’t freak out later. You will take your time and run your hands along every part of him. Tip of his nose to the end of his tail, all the way down to his hooves, even his belly.”  
“If I’m just touching him why the gear?” Liam asked as he ran a hand between the horse’s eyes. The horse jerked but since Liam had a grip on his bridle he couldn’t leave and soon settled against his touch. 

“Because he needs to get use to it. You don’t put socks and shoes on a baby the day it’s ready to walk, you let them get use to the items months before they are needed.” Drake watched how the horse reacted to every move Liam made, ready to step in if need be. “He will see getting tacked up as part of his routine with you. And when it’s time to ride he will be more accepting, and when older he will help you put it on like Lonestar does.” 

When Liam began to run a hand down the horse’s leg the horse backed away snorting with his ears back, picking his feet up too high to just be backing away. Drake lounged between them and grabbed the bridle before the horse could rear.   
“Woooah.” He made the horse lower his head and scratched between his ears. “Save the legs for last. He doesn’t trust you yet. He could have taken your head off just then.”

Liam took three steps back, staring at the large beast and the man who jumped between them without a second thought. Drake could see his mind running, and held up a hand.   
“What did I tell you? Calm yourself now before you get us both killed. If you freak out, this already unsure horse will stomp us into the dirt. Do you understand that? Just because I don’t know what you are thinking doesn’t mean he doesn’t. I can only stop him when he’s unsure. Once he’s made his mind up to mince us I won’t be able to hold him back. Now fix yourself before you kill us both.”  
Drake didn’t mean to sound as harsh as he did, but it seemed to work with Liam who’s face hardened for a moment before relaxing.   
“Sorry. I have only ever been around bomb proof horses.”  
“I know. That’s why I’m here. But you need to trust me and do as I say. You don’t have to talk to me about anything Liam, but you can’t let it roll off of you in waves right now. Just... contain your chaos and try again.” He held the lead back out to Liam who took it and started back at the horse’s head. 

Hours passed and every time Liam spooked the horse Drake would make him start back at the nose. By now the horse’s head was hanging down, constantly licking his lips as he learned. He only jerked when Liam stroked his belly but he had figured out by now that anything more than lifting his head meant the whole process started over. Once Liam was able to touch each hoof without being kicked at Drake smiled and patted his back.

“Good work prince. Might make a cowboy out of you yet.” Liam beamed at the praise. “Now time to work him.”   
“Wait what?”   
“Yeah. You didn’t think today would only be about petting did you?” Drake pointed around the horse’s mouth that was steadily moving as he chewed and licked his lips. “That is a good sign. It means he’s thinking. Learning. Can’t stop now, he’s open to listening to you. Take him to some water while I get Lonestar to demonstrate what comes next.”

Drake exited the corral but kept an eye on Liam as he took the horse to a trough. He quickly made his way to Lonestar’s pasture whistling for his horse. He was met at the gate by his bay who was tossing his head about neighing, and a few stragglers who thought it was feed time.   
“Yeah yeah hold your... you?” He opened the gate and let his horse slip out without letting any of the others out with him. He took a moment to love on his horse before he turned and started back to the corral, Lonestar right as his heel tackless. 

When they reached the round pen Liam pulled his horse back to the center and looked to Drake for instructions.   
“It’s always amazed me how you don’t need to tether him to you.”  
Drake shrugged but his chest filled with pride. He was the only one at the palace who was able to freely walk with a horse, something everyone envied.   
“It’s our bond, something I’m trying to help you create with that one. Now watch what I do as well as you listen to me. Just pay attention to my body first then you will try it.” He picked up a 50 foot lounge line and passed it to Liam. “Put this on his harness not the bridle.”

He walked away a few paces and turned to face Lonestar and held a hand a few inches from his side and the horse approached him. He pet him and looked at Liam.   
“If you want him to come to you, you have to open yourself, seem inviting. If you don’t want him near.” He brought his hands to his sides tightly and pivoted a fraction of an inch and Lonestar backed away a few steps. He showed Liam the two moves a few times, every time Lonestar approached and backed away as Drake’s body instructed. 

Drake walked to the corral to watch Liam. Liam let out the lounge line, which the horse took as freedom and sauntered away. Liam looked at Drake unsure but Drake just nodded. Liam hardened his face and turned to the horse before copying what Drake had showed him. The horse looked at his open arm and snorted before turning his back completely to the prince. Liam huffed and approached Drake who was smirking. 

“He’s testing you. He wants to see if you mean business. Don’t give him so much slack, only let him have five foot of the line and when you ask him to approach if he refuses pull him to you. Make him understand you are telling him not asking.” Lonestar had followed Drake to the corral and started nudging him. Drake waved a hand without turning to face his horse and the animal took a step back snorting. 

Liam returned to the center and drew the horse closer, only leaving a few feet of slack in the line and repeated the exercise until Drake was satisfied. They let the two horses take a break in the corral together while they ate lunch that a servant had brought. 

“I think I’m actually getting somewhere with him.” Liam smiled and Drake nodded.   
“You are. He’s wicked smart. The next phase he will challenge you again, possibly even more than normal.”  
“Why does he keep challenging me?” Liam asked around a mouthful of sandwich.   
“He will test you every time you try something new. But so far you’ve proven yourself. The next step will probably take the rest of the day. Now remember don’t let yourself get caught in your head. You’ll make him regress. If you find he is getting on your nerves just stop, breathe and look at the sky.” Drake pointed up and Liam glanced up at the sky and clouds. “Keep yourself grounded. Find the peace within and he will follow.”

Liam nodded but remained silent as he watched the two horses. The sorrel has his back turned to the men while Lonestar kept his eye on Drake.   
“Thank you.”  
Drake cocked his head taking another bite.   
“For?”  
“All of this. You are right. You’ve been right I just didn’t want to hear it. I felt safer in my head, alone with my thoughts and feelings. Father wants me to act like that day didn’t happen, but it did. I could have died and he wants me to pretend I didn’t. The more he pushed me to brush it off the more I wanted to keep it in my heart.” Liam looked at his hands then up at the sky again as his body shook. 

Drake put a hand on his shoulder and let his friend roll through whatever it was he was feeling. “If you keep it all locked away it will consume you. You have to feel what you feel but then let it go. Feel it with every fiber of your being then let it go. Don’t feel it and reel it back in. Like fishing. You don’t catch the same fish over and over again. You catch, feel and let it go.”

“You’re full of metaphors today Drake. Sounding like your father.” Liam shoulder nudged him and Drake smiled.   
“Heh. Maybe. I’ve been trying to figure out what he would say to you, so maybe that’s why. Just... don’t fall back into yourself.” He turned to look at Liam who for once didn’t look away. “Even if you don’t want to talk, I’m here. For whatever. I’ll watch you cry, let you beat me up, get you shit faced, whatever. Just don’t disappear on me again please. I need you as much as you need me.”  
Liam nodded before jumping to his feet. “Okay so what’s next?”

Once lunch was cleared out of the way the men took back their positions with their horses and Drake instructed Liam again. He brought Lonestar to him then made him back up.   
“You will want to get him to move around you clockwise, without words or touch. Only body language.” 

Drake demonstrated by holding his right hand out to his side in a sweeping motion while hardening his left side and slightly turning it towards Lonestar’s flank. The horse began to move and circled Drake, Drake shifting as the horse circled him. “I don’t need to follow him but you will. Eventually,” he stopped following the horse but held his hand open and the horse continued to walk around him. “You will be able to do the same.” He dropped his hand to his side and Lonestar instantly turned in and came to his side. He pet his horse and kissed his forehead to which the horse nibbles on his shirt. 

Liam nodded and asked his horse to back up into the position Drake showed him. He held his hand out and pushed with his left shoulder. The horse snorted and kicked one back leg out towards him which made Liam jump.   
“Don’t let him intimidate you. If he sees you flinch at a fake kick he’ll come across your jaw quicker than you can blink when he feels like it.” Drake instructed from the side. 

Liam sighed and tried again, but the horse only moved a few steps before stopping and looking away.   
“Keep trying.”

An hour later Liam still wasn’t able to get a full circle out of the sorrel. The horse had changed directions on him, charged him, swatted him with his tail when he got to close, stomped at him, and tried to bite him. The more the horse fought him the more frustrated Liam got, which made the horse worse and Drake had to step in more. 

“Stop getting mad at him. The madder you get the more he’s going to fight you.” Drake growled entering the corral after the horse had turned and offered to kick at Liam.   
“What am I suppose to do then?” Liam yelled slinging the long line at the horse who galloped around the corral bucking. “He won’t listen to my ‘body language’ and you won’t let me use force! How else am I suppose to get this stupid horse to obey me?”

Drake caught the horse and reeled him in sighing. He had to keep a level head even if Liam was getting on his last nerve. He knew this step was going to be too much for the pair today but he wanted Liam to listen to all of his advice, not just the advice for what to physically do to make the horse listen. 

“And you think yelling and throwing things will accomplish that? You think this creature respects temper tantrums? Striking out at something that has done well for you, simply because it doesn’t understand what you want.” He ran a hand through the horse’s mane and handed Liam the line back. “He, just like you, has never done this before. He, just like you, is learning all of this for the first time today. The difference? He is lashing back at you. You are attacking first, he is just mirroring you. You want him to work for you? Find. Your. Peace.” He poked Liam in the forehead with each word and walked out of the corral before Liam could say anything. 

On the outside of the corral Drake decided to give Liam and the horse a moment, knowing the horse wouldn’t attack on his own at this point. It was late and the young stallion had worked and learned a lot. He only hoped Liam finally understood as he pulled himself up onto Lonestar and gave him a nudge to go around the stables. 

They took their time ambling between the building and pasture fence, and when they came around and Drake could see the corral he smiled to himself. There Liam stood with his head tilted to the sky with his hand held out the way he was shown, and the horse walking slow circles around him. 

~~~~~

Drake stood and stretched as he and Liam prepared to head back down the trail. It was roughly 4pm by now, he could only judge by the sun since he left his phone in his room. He looked at the easy smile on Liam’s face and his heart warmed. The fresh air had done them both some good, but something still weighed on his mind. 

“Who are your top picks so far?”  
Liam raised an eyebrow as they began their descent.   
“Aren’t you the one who told me not to rush a decision?”  
“Yes but that doesn’t mean you don’t already have them listed. I pretty much know your father’s take. I’d like to know yours.”  
Liam laughed and shook his head. “And what is my father’s take?”  
“Madeleine, Kiara, Hana, Penelope.”  
“You are missing two Drake.”  
Drake shook his head. “Not for Constantine. He’d sooner die than see Olivia crowned, and probably the same for Starke.”  
At that Liam’s face darkened so Drake hurried to fix his answer. “That’s just my thoughts though. Who really knows what goes on in his mind?”  
“Kiara, Lily, Madeleine, Hana, Olivia, Penelope.” Liam sighed. 

Drake paused, eyebrows in his hairline, he hadn’t expected that answer. “Kiara before Starke? Olivia before Penelope?”  
“Yes. Lily is my heart’s choice but she hasn’t fully proven herself. If I had to pick today I wouldn’t pick her, as much as it would pain me. I’m hoping she continues to prove everyone wrong though. And Penelope... can you blame me? She’s gorgeous but...” Liam made a face and Drake nodded.   
“The poodle infatuation. She’d probably make you wear a poodle suit to fuck.” Drake laughed and Liam recoiled.   
“Let’s not talk about that. What would your line up be?”  
“For myself or for you?” Drake laughed joking.   
“Both? And explain.” Liam’s answer filled Drake with dread. 

How was he suppose to answer that? How was he suppose to tell his best friend that there wasn’t a list for him, there was only one name? He rubbed his neck and grunted. 

“For you I’d say Kiara, Hana, Madeleine, Lily, Olivia, Penelope. Kiara has the breeding looks and knowledge to be a great queen. She’d keep the peace and probably broaden our alliances. Her father knows everyone who is anyone and that would be a huge advantage.”  
He watched Liam nod out of the corner of his eye. “Do I need to explain all the rankings?”  
“If you would?”  
“Hana is sweet, gorgeous and wicked smart. She’s one of the only genuine people at court. She would keep you humble and on the right path. But her kindness can be seen as weakness so others might not be so quick to align with Cordonia. However her father would give us China’s hand which would be good.”

He looked at Liam who nodded for him to continue. “You know all the ups and downs to Madeleine, which is why we both have her at third. Starke I say fourth because she’s new. She doesn’t know this life, she would have a lot more to learn and could possibly drown in it. It would take years for the nobles to accept her, if they ever would. They would likely never respect her, and make life harder for her. I would honestly have put her last but Penelope... you know.”

Liam laughed then sighed. “Do you really think she would drown?”  
Drake shrugged his jacket back on quietly. “I don’t know man. Maybe, maybe not. She’s stronger than I initially thought but I don’t think she’s as strong as you imagine. Have you talked to her about all the pressure? How she’s handling it?”

He looked at Liam who dropped his head. “Honestly? No. I’ve been all over the place. I invited her to my room the night of the ball. I stayed up all night waiting but she didn’t show. I don’t know what to make of that.”  
Drake clenched his jaws and glanced up at the sky to calm himself. Lily hadn’t said anything to him about Liam’s offer and that made him think she debated taking it. Then his mind flashed to the memory of her touching him and telling him to kiss her.   
“Isn’t that a little presumptuous?”  
“Yes, you’re right. But I didn’t ask her there for what you are thinking. And now thinking about it, that’s probably what she was thinking too. I just wanted to talk without being interrupted. To talk to her the way I was able to when we were in New York.”

“This is a much more dangerous game than you are acting like and you know it. What if she had came to you and was seen? Or someone was able to get pictures somehow of you two in there?” He growled, unable to hold back all his anger at this point. “Do you even care how it would affect her if the press had been able to smear her with something like that? Just because she makes your dick hard doesn’t mean you can treat her like a toy.”

His words stopped Liam in his tracks. When Drake turned to face him, Liam wore a mixed look of shock anger and doubt.   
“Why would you say such a thing to me? You know better than anyone how deeply I care about people.”  
“Did you invite any of the other ladies to your room in the middle of the night then?” He snapped back and Liam continued to walk down the trail.   
“No I did not. That doesn’t mean I asked her there to bed her though Drake.”  
“Would you have stopped it if it went to that level? Would you have told her to go to her own bed? Or better yet, walked her there yourself after? Or would you have initiated it all to begin with?” He followed behind his friend, not wanting to be beside him but not wanting to be away from him either.   
“I don’t know. She didn’t come to my room so how am I suppose to have the answers to these questions? Do you know something I don’t?”  
Drake didn’t answer, he simply shouldered last Liam to storm down a set of switch backs.   
“What do you know Drake?” Liam called after him, following but not running to catch up. 

Drake ignored him, storming down the trail his arms folded over his chest, hands tucked under to keep warm. He hated feeling this way, he hated being mad at Liam for just being a man. Being mad at Liam for doing what he had advised him to do months ago, ‘try out the ones you like and see how you click before you commit to a life time of boring sex’. 

“Do you want her Drake?” Liam’s question snapped him back to reality and he wheeled around to face the prince who was still coming down the switch backs.   
“That’s the problem right there Liam! You ask me that like she’s some product you can just hand over to me if I say yes. She has thoughts and opinions and can speak for herself.”  
“Only to you apparently.” Liam scoffed, pulling his beanie back on. “She doesn’t talk to me, not enough to know her. All our interactions turn into monologues by myself, she just smiles and adds in comments here or there.”   
Liam was closer now so Drake continued to walk. He didn’t want to fight with his friend, not over something so trivial. He stopped walking once he reached a flat spot at the bottom, digging him the toe of his boot into the snow as he looked up at the sky once more. He found himself doing that more and more these days. When Liam reached him, he turned to face his friend. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have got worked up like that. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I just... she reminds me of Savannah so I do feel protective. I have seen too many commoners used and tossed around by nobles to-“  
“I know Drake but you should know I’m not like that.” Liam cut him off putting a hand on his shoulder. “I wouldn’t start anything unless I knew it was what she wanted. And as far as someone seeing, or pictures... well it didn’t happen so why stress over something that isn’t at play?”

Drake shrugged his shoulders as they continued walking. “I stress over anything that could cause you harm, you know that.”  
“But what we are talking about, it’s not me you’re worried for. It’s Lily. You never answered three of my questions.”  
“What questions?” He grumbled pocketing his hands.   
“How would you rank the ladies for yourself?”  
“Easy enough. Starke, Hana, Kiara, Penelope, Madeleine... I’d sooner die than marry Olivia.”  
Liam chuckled nodding his head. “I think she would too. Now, why?”  
“I don’t like this Liam. They are here for you. What is the point in this? What do you gain from any of this?”  
“I just want to know your standing.”  
“I gave you my standing that matters, my choices for you. The rest of this...” he shook his head. “The rest doesn’t matter.”

Liam was silent for a while, looking at him randomly then away. “So you won’t tell me why Lily is first for you but almost last for me?”  
Drake groaned and looked sideways at him. “We’re both commoners. She’s the only one anyone would accept me being with. That’s it. Plus could you see Kiara stopping to my level? Please just drop it Liam.”  
“Fine. We won’t speak about her anymore if that’s what you want. I’d like to, you and your opinion mean a lot to me but I understand. And Drake...”  
“What?” He sighed.   
“You would tell me if you liked her wouldn’t you?”  
Drake just shrugged and Liam grabbed his arm.   
“Like I said Liam. She’s here for you. She reminds me of my sister, that’s all.”  
“If you say so.”  
‘Right?’   
His chest clenching told him no, but his mind screamed yes. He hated the fact he even felt that way. He owed everything to Liam yet here he was pining over the girl he knew his friend had deep feelings for. 

The rest of the hike back to the chateau was a silent one, both lost in their own thoughts. When the clearing was in sight Liam cleared his throat.   
“I was thinking about doing something for Lily after the regatta but I’m not sure what. I thought maybe you could come up with something American to make her feel more at home?”  
“If it’s food you mean I’m on it!” Drake laughed earning him a grin from Liam.   
“Knew you were the man for the job.”

Drake felt lighter after their short conversation. It always felt good to clear the air, take pause then return to normal. It was how he and Liam had been for years, the only difference was this time Drake had a stake in it and he was still unsure about the unfamiliar territory. He didn’t want to tell Liam about how he felt, because he knew the man would instantly step aside for him. Drake didn’t even know how Lily truly felt, and if Liam asked her to be his queen how could she refuse? How could anyone refuse an actual physical kingdom thrown at their feet? But that wasn’t Liam’s fault and he felt horrible for trying to cast blame. 

Before they reached the chateau he stopped the prince and made him turn so they were face to face.   
“About earlier... Bastien has told me a few days ago about some photos from your bachelor party and I got touchy.” Liam blinked at him in surprise, he hadn’t heard about it. Bastien probably left it to Drake to tell him, and he had failed until now. He had told Lily before Liam, by days. “They made you and Starke look bad... they had planned to smear her as some commoner whore. So when you said that about your room..”  
Liam nodded and put his hand on Drake’s shoulder. “Thank you for explaining. It does make everything clearer. I didn’t know about that and now I am ashamed I even thought to put her in that position.”  
Liam paused as a wave of nobles returning from whatever activity Olivia has planned walked past them into the chateau.   
“Now isn’t the time. We will discuss it more later. I probably won’t have time until after the Regatta at the end of the week. But thank you for the clarification Drake.”

Drake nodded as they made their way inside and a sea of Nobel men separated them. He found himself warming up by the fire, ignoring everything around him, wishing they were still in the woods. Until he heard a laugh. He turned around and watched Maxwell lead a giggling Lily to the kitchen, arm slung casually around her shoulders. He scowled seeing Maxwell’s arm around her but knew she thought of him as a brother so let it go. Figuring she didn’t want to see him, he started for his room but ended up in front of the kitchen door. 

He could hear her and Maxwell’s laughter spilling out from around the door. He waited for a moment when it was quiet and pushed through the door non chalantly. Lily had her back to the door, dancing together with Maxwell to music that one of them had playing on their phone while they prepared something to eat. Maxwell spotted Drake first and broke into a huge grin. “Hey Drake! Care to join us?”  
‘He’s drunk.’ He laughed to himself but shook his head at his friend.   
“Nope. Just after something to eat.”

At his name he saw Lily stiffen, and at his voice she stopped dancing and returned to the food. Maxwell made a face but said nothing at her sudden shift in behavior. Drake tried to act like everything was normal and approached them, leaning a hip against the counter.   
“What are you making?”

Maxwell tossed a potato at him then slid him a knife. “Lyonnaise potatoes with kielbasa. But if you eat, you help. So chop chop.”  
Drake rolled his eyes but began chopping potatoes as he was ordered too. 

Drake and Maxwell cut while Lily fried in silence. The music that had the pair dancing moments ago now filled the space between everyone. After two songs Maxwell slammed his knife down startling the others.   
“I can’t take it! Did something happen between you two? It got weird in here real fast when you walked in Drake.”  
Drake opened his mouth, looked at Lily and shut it back quickly. Lily finally looked at him, but not meeting his eyes and Drake felt like grabbing her face to make her look. But he couldn’t. Not with Maxwell and a million unanswered questions standing between them. 

“I told him about Jake.” Lily answered him with a soft smile. “I got a little too deep and ran away. I felt embarrassed just now, our first time seeing each other since.”  
Maxwell nodded, “Well will you two kiss and make up already? Because this mood shift is killing my vibe.”

Drake nearly dropped a potato but recovered himself quicker than Maxwell could see. Lily never faltering, swatted at Maxwell with a laugh.   
“I’m not kissing him. Look how grumpy he is. Don’t need that rubbing off on me now do we?”  
Maxwell nodded like it made all the sense in the world and started dancing in place again. “As long as everybody is happy.... and Drake is less broody?”  
“I’m not brooding Maxwell.” Drake snapped throwing a potato at the other man who dodged it with annoying elegance.   
“You’re always brooding.” Lily rolled her eyes making Drake return to cutting potatoes with a grumble.   
“Whatever.”

Once his potatoes were cut and rinsed Drake slid the bowl to Lily who took them with a smile. He tried to smile back but it came off more of a grimace so he turned to lean against the counter again.   
“Hey Maxwell. Why don’t you go get Hana and the thing.” Lily hip bumped him as she cooked.   
“What thing?” He tapped his chin for a moment then grinned and nodded. “Oh yeah. I mean I would rather wait for the Beaumont Bash but if you want to do it here...”

Lily glanced at Drake before looking back to Maxwell. “Oh I need it now. We can do it again at Ramsford though.”  
“But it won’t be the same. It won’t be your first time.”  
“This isn’t my first time Maxwell.” She rolled her eyes and Drake felt completely lost.   
“But it’s your first time with meeee.”  
“Okay. What are you two going on about?” Drake demanded not liking the way this was sounding.   
“Weed Drake.” Lily rolled her eyes and leveled them on Drake.   
When they locked eyes he suddenly didn’t care, they could have been talking about mass murder and he would have been down, he just wanted to be alone with her again.   
“Go Maxwell.”  
“But-“  
“Go!” Lily cheered pushing him towards the door.   
“Okay okay! I’ll be back in like... 30 minutes I guess? I’m not entirely sure where I hid it..” Maxwell headed out the door, completely oblivious to what was happening around him. 

The second he was gone Lily crossed the room and locked the door then turned to Drake. Drake swallowed hard, now that they were alone he felt nervous. Was she mad at him? Did she even remember what happened? ‘She did drink quite a bit.’ To answer his questions Lily walked back to him and the counter and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest.   
“Thank you Drake.”

Shock over took him for a moment, of all things this was the last he expected. After a couple seconds he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her close, pressing her body completely against his.   
“For what?” He spoke barely above a whisper.   
“In the cellar...” she whispered back. “I underestimated your whiskey... I acted out of line, but you... not many men would have done what you did.”

There it was, her admission that her actions were whiskey lead and not from the heart. Drake clenched his jaws as he digested her words and everything in his screamed it wasn’t right. How could she have meant it when she had a prince who literally stayed up all night waiting for her. A prince she didn’t go visit, on an invitation that implied sex. She could have left him and went straight to Liam, heated and rejected, and he would have given her exactly what she wanted. But she didn’t, Liam said she didn’t and Liam wouldn’t lie. 

He held her close without saying anything, his hand ran down her side to her waist where she allowed it to linger. Everywhere they touched he felt heat and he was sure she could hear his heart pounding against his ribs. The longer he held her the longer he wanted to finish what she started in the cellar, but he knew now that it had been a mistake. He was a mistake. If they had gone farther, if he had acted as any man would have, she would probably never look at him again. 

His head was a spinning battle field, his desires and instincts against his morals and he didn’t know who would win. Half of him wanted to scream at her for torturing him so, for even being someone he felt such a connection to, and for playing him while she was courting his best friend. The other half wanted to bend her over the counter and take her from behind, no, he would set her on the counter and dive in while watching her face. 

‘What did you and Liam just talk about? He asked if you wanted this and you told him no. You can’t do this to him.’ He slowly ran his other hand to her waist and she shifted closer, stepping between his feet now. He gripped her hips that fit in his hands so perfectly, not wanting to let go. Painfully he pushed her back from him and sighed gazing down at her. She had to be toying with him. How can she say the cellar was a mistake but in the same breath lean into him like that?

“I can’t Starke.” His fingers dug into her hips as she met his eyes then he let his hands drop to his sides. “Liam is crazy about you. I just... can’t.”

Lily dropped her head and turned back to cooking. Drake watched her silently, offering to help here or there but she had it covered. When she had everything cooked but Maxwell still hadn’t returned Drake turned her to face him. He held a hand out towards her, his heart pounding.   
“Dance with me?”  
She smirked looking up at him. “I thought you don’t dance?”  
Drake let out a scoff and dropped his hand. “I don’t do big fancy dances where people judge you based on how stiff your arms are... but I can sway with the best of them.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Offer rescinds in 3... 2...”   
“Okay! Don’t take it back.” She jumped towards him and grabbed his arm bringing a big smile to his face. 

Drake pulled her close, relishing in her body pressed to his as her arms snakes around his neck. They gazed at each other and swayed off beat to a song way too fast for slow dancing. Lily rested her head against his chest again and he ran a hand up to grip her neck. He closed his eyes as he trailed his thumb down the side of her neck, feeling her steady pulse.   
“It’s this easy Drake.” She whispered tilting her head up to him.   
He ran his thumb along her exposed throat, gave her a slight squeeze before cupping her jaw in his hand. He could almost kiss her, his and her and Liam’s words all be damned. He could kiss her and deal with the consequences later, then he thought of Liam’s face when he had gotten defensive over her. It would never be they simple.   
“Nothing is this easy.” His hand slid back down to her waist. 

‘It could be. This could be your life.’  
‘No.’ He was done fighting with himself for the day, all he wanted was to just have this moment with her. The only thing he wanted at that moment was to keep her in his arms, feel her body pressed against his, the rise and fall of her chest on his, their eyes locked on each other.

They were quickly brought back to reality when, presumably Maxwell, banged on the closed door. Drake dropped his hands to his sides and stepped back a few steps, feeling more than seeing the distance between them. He lowered his eyes when he saw hurt flash across her face, he had to let Maxwell in or the man would draw to much attention to the locked kitchen.

In a few short strides he reached the over sized wood door. Before he opened the door he reached in his pants and adjusted himself, setting his cock in a more comfortable position given it’s arousal. He chose to ignore the chuckle he heard behind him as he opened the door to see Maxwell and Hana. 

“Why was the door locked?” Maxwell demanded shoving his way into the kitchen. “By the way Lily, can’t find it. Don’t remember where I left it.”  
Drake rolled his eyes at Hana holding the door open for her. She slid in under his arm, a sly grin on her face that he narrowed his eyes at.   
“That’s okay Maxwell. Just means it will be even more fun.” Lily chirped as she prepared plates for everyone. 

They all sat around the bar, Maxwell and hana on one side Lily and Drake on the other. Drake shoveled food into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to comverse, but paid attention to what the others said.   
“Mmm, this is delicious! What was it called again?” Hana moaned around a mouthful of potatoes.   
Lily laughed spearing a sausage with her fork. “Cheesy Lyonnaise and kielbasa. I use to live on these when I hiked a lot.”  
“Why?” Maxwell tilted his head at her.   
“Potatoes are easy to carry and keep over time. Of course what I made in the woods was a lot less tasty than this.” She shoved a forkful of potatoes in her mouth moaning.   
Drake wasn’t able to stop his eyes from darting to her mouth at the sound. He clenched his fist under the table when her tongue darted out to grab a piece of cheese that had been left behind on her lips. It took all his will power not to lick it off for her, but Maxwell would probably have an aneurysm if he did that. 

“When the social season is over you will have to take me on one of these multi day hikes.” Hana chattered excitedly, Lily grinning and nodding the whole time. “I’ve only ever been on a few hour excursions, always with someone my parents wanted me to impress.”  
“That’s... sad.” Drake finally spoke, causing all eyes to shift to him. “What?”  
“Thought you were just being a wallflower.” Maxwell eyed him across the table as he scoffed. “Why was the door locked again?”  
Drake turned to look pointedly at Lily who blushed around her cup of wine she suddenly found interesting.   
“Nevrakis spies and all that...” she mumbled into her glass and Hana giggled but Maxwell nodded, brows furrowed.   
“Mm.. Never can trust them.”

Hana broke the slightly awkward silence that followed when she remembered the regatta was the next event. “Are you ready for the Royal Regatta this weekend Lily?”  
Lily raised an eyebrow, “I guess. We just have to watch a fancy boat race right?”  
“You didn’t tell her Maxwell?” Drake sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.   
“I was going to later, but I guess now works. We, you, the suitors,” he pointed at Lily then Hana. “have to race the first race. Then watch a big race. Then it’s followed by the afternoon beach party!”  
“Wait like we have to drive the boats?” Lily looked at Hana who shook her head.   
“Oh no. We just have to ride, we will have teams to actually work the sail boats. Sailing is rather fun.”  
Lily sunk into her seat with a heavy sigh, Drake smirked at her.   
“The best part is the beach party. Did you not hear that part?” Maxwell waves his hands in the air.   
“I did Maxwell. But I’ve come to the conclusion any event with you ends in a kick ass party. So I’m a little more worried about the event than the party.” Lily laughed at him as she started to clean up. 

Hana stood to help Lily while Maxwell poured himself a random cocktail. Drake held up a hand when he was offered a cup of the concoction.   
“Not trying to die tonight Beaumont.”  
“Party pooper. You’d drink it for Lily...” Maxwell grumbled sipping on his glass, Drake rolled his eyes and checked the time in his phone.   
“Tell you what. Beaumont Bash I’ll drink whatever you put in front of me.”  
Maxwell sat you straighter, his eyes alight with mischief. “You mean it Drake? Anything?”  
“Anything that I don’t think will kill me. And i reserve the right to say when enough is enough. I don’t want alcohol poisoning.”  
“I can live with that! This year’s bash is going to be epic!” Maxwell fist pumped before he whipped his phone out and began researching off the wall drinks. 

Drake walked over to Lily and Hana who were washing and drying the dishes, they smiled at him when he reached them.   
“I’m headed to bed. I have to head to the palace early to work on something for Liam. I’ll see you guys at the beach party.”  
“You won’t be watching the races?” Hana asked setting a plate down, a soft smile on her lips.   
“It’s a bit nauseating for me. I will be busy until the party anyways.”  
“Okay. Good night Drake.”  
“See you then.” Lily smiled warmly at Drake, he rubbed the back of his neck and stepped back.   
“G’night Starke... Hana.”

Drake walked out of the kitchen without looking back. He couldn’t wait to get home and start preparing the surprise for Lily. He understood she would think it came from Liam, but just seeing her face light up at a spread of all American food would be enough for him.


	9. The Regatta and Beach party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, there was a lot to squeeze into this chapter  
> Plus life got hectic.

Lily awoke in her bed in the palace the morning of the Regatta. Maxwell was at the door 7am sharp, a stoic Bertrand in tow. They waited while she showered and slipped into a sundress. Bertrand scowled at the light blue dress, Maxwell gave a small grimace.  
“Let’s get you something more regatta appropriate.” Bertrand huffed with a slight shake of his head. “The press will be there to take photos and do interviews. It might behoove you to wear something a bit more nautical.”  
“Lead the way.” Lily sighed, she had grown use to the disappointed looks over her personal wardrobe. If Bertrand wasn’t looking at her clothes disapprovingly then something was seriously wrong with the universe. 

A few hours later Lily stared out the window of the Beaumont limo at the endlessly clear water of the Adriatic Sea. Outside the limo began a long wooden pier that jetted out into the sea, on one side of the deck a few meters down the pier, the press and the other side lesser nobles waited. Down at the very end of the pier Lily could see pop up tents that signaled where the King and prince were, but she couldn’t actually see them from her position. The water all around the pier was littered in sail boats, their vastly different sails flashing bright colors against the water’s hues. 

Lily looked down at her outfit one last time before it was her turn to step out. She loved the dark blue short shorts, her hiker legs were put on display and they hugged her butt perfectly. She toyed with her rope belt that lay around her waist, amplifying it’s shape, before slipping her laceless converse back on her feet. At the door she pulled all her hair over one shoulder then pushed it open and stepped out. 

“A word of advice...” Bertrand started as Lily stretched in the warm coastal sun. An amazing reprieve from the Lythikos icy landscape, she could almost forget it was only 19c out. “If the press corners you, hint that the prince likes you but you don’t want to be too obvious about it.”  
Lily nodded, lacing her hands behind her back. “Got it. We’re close, but not too close.”  
“Ah, the prince.”

Lily followed Bertrand’s gaze to see Liam making his way through the crowd to them. She bit her lip seeing him in a sweater, about as casual as she had ever seen him, and yet still so regal. His blue eyes sparkled above his massive grin as he reached her. Bertrand and Maxwell had sudden important business to attend to and had abandoned Lily in the time it took Liam to approach. 

“Lily... fancy seeing you here.” She smiled at his jab towards her previous comment. “It must be a strange coincidence we keep showing up at the same events.”  
“Fate must be on our side.” She laughed as he kissed her cheek, his warm lips lingering.  
“You look beautiful today, by the way. I like the rope belt...” he whispered roughly, his eyes trailed down her body to the belt and Lily felt herself grow warm. Something about him not in a suit made her run hotter than normal.  
“Heh. Hopefully I won’t have to use it... but I do have a race to win today.” She looked over at the docked boats that waited for the ladies a little worried.  
Liam turned to walk with her down the pier, their pace ambling. “Ah yes. The ceremonial race. You know it’s an honor to be a part of the Regatta tradition.” He smiled down at Lily and she kept herself from grabbing his arm.  
“The tradition of rich people having private boats?”  
He let out a laugh she hadn’t heard since New York and it made Lily smile even wider. 

“The Regatta is more symbolic than that. Since Cordonia is not very big, we don’t have many glorious battles as part of our identity... or at least we haven’t for several hundred years.” Liam stopped walking and stared out at all the boats in the water, Lily stopped right beside him. “But we do have a defining moment. When a storm ravaged Venice across the sea, Cordonia responded by manning every available boat to bring humanitarian supplies to the devastated areas. It was one of our finest hours. So, this regatta.” He swept his arm motioning to the event around them, “symbolizes the generosity of Cordonians and the strong bonds we’ve forged with our neighbors.”  
“That’s very noble. I’m honored to be able to participate. Thank you for telling me the reason for the event. Now tell me the truth... are you enjoying yourself?” 

Liam smiled at her question, though it didn’t linger. The question was one he expected, one they found she asked him just about every time they were together. She hoped he saw that she did care about his happiness, even if she didn’t feel the level of love for him that he deserved.  
“It’s a beautiful day, the staff has been well prepared, and we are ready to celebrate our fine seafaring traditions. My father in particular seems in high spirits. But he always loves this event.”  
Lily risked grabbing his elbow then, he looked down at her expectantly.  
“That’s all good.. but you didn’t answer my question. And you’re not even smiling. What’s wrong Liam?”  
Liam blinked in surprise, his mouth dropped open the tiniest bit before he caught himself and closed it. 

“Well...” he turned his back to the press to conceal his face from them, his eyes down cast. “My father loves the regatta so much, I haven’t had the heart to tell him I hate sailing.”  
“Liam, you should tell him. Don’t you think he should know?”  
“You don’t know my father the way I do. It would devastate him.” He balled his fist for a second then released it along with whatever was weighing on him. “Besides, pretending to enjoy it for a few hours once a year is the least I can do for the old man. I actually use to enjoy sailing... but one experience soured me from it.”  
“What’s the story there?” Lily noticed behind him the paparazzi were starting to notice them, luckily though they had to stay in their designated area. 

Liam let out a wry laugh, “let’s just say I once felt the call of freedom on the sea. When Drake and I were young boys, we snuck out with one of the Royal sloops.”  
Lily’s eyes turned to one of the single mast sailboats closest to them and imagined a tiny Liam and Drake on it, a grin spread across her face.  
“The weather has been sunny, but turned grey and windy when we reached a few kilometers out. We probably could have managed it if we had more experience, but the choppy waters capsized our boat. We had to swim back. I’m not sure which was worse, the cold or the taste of seawater. Even worse we had to push the boat all the way back to shore so we wouldn’t get in trouble.”

Lily imagined the two, maybe 10, pushing a smaller sailboat in from sea, she frowned. “Wow, good thing Drake was there to help you.”  
“Actually, Drake saved my life. Moments before the boat capsized the boom swung across the deck and knocked me overboard. I’ll never forget that without even a second of hesitation, Drake jumped right in after me.”  
Lily’s heart fluttered at the thought, that sounded perfectly Drake. Not caring about what it might cost him to keep someone he cared about safe. “He really stepped up didn’t he?”  
Liam finally released a genuine smile, “Like I said, I trust him with my life. Anyways, I’ve never told anyone that story. No one ever found out what we did... although my interest in sailing plummeted after that.”

Lily was about to say something else but a herald’s trumpet stopped her. Liam turned to look at the tent where he was suppose to stand to watch the race.  
“Oh, it’s time for my father’s opening remarks.”  
Down at the end of the pier King Constantine climbed onto a raised platform that was set up for him and faced the press and nobles further up the pier. He motioned for the press to come closer, which they obliged immediately. Lily and Liam slowly made their way closer, but still lingered back from the crowd. 

“Ladies and gentlemen of Cordonia.” Constantine’s voice boomed across expertly hidden speakers along the pier. “I welcome you all! Today is a momentous day. As you know, I have a soft spot for the Regatta.” He touched his chest, reporters buzzed and cameras flashed. “It remains one of my favorite events of the social season.”  
A few Whoops and huzzahs escaped the crowd which caused Constantine to smile even bigger.  
“Because this event has always held historical significance and personal importance, I have chosen today to make my announcement..” suddenly the smile was replaced by the same default placid look Lily had seen on Liam too many times to count. “That at the end of this social season, I’ll be stepping down as your reigning monarch, and in a few weeks time, Prince Liam will be your new king.”

It felt like the earth fell out from under them, the press and nobles erupted in a frenzy of questions that the King silenced with a raised hand. Lily looked at Liam who stood tight jawed staring at his father.  
“I expect you all have questions. I promise you in due time I will release an official statement.” Constantine continued. “For today, allow an old man time to enjoy the festivities.” At that Liam turned his back to the crowd and king, his face ran a short course of emotion before hardening again. 

Quickly, while the press were still trained on the king, Liam grabbed Lily and pulled her down one of the arms of the pier to stop behind a docked sail boat. His face was dark and he didn’t turn to face her when he stopped.  
“Liam, are you okay?” She touched his back and felt how tense he was.  
“Yeah I’m fine. It’s... a shock let’s say.” He mumbled over his shoulder.  
Lily stepped around him and gazed up at his face. His jaws were like rock and his brow furrowed.  
“I always knew my father would retire. Just not so soon. I’m going to become king in the matter of a few weeks.... that’s..” he paused and met her eyes. “A lot.”  
“Not many guys have to ascend to a throne and choose a wife at the same time.”  
“It means that my future bride will be thrown directly into the role of queen.” He swallowed and looked up at the sky. 

Lily knew what he was doing, she knew why he was doing it and who taught him, but she couldn’t get caught up thinking about Drake at this moment. Liam needed her. She looked around to make sure no one could see them and when she was certain there were no prying eyes she wrapped her arms around Liam and hugged him tight. His arms came around her quickly and pulled her whole body against his. She laid her head on his chest and breathed in his scent, a mixture of sea salt and spiced caramel with a hint of freshly ground coffee. She realized she could stay there forever, in his arms with her face against his chest with a cool sea breeze blowing around them. 

“It seemed like the announcement caught you off guard.” She softly said after they forced the hug to end.  
Liam let out a sigh, “my father usually keeps my council on all matters. I wonder why he didn’t discuss this with me... but he’s right. We should enjoy this day. I will talk to him later.” He gave her a small smile and nod. The prince was back, Liam hidden away to protect himself. 

Lily almost pulled him into another hug, prince mask be damned, but she saw behind him a couple of the paparazzi had ambled down the pier and spotted them. Liam followed her gaze then smiled at her.  
“We should answer a couple questions to satisfy them. Time to put on our best smiles.” He flashed her his best princely smile and Lily laughed.  
“Lead the way your majesty.” She winked bringing a small blush to Liam’s face.  
“I kind of like it when you say it like that.” He said nonchalantly as he turned and began leading her towards the reporter. 

After the interview Liam led Lily to the docked sailboats, light bush still sat along his cheekbones.  
“I think that went well.”  
Lily raised her eyebrow at him making him smile and the blush deepen.  
“I can tell by now when they like someone, I’m glad... the people take their cues from the press. The race is about to begin. Come on, we should get you to your boat.” He turned down the dock where the ladies’ boats sat. 

As Liam led Lily along the impressive yachts Maxwell leaned over the side of one and waved at them.  
“Lily! Over here!”  
Liam stopped a few boats away and turned to Lily. She understood he might not be in a Maxwell mood at the moment, who could blame him after what just happened.  
“Your ride awaits...” the prince smiled at her.  
“You’re not coming with me? You could witness my triumph first hand.” She laughed making Liam chuckled through his mask.  
“I wish I could but today my place is with the king. I’ll witness your victory from there. Good luck!”  
She gave him a salute and a wink which made him laugh shaking his head. He turned and headed back up the pier and Lily turned to Maxwell’s yacht. 

She jumped on the back of it and started for the front where she saw Maxwell and to her surprise, Drake. They were unfurling the front sail, Lily paused to appreciate the sight. It wasn’t every day that you get to watch your two attractive friends doing manual labor, she only wished Hana could be there to witness with her. Even though he hadn’t faced her yet, Lily could see Drake was sporting his short beard again and she bit her lip at the sight. After a moment it was time to address them and the fact that they were even doing manual work to begin with. 

“Drake? What are you doing here? Maxwell, didn’t you leave with Bertrand? Shouldn’t there be other people here? Like an actual crew?”

Done with the sails Drake turned and cocked his head at Maxwell. “Yeah Maxwell. What happened?”  
“Well... I have good news and bad news.” Maxwell didn’t smile and Lily felt a knot start in her stomach.  
“Oh boy. Give me the bad news first.”  
“The bad news is that the actual crew dropped out. Something about not paying up front. But the good news is you still have a crew. In fact Drake volunteered to help out!” Maxwell was smiling by the end, patting Drake on the back.  
“He did?” Lily raised her eyebrow at Drake who shrugged.  
“Maxwell begged me.”  
“I thought I was rather dignified.” Maxwell huffed sagging his shoulders.  
“Practically in tears actually.” 

Lily smiled tight lipped and hugged her abdomen, playing with the rope belt a little. “And you both know how to sail?”  
“I use to own several boats.” Maxwell scoffed. “And Drake is an excellent boatsman.”  
Drake shrugged running a hand through his hair making Lily bite her lip again. If he kept this up she’d have a hole in her lip by the end of the day.  
“Thanks for doing this Drake.”  
“Awe, shucks Starke, I couldn’t leave you...” he paused and Lily’s breath caught in her throat as they locked eyes despite Maxwell standing right beside Drake. The knot in her stomach slowly started to burn under the intensity of his eyes. “Up the creek without a paddle.”  
Lily let out an exasperated laugh and rolled her eyes. “Ha... ha.”

Maxwell had turned back to fidgeting with the sails so when Drake went to walk past Lily he stopped next to and looked down at her. He casually ran a finger along the seam of her shorts, grazing her skin with his electric touch. She tried not to show how it affected her but couldn’t hold the blush back. She looked up at him from under her lashes, her breath caught in her throat as he ran his finger up her hip to hook it around the belt.  
“Maxwell hit the nail on the head with this one.” He spoke lowly so only she could hear.  
“So you’re into nautical accessories?” She tried to tease him to lighten the fire that was spreading through her body.  
“I didn’t mean... you know what, yes.” He huffed eyeing her. “I could do a lot to someone with this amount of rope.”  
‘You are not flipping the tables on me today Drake.’ She bit her lip locking eyes with him.  
“Someone or me?”  
His hand fell away from her and just as she thought she pushed him too far again, he leaned in brushing his lips against her ear.  
“Dealer’s choice.” He whispered then stood erect and continued past her to the wheel. 

‘Damn it.’ She moaned to herself, a ball of fire in her stomach now. After taking a few seconds to recompose herself she returned to Maxwell’s side. Drake steered the boat to the front of the pier where all the boats that were racing were gathering. He pulled the yacht along side Olivia’s, Olivia sneered and purposefully turned her back to them. 

“Wait, where’s Bertrand? Why isn’t he here helping?” Lily asked, a little ashamed she only just noticed.  
Maxwell kept his eyes on the sea, shifting uncomfortably. “His words were, and I quote, ‘have we fallen so far? Is this what becomes of house Ramsford?’ Then he muttered something about ruin and reducing our house name to rubble.” He let out a sigh and turned to face Lily. “Then I hope he went to get a drink.. or something.”  
“Sounds about right.” She turned and leaned against the railing so she could face both men. “What about Tariq? He looks like a guy who could sail a boat.”

Drake, who had been quiet while he manned the wheel, stepped back and doubled over laughing. Lily glared at him which made his laughter thicken. He righted himself after a moment and wiped his eyes clear before sighing at the scowl Lily had cast him.  
“It was only a thought.” She snapped crossing her arms.  
“Yeah, yeah. Sorry to say Starke, you’re not going to cruising around like the other ladies.” He approached his friends, grabbing the forstay overhead and leaning into it’s tension, his shirt lifting to expose his midriff. “You’re going to have to do some work to help us win. I hope you’re up for the job.”  
“Only if you can keep up Drake.” She winked earning her chuckle from him.  
“You’re on Starke.”

Lily looked at the newest boat to join them at the starting line and grinned seeing Hana. They waved at each other then Hana’s eyes flicked to Maxwell who was still staring out at the water. She raised an eyebrow at Lily who shrugged.  
“Good luck today.” Hana offered, but Maxwell still didn’t move.  
Olivia, who had been ignoring them from the other side of the Beaumont yacht scoffed. “I don’t need luck. I’m going to win this thing. I hope you two enjoy losing.” 

Lily snapped her head around to glare at Olivia’s smirk then she looked to Maxwell.  
“How do we win this thing Maxwell?”  
At the request Maxwell pulled himself out of his head and smiled at her. He gave Hana a swift nod before returning his attention to Lily.  
“You’ll be watching the wind indicator for us.” He pointed to a small orange rod that was attached to the front railing. “Whenever it shifts, tell us, so we can adjust the sails.” He moves his hand to demonstrate how the contraption works.  
“We’ll tell you what else needs to be done as it’s needed.” Drake added walking back to the wheel.  
“Sounds... doable.” Lily bit her lip and watched the vane to try to learn it’s quirks in whatever time she had before the race began. 

A wind picked up whipping her hair around her face. When the wind stopped Lily gathered her hair up and threw it in a quick bun on the top of her head, she couldn’t tell them if the indicator moved if she couldn’t see it. After her hair was secured she took some of Drake’s previous advice and looked up at the open sky to calm her nerves. 

A lot had come to fruition, she realized her decision was now paramount and she had to make it fast. Did she want to be queen? Not really. Did she think she’d make a good queen in time? Maybe. Did she want Liam? That brought her all the way back to the same tug of war within herself that she’d be facing, one she couldn’t find the answer to. She knew how Liam cared for her yet he still wouldn’t let her in. How could he expect her to be queen if he wouldn’t even show her his full emotions? He couldn’t. 

Turning around to wait for the signal, she looked at Drake who was messing with something she couldn’t see at the wheel. She smiled at the way his hair hung in his eyes and his brows met in concentration, his shoulders taut in their job. ‘Really wish he’d just keep the beard.’ She thought as she ran her eyes over his face again and again. When he lifted his head and their eyes met all her worries fell into the sea and it was then that she knew the answer to all the questions. 

Nothing in her life had ever been easy, except for the way she felt about the man in front of her. Every time he looked at her the world fell away, every touch filed with electricity and longing, every stolen moment the highlight of her day. She couldn’t be with Liam because her heart belonged to his grumpy hard headed caged off best friend. And deep inside she felt it was always this way, since the bar she belonged to him and everything else was just a game. She knew she had to continue through the social season for Maxwell’s sake but she would no longer try to push her relationship with Liam, he was and would remain only a friend. Drake smirked before returning to his work, Lily turned to look at Hana who gave her a knowing smile and nodded. 

All the boats were finally lined up, King Constantine returned to the raised platform where Liam and the queen stood waiting for him. All eyes fell to the three figures as the king held a ceremonial gun overhead.  
“Racers, ready!”  
“Here we go.” Drake smiled, more to himself than anyone.  
The gun fired and Maxwell quickly jumped to his position as the boat jerked into movement. Lily faced the indicator just as Olivia’s boat sprang into the lead, Olivia smiling snuggly back at the others from her seat. 

Once they were moving the wind picked up, catching the sail and driving the yacht faster through the water.  
“Hold it steady.” Drake commanded easily from the wheel.  
The indicator started to move and Lily turned to Maxwell. “The wind has changed!”  
“Adjusting the sails.” He called back as he moved along the speeding boat with grace to adjust the jib Drake moved to the back of the boat to adjust the mainsail. Lily watched as Maxwell approached her with a rope in hand that connected to the jib . 

“Hey tie this down for me. We need to hold the sail in place.” He shoved the rope at her then moved to the back to help Drake with the mainsail.  
Lily tied the rope in a sailors knot to a hitch near her position and looked out at a buoy they were quickly approaching. Maxwell was at the front of the yacht in an instant, an easy smile on his face, it was hard to let life trouble you with the wind and sea kissing your cheeks.  
“There’s the halfway point. We just have to turn around the buoy and head back to the finish line.”  
“We’re coming in too fast! Brace yourselves!” Drake yelled back at the wheel. 

As the boat made a sharp right turn around the buoy, the hull dipped under water, spraying them with the cold sea. Lily gripped the railing until her knuckles were white and planted her feet, leaning away from the water. She gritted her teeth, determined not to need any help during this crucial moment. Drake righted the boat as it came around the buoy, grinning ear to ear.  
“Back to stations! Starke, secure the jib.”  
Lily started to move before it set in she didn’t know what a jib even was. “And that means?”  
“Catch the wind coming from behind us.” He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. 

She quickly moved to the jib car she saw Maxwell working with before and adjusted it until the sail was in the direct wind. The sail stretched as the wind hit it, the boat picking up more speed. With the sails set appropriately the Beaumont yacht quickly closed the gap between it and the Nevrakis yacht, and overcame it in moments. 

Lily laughed as she watched the shock set in on Olivia’s face then the woman wheeled and yelled at her crew as they pulled away. The last 100 meters flew by and the Beaumont yacht was the winner by two boat lengths.  
“We did it? We did it!” Lily laughed letting her hair down and grinned at her teammates.  
“Woohoo!” Maxwell cheered giving them both a high five, which wasn’t enough for Lily. She jumped into his arms, hugged him tight then turned and threw herself at Drake. He caught her smiling and hugged her back tight before letting go.  
“You really pulled through for us, Starke.” He winked at her then turned to wave at the king and prince who were watching with smiles. 

With the yacht docked Maxwell and Drake helped Lily onto the pier where the king and prince were talking with the lesser nobles. Seeing Lily on the pier, Liam led his father over to the winning vessel.  
“Congratulations Lady Lily... that was some impressive sailing out there.” Constantine praised with a courtly smile, Lily grinned in reply.  
“I can’t take all the credit sir... just most of it.”  
The king laughed and nudged his son, “this girl has a sense of humor Liam.”  
“I know father.” Liam smiled fondly at them both, which meant more to her than anything the king could say.  
“Lady Lily, I commend you and your crew. Please enjoy the rest of the festivities.” Constantine praised, Liam nodded in agreement. The king turned and walked away to talk to a group of people further up the pier.  
“I wish we could stay and chat more,” Liam sighed touching her arm, “but the official races are about to begin, and we need to head to our places.” 

“Oh. Where do we go?” She asked giving a smile just for him.  
“I will be with the rest of the royal family.” He pointed at the tents she had spotted earlier. “You will likely be with the other suitors on the Nevrakis yacht.” He then pointed to Olivia’s yacht on the other end of the pier from the tents.  
“You mean Olivia’s yacht.” Liam’s smile dropped with a sigh.  
“I know you two don’t get along. But the party she hosts should be fun. Perhaps you and Hana can keep each other company.”  
Lily was about to reply but the sound of trumpets cut her off.  
“You should go.” She settled on instead. “I think that’s your cue. I’ll be fine wherever I end up.”  
Liam gave her a tiny bow before running after his father to the royal tent. Lily turned around to find Hana walking her way.  
“Hana, thank goodness. Are you headed to Olivia’s yacht?”

Hana’s head dropped with a shake. “I won’t be there sadly... my parents wanted me to host my own private viewing party. But unfortunately I’m not as popular as they expected. Olivia really has her hooks in the other ladies.” She turned her back to the crowd down the pier and quickly wiped a tear away. “My parents invited dozens of nobles, but no one accepted. It would be the ultimate embarrassment to not even go to my own party.” She sniffled and Lily rubbed her arm.  
“Aww Hana, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not so bad. There’s going to be lots of appetizers and champagne and a lovely viewing deck... all just for me I suppose.”  
“Hana, I’ll come to your party!” Lily smiled with a bounce.  
“Are you sure you want to hang out on my family’s boat?”  
“Do you really think I want to share a boat with Olivia? Yuck.” Lily stuck her tongue out making Hana laugh. “Then I’m glad to come to your rescue. Please, follow me.”

On board Hana’s yacht, newly named Bellow of the Deep, Lily and Hana discussed which boat they thought would win.  
“I think the boat with the pirate sails.” Lily nodded sure of herself, Hana made a shocked face and looked away. “What? I like pirates. They’re pretty cool.” Lily laughed.  
“Remind me to schedule a pirate theme party next time.” Hana winked, Lily nodded in reply.  
“I’ll help set it up.”

The gun fired signaling the start of the race and the ladies flew to the rail to watch them take off. The boats all quickly disappear into the horizon.  
“How far out do they go?” Lily sat and looked at Hana as she sat beside her.  
“Quite a ways. We won’t see them again for a couple hours. It’s a long race.” Hana sighed and took a long sip of her champagne. “In the mean time want to take the boat out for a ride?”  
“Can we?” Lily’s eyes lit up bringing a giggle out of Hana.  
“Of course.”  
“Do you want me to invite Maxwell before we leave?”  
Hana blushed looking away. “I don’t know if it would be appropriate.”  
“If we sail away from these festivities and prying eyes...” Lily raised her eyebrow but Hana shook her head.  
“We will see him later. I just want to spend time with you right now.”

Lily grinned and sat back as Hana told the captain to find them a quiet spot to wait for the race to end. She took in the view around them. Clear blue water as far as the eye could see to one side, and the other held the capital surrounded by jetting cliffs. The salty air whipped around them and filled their lungs as they began to drink the champagne in a less than ladylike manner. 

“Hana... you know how you told me not to lead Drake on unless I was sure of what I wanted?” Lily spoke when the yacht slowed to a coast, edging along the cliffs. The sound of waves lapping at the rocks mixed with the sway of the ship could just about lull her to sleep under the cloudless sky. Hana nodded, currently with a whole bottle of champagne tipped up. 

“Well, I know...I think I’ve always known, even in New York.” Hana set the bottle down and turned her full attention to Lily. “I’ve barely known him longer than a month but he is all I can think about. And I’m 99% sure it’s not just infatuation or lust, I don’t even think about sex a lot. I mean I do but not all the time. When I’m around him I only want to be near him. Touch him, hold him, kiss him, make him feel-“  
“Less broody?” Hana offered, they both burst into laughter.  
“Something like that yes. He is deeper than he tries to let on, smarter too.”  
“Sounds like you know exactly what you feel Lily. Are you going to tell him? Or Liam?”  
Lily let out a groan at the thought of Liam finding out and chewed her lip. “I want to. But I’m worried he’ll send me away. I am here to court him, so if I tell him I don’t want to be his queen he could send me back to New York.”  
“Do you really believe he would do that?”  
Lily shook her head. “No. But his father would. I can’t tell him until he is King and has all authority.”  
“Will you tell him about Drake?”  
“What else am I suppose to do? Tell him I am falling for someone else and then a few days later come out with Drake? He’ll know I held that part back and...” Lily groaned then shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about that right now. I just wanted you to know that I know where my head and heart are now. I won’t hurt Drake.”  
“I know you won’t. And now that your choice is made, make sure you don’t get hurt either. Drake is very loyal. It’s likely he will see a relationship with you as a betrayal to Liam.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind. Have you spent any more time with Maxwell?”

Hana’s face lit up in a smile and blush. “Yes. As much as I can. Bertrand has him running all over the place when he’s not with you. That makes it harder.”  
“Well... we will just have to figure out a time to sneak away together then, all of us.” Lily grinned grabbing and tipping up the champagne bottle.  
“That would be nice. I only wish we could have more moments like that.”  
“The moments in between...” Lily whispered with a nod.  
“The what?”  
“Oh, just something Drake said once.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the waves and gulls. Lily closed her eyes and tipped her head up to the sky as she thought about Drake, a warm feeling spread across her body from her chest.  
“Thank you for coming to my party.” Hana said softly, Lily opened her eyes and looked at her friend.  
“Hana, I should be thanking you for the party.”  
Hana smiled, “oh please. You’re the one that made it a party. Otherwise, it would just be an afternoon of me crying into my champagne.”  
Lily grimaced, “what a terrible thought.” 

They both laughed while Hana opened a third bottle of champagne. On the horizon they could see the first of the sailboats returning to port. Hana sent word to the captain and soon they were headed back to the pier. They were close enough to see the boat with the pirate sails reach the finish line first. After celebrating by wasting all the champagne in a spray fight they collapsed back on the bench as Bellow of the Deep came to port. 

On the pier all the suitors gathers together as they prepared to head to the beach party.  
“Now the real party begins.” Hana grinned, Lily smiled back as they walked along the pier.  
“Maxwell told me how excited he is for the beach party.”  
“It’s not just a party.” Olivia scoffed over her shoulder at them. “It’s an extravaganza!”  
“The press will certainly be in attendance.” Kiara added from beside Olivia.  
“It means more time with the prince too!” Penelope turned to smile at Lily and Hana. 

Soon Maxwell came and rescued Lily and Hana from the other ladies, much to their relief. He led them up to the waiting limo, an easy smile on his face and his typical springy step was back.  
“Ready for the beach extravaganza?” He asked looking back and forth between them.  
“I... think so? Why? Is there something I should have prepped? Will the press be there?” Lily hadn’t thought about the reporters being at the party until Kiara brought it up. She had been looking forward to having some fun without her picture being taken.  
“Nope! It’s just a fun party on one of the most gorgeous private beaches in the area.” He opened the door to the limo when they reached it.  
“It sounds amazing. And the water is unbelievably beautiful... I can’t wait to get out of this dress and into my bikini.” Hana smiled at Maxwell as she climbed in. Lily grinned watching him turn red and clearing his throat.  
When Lily climbed in Maxwell smacked his forehead. “I knew I was forgetting something. Lily, you didn’t happen to bring a swimsuit did you? Never mind... we can just buy one on the way.” He resolved climbing in after her. 

As the limo pulled up to the board walk that led through a grove to the beach, Lily tugged on her bathing suit cover.  
“I told you, you look good in it. If you thought Liam liked the rope belt wait until he sees that number.” Maxwell smiled getting out.  
Hana leaned over and whispered in her ear, “I think Drake will love it.”  
“I can only hope.” She answered to both of them as she and Hana exited the limo. 

Maxwell led them down the board walk and Lily noticed a sweet smell that reminded her of honeysuckles. She fell behind Maxwell and Hana to give them a few moments together before they reached the beach. A small smile spread across her face as she watched Maxwell flirt, something she wasn’t accustomed to. The sun felt warmer here than at the pier and Lily found herself already wanting to jump in the surf. Maxwell and Hana fell back in line with her as they broke the tree line. 

“Okay, where’s Liam?” she scanned the beach and saw him as soon as Maxwell spoke.  
“Looks like he’s tied up with the queen and Madeleine right now.”  
“Should I try to make a move?” She wanted to talk to Liam first so she could focus on having fun with her friends without him swooping in to steal her away.  
“Better to bide your time. You’ll likely only get one shot at spending time with him today. Best to do it when the queen isn’t around.” He stressed the “isn’t” to the point Lily knew not to argue. “In the meantime we might as well eat!”

Lily followed his gaze to a line of pop up tents that had tables of food and drinks under them, and staff serving the nobles already present. They made their way to the line, Lily in front with Hana and Maxwell a few steps behind. 

“Have you tried the appetizers before?” Hana asked.  
“Um no... What are they?” They all looked down at the tray of strange food while Hana explained.  
“Some kind of avant-garde, gourmet sea food thing..”  
Lily grimaced at it, “Definitely unusual... seems a little fishy... literally.”  
“It’s a bit high end, but we should give it a try.” Hana whispered behind her.  
“I’m partial to something a bit more normal. Like crackers.” Lily scowled down are the food, not able to tell of it was looking back at her or what was going on with it.  
“Or lobster thermidor.” Hana added licking her lips.  
“Yum, but that’s not what most people consider normal.”  
“Oh.” Hana dropped her head and Maxwell nudged her instantly.  
“Hana just has refined taste.”  
Hana blushed at which Lily smiled. 

Lily watched them try one of the appetizers, unable to stomach it much closer to her face than arms length.  
“Mmm, squishy.” Maxwell tried to smile around the mouthful.  
“Well it tastes like caviar... very expensive caviar, at that.” Hana added actually enjoying it which made Lily cringe.  
“Nooo thank you.” She mumbled looking around the beach again. 

A little away from the tents, but not disrespectfully so, stood Drake with a separate table of covered dishes of food. He had already been looking at her so when Lily laid eyes on him, he waved for her to come over.  
“Drake has food.” She blurted before turning and heading his way, Maxwell and Hana in tow. 

“I hope you all came hungry because the real food just arrived.” Drake pulled a lid off one of the trays and Lily’s jaw dropped to see smoked chicken. They helped him uncover the rest, Maxwell already drooling.  
“There’s so much of it!”  
“Is this barbecue?” Hana picked up a chicken wing and dropped it on her plate.  
Lily and Maxwell loaded their plates while Drake explained everything to Hana.  
“Oh yes. Classic Americana. You got your pulled pork, chicken kebabs, brisket, ribs, vegetables and sauces unique to regions around the world.” He pointed each thing out as he said it. “And you can’t forget the classic.” He pulled the last cover off that he had stopped Maxwell from ripping away, Lily’s mouth began to water instantly. “Sloppy joe.”

“A... what?” Hana tilted her head at the strangely simple food.  
“Seasoned ground beef with onions tomato sauce and whatever else you feel like throwing in there.” Drake explained it exactly the way he had explained a deluxe burger in the dive bar, like it was normal to spout off ingredients of simple dishes.  
“You has me at ‘not fish’.” Maxwell threw two sandwiches on his already packed plate.  
Lily grinned at Drake as she grabbed a sloppy joe.  
“Drake, I love sloppy joes! They were basically all I ate through middle school.”  
Drake gave her a short bow smirking, “Thank you, Starke. Somebody else around here can appreciate a simple dish.”  
“Appreciate? You saved my life with this.” She barely got out before taking a big bite of her sandwich.  
“It does seem strange to have such casual food here.” Hana plucked one up and set it next to her barbecue chicken. 

“Liam thought Starke would appreciate it. A little something from home.” He shrugged making a plate of ribs.  
Lily felt her head rush dissipate a touch, this wasn’t something Drake did for her on his own. Of course Liam made him do it.  
“This was his idea?” She raised an eyebrow at Drake.  
“Mostly. From a purely selfish angle, I’m not exactly a caviar and oyster kind of guy so...” he shrugged again before taking a bite of one of his ribs.  
“Got it.” She nodded.  
“Anyways, let’s find a seat and dig in. I love a good barbecue.” He led them away from the table, Lily beside him Maxwell and Hana a few paces back, “reminds me of cookouts on the lawn or summers with family.”  
“Aww Drake, that’s actually kind of sweet.” She cooed at him making him roll his eyes.  
“It is not. Now would you rather talk or eat?”

Not missing a chance to mess with him, Lily took a jab. “Let’s talk about what happened to the real Drake. Sharing food with us, talking about family cookouts... you need to frown or something, this isn’t right.” She smirked up at him and he scowled  
“Happy?”  
“Mildly... I’m keeping my eye on you.” She teased, he shook his head the scowl gone.  
“Don’t strain yourself.”

Lily rolled her eyes with a smile as they sat at an empty picnic table that was away from all the others. She and Drake sat on one side while Hana sat across from her and Maxwell across from Drake, a little closer to Hana than he needed to be. Lily smiled across at Hana who wore a constant hint of a blush.  
“So, how does one eat a sloppy joe? Utensils or hands?” Hana asked inspecting hers  
“Your choice.” Drake answered after taking a sip of his drink that looked like lemonade but Lily was sure it wasn’t that simple.  
“No protocol? How are you suppose to elegantly eat at social gatherings?”  
“You don’t.” Lily laughed.  
“It’s a sloppy joe. There’s not going to be anything elegant about this.” Drake continued through an eye roll at Lily.  
“Oh my...” Hana looked at the sloppy joe contemplating her life choices. 

“You just have to stop caring what everyone thinks Hana.” Maxwell patted her shoulder which made her look up at him through her eyelashes. “Like this.” He picked up his sloppy joe and took a big messy bite with a groan. “Tso good.”  
“That’s the idea.” Lily laughed and followed Maxwell’s lead.  
“I think my parents would murder me if they saw me doing that.”

They watched as Hana cut a small piece off the sandwich and ate it slowly. Her face lit up instantly and she cut another piece off. “This is delicious!”  
Maxwell nudged her with his shoulder nodding. “Mmmm, rich, tangy, sweet... and sooo good.”  
“I accept tokens of appreciation in cash, credit or check.” Drake laughed dropping a third rib bone. 

A few minutes into eating and goofing around Lily noticed sauce smeared across Hana’s face. She tried not to smile about it but couldn’t help herself, Hana narrowed her eyes at her friend.  
“What?”  
“You uh... you’re looking pretty saucy there Hana.”  
Hana covered her face, eyes wide and blushing, and tried to wipe it off but she only smeared it around.  
“Oh my gosh!” Hana groaned in embarrassment.  
“Don’t worry, it’s a good look for you.” Lily laughed.  
“I got you, Hana.” Maxwell reached over and wiped the sauce off her face with a napkin, her cheeks burned beneath his touch.  
“Thank you Maxwell.”

Lily smirked over at Drake who was too caught up in his pulled pork to even notice.  
“This may not be quite as embarrassing as the time I accidentally applied blush instead of powder to half my face.” Hana giggled bringing Lily’s attention back to her and Maxwell.  
“Hey, according to Drake getting messy is half the fun.”  
“Exactly.” Drake smiled showing Hana the sauce on his hands, she laughed then stopped herself.  
“Maxwell, it looks like a sauce container exploded on you, so mission accomplished.”  
Maxwell shrugged and continued to eat, “just adds extra flavor.” His tongue darted out and licked some sauce off his cheek which made Hana spit some of her drink.  
“Calm down there Hana. Nobody’s going to write an article because he licked his face.” Drake laughed which made Hana turn red, Lily elbowed him.  
“Leave her alone.”  
Drake rolled his eyes and elbowed her back. “I’m just saying... she could loosen up. This is an exclusive no press party. And everyone is half naked so nowhere to hide a phone.”  
“She isn’t... nevermind.” Maxwell stopped himself and shoved a grilled piece of broccoli in his mouth. 

As they argued back and forth lightheartedly Lily had an idea. She looked at the other nobles who were lingering around, sunbathing or sitting at a table still, but no one was dancing or having real fun. Like an epic beach party was suppose to have.  
“I have an idea... but we will need to go somewhere away from everyone else.” She nonchalantly tipped her head in the direction of Kiara and Penelope who were two tables away. “Also Drake...”  
She turned her body to face him, swinging a leg over the bench so both of her knees pressed into his leg. “Do you have some whiskey on you?”  
He scoffed. “Do I have whiskey on me? We are, again, at an exclusive beach party full of half naked hot women and you ask me if I have whiskey.” He scoffed again looking into her eyes before smirking. “Of course I do.”  
“Well you left the hot out the first time.” Maxwell pitched in and Drake kicked him under the table. “I mean, it’s not a lie! Roll with it.”

Drake ignored him after that and pulled a flask out of his back pocket, Lily’s eyes lit up.  
“Is it B-“  
“No.” He cut her off. “It’s Jack.”  
“Oooh I like Jack.” Lily licked her lips and tried to take the flask that Drake pulled away.  
“Of course you do.... you can’t take it now. Why do you want it?” He raised his eyebrow at her and she gave him a suggestive smile in return which brought a blush to his face.  
“I don’t care either way, anything to liven this up.” Maxwell groaned even though he had a smile on. “Last year’s beach party was so much better than this one. Drake got hammered and tried to take Kia- OW!” There was a loud thump under the table while Drake glared daggers at Maxwell.  
“Shut up!” He snapped, Lily and Hana exchanged looks then glanced down to Kiara who looked bored of Penelope.  
“No, I have got to know now.” Lily grinned at Drake.  
“It doesn’t matter. It’s in the past, and didn’t happen so he needs to just close his mouth.”  
“I’ll tell you later Lily, when my shins aren’t in immediate danger.” Maxwell pulled his legs out from under the table and leaned back against it, staring into the grove.  
“It’s fine. I get not wanting the past drug up.” She shrugged looking down.  
“Thanks... so, what’s the whiskey for?” Drake set the flask on her leg, he could have easily sat it on her knee but he placed it high on her thigh.  
“Sixes.”  
“I don’t have enough for that. That calls for a bottle. Pick something to get us buzzed not smashed.” Drake swirled the flask against her leg.  
“Fine... paranoia.”  
“Explain.” Maxwell demanded, when Lily gave him a confused look he pointed at Hana.  
“I’ll go get cups.” Drake stood, grabbed all the trash and walked away. 

Lily turned back to completely face Hana, excitement in her eyes. “We will sit in a circle and take turns whispering to one another. Now, I’ve never played with less than seven people, but we can make it work.” She cleared her throat. “So for example I would whisper something to you,” she pointed at Hana. “And you will answer out loud. If you answer Maxwell, and he wants to know what the question was, he has to drink. It preys on our paranoia, per the name. And after the first round we can whisper to whoever, but the first has to be clockwise. Aaand...” she smirked. “It tends to get more risqué as it goes on. Usually it’s only names of people playing, which we can do, but I wouldn’t be bothered if we added in Liam and the other suitors just for variety.”  
“Sounds... scary. I’m in.” Hana laughed just as Drake returned with four cups.  
“So where to?” Lily blinked at Maxwell and Drake. “I chose the game, you two pick the location.”

Not long after the foursome were sitting cross legged in a knee to knee circle on the beach. They had walked a couple hundred meters away from the party, and around a bend in the grove so they were completely hidden.  
“Okay guys,” Lily began as Drake poured whiskey in all the cups. “No going for the throat in the first few rounds. Let’s get Hana accustomed first.”  
“Who goes first?” Drake asked passing the cups out.  
“Lily since it was her idea.” Hana cheered, Lily shrugged. 

She tapped her chin for a moment before leaning in and whispering to Hana, “Who do you think sings in the shower?”  
“Oh definitely Penelope.” Hana giggled and Lily nodded grinning at her.  
“I can see it now.”  
The men exchanged looks but didn’t pry so Hana leaned against and whispered in Maxwell’s ear.  
“Umm... I’d say Drake.”  
Drake narrowed his eyes, Lily burst into laughter. “Got to drink if you want to know.”  
“I’m good.” He shrugged but kept his eyed narrowed until Maxwell leaned his way. 

Lily and Hana exchanged looks as Maxwell sat back and Drake hadn’t answered. His eyes ran across each of them before he shrugged.  
“Madeleine.”  
“Really?” Maxwell squealed then clamped his mouth shut.  
“I feel like it’s a ploy to get us to drink, but I have to know.” Hana eyed Maxwell before she took a sip.  
Maxwell laughed nodding. “Yep. But I asked who he thought eats off the floor when no one is around.”  
Hana burst into laughter and Lily turned to look at Drake.  
“Madeleine? You think little miss priss eats off the floor?”  
“That’s exactly why! She can’t be perfect all the time, something has to give.” He scoffed. 

Lily flinched but she recovered quickly. She knew from the get go Drake liked tiny blondes, which Madeleine fit to a T. She tried not to think about it, but Hana seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  
“You think Madeleine is perfect?” She raised her eyebrow at Drake, her eyes flickering to Lily who had turned to watch a water rail run past them.  
“I mean, I have eyes, of course she’s perfect. Only the best for the crown prince right? All of you are perfect. You’re perfect too. And so is Starke.... “ He rambled running a hand through his hair. “it’s my turn anyways. You ready Starke?”  
Lily fixed her eyes on him as he leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear.  
“I didn’t mean perfect in that sense... Who would get caught up in an apology loop with a Canadian?” He whispered hoarsely. 

Lily smirked as he pulled back slowly, his beard brushing her cheek. She stared at him for a moment before looking back at Hana and Maxwell.  
“Liam all the way.” She laughed and Drake nodded.  
“I agree.”  
“Spill!” Maxwell tipped his cup up then looked at Drake.  
“Liam is most likely to get caught in an apology loop with a Canadian.” Drake answered around a laugh. 

“Is that what you think of me?” Liam’s voice came from behind Lily and Drake, who subconsciously moved so he wasn’t touching her. “Can I join?” Liam dangled a cup as he stopped behind Drake, his other hand remained behind his back.  
“Of course! More the merrier.” Lily smiled up at him and Hana clapped.  
“Yay Liam!” He grinned at her.  
“Okay so where do I need to sit?” His eyes landed on Lily who scooted closer to Drake.  
“Between me and Hana of course.”  
Hana scooted closer to Maxwell, shooting Lily a grateful look. “Yes, Lily will whisper to you then you can pick anyone.”  
“Sounds like fun.” Liam folded his legs under him between the girls and smiled at them both. “Drake told me what you guys were up to, I had to join. I can’t stay long, but I can go a few rounds. Also...” he brought his other hand in front of him to show a bottle of vodka. “I brought more drinks.”

Lily grimaced making everyone look at her. “I can’t mix dark and light... bad things happen when I do.”  
“I have lots of questions, but they can wait. You haven’t drank yet.” Drake pointed out tapping her cup that sat between her legs. “Give Liam this and you just stay on Vodka.”  
“Valid point.” She smiled at him and traded cups with Liam. “Okay my turn. You ready Liam?” She turned and grinned at him making him blush.  
“I believe so. I haven’t played before but Drake explained it.”  
“Okay... also, we are allowed to answer with other suitors, makes it funner..” she leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Who do you think would go on a drunken bender and get a face tattoo? Like in hang over.”  
Liam laughed and immediately looked at Drake. “Drake. But I don’t think he’d respond to it quite the same.”  
“You can’t comment like that, now I have to know.” Drake huffed before taking a sip, Lily laughing hard the whole time. “What? Most likely to blow a gasket?”  
“No, but good one.” Liam grinned. “Most likely to go on a drunken bender and get a face tattoo.”  
“On my face? No way!” Drake rubbed his hand down his face. “Can’t mess with perfection. Now I’d tattoo my ass not even blacked out....”  
Lily narrowed her eyes at him picturing him with a tattoo on his butt. “So many questions right now.” He smirked at her tipping his cup her way.  
“Ha! Yeah. Totally Drake.” Maxwell laughed fidgeting and taking a drink.  
Hana swatted at him, also laughing. “You aren’t suppose to drink until you want to know the answer.”  
“Liam brought more alcohol, we’re good.” He mumbled to her then chanted with a bounce. “Liam’s turn! Liam, Liam, Liam!”

Liam laughed and tilted his head to Lily. “Would it be wrong to ask you?”  
“No. But we said we’d hold the risqué questions off until Hana had a buzz.” She winked at Hana who turned red. “So far she hasn’t cracked.”  
“I haven’t been an answer yet.” Hana giggled.  
“I’ll save that one for later then.” Liam winked then turned to look at Maxwell. 

When he leaned across to whisper to the other man Hana shot Lily a look. Lily shrugged and rubbed her arm, she had no idea what he would ask that was not PG but she knew she was going to find out at some point. She loved how the group felt complete with Liam, but she didn’t like the way she felt like she was about to be caught. 

Literally between a man she cared for and a man she was falling for, the first she knew had deep feelings for her the other she wasn’t quite sure. The way she felt about Liam had changed immensely since New York but also hadn’t. She still felt like she would die holding her breath if he told her to, and that he was a kind generous soul. But all her attraction to him had washed away with her realization on the sailboat, and if she was honest with herself it had been slipping away since Lythikos. In all reality her attraction to him peaked in New York where she talked herself out of sleeping with him on the boat, and now she was glad she didn’t. 

“Oh Lily.” Maxwell’s answer snapped her back to reality and she blinked up at him then looked at Liam.  
“What?” She took a sip of her vodka, her lip twitched at the taste. She preferred her whiskeys but alcohol was alcohol.  
“You would be the one to go off on my father if he pushed you to that point.” Liam smiled at her.  
“Not Drake?” She shoved a finger in Drake’s face that he swatted away.  
“He has had many moments in life where he could have and didn’t. So no, not Drake.” Maxwell shrugged. 

Drake stayed silent but had raised an eyebrow as his only input. Maxwell leaned into Hana, his hand touching her leg in the sand. When he pulled back Lily took note of the intensity between them and wondered what he said.  
“Umm... Kiara.” She answered and since no one questioned it the game continued. 

A few rounds went by, the questions got dirtier and more ridiculous as the game went. Everyone had finished their first cup and Liam filled them back up. Lily’s sides hurt from laughing so much at all the questions, it came to a point where each question was brought to light they just took turns drinking to find out. It was Liam’s turn again and he looked at Lily. 

“This will be my last question. I have to go find father and Regina, I’m probably late already.” He sighed then leaned close to put his lips by her ear, his hand finding the small of her back. “If you could have a one night stand with anyone, who would it be?” When he pulled back his eyes flicked to Drake before he took a drink. Lily didn’t like his insinuation so she answered while he still had his cup to his mouth.  
“Penelope.”  
Liam choked on his drink and coughed for a second looking at her bewildered. “What?”  
“Just think about it.” She winked making him blush.  
“Oh, I am.”  
“I don’t know how I feel about Liam’s reaction so...” Drake took a drink and looked at Lily expectantly.  
“Hmm? Oh. I’d have a one night stand with Penelope.” She shrugged with a smirk as he also choked on his drink.  
Maxwell grabbed his stomach he was laughing so hard, Hana patting his back while giggling.  
“Just think about it guys. She’s a solid 9, who wouldn’t pick her?” She looked around at everyone. “Seriously. One time only, it would never happen again. Nobody else would pick her?”

Liam and Drake shared a look before grinning and both shaking their heads hard no. Hana shrugged then nodded which made Maxwell pause and turn red, no doubt picturing it.  
Liam stood with a sigh and stretched before picking the vodka up. “Sorry guys, I promised Bastien I wouldn’t leave a whole bottle of vodka with Drake.”  
“Why?” Lily looked at Drake who was leaning back on his hands, his face towards the sky but eyes closed.  
“Same reason you don’t mix probably.” He answered without moving.  
“Vodka Drake is destructive.” Maxwell added nodding at Hana. 

Liam put a hand on Lily’s shoulder, she tipped her head up to look at his smiling face, a warm smile spread across hers as well.  
“I’ll find you later. There’s something I want to show you.”  
“Okay.” She purred and took a sip of her drink. 

Everyone waved as Liam departed and the foursome returned to their tight circle. They continued to play until their drinks ran out, which wasn’t long as they took bigger and bigger drinks each time. 

By the end of it Lily had a decent buzz going, her eyes closed and she swayed to the song. Hana, a bit more drunk that Lily, was singing along to the song called Paradise by some Italian band she had pulled up on Maxwell’s phone called Meduza. Maxwell had laid across the sand next to Hana propped on his elbows watching the waves, caught in his own head. 

When Lily opened her eyes she found Drake staring at her, her breath caught in her throat. She held his gaze and bit her lip, his eyes moved unblinking to her lips then back to her eyes. Her heart pounded against her chest, a blush rising, she started to fan herself which made Drake smirk.  
“It’s hot. Let’s go swimming.” She jumped up and shimmied out of her cover up letting it pool around her feet before stepping out of it. Drake’s eyes slowly ran up her body, Lily smirked and when his eyes reached hers she winked at him. He turned his head and ran a hand through his hair to rest on his neck. 

“Hang on, we need to put on sunscreen first.” Hana dug around in the bag she had brought with her and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. She pulled her cover off and handed the bottle to Maxwell who began rubbing sunscreen on her without question.  
“Do we really?” Drake groaned, Lily smiled at him as Hana handed her the bottle of sunscreen.  
“I would love some sunscreen.” She shook the bottle at Drake as he stood and removed his shirts. 

It was Lily’s turn to rake her eyes over Drake and she did so unabashedly. She lingered on his shoulders then his abs and Adonis belt, which she imagined running her tongue along the defined line. Drake dropped his shirt on the ground and stretched side to side, his muscles flexing under his tight skin. She bit her lip and stepped closer to him, popping the top off the bottle. 

“Here, I’ll do you...” she poured some in her hands and raised an eyebrow at Drake. ‘Let me touch you...’  
He rolled his eyes and turned around. “This really doesn’t seem necessary...”  
Lily started at his shoulders and slowly rubbed the sunscreen into his skin. She splayed her fingers across his shoulders and ran them up the sides of his neck, goosebumps set in behind her touch.  
“Sun safety is important...” she leaned up to whisper in his ear, her hands sliding down his back to rub sunscreen along all of him. 

She tried not to let her mind wander but it was hopeless. Her mind ran with the thought of moving to his chest and how his abs would feel under her slick fingers, then to slipping her hands under his shorts and rubbing his length until he squirmed beneath her touch. She wanted to tease him, but Maxwell being a few feet away made her hesitate. Her hands brushed against his swimming trunks and she slid them out to his sides that she squeezed lightly before dropping her hands. He slowly turned to face her, his eyes dark but unreadable bore into hers before he reached out and took the bottle from her.  
“Is the lady satisfied?” He smirked and she shrugged.  
“Put some on your face or you’ll burn there.”  
He did as instructed and gave her a small smile. “You probably want me to put some on your back now.”  
“Yes, actually,” she turned her back to him and pulled her hair up to hold it on top of her head. She looked back at him over her shoulder and watched him swallow hard. “I do.”  
Drake groaned pouring sunscreen into his hands. “You’re killing me Starke.” 

Drake’s hands were on her in an instant, rough and sure in their intent. His thumbs ran circles along her spine, his fingers pressed in to her ribs as he slowly moved his hands down. Lily bit her lip glancing at Hana and Maxwell. They also were caught in their own little world, Maxwell slowly rubbing Hana’s back, Hana’s eyes closed. She smiled to herself and relaxed into Drake’s touch. When he reached her bottoms he dug his thumbs into the small of her back gripping her hips. Far too soon for her liking, his hands fell away. 

“Ready to go?” Lily looked at Hana who had stood and was waiting for them to finish, her body placed strategically in front of Maxwell so he couldn’t see them.  
“More than ready. Hope you’re not wearing your swimsuit for nothing Starke.” He pooled the strap of her top. “Who’s joining me?”  
“Me!” Hana all but yelled then smiled at Lily as Drake took off into the surf. 

Lily and Hana ran after him laughing as the cold water splashed up their legs then waists.  
“No Maxwell?” She looked back at their friend who had laid out completely, an arm over his eyes.  
“He said he burns too easy.” Hana shrugged downcast.  
“Yeah, a few years ago he stopped really swimming or doing much that requires taking clothes off.” Drake added. “We don’t push him, he’ll come around.”  
“It’s colder than I thought!” Hana gasped wrapping her arms around herself as the water temperature set in.  
Lily thought it felt decent, not as warm as Florida water but nowhere near as cold as the frigid water in Seattle.  
“You just need to adjust. Here, let me help.” Drake grinned before sending a wave at Hana, it hit her in the face making her gasp and jump back.  
“That was a cheap shot!” She sputtered wiping the water from her face. She narrowed her eyes and splashed him back grinning.  
He laughed and jumped back. “Now we’re talking.” He tried to splash Lily but he had jumped too far back so his wave barely missed her. She flinched expecting it to hit her then laughed when it didn’t.  
“Didn’t think you’d half ass a splash Drake.”  
“He’s declaring war.” Hana smirked at Lily who nodded smiling devilishly at Drake as she made her way towards him. He narrowed his eyes at the pair, slowly wading backwards., “It was a warning shot.”

Lily followed him slowly, preparing herself for attack. As she moved through the water she seductively ran a hand up her body to rest on her shoulder. Drake paused for a moment to watch the trail of her hand and she used that time to get close to him. When she knew he was within reach she jumped towards him and swung her hand along the water, sending a wave splashing into his face. He jumped back coughing, surprise written all over his face.  
“Get him!” Hana cried sending a wave at him as well. 

They both began splashing him from opposite sides, one wave crashing down on him after another. He tried to get away, but the constant spray of salt water to his eyes kept him from getting very far.  
“Okay!” He coughed waving his hands. “I get it.”  
The waves stopped and were replaced by laughter. Hana went under while Lily tipped her head back to wet her hair. She gave Drake a small smile and held her arm up making a show of her muscles.  
“Don’t mess with these water canons.” She winked at him and he rolled his eyes as Hana resurfaced.  
“While we’re having competitions, let’s race Starke.”  
“You’re a glutton for punishment today.” Lily teased swimming towards him. She stood when she was close to him and bit her lip taking in his wet body once more.  
“We’ll see how scary you are without Hana helping you.”

“Wait,” Hana held a hand up. “Aren’t you two too drunk to race? What about the current? You could drown!”  
Drake shook his head. “I don’t get drunk. I’m barely buzzed right now. And if Starke gets into trouble out there I’ll save her.”  
“Like always.” Lily grinned at him and bopped his nose with a finger. He caught her hand and rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips as he spoke. “I happen to be certified in CPR, and since Liam told you our secret, you know I’m a hell of a swimmer.”  
“So am I. Hiking isn’t all these legs are good for.” She laughed kicking a leg into the air that Drake looked at blushing.  
“Okay. Please don’t let her drown Drake.” Hana clapped. “I’ll be the judge!”  
“We’ll swim to the far end of the beach then back to these rocks.” Drake pointed down the beach to where the grove circled the beach and drove into the sea. Lily nodded while stretching her arms. “Agreed.”

Hana led them to the starting line beside the rocks a couple meters back and held her hands in the air while they lined up. Once they both nodded they were ready she smiled at them. “Ready, set... channel your inner mermaid!” Her hands dropped, Lily and Drake jumped forward and began swimming. 

Lily swam as fast as she could, trying not to use all her energy immediately. They were swimming almost three quarters of a mile in open water, where they could run into a strong current or sea life at any moment. Her head felt a little light but she shook it away as she tried to keep up with Drake who kept a steady lead. 

Reaching the far side of the beach, Drake slowed to turn around and head back to Hana, Lily swam past him to the halfway point ignoring him. He maintained his lead, glancing back at her every now and then to make sure she was alright. Her side began to burn the facials pain of a muscle cramp, she tried to ignore it gritting her teeth and pushing after him but her pace slowed significantly. She watched as Drake flew past Hana and stood with a cheer, she arrived moments later. 

“Drake wins.” Hana high fived him cheering as well.  
“That’s why I’m sultan of the sea.”  
“Yeah yeah. I was close.” Lily laughed holding her side.  
“Lily, I’d like to give you something for trying your best.” Hana smiled at her as she swam out deeper into the sea.  
“Oooh, is it a treasure chest?” She laughed half joking, but would not be surprised when it came to Hana and Cordonia, both were always full of surprises.  
“You’ll have to wait and see.” Hana smiled looking down for something in the water. 

“You know you only won because my side started cramping right?” Lily poked Drake in the chest, he glared down at her but was smiling.  
“Likely excuse.” He rolled his eyes. “Just admit I’m better than you at swimming and skiing.”  
“Skiing sure. We will have a redo on the swimming when I’m not in pain.” She pointed around her side that was still burning. “I can feel the Charley horse. Feel it.”  
“Found it.” Hana said mostly to herself before she dove under the waves.  
Drake’s face flushed as he shook his head. “I can’t Starke.”  
“You can rub sunscreen on me for ten minutes but you can’t feel my charley horse? Logical.” She rolled her eyes and tried to rub out the cramp, wincing. “Liam asked you to take care of me. Making sure I survive this is doing what he asked.”  
“You’re killing me...” he sighed as he approached her and tenderly touched where her hand was on her side. “Damn Lily, you should have said something. I really can feel it spasming.” Her body felt on fire as he rubbed his fingers against the bottom of her ribs. “You could have hurt yourself.”

Hidden out of sight by the water, his hand lowered to rest on her hip once he had worked the cramp out. Lily looked up at him, their eyes met again and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She felt herself being pulled in by his brown eyes that were darker today than normal, his pupils too big for such a sunny day. ‘Your eyes dilate when you look at something you like.’ She bit her lip and risked stepping into his touch, bringing her hand up to rest on his stomach below the water and his belly button. Her body was on fire, she was sure he could feel the heat radiating from her. Drake’s eyebrows met in the center of his forehead before he dropped his hand and stepped back clearing his throat and looking away. ‘Walls back up with such a simple touch’, she sighed and hugged herself, running a finger along where his hand just left.  
“Where’s Hana?” Lily followed his worried eyes to where Hana has disappeared and she started to panic.  
“Drake...” she glanced at him, his jaws were clenched, body taught ready to spring into action. 

Suddenly Hana popped out of the water and swam to them. She grinned at Lily before holding out an ornate blue conch. Lily took it and admired it in shock.  
“How did you find this Hana?” She rolled the shell in her hands taking in all the detail.  
“I saw it sitting on the bottom while you were racing. They’re quite common in this area, but I figured you haven’t seen one before.” Hana shrugged and Lily gave her a hug.  
“Thank you. It’s so pretty.”  
“How come I don’t get anything? I won!” Drake huffed throwing his hands in the air.  
“Tough luck.” Lily giggled sticking her tongue out at him. 

“Oh I know!” Hana dove back into the deep and returned within a minute to hand Drake a purple sand dollar. “For you.”  
“What am I suppose to do with this?” He flipped it over in his hand unsure.  
“You should wear it as a hat.” Lily laughed holding her conch on her head.  
“That’s stupid. This thing is stupid.” He grumbled.  
“Your loss. It would have been a cute hat in your dark hair. Like a cute sand beret..” Lily smiled picturing it. “Let it go then. It’s alive, they turn white when they are dead. Free him.”  
Drake looked at Hana apologetically before releasing the sand dollar. “Sorry, I appreciate the gesture though.”  
“It’s fine Drake. I didn’t know it was alive.” Hana shrugged and started for the beach. “I’m starting to get cold, I feel like it’s time to sun bathe while we still have a little bit of sun left.”  
“I’m pretty done here myself.” Drake looked at Lily before turning and returning to shore where he collapsed a few feet away from Maxwell. While they were in the water Maxwell had found a new spot closer to the court but still private enough they could talk freely. 

Lily and Hana followed Drake along the beach, admiring the conch some more.  
“How were you down there for so long?”  
“Oh, I came up for air but you were... too busy to see.” Hana smiled her eyes knowingly flicked to Drake and back, Lily smile back. “It was just for a breath then down I went again. I had thought I saw the shell but I was a few meters off.”  
“Well thank you. For the shell and the privacy.”  
“Anytime.” Hana winked as they reached the stretched out men. 

Hana sat beside Maxwell and patted the space between her and Drake. Drake had stretched out and made himself comfortable, his arms folded behind his head just like in Lythikos, except with far fewer layers. Lily allowed herself a few seconds to admire his form before she sat in the empty space. Maxwell had awoke when the girls joined the men, he nodded at Lily.  
“You having fun?”  
“Oh yes, it’s nice to relax on the beach.” She sighed shaking water out of her hair that peppered Drake. Drake grumbled bit otherwise didn’t move.  
“That’s great. And I hate to burst your bubble... but I see an opportunity.” Lily followed his gaze to the appetizer tent where Penelope stood alone, dabbing her eyes with a napkin. “I know you’re competing against each other now, but you will need the support of the ladies of the court if you want to be queen.” Lily looked back at Maxwell with a pout. “Get over there and charm her.” He laughed throwing her cover at her. 

Lily stood with a huff and grabbed her cover. She looked back at all the ladies, most were walking in their swimsuits freely so she decided to do the same. She stood at their feet for a moment watching Penelope then glanced down at Drake. Her eyes wandered down his torso to his trunks, still wet and clinging to him. She could easily make out the outline of his cock, he wasn’t wearing underwear under the shorts which she knew from adding sunscreen to his back. As she headed towards Penelope she dropped her cover on Drake’s lap who opened an eye to watch her walk away. 

Lily approached the tent apprehensively, of all the ladies Penelope was the one she had spent the least amount of one on one with. The petite woman stood in a beautiful purple one piece swimsuit that had an open back that stopped just above her butt.  
“Hello Penelope.” She spoke loud enough to be heard without having to get within close proximity.  
Penelope jumped and turned with surprise, only to frown when she saw Lily. “Oh, it’s you.”  
“Penelope, is that anyway to greet a friend?” Lily flashed her a soft smile to which Penelope blinked, Lily imagined this was her gears turning face.  
“We’re not friends... are we?”  
“Perhaps not technically.” Lily rolled her eyes with a shrug before smiling at her again. “But I’d like to be friends... It seems you’re having a difficult time today.”  
“I suppose it’s obvious isn’t it?” Penelope sighed hugging herself, “I got terribly seasick from the Regatta, and now, I’ve been stuck on this beach in the sun for hours. My advisors said I only needed to look pretty at the balls and flirt with the prince. But it hasn’t gone that way at all.” She sighed, giving her shoulders a roll to straighten her back up. “Between you Olivia and Madeleine I don’t have any chance at all. What’s the point in even staying here?”

Lily tapped her fingers together in thought. “Penelope... there’s more to this than the prince.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like forming friendships and bonding with the other women here. I came here for the prince, but I’ve gained so much even if he doesn’t pick me.” Lily hated talking as if she still wanted to be with Liam, but that was the game she was playing and she couldn’t slip with anyone other than Hana.  
“I don’t know...” Penelope sighed looking out to where the other ladies had congregated.  
Lily chewed on the inside of her cheek then reached out and touched Penelope’s arm. “Even though we’re competing now, it won’t always be that way. One of us will marry the prince then it’s over... we should at least try to something more out of it... don’t you think?”  
“That sounds right... but I-“ Penelope cut herself off dropping her plate and shrieking. “Something is attacking me! Help!”

Lily looked down to see a baby sand crab latched onto Penelope’s little toe. Smiling, she knelt down and grabbed the crab with one hand and with the other pried the claw open to free Penelope.  
“Come here little guy.” She cooed as she carried the crab to the waterline and released it.  
Lily returned to Penelope with a smile. “He was just a baby sand crab. He was probably afraid of us.”  
“Lily, that was... amazing!” The shock left Penelope’s face and was replaced by excitement. “You saved me!”

Lily blushed and realized this must be how Drake felt every time he saved her and she gushed over it, it was a warm feeling but also embarrassing  
“Hey, you just survived being attacked by a vicious sand crab.” She winked, Penelope giggled. “Maybe you’re tougher than you think.”  
“Maybe...” Penelope nodded more to herself than Lily. “But I’m not going to win the prince’s heart. I’m going to leave here a failure.”  
Lily waved that thought away, “Hardly. You can still use your time here to your best advantage.”  
“And what’s that?” Penelope crosses her arms, back to being unsure about herself, Lily sighed inwardly.  
“By making allies. Help me get the court to see me favorably, and when I’m queen, I’ll remember that you were there for me.” She smiled which brought a smile out of Penelope.  
“I suppose I can put in a good word for you.”  
“Thank you!”

Lily watched Penelope rejoin the other ladies and smiled to herself. She was glad she was able to help, even if she only acted in self interest. If she had noticed Penelope before Maxwell she most likely would have done the same anyways, just with different reasoning. Court came with politics, politics sometimes made good actions feel dirty, but that was part of her life now. 

She turned and smiled to herself seeing her friends splayed across the sand, she had really made a life here already. Getting in that plane in New York was one of the most Lily things she could have done, but it still shocked her from time to time. She was really in a small European country playing political bachelor, all while falling for the bachelor’s best friend. Her eyes lingered on Drake, running down his torso to his swimming trunks. She licked her lips as she remembered how she could easily see his outline before she dropped her cover over it, he still had it in his lap too. She was about to walk over to the when Liam caught her eye from the drink table. He approached her offering a mint lemonade. 

“Thought you might need this after the game.” She smiled and took the water with a nod.  
“Thank you. I really do need it. I raced Drake again... and lost again.” She made a face as she swirled the glass making him chuckle.  
“I can ask a lot of Drake, but to purposefully lose is not one of them. You’re on your own with that.”  
Lily shook her head while drinking. “I don’t need intervention... yet. I’ll beat him at something eventually.”  
Liam laughed with a nod, “good luck. It has taken me years of practice to get the upper hand on him at some things. But I believe in you... I actually wanted to show you something while there is still day light, if you will join me for a walk?”

Lily perked up at the offer, giving him a cat like grin. “Oh? Where too?”  
“I know a special place called the Forgotten Falls. It’s a short hike from here, but it’s gorgeous...” he pointed towards the grove past the nobles. “Won’t take too long, since you’re an experienced hiker.”  
“Is that the next stop of the extravaganza?” She took another sip trying to hide her excitement.  
“Not... exactly.” He blushed rubbing his neck. Lily smiled fondly at himself again, he was very adorable when he got flustered. “I use to go there often as a kid. It’s really a special place to me. I don’t want to share it with just anyone... but it would mean a lot to me to share it with you.”  
“I’d love to go with you Liam! Just let me grab my cover and shoes real quick.”  
“Of course.” He grabbed her drink with a smile. 

She quickly made her way back to her friends who all looked at her.  
“So?” Maxwell rolled a hand in the air. “Penelope looked happy when she left you.”  
“Hmm? Oh yeah we’re good. I saved her from a crab. But Liam has invited me somewhere so I’m here for my things.” She answered pulling her shoes on. “Some Forgotten Falls?” She looked at Maxwell who shrugged, then Drake. 

Drake’s mouth was a hard line, his jaws clenched as he held her cover up to her. “You’ll like it.”  
She raised an eyebrow at him, he wouldn’t meet her eyes, as she took the cover and slipped it on.  
“I’ll... catch you guys later?” She asked looking at each of them.  
“I don’t know. I might crash when we get back to the palace. It’s been a long day.” Hana yawned next to Maxwell.  
“I’ll come find you when I can.” Maxwell nodded. “May be tomorrow though.”  
“Drake?” She tugged on a strand of hair looking at him.  
He stood without meeting her eyes, stretched and started collecting his own items. “Doubt it. I’m going to head back now...”  
“Okay let me text Julian-“ Maxwell started but Drake cut him off.  
“It’s fine. I want to walk. Need to clear my head.” He ran a hand through his hair before he finally raised his eyes to meet Lily’s, she saw a moment of sadness before they grew hard and cold behind his walls again. He started to walk away then stopped himself and met her eyes one more time.  
“See ya later Starke.”  
“Bye...” she hugged herself and watched him walk into the grove. Hana made a face at her to which she shrugged in reply.  
“Go, go, don’t keep Liam waiting too long.” Maxwell urged, Lily nodded and made her way back to Liam. 

Not long after Liam had led Lily to the bottom of a secluded waterfall with a generous pool at its base. Lily walked to the edge and looked down at the crystal clear water in awe. The sound of the roaring water drowned out any other noise around them, but it wasn’t so loud they could talk in their regular voices. 

“Well here we are... the forgotten falls. What do you think?” Liam stopped beside Lily, looking only at her. She pulled her eyes from the scenery to smile up at him.  
“It’s amazing. I never want to leave.” She laughed, Liam chuckled.  
“I knew you’d love it.” He turned to look up at the top of the falls before returning his attention to her. 

By now her hair and clothes had dried, and she had pulled her hair over her shoulder in a loose ponytail. Most from the waterfall collected in their clothes and hair. Their eyes met and she watched the world melt away around them, she loved being with Liam without the court or etiquettes in the way. 

“There’s a legend about how this waterfall came to be. It’s said that, hundreds of years ago, there were two lovers from warring clans.” Liam began, moving closer to her. “They were forbidden to be together, but they would meet here, at this hidden cove,” he gestured to the waters before them. “And make their plans to run away together. When the day came for them to leave they vowed to meet here at dawn.” He let out a sigh, his eyes full of sadness. “But when dawn came the woman waited and waited, but her lover never came. They say he was caught by her people and killed. But she never had the heart to leave this spot.”  
Lily tore her eyes from Liam to look back up the waterfall.  
“So, she knelt on this cliff and wept, her tears became the waterfall, until that’s all that was left of her.”  
‘Is that what will become of me? Will I lose Drake one way or another and cry myself a literal waterfall?’ She furrowed her brows thinking about his story. “That’s a sad story.” She looked up at Liam, he nodded and reached out to brush her arm. 

“Tell me Lily, what would you have done if you were the woman in the story?”  
“If i were the woman in the story I’d have never let anyone hurt him in the first place.” She frowned but a Liam chuckled.  
“Heh, you know what? I believe you. You’re one of the fiercest people I’ve ever met.” He gently grabbed a strand of her hair, running it between his fingers. “Everything you’ve been through, everything you’ve seen... so many of the nobles would have broke a long time ago. Yet here you still stand.”  
“Here I still stand.” She winked at him and he stepped closer, his hand cupped her neck.  
“There is one silver lining to this story though...”  
“Oh?” Her heart raced in her chest. The sunset lit his eyes on fire, but she didn’t miss his own passion burning in his blue hues. She knew she could get wrapped up in him, she could have run away with him in New York if that was what he wanted. But that was before she got to know Drake, before she knew he’d always put his country first, what felt like a life time ago not a month.  
“It’s said that if two lovers climb to the top of the waterfall and jump in together, they’ll have the blessing of the lady of the waterfall.”  
“Is this your way of telling me we should be lovers?” She raised her eyebrow and Liam pulled his hand away shocked, his neck turning red as a blush creeped up to his face.  
“I didn’t think... I mean, I wasn’t trying to...”  
“So you don’t ever think about it?” She smirked narrowing her eyes.  
“I didn’t say that. I’m only human Lily.” He laughed, his embarrassment gone as quick as it came. 

She loved Liam when he was willing to leave the prince behind. She could talk to and joke around with Liam all day, it was when the prince jumped between them that she felt so distant from him. She could see them being the best of friends, maybe even closer than she and Hana and he and Drake, but he would have to get over her breaking his heart for that. 

“Besides, would it be presumptuous of me to guess that you’ve had similar thoughts?” He raised his eyebrow back at her, pulling his shirt over his head.  
‘Not since they derby...’ she thought to herself but allowed her eyes to wander, as he said she was only human.  
“I.. have thoughts.” She blushed when he caught her staring.  
“Then are you ready to climb?” He pointed to the rock face beside the waterfall.  
“Only if we can race. Ready set go!” She laughed racing to the wall and working her way up it. 

Lily couldn’t help but wonder if he was allowing her to stay in the lead, or if she was really climbing faster than him, yet after losing to Drake twice she’d take the win. As she breeched the top of the cliff and stood triumphantly, Liam tackled her from behind. They fell to the ground, he cushioned her fall as they rolled to keep from getting hurt. When they stopped rolling Lily was on her back staring up into Liam’s burning eyes that had grown darker on the climb up. He had his torso suspended above her held up on his hands, but his lower half pressed against hers and she could feel his desire against her leg as easily as she saw it in his eyes.  
“Got you.” He whispered hoarsely.  
“I still won the race.” She smiled whispering back.  
“I’ll gladly admit defeat to you, Lily Starke.”

She knew what was coming, he wanted to kiss her. She could feel it in the heat that rolled off him, and in his cock that pressed harder and harder against her. Her desires and lack of sex pulsed between her legs in response to him, she felt herself getting wet but forced the thoughts from her mind. Drake was who she really wanted to be there with, who she wanted to feel pressed against her, in her. It wasn’t fair to any of them for her to allow Liam to continue forward. Maybe he saw the shift in her, or maybe he really was just that much of a gentleman, but Liam suddenly stood up and held his hand out to her. 

“Ready to jump?”  
She placed her hand in his, he gave her a light squeeze as they made their way to the edge of the waterfall. “I think some would call this a leap of faith.. on three? One.. two...”  
“Three!” She yelled jumping and grabbing Liam around the waist, sending them over the edge into the water below. Breaking the surface Liam let out a hearty laugh that shook his whole body.  
“You never cease to surprise me.”

Lily smiled at him and laid back to float on top of the water, Liam followed her lead and tried to keep himself afloat as well. Not having much body fat made it harder for him to stay floating but he managed to keep his body at the surface.  
“Thank you.” He reached out and casually brushed his hand against hers as the waterfall pushed them around the pool.  
“For what?” She turned to look at him.  
“For coming here with me. For actually getting to know ME. For...”he sighed and looked back at the sky, reminding her of Drake again. “For caring about me Lily. I’ve never had anyone in my life like you. And now that I have you, I never want to lose you.”  
Lily smiled at him and sent a small splash his way they landed on his chest. “Don’t get all sappy on me now Liam.” She splashed him a few more times, they both sat up in the water grinning at each other.  
“Don’t think just because you’re a lady, I won’t fight back.” He laughed wiping his face  
“On the contrary, I expect it.” She started to back away from him laughing, he gave a small splash her way that missed. 

For a few moments they played in the pool, chasing and splashing one another laughing up a storm. Lily found herself cornered and tried to zip past him, but he caught her wrist and she smiled up at him.  
“At least I know you’re having fun.” He smiled back warmly.  
“Of course I am. I always have fun with you Liam.” She rolled her eyes at him.  
“I love to see you smiling. I have been worried that being here would be... hard on you.” He looked down but she caught his chin and gave him a reassuring smile.  
“Liam, I can take care of myself, I would have figured you’d know that by now. But it does help that I have found an amazing support system. Hana Maxwell and Drake have been my rocks.”  
He nodded blushing again. “You’re right, I’m usually a quicker study I promise. I’m glad you are making friends. Do you think you could live here forever?”  
Lily gave a sharp laugh which made him raise his eyebrow.  
“Liam, is only leave this country if you forced me too. Even if you don’t pick me... I love it here.” She smiled and touched his cheek. “This is my home already. I have more people I love and care about here than I have anywhere else. I hope I never have to leave.”  
“That’s good to know... It’s just...” he looked into her eyes, gently pulling her closer but not invading her personal space without permission. “I care about you... more than you know.. and definite more than I should.” 

She saw it again, the longing passion in his eyes and knew he wanted to kiss her. She couldn’t form the words she desperately needed to tell him, so she did what she knew she could do for him. She slid her hand down his chest and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. She laid her head against his chest listening to his heart as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to the top of her head. When they broke away they locked eyes again, his eyes still full of desire, his jaw taut.  
“I know we haven’t spent that much time together, but the more I get to know you, the more I can’t help but feel...” he paused contemplating. “Lily, I think I’m in lo-“

Lily felt her heart stop, she couldn’t hear him say those words and not tell him his feelings won’t be reciprocated. If he thought he already loved her, how would he react to finding out she has been falling for his best friend this whole time, deciding against him. Luckily, before he could get the words all out, a black grouse shot out of a bush and across the clearing with a fox close behind. Liam and Lily startled and watched the chase until the animals were out of sight. With the animals gone Lily turned back to Liam.  
“You were saying?”  
He shook his head. “Nevermind. It was nothing.” His eyes were sad, Lily felt a pang of guilt.  
‘It’s for the best...’ she reminded herself, ‘it will hurt less if he doesn’t say it.’  
Liam tipped his head up to look at the darkening sky with a sigh. “I guess it’s time to head back. Don’t want to wander through the woods in the dark.”  
“Yeah. And we’ve probably been gone long enough for others to have noticed.” She nodded as he led her out of the water.  
“No matter how much time we have together, Lily, it just isn’t enough is it?”  
She smiled trying to lift his spirits, “not by a long shot.”

They broke through the tree line right at dusk, to find most of the court had left and palace staff were packing everything away. Liam turned to Lily before they reached the others.  
“I had a good time Lily... I find myself reluctant to leave you...” he sighed balling his fist. 

Lily grabbed his balled hand, and worked her fingers through his and squeezed his hand. She didn’t want to leave him in a bad mental place, she wasn’t even sure where he was mentally but he had been silent and a little closed off on the walk back.

“Maybe we can take a little longer then?” She offered, he smiled and was about to reply when someone yelled his name across the beach. They followed the voice to see King Constantine looking around in the dark for his son. Liam let out a sigh, dropped her hand and straightened his shoulders that had been slightly relaxed. They met the king halfway down the beach. 

“Father? You’re on the beach?”  
“I have been known to leave the palace to grace our shores from time to time.” The old man laughed giving Liam a smile and wink.  
“I just mean we rarely get the honor of your presence at the beach party after the Regatta.” Liam clarified.  
“You have me there, but today I thought it was warranted.” Constantine looked at Lily then back to Liam and continued, “I’m sure you heard my announcement earlier about my... retirement.”  
The prince gave one short tight jawed nod. “I did.”  
“I feel like I owe you an explanation.” The king looked at Lily who politely smiled. “Lady Lily, please pardon us, I’d like to have a moment alone with my son.”  
“Of course your Highness!” She nodded and prepared to leave but Liam grabbed her arm.  
“I’ll find you later?”  
She smiled and gave them a small curtsy before walking up the beach to the boardwalk.


	10. Applewood Manor

Spring was now in full swing, even at night bugs swarmed around to fulfill their existential duties, the warming air was sweet from the blossoming flowers throughout the capital. The night was quite save for the echo of a few stragglers ambling through the streets. One great thing about Cordonia, seasons didn’t hang around once their time was over. 

Drake pocketed his hands as he made his way towards town, his mind set on a dive bar a few blocks down. He hadn’t spoken to Lily or Liam since the beach party nearly three weeks ago, and probably wouldn’t until the Apple Blossom Festival next week. Liam had been caught up with meetings and coronation preparations, and for the first time in his life Drake found himself grateful his friend was so busy. He felt bad, he knew Liam was stressed, but this was something he had to do on his own. Drake couldn’t make any of the decisions he was facing for him. 

Drake knew what the Forgotten Falls was, he knew why Liam had taken Lily there and he knew what usually happened when a pair visited the falls. He didn’t want to hear about it, he didn’t want to know what happened between them, what they said or how much they touched or if they went further than a kiss. He rather stay painfully ignorant, but he knew if he saw either of them he would know. So he had took to avoiding Lily for as long as he could, which the end of that ability was drawing near with the Festival coming up. Avoiding her meant staying holed up in his room, off on Lonestar in the wild, or out and about on the streets at night. It also meant he had a full beard at this point, there was no reason to shave if he wasn’t being seen by anyone of importance.

He scratched his cheek as he sent a rock flying with a kick to clear his head of worries he knew he shouldn’t have. He shouldn’t care if Liam did kiss Lily, the thought should make him happy for his friend not burn the back of his throat like acid leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Yet that is where he found himself every day, as much as he tried not to, picturing the two of them tangled together in the pool of the waterfall lips locked in passion. He swallowed the burn down and shook his head to clear it. ‘It’s okay. In seven weeks Liam will propose and then she will be off limits to pine after. Everything will be... fine.’ He told himself as he climbed a hill, his steps echoing lightly off the quiet buildings. 

As he topped the hill he heard footsteps echo behind him. Thinking it was a guard Bastien had sent to check on him, he slipped into an alley between two buildings and stayed quietly in the shadows. He waited as the steps approached then groaned inwardly when he saw it was Lily. He watched her as she stopped slightly past the alley he was in, peering down the street.  
‘She followed me.’ He sighed but a smile spread across his lips at the sight of her. 

She stood in a yellow strapless sundress that hugged her in all the right places and splayed out from her hips, her hair pulled over one shoulder in the same fishtail braid he first saw her in. Drake regarded her for a moment, her arms came up and wrapped around her midriff, he thought about not letting her know he was there but he knew he wouldn’t do that. He quietly walked up behind her, staying two feet back, and stared down at her.  
‘Does she have no sixth sense?’ He shook his head to himself as a breeze rolled past them.  
“Drake?” He blinked in surprise as she called out before turning around and smiling in relief at him.  
“Hey Starke. What are you doing out here? How did you know it was me?”  
She blushed and looked away, “the breeze... your very overwhelming scent.”

Drake rubbed his neck also looking away. “You could just say I stink... Where you following me?”

He looked back down at her to find she was already looking at him, he swallowed hard but kept her gaze.  
“Yes. I miss you. You haven’t responded to any of our group texts. I asked around and everyone said you recluse time to time but...” she trailed off biting her lip.  
Drake stared at her mouth before forcing his eyes back to hers, he hated the hurt he saw there.  
“You miss your friend? I get it. I miss my friend too.” He spoke lowly before walking past her down the hill. “Coming?”  
He looked back in time to see the realization hit her and her face light up. His heart fluttered at the sight of her easy smile as she skipped to catch up to him. 

“I take it you weren’t really talking about me when you said you miss your friend too..” Lily practically whispered but Drake had his ear tuned to her, he could hear her breathing in the quiet night.  
“No... and yes... mostly Liam, I haven’t seen him since we played Paranoia. We expected it, especially after the King’s announcement, but we haven’t even text or grabbed a bite to eat.” He shoved his hands in his pockets again.  
“So... he hasn’t told you what happened at the falls?” She asked cagily as the road flattened out.  
Drake stopped and shook his head at her. “Lily, I don’t need to know. I don’t want to know. I just...” he licked his lips glancing up at the sky above her head. “I don’t need to hear about it, okay?”  
“There’s nothing to tell really.” She clasped her hands behind her back. “I mean, I won’t tell you if you really don’t want to know... but Drake, I still haven’t kissed him.”

Drake paused for a moment as her words sunk in. “You went to the forgotten falls with him and didn’t kiss? That’s half the point in going.” He raised his eyebrow at her as they began to walk again.  
“No... not for his lack of will.” She laughed. “He’s ever the gentleman. I’ve been around guys who would have.... took advantage of the whole situation from the start.” 

Seeing a bench and not wanting to talk about this around other people who could eavesdrop, Drake grabbed Lily’s hand and led her to the bench where they sat next to each other, fingers intertwined.  
“You haven’t really talked much about your past.”  
“Neither have you.” Her words were harsh and cut deep. “You can’t ignore and hide from me for almost a month and then think I’m going to spill all my secrets to you when I do see you again.”  
Drake sighed hanging his head. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m trying Lily, this is all new territory to me.”  
“What? Having more than two friends?” When he looked up at her she was smirking which made him smile softly. 

“Yeah. I don’t know what I was thinking. We had such a fun time at the beach, then Liam took you to the falls...” He glanced at their hands then back up at her, she was looking up at the stars above the building across the street from them. He felt himself soften at the sight of her so open and relaxed next to him. “I guess I wasn’t ready for everything to be different. I wanted to hold onto that moment of the four of us, five when Liam joined.”

“Nothing is different for me Drake. I told you nothing happened.” She sighed.  
“You said you didn’t kiss him. Other things could happen.”  
Lily turned to face him frowning, her eyes sad. “Do you really think of me like that? That I could have sex with someone without ever kissing them, especially the first time?”

“I... uh..” he blinked at her in surprise of her bluntness and scratched his beard. “I know, I don’t know what I was thinking..”  
“You’d feel better if you’d just let me tell you what happened... can we walk? I feel like all I do is sit these days.”

Drake jumped up and helped Lily stand before leading her down the street at an ambling pace. He kept her hand in his, his chest warmed when she didn’t pull away, their steps echoing back to them as they made their way through the winding streets. He had forgotten about the bar he was headed to, he didn’t want to have to share her with anyone just yet. His want to not be around her or Liam was also gone, as he knew it would be once he saw her which was why he worked so hard to avoid her until now. He knew Liam would tell him about the falls when he could, he decided he wanted to hear her side first. 

“Okay... i guess I’m going to hear about it either way, might as well be from you.” He huffed, Lily smirked at him.  
“The walk there we mostly talked about my paranoia confession of Penelope being my choice for a one nighter.” She laughed making Drake shake his head.  
“Yeah, I still have lots of questions about that. But another time, continue.”  
“Oh I have questions about some of your answers, but yes, another time.” She laughed making Drake cast her a crooked smile. “He told me the story of how the falls came to be, very sad. Then we climbed up the cliff to jump off, well raced. And I won!” She turned and stick her tongue out at him making him laugh.  
“Just because you beat Liam doesn’t give you an upper hand against me. I beat Liam nine out of ten times.”  
“Whatever... um, how much detail do you want? I don’t want to over share...” Drake looked back down at her to see her chewing her lip.  
“Just rip off the bandaid Starke.”  
“Well, since I won he tackled me and we rolled around..”  
Drake’s chest filled with dread, he clenched his jaws to keep from telling her enough, he didn’t want to know. But now that she was talking about it he had to follow through, he couldn’t back out when he got scared with her. 

“Of course he beat me at that.” She laughed. “He got pretty emotional, he really opened up. It was nice, I care for Liam as a man.. it’s the prince mask I’m still getting use to, so I liked being able to talk to Liam without the prince popping in.”  
“You talk like he’s Jekyll and Hyde.”  
“It’s how I feel.” She shrugged. “Liam is open kind and warm. The prince is all etiquettes and straight shoulders.”  
Drake nodded, he did understand that, sometimes Liam would feel miles away even as they sat talking together.  
“Anyways... he got a little carried away I think.” She reached up with her free hand and played with her fishtail, he watched her fondly. “I knew he wanted to kiss me, but he wouldn’t just do it. I appreciate that, I’ve had way to many physical interactions that were unwanted just forced on me.. my line of work and all.”

Drake could feel his blood pressure rise as he imagined drunk men grabbing and kissing on Lily as she just tried to get her job done. No woman deserved that, least of all her and he was glad she wouldn’t have to deal with that kind of behavior anymore. 

“He presses against my leg, my leg will forever know what an... excited Liam feels like.” She blushed and met his eyes.  
“Wait, he rubbed his erection against you?”  
That didn’t sound like Liam, but when it came to Lily he wouldn’t be completely surprised if Liam was a bit forward. Especially if he thought his feelings were reciprocated.  
“No, it wasn’t intentional. It was just the way we landed from rolling around. He realized and got up quickly when I didn’t kiss him. Then we jumped over and floated around for a while. I think he was... no I know he was... Drake, he almost told me he loves me.”

Drake ran a hand down his face in thought, he knew she was telling him the truth from her perspective at least. The idea of his best friend coming to that conclusion and not telling him stung a little, then he remembered how Liam told him in Lythikos he wouldn’t talk to Drake about her anymore, and he didn’t fight the statement. Liam held true to his word as always, and Drake felt his heart break a little at the distance that talk had driven between them. 

“If he didn’t actually say it you can’t know for certain that’s what he was going to say.”  
“Drake, he said ‘Lily, I lo-‘ then a fox chased a bird across the clearing and he changed the subject.”  
Drake shrugged, “I guess congratulations are in order then.”  
“Why? His feelings won’t make me queen.” Her words stung him, he turned to look away so she wouldn’t see it.  
“You can do anything you set your mind to Starke.”  
“Thanks... but I don’t want to talk about court with you. All I do is talk politics, Bertrand has been drilling me for the festival....” she sighed and squeezed his hand, her thumb ran down his finger. “I just wanted you to know nothing happened with Liam. I want to be honest with you. It’s important to me.”  
“I know. I trust you. You have no reason to lie to me... I appreciate you telling me, even though you didn’t have to.”

Lily turned to face him and grabbed his other hand, holding it tight. Drake felt a blush threatening to peak out and he tried to swallow it down as he stared into her green eyes, lit up by the street light a few meters away. For weeks he had been so mad at everyone. Mad at Liam for having the nerve to take Lily to the falls, mad at Lily for going with him, mad at Hana for not speaking up and telling her not to go, mad at Maxwell for encouraging it. 

But mostly, he realized now, he had been mad at himself for caring, for wishing he was the one who could take her to the top of the falls. He should have felt the same about her going off with Liam as he would have if it had been Hana, but he didn’t and it ate at him. He hated himself over the way he felt about the woman in front of him, someone who was here for his best friend, his best friend who loved her and had the full intention of telling her. How would she have reacted if he hadn’t been interrupted by a bird? Would she have kissed him then, or more? He didn’t know the answer, but she sounded relieved that a bird had cut Liam off and that made Drake even more confused than he had been. 

Lily once again brought him out of his head with her words. “I want to tell you Drake. I want to be able to confide in you.. I understand why Liam holds you so dearly. Why he trusts you with his life. I do too.”  
“Lily...”  
She released his hands, he thought she would withdraw back into herself thinking he was refusing her again. Then he felt her hands ghost up his arms, they slid across his shoulders then down his chest to wrap around his torso. She pressed her face into his chest, he slowly brought his arms up to wrap around her waist pulling her flush against him. 

He closed his eyes as he felt her hum against his sternum, a soft vibration that moved through him to his core. The world melted away from around them, Drake saw nothing but Lily in his arms and it felt right. He wasn’t sure what feeling was mulling around in his chest, he couldn’t say it was love as he had never been in love before to know it. He knew it wasn’t infatuation, his were always short lived, like last year when he spent a few days fantasizing about Madeleine before he really knew the kind of person she was. It wasn’t lust either, he felt peace with her in his arms which his lust did not feel peaceful, it was powerful and raw. 

“Tell me about Jake.” He whispered next to her ear. “You know about Savannah, I want to know about your brother.”  
Lily tilted her head to look at him, their faces inches apart.  
“What do you want to know?”  
He shrugged. “Whatever you want to tell me.”  
She pulled away, slipped her hand back into his and began walking again tugging him along. 

“Well he died when he was my age, but his death isn’t important, his life was. He was one of those people who filled up a room, even a packed room felt empty once he left it.”  
Drake laughed. “Leo is like that. You’ll know when he comes home.”  
“I believe you.” She smiled at him, “Jake played all the sports when he was in school, he excelled at anything he put his mind to.”  
“That sounds familiar too.” He squeezed her hand making her laugh.

“I must have got it from him then. He taught me a lot. He always told me to love everyone, be friends with everyone I meet. They might seem cold,” she smirked up at him which he rolled his eye at. “Or just plain hateful like Olivia.. but at the core we are all human, we all have the same basic ambitions at the end of the day, to be loved... and make something of ourselves. That made me see people more clearly, even if someone acts like a bad person maybe they are just hurting on the inside.”  
“I don’t think Olivia is in pain.” He shook his head. 

“You know her history... I believe she is always in great pain... Jake would have won her over in a week. He was more a people person than I am. I’ll be friendly to people, but honestly I prefer to keep a small circle. While Jake LOVED people and anything to do with them.” She gave a short laugh. “He was always first to say yes, first in line, first to try something new. Maxwell reminds me of him a lot. He hated fighting, but he was good at it when he had to be. It was a shock to everyone when he joined the military.”

Drake led Lily up and down the streets of the capital as she told him everything about her brother’s life. By the end he felt like he did know the man, and she had been right in Lythikos about them being friends, Jake sounded like someone he would find an easy friendship with. He reminded Drake of Savannah, and the dull throb in his chest returned as he longed to see and hold his sister again, to hear her contagious laughter. 

Their walk had led them back to the palace gates, he knew it was getting late and Bastien would kill him if he knew Drake had one of the suitors out after midnight. As they entered the grounds he dropped her hand and put a respectable distance between them, not missing the slight drop of her smile. Silently he walked Lily to her room where he bid her goodnight and returned to his own room. 

A week later Drake arrived at Applewood Manor the evening before the rest of court. Bastien had assigned him to ensure all the manor’s safety instillations were up to standard for the members of court, before their arrival. 

After rectifying things with Lily, he had spent the last couple days with her Hana and Maxwell whenever Bertrand wasn’t shoveling information into Lily. They had fun, played more drinking games, snuck out for a second round of cronuts then a few times he had taken Lily to some of his favorite spots in the capital. She had begged him to show her more of Stormholt, but he was not risking being seen in another town with a suitor, so he promised her he’d try to take her somewhere close to the Manor if there was time. 

Checking 75 rooms took longer than he had anticipated and he inspected well into the night and was up early the next morning going down the suitors’ hall at last. He walked out of the last room he had to inspect, Hana’s on the corner of the hall, and headed to his own room. The court would be arriving within hours and he needed to be presentable, which meant showering, shaving and a fresh shirt. His room was the last door on the same hallway as the suitors’, Bastien had told him Liam requested he be close to the ladies in case they needed help with anything, but he knew it was more about Lily specifically. 

He paused at her door, the one before his and sighed, this would be the closest they’ve ever slept to one another and his mind ventured to her changing and showering just beyond the sheets of drywall from where he would be laying. He shook his head and finished the five steps between the doors, and entered his room painfully aware of how quickly he got from one door to the other. 

Inside he put his duffel bag on the bed, pulled out fresh clothes and his bathroom bag full of his personal essentials then stripped to his boxers. He made his way to the oversized rustic bathroom and started the shower, one thing he liked about royalty’s take on rustic was the use of Edison bulbs that didn’t shine into his soul, and the amount of cherrywood everywhere. Granite countertops, rock backsplash and tile along with the wooden cabinets and his favorite lights, this place had the best bathrooms of all the places the court toured in his opinion. 

While the water warmed up he decided it was time to remove his caveman status and brought his straight razor and shaving cream out of his bathroom bag. Shaving cream lathered on his face, he stared at his reflection as he hesitated picking up the razor again.  
‘Lily likes it. Too bad I can’t keep my face how I want.’ He huffed to himself, hand still hovering over the razor. ‘Bastien would actually kill me if I don’t shave.’ The thought bothered him since his father was allowed to keep a beard he should be as well, since he didn’t have an official job and Jackson did.  
‘Don’t tempt Constantine to have his last decree be banishing you...’

He sighed and finally picked the blade up and began to shear off the hair. When he was done he stared at his smooth face, rubbed his cheek with a sigh then pulled his boxers off. 

The warm water sprayed down on his head when he stepped into the shower and closed the glass door behind him. He tipped his head up and scrubbed his face before massaging shampoo into his hair and rubbing soap lather along his body. Stepping back into the water he put his hands on the wall and closed his eyes as he thought about Lily for the thousandth time since he arrived at Applewood yesterday afternoon. 

Her bright smiling face took the forefront of his mind, then he moved to the way she always would look at the sky after he told her it grounded him. He would catch her doing it at odd moments, like racing a sailboat, and he knew she wasn’t doing it for him, it grounded her as well. He remembered how in her first week she had commented on his scent, his natural scent as his deodorant was activated charcoal based so left no lingering smell and he wasn’t a cologne guy, and then again when he snuck up behind her a week ago. He knew what it meant when people found each other’s true scents attractive, it was part of the high school biology course every student took in Cordonia. 

This thought lead him to all the times she had made an excuse to hug him, or just hugged him without one, and would bury her face into him. He paid attention to the way she hugged the other guys, he was the only one she’d press into like that. Drake thought about her body pressed against his, and how he wished he could have made an excuse to hug her at the beach so they would have as much skin to skin contact that they’d ever be allowed. He swallowed jaggedly as his cock began to thicken with the images he played before himself. 

He ran a hand down his body to where Lily had placed hers when they were in the sea, his Adonis belt, then after a moment his hand slid down fingers grazing his happy trail. As he gripped his now fully erect cock his mind ran to the way her hips fit perfectly in his hands and how at that moment all he had wanted to pull her to him and wrap her hiker legs around his body and drive himself into her. 

The warm water and soap remnants made his skin slick so his hand glided with ease across his cock as he tugged on it. He groaned and rubbed himself harder as he thought about Lily in his room laid across his dresser. The way the soft glow of the lamp cast shadows across her legs stomach and throat, how she smiled warmly at him when he looked at her in such a vulnerable state. 

/I know you feel it too... this primal energy/ he bucked against his hand as her words from the cellar rang in his ears, his cock throbbing in his grip. He pictured her eyes and the way every time he exposed any amount of skin they would find it and a fire would ignite behind them. That night in Olivia’s wine cellar the fact that she was drunk was the only thing that stopped him from giving in to her temptation. The way she trailed a finger down his body to his belt had driven him through the wall, a testimony to his self control. He bit his lip hard at the memory of how seductive she looked when she first tried his favorite whiskey, her tongue darting out to savor the lingering taste on her lips. 

Drake’s mouth fell open in a low moan as he stroked himself faster, his leg began to shake as he neared completion. He gripped the head of his cock, twisting it slowly as the thought of Lily’s hips swaying as she walked away from him at the beach after dropping her cover on his lap. His eyes shot open as cum spurted from him, he continued to stroke himself base to tip until he had nothing left in him. 

Drake allowed himself a few minutes to regain composure before he turned off the water. He felt immensely better, all the stress and confusion that had been piling on top of itself inside him finally released. Wrapping a towel around his waist he made a mental note not to go so long between his self pleasure sessions moving forward. 

He had forgotten how badly abstinence clouded his mind, before New York he was use to regular release. He knew he was attractive and whenever a woman would spark his interest he would entertain her until he grew bored of it all. Some would last a week or so, but most were weekend and done, until Lily. He regretted the blonde in New York, but a part of him was glad he didn’t go for Lily then like he had wanted, if he had then his memory of her would be the equivalent of the blonde, a mundane nut in a city he didn’t care for. 

/then prove it... kiss me and prove there’s nothing here./ her words echoed in his head as he toweled off and dressed.  
‘Maybe I will.’ He told himself. ‘That has to be the quickest way to get her out of my head. Rip off the bandaid...’ 

Sitting on his bed he pulled out his phone to check the time, the court should be arriving at any moment, there was a single message from Liam {meet me in the garden after the opening ceremony.}  
He replied {okay} then scrolled through the 50 messages between Lily Maxwell and Hana, rolling his eyes or laughing as he saw fit, he could hear them speak the words plain as day. 

It took a second to dawn on him that he could, in fact, hear Lily and Maxwell. He crossed the room to the window and watched Maxwell and Bertrand talk to Lily as they walked into the Manor. He smirked at how excited she looked taking in the gorgeous scenery, he knew she’d love this place because he did and she seemed to like everything he enjoyed. 

An hour later Drake stood in his most comfortable place, the background, leaning against the cool shaded wall of the Manor with his arms crossed as the court and press bustled around the orchard. He breathed in the warm sweet breeze that rolled past as he took in the scene before him. He covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud at the shocked on Hana’s face when she took a bite of her apple. Cordonians made it a habit of not telling outsiders about how horrible the first batch of Cordonian Rubies are, a way to test their grit. 

After the short speech from the king and people started to separate Drake got a better look at Lily as she addressed the press with Olivia and Madeleine. He liked her white dress, white wasn’t a color he would have picked for all the activities today, but he figured if anyone could manage to keep it clean it was Lily.  
‘You and waist belts...’ he chuckled to himself as his eyes found the brown belt around her midriff. 

“But you’re still hoping it will be you?” One of the reporters asked Lily who smiled her dazzling court smile, unphased between Hell and Hel.  
“With everything in me. But I know Prince Liam will do what’s right, and I’m trying to be worthy of his choice.” 

Drake turned away, he knew she had to please the press but a part of him felt there was some truth to her words. She might have seemed relieved that Liam didn’t tell her he loves her, but it was possible she just thought it was too soon. How could she refuse a literal Prince Charming? Even if she didn’t want to be queen, she deserved everything and Liam could give her everything while Drake, ‘I have nothing to offer...’ he sighed and looked down. 

Bastien approached Drake from the side, beckoning him to follow around to the front of the Manor. Drake did as he was asked, assuming it had to do with his security check, and when they were relatively alone Bastien pulled him into a strong quick hug before releasing the younger man and fixing his jacket. Drake blinked at him in surprise, “uh... thanks?”

Bastien raised his eyebrow, “Did you forget again? I know you don’t like it because of the past... but your dad loved to celebrate his kids.”

Then it hit him, he had been so caught up in getting his work done and his mind swam with thoughts of Lily he had forgotten today was his birthday. Not that it mattered to him, after swearing off birthdays close to 20 years ago now he barely paid attention to them. 

“Oh, well you know me-“  
“Yeah, not big on birthdays. Just... Jackson would kill me if I didn’t at least tell you happy birthday and hug you for him.”  
Drake smiled with a nod. “I know Bastien.”

Bastien gave him another nod then left Drake to return to the king’s side, if the man had wanted to remind Drake of his father he achieved his goal. After he had told his parents he didn’t want birthday celebrations anymore Jackson always made sure to have a small moment alone with his son, short and sweet just like Bastien did. 

Drake made his way to the garden, talking for a second to anyone who stopped him along the way. As he rounded the edge of the orchard he ran across Hana and Maxwell.  
“Hey Drake!” Hana chimed and Maxwell waved at him.  
“Hey. I was just headed to find Liam.”  
“Oh, we’re going that way too. Last time I saw him I left Lily with him.” Maxwell smiled as they fell in like and continued toward the garden, Hana cast Drake a weird glance that he almost asked about but the day considered he thought better of it. It was highly possible Maxwell had told her the big secret and she was trying to convey his least favorite message to him without words. 

“We missed you yesterday.” Hana smiled up at Drake and he shrugged his shoulders.  
“I was here. I came to check up on all the additional security measures the king requested to be installed before court arrived.”  
“Oh, sounds important.” He shrugged at her again and she shook her head. “It’s okay to admit you do important work.”  
“Oh Drake is always doing important work. Anything he does for Liam is important.” Maxwell bounced on the other side of Hana, giving Drake a wink. “He also personally breaks all the Palace horses.”  
“I do not.” Drake scoffed. “Just some.”  
“Oh, there they are.” Hana pointed, Drake followed her direction to see Liam looking their way. 

Drake and Liam locked eyes, Liam made a ‘sorry’ face moments before Lily spotted him and broke into a huge grin as she followed Liam with exuberance to rival that of Maxwell’s.  
“Drake!”  
He narrowed his eyes at her. “Why do you look so happy to see me?”  
As Liam and Lily met them, her smile was unwavering and her eyes never leaving his, the ‘sorry’ smile still etched onto Liam. “Oh no... god no..”

The group came to a halt, Lily directly in front of Drake, eyes sparkling a second before she threw her arms around him in a bear hug.  
“Yep. Happy birthday!”  
Drake looked up at Liam who’s smile had turned into a tiny grimace, his eyes apologetic.  
“You told her?”  
“My apologies Drake, I forgot it was such a deeply guarded secret.”

‘Bullshit.’ He narrowed his eyes at his friend to show him he knew that was a flat faced lie but decided to let it go. “It’s fine. It doesn’t matter because this is the last we’re going to speak of it.”  
“You don’t want to do something fun on your birthday?” Hana tilted her head at him with sadness on her face. “Even I was allowed petit fours and an hour playing with my fathers cat each year...”  
“Man Drake, even Hana feels bad for you.” Maxwell inhaled with a grimace. 

He kind of had a point and Drake considered it, but couldn’t give in so easily after so many years of hard no’s. The fact he forgot about it until ten minutes ago made it hard to keep up his ‘no birthday talk period’ wall, especially with Lily so happy about it.  
“I don’t need fun to enjoy myself.” He snapped at Maxwell with a glare. “Besides, what could you jokers possibly want to do that will be fun for me?”  
Maxwell rolled his eyes then stepped over to Lily’s side, eyeing Drake in suspicion. “Are all Americans as fussy about birthdays as Drake is Lily? I mean, this is a yearly ordeal.”  
Lily shook her head in surprise and blinked at Maxwell. “Drake is American?” She cut her eyes at Drake who scratched the back of his head.  
“Half. On my mother’s side.”  
She steepled her hands at her mouth, fingers drumming against each other before she turned to Liam. “I have an idea... do you have any American western themed bars here in Stormholt?”

Maxwell whipped his phone out in a flash and began typing. “Looking now.”  
Lily returned her eyes to Drake, her smile back but not as big.  
“How about that Drake? Whiskey,” she winked. “Mechanical bull riding and some good ol’ American fun.”  
He considered her offer, Lily in that dress whiskey and a bar that will remind him of Texas didn’t sound half bad, probably somewhere Jackson would have taken him if he were still alive.  
“I guess it doesn’t sound horrible... but I can’t ask you guys to sneak out for me.” He shook his head, Liam gave him a smirk, that he shot a look he knew Liam would understand as ‘I’ll deal with your betrayal later’.  
“Nonsense,” Liam winked at him patting his shoulder. “I’d love to.”  
“I’d also like to understand more of Lily’s American culture.” Hana nudged his arm, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes with a smile at her. 

Hana was a noble Drake genuinely liked without having to try. Even if she said something offensive, she was quick to realize her mistake and apologize. He didn’t blame her for her up bringing, just like with Liam he knew the difference in who she really was and who her parents drilled her to be. He would never openly admit this, but he already regarded Hana as a good friend. 

“And I’ll take any excuse to drink and party.” Maxwell did a small dance move Drake had no idea what it was besides stupid looking. “Plus, I just found the perfect place.” He handed his phone to Liam who shared it with Lily.  
“I don’t know...” Drake sighed. “Do you really want to do this Lily?”  
Everything rode on her answer, if she said yes he would do it. He would do anything for her, even celebrate a day he swore off a long time ago.  
“I almost think we have to with that outfit she has on.” Hana nudged him again, more conspicuous this time making Drake raise his eyebrow at her.  
Lily handed Maxwell his phone back with a nod before smiling at Drake again. “We’re going out tonight!”  
“Yes!” Maxwell whooped a little too loudly, gaining them glances from passing nobles.  
“I have to go prepare.” Hana smiled before briskly heading back to the palace.  
Drake locked eyes with Lily, who was still grinning at him. “Yeah... Something tells me this will be a night to remember.”  
Liam and Maxwell discussed transportation while Lily ran after Hana, a moment later Maxwell excuses himself and followed the ladies, always right behind one of them. 

“I’m truly sorry Drake, it really just slipped out.” Liam sighed as they began walking back to the Manor slowly.  
“You’re okay. Maybe this is for the best. We’re grown now, and I think my dad would have liked this idea.” He shoved his hands in his pockets with a shrug, Liam smiled at him nodding.  
“I think so. I should have known Lily would come up with a Walker approved plan. She knows you well.”  
“Bound to happen when you enlist me to be her body guard.” He half joked but Liam ran a hand down his face.  
“Is that the only reason you still help her? I had thought you two were friends finally.”  
“Eh..” he shrugged again then smirked at Liam’s exasperated face. “I’m kidding. Yes I consider her a friend. I wouldn’t have entertained this idea if I didn’t.”

Liam clapped his shoulder and his hand lingered before he pulled Drake to him in a hug.  
“I missed you. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy. I should always make time for you.”  
Drake hugged him briskly then pulled back. “You have a lot on your plate, I get it. You’re here now and about to do something that would give half the court a stroke so... water under the bridge.”  
“Glad to hear.” 

Right on cue, a noble waved at Liam who sighed and turned to Drake.  
“Off to perform again. I’ll see you later.”  
Drake nodded. “Have fun with that. I will never envy the circus act.”

Drake watched Liam make his way to the noble who waved him down before he made his way back to the manor. He walked inside and returned to his room to wait until it was time to go to the bar. He had to admit, Lily had struck the nail on the head with her idea.  
‘She really has been paying attention.’ 

That evening Liam had text the group chat to meet at the Beaumont limo that drove them to the bar Maxwell had found an hour away. They laughed and played around the whole ride there, Lily between Liam and Drake on the big bench seat, Hana and Maxwell on the smaller bench. 

Maxwell had instructed Julian to park around the corner of the stand alone bar to not draw too much suspicion. Luckily the bar was far enough away from Applewood that people wouldn’t immediately realize the crown prince was among them, and if everyone kept their cool maybe no one would at all. 

Drake reached the rickety door first, and pushed it open for his friends. The hinges squealed against his touch, breaking the soft atmosphere of twilight. Inside laughter overpowered the country music blasting through the speakers, the stale stench of cigarettes hit them like a wave as they crossed the threshold. In the far corner stood a realistic mechanical bull surrounded by a soft landing pad and a few drunks in cowboy getups. A sharp smell of drink rolled through the room to crash into Drake like a familiar freight train. This felt right, he felt at peace in such a hole in the wall, the stress of court fell off him as the door closed behind him. 

“The party has arrived!” Maxwell whooped into the clamor, Hana perked up looking around the room.  
“Oh? Where?”  
“It’s us Hana. He means us.” Drake patted her shoulder and Maxwell grabbed Drake’s giving him a jostle.  
“Exactly, my good man. As in, we’re the life of the party!”  
“We... are?” Hana looked to Lily in confusion, Lily giggled with a nod.  
“Always Hana.”

Maxwell regarded Drake’s stoic face and rolled his eyes. “At least some of us are.”  
Drake cast another look around the room then to his friends. Hana was drinking in everything around her, all new sights and smells covered every inch of the bar. Liam and Maxwell stood ready to do as the ladies bid, Lily kept her eyes on Drake.  
“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” He leaned forward to speak lowly to just her. 

Lily smiled at him and turned to look at the bar. “First order of business, we have to get you a birthday drink!”  
“I’ll buy first round.” Liam offered already reaching for his wallet but Lily held up a hand.  
“On his birthday?” She scoffed waving his hand away from his pocket. “Any bartender with a heart would give him a free drink to start the night off, don’t you think?”  
Drake let out a short laugh with a shake of his head. “Free drinks are something that happens when you’re a woman, Lily. Even on my twenty first, I didn’t get so much as a free drop.”

“No? Well, let me see what I can do. Come on Drake.” Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him across the room towards the bar. 

Drake felt his face heat up, he looked to Liam who was smiling and waved him away before turning to Hana and Maxwell. He stepped up beside Lily instead of letting her drag him all the way across the building, easily matching her pace. She smiled up at him and gave his hand a squeeze, he squeezed back as they reached the bar. 

Lily leaned on the bar, her hair lying over one bare shoulder leaving the other exposed, she lolled her head to one side, pushing out her red lips just a little. She wasn't drunk yet, she hadn’t had anything to drink all day, but she gave impression that she was tipsy, something she told him on one of their walks worked in a woman’s favor when it came to free drinks. The bartender was there to take her order in a flash, eyes dropping to her exposed chest and shoulders. 

She twiddled her hair in a seemingly absent-minded way and giggled,  
“Hey bartender, my friend here is celebrating his birthday today.” She reaches out and ran her free hand down Drake’s arm. “Can we get a drink on the house?”  
The middle aged man’s eyes returned to her face, then over to Drake then back to her before he nodded. Drake stepped closer to Lily out of instinct as she was handed a drink menu, American themed or not they were still in Cordonia and Cordonia had so many drinks even hole in the wall bars had menus to list them on. 

“It’s like everything I know is wrong.”  
Lily smiled at him before bumping him with her shoulder, their hands still connected.  
“Good of you to admit it.” She teased leaning back against the bar as she took her time going over the menu. Drake ran his eyes along her for a second, she looked amazing in the white dress under the soft glow of the neon signs hanging over the mirror in the middle of the wall. The urge to kiss her was back, then it dawned on him the bartender must have felt the same way, he snapped his fingers at her with a smirk. 

“No, I figured it out. Of course he’ll do it for you. No one says no to a hot girl.”  
Lily’s soft smile turned into a grin as she peered up at him. “Drake, you definitely just called me hot.”  
“I just meant... from his perspective.” He tried to shrug away her comment and the feelings in his gut. He had to stop saying these kind of things to her, it wasn’t right, she was here for Liam who was not too far away and was trusting his best friend to look after someone he had deep feelings for.  
“He practically undressed you with his eyes when he walked over.”  
“Suuure.” She pursed her lips at him and gave a short nod. 

Drake broke their eye contact and ran his free hand through his hair. He was getting slightly worried about what was taking her so long to order, she was probably debating between some cocktail or frozen drink to force on him.  
“Anyways, you have to order, you’re starting to hold up the line.”  
Lily bit her lip before handing the menu back to the waiting bartender. “Two fingers of Jack up please.”  
“Now It’s starting to feel like my birthday.”  
The bartender nodded and got to work, Drake smiled at Lily as their eyes met. He allows himself a moment to get lost in her green eyes before he turned his gaze back to the bartender who was currently swirling the whiskey in ice.  
“Gotta admit, thought you’d make me suffer.”  
“What can I say... it’s your birthday. Everyone deserves at least one day a year where everyone is nice to them.” He could hear the tease but knew she meant what she was saying, and why not let her get him a free chilled whiskey.  
“A guy could get use to this.” He laughed jokingly as the bartender set down his drink. He picked it up and took a long sip then sighed and looked back at Lily, the shift in her eyes told him she didn’t take his words as a joke. 

“There you two are.” Hana’s voice rang out from behind him, Drake dropped Lily’s hand as they turned to see Hana and Maxwell approaching them.  
“Liam just paid the guy operating the mechanical bull. He wants Drake to ride.” Maxwell laughed pointing to the corner where the bull was, Liam watching a drunk patron ride with the widest grin Drake had seen since he got his horse to gallop freely around him.  
“Me? No way.” Drake shook his head even as Lily nudged him to follow their friends over to Liam.  
“Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t want to, but Liam says your some kind of expert.” Maxwell shrugged, Lily cut her eyes to Drake biting her lip.  
“Is that true?”  
“There’s only one way you’re going to find out,” Drake downed the rest of his drink before setting the glass on an empty table as they reached the bull corner. “And I’m not drunk enough to make a fool of myself yet.”  
“Personally, I’d rather see Hana try.” Maxwell put his hands on Hana’s shoulders, rubbing his thumbs into her neck.  
Drake cast him a weird look, but said nothing since Maxwell said nothing about his strange behavior with Lily.  
“Oh I couldn’t! I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” Hana stammered and stepped back, running her back into Maxwell’s chest. Drake took note of how it took them longer than normal to separate.  
“That’s why it’d be fun.” Maxwell laughed down to her.  
“Interesting..” Drake mumbled to himself.  
“Okay, tie breaker vote. Lily, Hana or Drake?”  
‘Oh god...’ he already knew Lily would say him, she always chose him. 

“Hmm...”  
Lily tapped her finger to her chin as she mock thought the options out. Her eyes landed on Drake, conforming what he already knew, she was about to pick him.  
“You are the birthday boy after all!”  
“Yeah, yeah. So you keep telling me.” Drake sighed rolling his eyes at her with a smirk.  
“Drake! Drake! Drake!” Maxwell started chanting pumping his fist in the air, making Liam and Hana laugh while other patrons turned to look at the source of all the new noise.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll do it. Just... quiet down. You’re embarrassing me.” He huffed taking his denim shirt off and hanging it over the back of a nearby chair.  
“Thats kinda the whole point.” Maxwell laughed. 

Drake stepped onto the mats next to the bull, grabbed the handle and mounted it with ease. He shot Maxwell a glare before adjusting his grip on the handle. He shook out his free arm, relaxing his shoulder as he nodded to the man operating the bull. It started to spin slowly at first, he instinctually maneuvered his hips as he had done time and time again with young horses. As the bull picked up speed he threw his free arm over his head to help him balance as the air whipped through his hair. 

“Hah, not even a challenge.” He called to Liam who watched with a grin, Liam nodded to the operator and a second later the bull started bucking and spinning faster.  
“Okay, that’s a little harder...” Drake looked down at the bull as he concentrated on staying balanced. It had been a few years since he broke a horse that was able to toss him around in such manner, but then again a mechanical bull isn’t a horse.  
“Come on Drake! You can go longer than this!” Lily cheered from the sideline, practically vibrating along with Maxwell and Hana. 

Drake broke his concentration to smirk up at her just as the bull jerked hard in the opposite direction and whipped around, throwing off his balance. It bucked just at the end of a spin and Drake felt his grip slip, then he was flying. He looked up in time to see Lily’s surprised face as he crashed into her with only enough time to grab her head and make sure it didn’t hit the ground, his knuckles and knees hit the hard wood with a crack making him wince. He looked at her their faces inches apart to find her blushing up at him, one of her hands on his chest the other his waist. His body pressed against hers, his breath in his throat, that feeling he couldn’t name crept up his spine. 

He almost let himself get so absorbed in her eyes he forgot their friends were around them. He almost decided to say fuck it and kiss her anyways, but he knew this was neither the place or time for that. Nor could he disrespect Liam to the point of kissing a suitor in front of him, but he recognized he wanted to. 

“Sorry Starke.” He mumbled to her as he rocked off his knees to his feet and stood, pulling her up with him.  
“My fault for making you do it.” She laughed lightly, tucking her hair behind her ear, he nodded with a smirk.  
“True.”  
“Great job! I’d say that was close to a minute.” Liam laughed patting Drake’s shoulder.  
“Very impressive Drake. I’m glad I didn’t have to do it, I wouldn’t have gotten around the first spin.” Hana laughed from beside Maxwell who was passing around more shots. 

Drake took his shot appreciatively and downed it in a second, the others followed suit. The music faded to a new song, a beat one would expect to find in a club not a western bar and Maxwell perked up, Drake found it a little strange until the vocals came on, definitely pop country. With the first line [Girl you’re like a model on a Soho street] Maxwell was sold and began pulling the girls to the dance floor. “Come on, we need to dance to this one! It’s basically Lily’s theme song!”

Lily and Hana laughed as they let him lead them towards the dance floor.  
“I don’t think you can waltz to this.” Hana crossed her arms uncomfortably but Maxwell grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her loose.  
“Exactly my point! I mean really dance. Like the fun kind.”  
Liam shrugged at Drake with a laugh and followed their friends, Drake sighed but followed with an easy smile after downing another shot off the tray Maxwell had left at the table. 

Drake stood on the side lines and took in the scene before him, the beat of the song shaking his frame from how close he stood to a speaker. Maxwell held Hana’s hands and led her into a carefree rhythm, smiling brilliantly at each other in their own laughter filled world. Liam swayed with his eyes closed in the middle of a group of girls who instantly flocked to him. He always seemed to end up in the middle of a circle of girls, something Maxwell and Drake had grown accustomed to but Drake wondered how Lily and Hana felt about it. By the sight of Hana, she hadn’t even noticed Liam joined them. 

Then his eyes found Lily, arms flailing in the sky above her, she whirled around and whooped her happiness into the sweat-stained air. As if she sensed him looking at her, she turned and smiled at him seductively. She bounced her way over to him and Drake knew what was about to happen, he always seemed to know what she was about to do right before she did it.  
‘Am I that in tune to you?’ He asked her in his head, raising an eyebrow on the surface. She wiggled her fingers at him to join her, he gave one shake of his head. 

“I’m not really the kind of guy who dances.” He had to put more volume into his voice than he was use to, the speaker near him drowning the world away.  
Lily stepped closer, within arm’s reach now, shaking her head.  
“Seriously? Just sway side to side. I know you can do that, saw it in New York.”  
“I was a hell of a lot drunker then, in case you forgot.”  
“I thought you don’t get drunk?” She challenged smirking at him. “Anyways, It’s all the same, just let your hips do the talking.” She laughed still dancing before him. 

Looking past her Drake watched Maxwell ask a few people to step aside before he dropped and performed a series of dance moves that hurt Drake’s head just to watch, Hana cheering the whole time.  
“Maxwell doesn’t act like that’s all it is.”  
Lily turned following his gaze for a moment before returning her attention to Drake with a roll of her green eyes. “He always over expresses.”  
“I’m never going to be like Maxwell...”  
Lily shook her head, her eyes dropping to his hands in hers. “You can’t base yourself off him, he’s a Sagittarius it’s just who he is. Besides, the world can only handle one Maxwell. We need you to be you, Drake.”

Drake ran her words through his head, glancing at Liam who still hadn’t notice or at least cared about what they were doing, he let out a sigh.  
“You’re killing me Starke.” He gestured for her to lead the way, she grinned and tugged him along with her to the center of the floor where their friends were. His chest tightened with unease, his height and body shape did not make for a good dancer like Maxwell’s lean frame did. He was clumsy when it came to foot placement which made dancing one of the few things he felt helpless with. 

The second they started moving, most of his worries melted in the swells of music and ecstasy. Lily felt right in his arms, and he caught in hers, her hands reassuring him as she led him in an easy rhythm. She turned her back to him, pressing against him as a new song picked up and continued to lead him, her hands held his on her hips. His breath, short and trembling, brushed her hair and he saw the laughter glitter in her eyes when she would glance back at him.

A moment later she was facing him again, her fluid movement inches from his body mesmerizing him.  
“Tell me I didn’t do you a favor tonight,” she whispered in his ear and despite himself, he flashed her a playful smile.  
“Just wait until I step on all your toes.”  
“Is this a new humble Drake?” She teased him, pulling on the hairs at the back of his neck, chills ran down his body despite the warm air around them.  
“Only on the dance floor, my one weakness.” He shrugged tightening his grip on her hips.  
“I thought I was your one weakness.” She bit her lip trying to hide a smile to no avail. “I mean, I’m the only one who doesn’t let you get away with anything... and I got you here tonight.”  
“Well, as far as weakness go... you’re not the worst Starke.”  
“Hey, I’ll take it.”

A new song faded in, Hana beckoned Lily to join her in a dance. Drake and Maxwell turned to where Liam was still surrounded by women, Maxwell slid in and grabbed his arm.  
“Sorry ladies, we need our friend over here.” He winked, Liam shot him a grateful smile.  
“Thank you, I wasn’t sure how to get out of that.” Liam sighed as they rejoined Lily and Hana.  
“No problem. I’m going to get more shots.” Maxwell bounded to the bar leaving Drake and Liam to watch the girls dance. 

“Always the gentleman Liam. It’ll be your downfall.”  
“I know... Are you have fun? I know this is the last thing you expected to do today.” Liam smiled at him, Drake returns it with a shrug.  
“Yeah I am, surprisingly. It caught me by surprise,” his eyes wandered to Lily who was spinning holding Hana’s hands, both with their heads tipped back laughing up a storm. “But it’s been nice.”  
“I’m glad. It’s good to see you having fun.” Liam smiled following his eyes. “She’s amazing, and of course the only one who could persuade you to celebrate a day you swore off a long time ago.”  
“Yeah well, we’re adults now. Maybe we could do something like this every year. Just no cake and singing.” Drake laughed, Liam nodded fondly.  
“I’d love that.”

What felt like hours later, and many many drinks in them, the group continued to dance without a care in the world. Drake held a whiskey as he danced between Lily and Hana, Maxwell and Liam dancing independently beside them. The girls had told them birthday boy deserved one song as a hot guy sandwich, and the men obliged as they watched Lily and Hana press against him.

They formed a circle on another song change and Lily pulled Liam into the center.  
“Show us some moves.” She encouraged with Hana whooping from the other side.  
“Yes Liam! Go Liam!”  
“I couldn’t possibly.” Liam touched his chest, a light blush to his cheeks from being put on the spot.  
“Oh come on! Do it!” Drake reached out and punched him playfully earning him a grin from the prince.  
“Liam! Liam! Liam!” Maxwell began his typical chant, Hana and Lily joined in. Liam held up his hands laughing as he begged them to calm down.  
“Alright, if it’ll avoid causing a scene...” he clapped his hands. “I’ll need some space.”

Drake smirked as they all took a few steps back clearing him enough room to move around. As Liam backed to the edge of the invisible ring they had created, Drake recognized what he was doing. Liam took a few running steps into the center of their circle then threw his body into a haphazard flip, landing on his feet. Drake grinned at the shock on everyone’s faces, even a few nearby patrons had stopped and looked at Liam in surprise. Drake remembered spending hours outside helping Liam master a forward flip when they were teenagers, he was pretty impressed the prince could still pull the move off ten years later. They had started on Savannah’s trampoline and moved to the ground when Liam could stick five flips in a row effortlessly. 

“Wow! I didn’t know you had moves like that!” Lily cheered hugging Liam once he stood erect, he laughed and hugged her back grinning.  
“Thank you. That’s pretty much the extent of my wild moves though.”  
“It’s enough.” Maxwell laughed as they continued to dance around the floor. 

Thinking about that summer made Drake think of Savannah, and how much fun she would have had with them tonight. The second Lily mentioned a western bar Savannah would have been all about it and not let Drake even think about saying no. Not like he could tell Lily no anyways, she had that effect on him the same as Savannah, he’d do anything to make either of them happy. She would have rode the bull, and led the party into hours of dance with Maxwell. His heart squeezing itself in his chest at the painful thought of his sister, Drake moved to a table where they had been collecting drinks and empty glasses. He threw back one of the last shots of whiskey just as the bartender yelled out that it was last call and let out a jagged sigh. 

“Not ready for your birthday to be over yet?” Lily asked walking around him to stand at the table next to him, he cut his eyes at her.  
“Maybe.” He slid her the last shot glass, her fingers brushed his as she grabbed it and drank it in one motion. “To tell you the truth, I always dreaded my birthday as a kid. My parents tried hard, really hard, to give me the best birthday they could..”

The music turned off, there were a few stragglers still lingering but their group were the majority of the patrons at this point. Drake stopped talking to pull his denim shirt back on as they watched their friends walk past them to the door. 

“That was fun!” Hana laughed holding Maxwell’s arm.  
“Wait until next time.” He patted her hand, Liam grinning.  
“I hope there’s a next time, we’ll have to work something out.”  
“Yeah, we’ll figure out a way to sneak out again.”  
Then they were out the door, Drake didn’t know if they realized they left two behind or if they assumed the two would follow them, but none hesitated or looked back. 

“Continue Drake, I’m listening.” Lily put her hand on Drake’s arm giving him a squeeze, he looked down at her contemplatively.  
“It’s just, no matter what they did Liam’s parents would top it. My parents got me a toy t-rex? Liam’s parents got the entire staff to dress up as dinosaurs for his birthday. My parents got me a cake shaped like a car? Liam’s parents got him a cake the size of a car.” He shuffled his feet not fully comfortable talking about his best friend like that, but it wasn’t Liam who did these things it was Constantine. Always having to remind Drake of his place, a guard’s son.  
“Drake... that must have been hard.” She trailed her fingers along his bare skin, watching his face.  
“I mean, sure, it wasn’t easy. But I knew we were lucky to live at the palace and even be invited to Liam’s parties.”  
“There was a chance he wouldn’t invite you?”

“Not Liam, if he had it his way none of that would have happened. It was all Constantine, he makes sure I remember my place as often as he can. But I never cared about the parties and all that stuff. It wasn’t a competition for us kids.” He turned to fully face her, her hand slid down his arm into his their fingers interlaced naturally. “It was hell on my parents though. They knew they could never even come close to what my best friend was getting... and that killed them. So...” he shrugged his shoulders running his thumb over her knuckles. 

“When I was around nine or ten, I made a decision to stop trying. No more birthday parties, no more cakes, no more presents... all I wanted was to spend the day with my family doing fun stuff.” He let out a laugh as the memories flooded him. “My parents loved it! Made them feel like they could really give me something special.”  
“Aww Drake.” Lily cooed at him before hugging him.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m a marshmallow.” He chuckled giving her a squeeze, he had long gave up the notion of getting out of any of her hugs. “Just don’t tell anyone else.”

“No promises..” she smiled pulling away. “But..”  
Drake led her to the front door, held it open for her and let it swing closed behind them.  
“But?”  
Lily twists her hands together as they slowly walked to the corner of the bar, she stopped again just out of sight.  
“Drake, I hope I didn’t get in the way of any family traditions tonight.”  
He shook his head reassuringly at her. “Nah, my family isn’t here anymore, so I wasn’t expecting to do anything tonight. Honestly forgot about it until twenty minutes before I found you and Liam at Applewood. Anyways... tonight has actually been pretty fun.”

Lily smiled at him, a warm breeze picked up around them carrying the sounds of their friends to them from down the street. “Besides, if I’m being honest with myself, it’s felt a lot more like those special birthdays with my family than I thought it could...”  
“I’m happy you’re happy Drake.” Her words came out closer to a whisper, Drake furrowed his brows as he stared down at her contemplatively.  
“This is you happy... right?”  
“About as happy as I get.” He shrugged. “We should go, Maxwell gets louder the more tired he gets. We do need him to talk tomorrow... maybe.”

Drake watched as Lily ran something through her head, chewing on her lip. She looked up to meet his eyes before standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder.  
“I’m here for you... anytime.” She whispered against his neck, her lips brushing his skin.  
Heat rose up in Drake’s face as he stepped out of her embrace, “Starke... thanks.”  
“Are you two coming?” Drake jumped red faced at Hana’s voice beside them. “I waited as long as I could. Maxwell is starting to pace.”  
He rubbed the back of his neck before walking past her and up the street to where Liam and Maxwell stood.  
“Finally!” Maxwell exclaimed making Drake roll his eyes.  
“Had to get one last birthday shot.” His lie seemed to satisfy his friends as they piled in the limo, Lily and Hana soon followed. 

Drake stared out the window the whole ride back to Applewood, only engaging the others when he was directly addressed. He played it off as if he was tired, which he was, getting up at 6:45 and staying out past 3am would do that. He didn’t know why he lied, they didn’t do anything that the others haven’t seen before, but it felt more intimate than a regular hug. Every time before she would go for a torso hug, but something he did or said compelled her to actually draw him close. 

Stepping out of the limo Liam cracked his knuckles overhead, a sign of his stupor, before turning to Drake.  
“See Lily up? I need to discuss some things with Maxwell.”  
“Of course. I’ll take them both up.”

Lily and Hana not back giggles as they each took one of Drake’s arms and he led them into the quiet manor. He nodded to the guard they passed, she nearly blended into the wallpaper, she tipped her head to him in reply as he led the girls up the stairs. They stopped outside Hana’s door, Drake stepped away to give the friends a second to say goodnight. At hearing the door shut he turned to find Lily looking at him biting her lip.  
‘You’re killing me..’ he thought but said, “what?”

“Thank you for entertaining my idea. What would you have done tonight if Liam hadn’t told me about today?”  
He rolled his shoulders, slowly walking her down the hallway.  
“I don’t know... probably would be six hours into sleep by now. I got up pretty early.”  
“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know when-“  
“It’s okay.” He cut her off as they neared her door. “I had fun thanks to you.”  
“You said your family isn’t around anymore... other than Savannah disappearing I have nothing else to go on with that.” She whispered leaning against her door, head down but eyes on him.  
“Oh...” he rubbed his arm with a sigh. “My dad died when I was twelve. By thirteen my mom has moved back state side, and never returned. So really by family, I meant Savannah. She would have had a blast tonight, and I think my dad would have too.”  
Lily smiled softly, “do you talk to your mom?”  
Drake shook his head. “Not in a while. It was hard on us to lose both parents back to back... that made it hard to keep in touch with her.”  
“You should reach out. She is still your mom, and she’s alive.”

Drake huffed with a roll of his eyes, “and what about your parents huh?”  
Lily didn’t waver, she met his hardened eyes with her own stubborn ones, “I stopped existing to them when Jake died. They only cared about him anyways.”

She stepped away from the door and for half a second Drake thought she would hug him again, he wanted her to. Instead she opened her door and took a step towards the darkness inside of her room.  
“If I called them right now they wouldn’t even pick up... how would your mom react if you called her? Just... think about it.” she let out a sigh. “I get it if you can’t forgive her, believe me I do. But if you are the only thing standing between you and setting things right, maybe you should try.

She entered her room and shut the door before he could say anything in reply. Drake furrowed his brows with a huff, slightly deflated and drop dead tired. He took the five steps to his door, entered his room and walked through the moonlight to his bed, stripping down to his boxers along the way. Sleep found him as soon as he hit the sheets, and he slept a deep sleep filled with the last thing he said to his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to get more descriptive with my work, at the end of book one I’ll be going back and adding detail into the other chapters


	11. Apple Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, there’s a lot of original content as well as dialogue and I tried to keep up with the added details. Next one should come sooner or will be quite long, either or

Lily stood in the boutique changing room staring at the dress Bertrand had handed her. She chewed on her cheek contemplating the blue peasant outfit, Bertrand had said it would win the crowd but Lily felt like there was a hidden underlying meaning. If not with Bertrand, then Olivia would definitely point out that the commoner was wearing a peasant dress. She decided she would rather face the wrath of Bertrand than give Olivia any more fuel to dehumanize her with, she walked out of the changing in her tried and true green dress. If people didn’t like her dress to the point of not voting for her then she would just have to not be Apple queen. 

“I’m going to stick with this Bertrand.” She smoothed our her skirt as Bertrand put a hand to his forehead.   
“I don’t know why I even try.”  
“Because it’s so funny when you do?”  
Bertrand let out an exasperated sigh and held the door open for her. “Come, we’re overdue to meet Maxwell.”  
“Where was he this morning?” She gave Bertrand a puzzled look as she walked through the door.   
“Don’t bother yourself with that.” was all he offered before leading her down the hall to the main door. 

Outside the grounds bustled with nobles paparazzi and staff, Lily kept close to Bertrand to not get separated and turned around. He led her around the manor to a different section of the orchard. In the field before the first row of trees the staff had set up two temporary kitchens overnight, mobile sinks ovens fridges and tray carts of ingredients sat on the manicured grass. As they approached Lily met Maxwell’s eyes who waved them over. 

“Hey Lily, ready to show off your baking skills?”  
“I can toast my own pop tarts, two at a time.” She laughed making Bertrand scowl at her.   
“Even a child can accomplish that!”  
“Calm down Bertrand. I remember the hour of baking classes pushed into my daily schedule at the palace. It’ll be fine.”  
“It needs to be more than fine. Fine is for restaurants, fine is not for the queen.”   
“She’ll rock it Bertrand, don’t worry.” Maxwell reassured his brother.   
“I’m sure...” Bertrand tugged on his suit jacket, “Do try your best Lily. Today is all about gaining the queen’s favor. As we draw closer to the Coronation, she’ll be testing all the potential candidates. Be careful what you say around her.”

“It’d also help if you won the pie baking contest.” Maxwell winked laughingly.   
“Got it.” Lily chewed on the inside of her cheek trying not to wring her hands. “Woo the queen and bake a kick ass pie... easy.”  
“You won’t be baking alone, it’s a team event,” he offered her his arm to walk to where the other ladies stood, “so you can rely on the other ladies if you need to. Some of them are amazing bakers.”  
“I’m sure Hana could whip up an apple pie even if she was blindfolded.” She smiled up at Maxwell noticing a blush tinting his cheeks.   
“Maybe you can be on her team.”   
Maxwell stopped a few feet from the group of ladies, turning to Lily. “Good luck, and make sure you win.”  
“Thanks?” 

Lily turned to look at the circle of ladies before walking and taking the place at Hana’s side.   
“You look good Lily.” Hana said hugging her.   
“Nothing compared to you.”  
Olivia opened her mouth to say something just as the queen joined them, she shut her mouth quickly and offered the queen a dazzling smile.   
“Greeting ladies,” Regina began. “I’m glad to see everyone here again. We will soon be dividing into two teams to partake in the Apple pie baking contest.” She regarded them individually as she spoke. “I’ve decided that Olivia will captain one team, and Madeleine the other.” She looked pointedly at a smirking Olivia and poised Madeleine. “Ladies, please select your teams.”

“I choose Lady Penelope.” Madeleine began, not even looking towards Olivia.   
“Lady Kiara.” Olivia beckoned the other lady to her side, Kiara did as requested with a tiny curtsy, “Merci.”  
“Look at the two strays,” Olivia sneered at Lily and Hana who did their best to ignore her. “Come on Lily, I’ll adopt you. You’re not as mangy as Hana.”  
“Actually Olivia, we’re a pair.” Lily linked her arm through Hana’s with a smile. “You adopt one of us, you adopt both of us.”  
“Two undesirables on one team?” Olivia scoffed, Madeleine stepped forward to address her. “You can take both of them, I really don’t care.”

Hana shot Lily a grateful smile as they began to follow Olivia to the left kitchen set up. The queen looked at Lily with intent, Lily let go of Hana, “I’ll be there in a minute.” Hana looked over to see the queen and nodded before departing.   
“Lady Lily, I hope you’ll exceed expectations today.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll bake you something that will make angels weep.” Lily smiled softly to the queen who’s face lit up in delight.   
“Best of luck Lady Lily.”

At the mock kitchen Olivia began barking orders, her first sent down on Lily and Hana.   
“You two cut apples. That should be a simple enough task that even you can handle.”  
She hoisted a weaved basket full of apples up and slammed it down on the counter, her eyes fixed on Lily. “Get to work.” Then she turned to give Kiara instruction. 

Lily and Hana began a routine, they both peeled the first few apples but it became evident that Hana was a quicker peeler so Lily began chopping the peeled apples. Once the whole basket was peeled and chopped Lily picked up a measuring cup while Hana cleared the waste from their area.   
“The recipe calls for two cups of apples.”  
“But we are doubling it, so we need four cups.” Hana smiled as she threw away the peels and cores.   
“I’ll measure it all out.”  
“Okay, I’ll get the spices together.” Hana turned and made her way to the tray carts while Lily measured out the four cups of apples. 

Hana returned just as Lily poured the fourth cup of apples in the giant mixing bowl. She added her spices while Lily wiped her hands off on the towel that sat to the side.   
“I’ll go tell Olivia we’re ready.”

Lily walked over to the oven where Kiara was working on the crust, no Olivia in sight. She made her way around to where the tray carts were and saw Olivia hiding behind the cart of Madeleine’s team. Hearing someone approaching she stood straight and out her hands behind her back as she turned to see Lily.   
“Oh, it’s you.”  
“The apples are ready.” Lily smiled at her as if she didn’t notice the other woman’s behavior.   
“Oh... good.” Olivia blinked and looked pointedly away.   
“What are you doing?” Lily’s eyes narrowed making Olivia harden and stare her down.   
“Official captain business. Not a concern for the likes of you.”  
“Right, what are you really doing?” She pointed at the other woman’s hands that were still behind her back. Olivia looked around, with no one paying them any mind she pulled her hands in front of her to show Lily two shakers.   
“I’m switching the labels on Madeleine’s salt and sugar. Now that you know, save me your moralizing and leave. I don’t have much time.”  
“How can i help?” Lily held her hand out to Olivia’s surprise which she failed to conceal.   
“You want to help sabotage the other team?”  
“Specifically Madeleine, but yes if you need help I’ll help. We are a team.” Lily shrugged her hand dropping back to her side. Olivia ran her narrowed eyes up and down Lily before shrugging, the debate within herself over.  
“Distract Penelope, she’s the guard dog.”  
“On it.”

Olivia ducked back behind the cart as Lily watched Penelope approach the carts, her face downcast, when she saw Lily Penelope broke into a warm smile.   
“Hey Penelope. How’s the pie baking going?”  
“Madeleine doesn’t trust me,” her face fell back into the sad look she had on before. “So I’m standing around looking pretty. But on the bright side, that means she thinks I’m pretty.”  
“Penelope, you are gorgeous. But you’re so good at baking... and things... right?” Lily cocked her head trying to refrain from looking at Olivia.   
“Unfortunately I’ve never even boiled water before. Right now I wish I could just snuggle my poodles.” She sniffed hugging herself.   
“I feel that.” Lily looked down missing her brother’s German Shepherd she had to put down a few years ago. Penelope perked up at the sound of a kindred spirit.   
“Do you have poodles? They’re my favorite type of dog. Did I ever tell you about the golden poodle statues around my family’s estate?”   
“No, and no. My brother had a German shepherd before he died. I inherited her but she died a few years ago now. I didn’t know you had golden statues though.”  
“Oh that’s a big dog... we have statues in the atrium, gardens, bathhouse...”  
Just as Lily suppressed a groan Olivia grabbed her shoulder.   
“Penelope darling, sorry to interrupt but this little sheep has wandered from the flock. I’m here to bring her back.”  
“Oh, of course.” Penelope waved as she backed away. “Good bye.”

Olivia pulled Lily back towards their station grinning. They stopped in front of the hot oven, Hana saw Lily and headed towards them.   
“Not bad for a beginner but now I need you over by the oven.” Olivia said. 

Two hours later the pie is in the oven baking while Lily and Hana walk along the trees. Lily tipped her head up to let the warmth of the afternoon sink into her skin.   
“So is baking one of the things you had to learn to woo a man?”  
Hana laughed with a nod before taking a sip of her water.   
“Certainly. ‘The way to a man’s heart is his stomach’ as my mother would say. But at least I was allowed to taste most of my creations. I would even sneak some uncooked batter every now and then.”  
“That’s the best part.” Lily laughed shaking her head. “Maxwell likes pie.. we should save him a slice if the queen doesn’t take our pie.” She took a sip nonchalantly, eyeing Hana who began to turn red.   
“Maybe. I had hoped we would have another chance to all hang out again. But I don’t know if we will.”  
“I’m sure we’ll find at least one moment together while we are here. If nothing else we can hang out at the festival.”

The oven timer beeped, Olivia turned it off while Kiara pulled the pie out of the oven as Lily and Hana join them. Olivia snatched the pie from Kiara and rushed it to the queen, to place it on the presentation table at the same time Madeleine sets her team’s pie down. Everyone turned to look at the queen who regarded both pies then the group of ladies. 

“I’ll begin with judging Madeleine’s pie.” She turned the pie delicately examining it. “Beautiful crust.” She cut a slice and placed it on a plate, waiting a minute for it to cook before taking a bite. She recoiled quickly at the taste, turning to eye Madeleine. “Oh my... it’s a bit heavy on the salt.”

Olivia leaned into Lily as Madeleine glared at Penelope. “Nice work.”  
“My apologies, Your Majesty.” Madeleine choked out clenching her fists, eyes never leaving Penelope who slowly crept into herself.   
Regina ignored her, turning to inspect Olivia’s team’s pie her eyes lingering on the Cordonian crest. 

“This design is amazing. Who did this?” She looked up expectantly at Olivia, Hana gave a smile.   
“I did Your Majesty.”  
The queen blinked at Hana before returning her smile. “You are exceptionally talented Lady Hana.”  
“Thank you ma’am, but Lady Lily helped.”  
Hana squeezed Lily’s hand who smiled at her friend fondly. All Lily had done to contribute to the crest was cut the flames for the sun out, the most intricate piece, the lion, was all Hana’s handiwork.   
“Then let me extend my compliment to the both of you... and the crust is splendid.” She cut out a slice of the pie, allowed it to cook then took a bite. “The perfect amount of apples with exquisite flavoring.” She nodded approvingly.   
“Thank you, ma’am.” 

The queen ran her eyes over the pies once more before looking to the group of ladies before her.   
“After weighing the strengths and weaknesses of each side, I declare Olivia’s team the winner! This is one of the best apple pies I’ve had in a very long time. Congratulations ladies.”  
Lily jumped slightly in excitement, Hana grinned at her their arms still intertwined.   
“Now ladies, if you’ll proceed across the grounds for our next event...”

Everyone began to head back to the front of the manor, Queen Regina stopped Lily who turned to smile at her.   
“Lady Lily, may I have a word?”  
“Of course ma’am.”  
Lily followed the queen as they turned from the group to head down a path in the orchard. Away from the crowd Lily could hear the soft grass give way to their steps, the bees buzzing around and squirrels scamper about the branches. She bit back her concern for why the queen would take her so far from all the other nobles, but it wasn’t like the 67 year old woman would be able to hurt her. 

“I’ve been impressed with how you’ve composed yourself so far.” The queen began once she was sure they were alone. “You’ve demonstrated grace and composure unlike most.”  
Lily smiled to herself. “Thank you ma’am.”   
They stopped walking, the queen faced Lily who met her eyes politely. She might have decided she didn’t want to replace the older woman, but she took pride in impressing her. She knew Regina was a hard one to win over, so anything good she had to say about someone did not come lightly.   
“But a queen, no matter how graceful and composed, cannot be everywhere at once. You’ll need to appoint advisors and ambassadors to act in your stead.”  
Lily nodded once, lacing her hands together in front of her as she absorbed the wisdom she was being granted. “Effective delegation is effective leadership.”

Regina smiled lightly. “Precisely, that is why I’d like to hear your opinion of some of those around you. Madeleine is one of your strongest competitors. What’s your opinion of her?”  
Lily took a moment to think about Madeleine and how best to talk about her to the queen.   
“She’s a valuable asset. She has the pedigree and skills to thrive at court, and she uses that to her advantage. She could be a valuable ally or difficult enemy.”  
“Interesting assessment.” The queen ran her eyes over Lily before turning to inspect the closest apple tree. She reached out and touched the bark in thought. “Hana has been a competitor since the beginning, and you two seem... closer than the others. What do you see in her?”  
Lily raised her eyebrow a second before she recomposes herself. “Hana is extraordinarily talented. She’s basically a court prodigy and she’s helped me find my footing when I didn’t know where to step.”  
The queen nodded without looking away from the tree, her hand lingering on the rough bark. “So she’s someone you would want to keep in your inner circle, I assume.”  
“Absolutely.” Lily nodded with a smile.   
“I’ve had the same thought about her myself. What you say about your friends can reveal more about you than about them.” The queen turned to look at Lily who met her gaze evenly. “And prince Liam’s commoner friend, Drake? You’re by his side quite often despite him having little to do with the competition.”

Lily paused for a second, wondering if the queen knew about all their rendezvous. “Drake is reliable but rough around the edges. He can be moody,” the queen let out a tiny laugh but quickly recovered. “But he’ll come through for his friends in a pinch. Drake is loyal, I understand why prince Liam trusts him. I do too, I trust him more than anyone else at court.”  
“It’s good to surround yourself with people you can trust. A true queen must have a network of allies she can call upon.” Regina motioned for Lily to follow as she began walking back towards the manor. She smiled as a family of squirrels scampered across the path darting up a tree as they played.   
“It’s clear you’ve been assessing how those around you may help you one day.”  
“I do my best ma’am.” Lily smiled.   
“You may return to the other suitors. It’s time for me to announce the next event.” The queen sighed and motioned for Lily to continue as she stopped in front of a different tree in thought. 

Lily curtsied and hurried back to the field that was slowly emptying of nobles. She started for the other side of the manor when she saw Drake out of the corner of her eye, leaning on the wall hands in his pockets and eyes down cast.   
The sun sat high overhead, barely casting shadows around them but Drake managed to fit into the sliver of shade against the wall. She smiled to herself before quietly walking up to him and tapping his foot with hers, he looked up at her his shock fading into a smirk when he realized who it was.   
“Hey Starke.”  
“Hey yourself. What are you doing? Hung over?”  
“Hah, no. I saw Regina pull you down the orchard rows, thought I’d wait to see if you needed back up.” He shrugged making Lily grin.   
“I’m sure your boots would have let you know the instant things went haywire.”  
“Never know...what did she want?”  
Lily shrugged nonchalantly at him. “To know what I thought about you. Walk with me?” She held her hand out to him hoping he would escort her. 

Drake blinked at her in surprise, looked at her extended hand then back to her, Lily bit her lip confused about his reaction. Her heart pounded in her chest when his eyes met hers, his usually calculating stare softened though the color had darkened from dark chocolate to black coffee. In that moment they reminded her of his hair, brown but to anyone who looked at him without paying attention would think black.   
“Me? Why did she ask you about me?”  
“Well, not just you... but you were one of her inquiries.” She folded her hands behind her back and turned to face the front of the manor. “If you don’t want to walk with me it’s okay...”  
“No... I mean I do... what did you say to her?” He straightened himself, keeping his hands in his pockets as they ambled through the cobblestone, their crunching steps filled the warm air around them.   
“Pretty much that I trust you.” Lily smiled up at him warmly, looking into his eyes again, they had softened back to their regular chocolate brown that she loved. “That you are a dear friend that I hold close.”  
He laughed lightly, “bet she thought that was a surprise.”  
“I don’t know, I think she cares about you... at least for Liam.” Lily sighed, “Liam doesn’t need a wife who will try to hurt his best friend, after all.”  
“Of course she asked for Liam. Did you answer for Liam?”

Lily stopped and glared at him, Drake turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Her chest hurt at his question, why did he always make everything about Liam. Everyone made everything about Liam, she wished their time together could be their’s and not Liam’s as well.   
“No I didn’t answer for Liam, I answered for you. Not everything is about Liam to me. I do care about you Drake, you’re more than Liam’s friend in my eyes. I thought you’d know that by now, but I guess not.”  
He let out a sharp breath, pulled his hands from his pockets and scratched his eyelid. “I know we’re friends... you’re going to miss the announcement.”

‘And there’s the wall...’ she sighed hugging herself before beginning to walk again, not looking to see if he followed, she knew he would. Lily stared at the rocks in front of her feet, Drake’s boots came into her view a second later and they walked in silence as they rounded the corner of the manor. She looked up once they were in sight of people, putting a stoic front up for anyone who might look at her. 

However, on the inside she was hurting, screaming at Drake for constantly pulling away anytime they made some sort of progress. She understood how being Liam’s friend would put him in a weird position, but she knew there was something between them. She could only hope, and she despised herself for even thinking it, that he would wake up and see his feelings for her trumped what Liam wanted. 

“Do you want to hang out with me and Hana later tonight?” She asked quietly without looking at him, she couldn’t bear to face his walls in public.   
“I don’t know... maybe, if I can. What are you two doing?” He mumbled loud enough for her to hear.   
“Just hanging out alone.”  
“It’ll be hard with everyone so close...” he paused as a noble passed close by them. “Where will you be?”  
“Hana’s room or mine.”  
“I’ll text you.” 

They reached the crowd, parted and Lily found herself once again among the group of noble ladies. Hana gave her a puzzled look, her eyes shooting to Drake who had slipped into the background again. Lily shook her head as Queen Regina took to the stage in front of everyone. 

“The apple blossom festival symbolizes the growth vital to keeping our small nation thriving.” The queen began, looking amongst the crowd. “Now, as is tradition, we will honor one distinguished best dressed lady as this year’s Apple Queen. This is a ceremonial position for the people to decide. Last year, it was our very own, Lady Madeleine.” She gestured for the petite blonde to step forward, Madeleine took to the queen’s side hands clasped in front of her.   
“I very much appreciate the honor.”   
Regina gave her a small smile before focusing her attention back to the crowd.   
“As for this year... Cordonia, who do you wish to honor with this title?”

Lily grabbed Hana’s hand, they squeezed each other as the crowd behind them began shouting names all at once. She could make out a few of the people calling her name, Maxwell and Drake the front runners their booming voices led a chant. Lily looked at Hana who grinned back at her, she hadn’t expected to win especially wearing her old clubbing dress. 

“I think we have a clear winner.” Regina looked at Lily with a small smile. “Lady Lily will be this year’s apple queen.”  
More chaos ensued as people began talking all at once again, but Lily could pick out Maxwell who cupped his hands around his mouth.   
“Woooo! Go Lily! Party like it’s 1299! All hail the apple queen from the big apple!” 

The queen beckoned Lily up on stage to stand before her, she handed her an apple scepter with a smile. Everything felt surreal to her, almost like an omen, being handed a scepter she didn’t think she’d win in a country she still had to remind herself was real.   
“Lady Lily, I pronounce you queen of the apples. All hail the apple queen!”  
Lily grinned as more cheers erupted from the crowd, turning the cool metal rod in her hands feeling the stones and ridges etched in the metal.   
“It’s an honor.” She looked out at the crowd, her eyes naturally found Drake within seconds and didn’t leave him, the anxiety that was rising in her chest subsided as she fixed herself in his gaze.   
“Thank you all for electing me to represent you as apple queen. I’m happy to accept this esteemed position and I will treat it with the utmost respect.”  
She blinked to tear her focus as she turned to address Regina. “What now?”  
“My queen, I will serve as your acting seneschal and guide you through the ceremony. Before we proceed, we must fill out the apple court. These are the courtiers who will parade behind you.” Lily nodded in understanding so Regina continued. “Who will act as your cup bearer? This person should be a close confidant you’d trust with your life.”  
“Drake.” Lily answered almost too quickly, Regina noticed how quick but said nothing as she beckoned Drake forward. 

Drake made his way to the stage to stand before Lily, he leaned forward in a bow to whisper to her.   
“You know a cup bearer tastes drinks for poison right?”  
Lily smirked at him, “you’ll be fine.”  
“I am blessed to carry out your agenda, my queen.” He groaned walking around her to stand behind her. He wasn’t very close but she could feel his presence behind her, steadying her with his unwavering stature. 

Regina picked up a red and gold jester hat, which she held out to Lily. Lily gave it a shake smiling at all the bells, she knew exactly what it was for and exactly who would rock it.   
“And now you must appoint your court jester.”  
“Maxwell.” Lily laughed, Maxwell cheered and ran up to the stage.   
“Step aside plebeians! Three time royal jester coming through.” He jumped up on the stage to bow dramatically before Lily who laughed.   
She placed the hat on his head that he tossed about making all the bells jingle in her face before walking to take his place beside Drake.   
“You’re not suppose to enjoy it..” Drake grumbled leaning away from the loud bells.   
“I’m sensing jealousy.”  
“Forget it then.”

Lily smiled over her shoulder at her friends, the perfect positions for the pair, the one who would go to the end of the earth with her and the one who would do anything to make her laugh. The queen told Lily she could make an edict before the parade, Lily smirked as she noticed Tariq talking to a nearby noble, not paying attention to her coronation. 

“My people, if you brag about shoes you will be punished. So it is decreed, anyone who brags about the quality of their shoes, shall be required to wear flip flops in their place.” She looked pointedly at Tariq who had grown quiet and stared at her. “And you will suffer until you learn nobody cares about your shoes. Nobody.”  
“Nooo!” Tariq yelled out, but Lily snapped at him before he could say anything else.   
“Silence! Your queen has spoken!”

She could feel Drake smirking behind her and as she turned to watch the horse drawn carriage arrive she saw the corners of his lips turned up. The white horses stamped through the grass blemish free,their black harnesses stood out against their flawless coats that were aflame in the afternoon sun. The red trimmed white carriage contained dozens of wicker baskets of bright Cordonian Rubies, enough to fill the hull. The horses came to a stop, the carriage aligned with the stage for an easy mount, the stallion on the left tossed his head in unease while the mare beside him dropped hers, enjoying the break. Drake helped Lily mount the carriage before he and Maxwell joined her to stand behind her. 

While they paraded around and she tossed apples to nobles, Lily thought about everything this event could mean. The people had voted her apple queen, she could assume they would support her if she was chosen to be the legitimate queen. This thought filled her with dread, she didn’t like the people getting use to the idea of her with that title. She didn’t want the title, and politics and all the ‘fake it til you make it’ mentality that came with court. She didn’t want to be queen, she didn’t even want Liam. Throughout the past week she had come to realize the only reason she stayed was for the two men behind her. Her obligation to Maxwell, and her feelings for Drake. 

As she stood lost in though, her body mechanically throwing apples and praise to the people, the carriage took them to the far side of the property where the festival was set up. To one side of the path, amongst the rows of apple trees a group stood around a sapling and hole where Lily would have to plant the tree. On the other side stood rows of booths full of games activities and food with soft music lulling out from a band on the far side of the festival. 

Lily dazed through the rest of the event, barely taking note of Madeleine’s jab as they planted the new apple tree, only snapping out of it when Liam knelt before her in front of the crowd. Her heart raced seeing him on one knee, a blush threatened to rise but she swallowed it down. As busy as she had been all day, she hadn’t seen him or even tried to look for him, and she felt guilty for the lack of care. 

“My queen, you are entitled to a kiss.” He smiled up at her.   
“Liam, I accept your offer.” She gave him a small smile, trying to hold the heat back from her face as he stood and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. His lips lingered longer than necessary, Lily retracted slightly making him pull back. The queen approached Lily, Liam stepped back to allow them to talk. 

“It’s time I head back, but please feel free to enjoy the festival as the reigning apple queen.”  
“Thank you ma’am.” Lily smiled as the queen departed. 

Lily crossed the dirt road, dodging through people only stopping to talk when someone addressed her. Just as she excused herself from the fourth person to stop her, she spotted Maxwell waving at her. Grinning she made her way to him quickly, he picked her up in a tight bear hug making her laugh.   
“There’s our glorious apple queen.”  
“Thanks for your support, I heard you in the crowd.” She winked at him.   
“Thats what I’m here for. But that’s not why I came to you now.” He turned and lead her down the path to the first row of booths. “I might be able to get you some alone time with Liam. I just so happen to know he’s in the manor’s conservatory right now waiting for some nobles. I could distract them long enough with offers to donate to their favorite causes, give you a chance for a romantic moment with him.”

Lily paused not wanting a romantic moment with Liam, but seeing him wouldn’t be the worst thing. She chewed on her lip as she contemplated his idea while looking over the hand made crafts at the booth they stopped by. She felt guilty for almost always backing out of alone time with Liam, but since the falls she felt like he would only continue to politely push her to intimacy. If Drake hadn’t taken up so much of her head and heart she wouldn’t think twice about being with Liam, he was a very handsome gentleman that anyone would be lucky to even kiss.   
“I probably shouldn’t bother him Maxwell. You know he’s busy with princely matters.” She sighed looking at her friend. “Besides, I’d like to do a few activities with my friends. Have you seen Hana and Drake?”  
“No but a quick group chat text will draw them out.” He whipped out his phone and text the group chat that excluded Liam, he had named the group “Fantastic Four” and the one with Liam “The Incredibles”. 

Her phone dinged five times so she opened it to read the texts as Maxwell led her away from the first booth. 

{where are you guys? Lily wants to play some games}  
{I’m at the apple bobbing booth.} Hana had replied instantly.   
{okay, we’ll come to you.}  
{drake?}  
A minute passed before Drake responded {coming}

“They’re close to the back by the band, take my arm and we shouldn’t be stopped too much on the way there.” Maxwell held out his arm which Lily laced hers through with a smile. 

As they walked towards the growing music, Lily breathed in the aroma of the festival, warm apples, funnel cake, cooked meat and baked goods filled the clamored air around them. People danced absentmindedly to the music,more vigorous the closer to the band they got, the impromptu dance floor next to the band swarmed in moving bodies.   
“Let’s get some drinks.” She pulled Maxwell to a booth set up as a bar where they ordered beers for them and their friends. Lily carried hers and Drake’s while Maxwell held his and Hana’s, sipping the foam off the top of his own. 

“So how have you and Hana been getting along?” She asked peering up at him, his face flushed   
“Great. Hana is amazing.” He looked away to hide his blush making Lily smile.   
“She really is. She’s quite the catch I’d say.”  
Maxwell hummed a reply as the apple bobbing booth and it’s long line came into sight. Hana and Drake stood to the side talking, her hand on his arm, his in his pockets with a light smile on his face. Lily’s heart swam at the sight, Drake wasn’t quick to let anyone in but if anyone could make a quick friend of him it was Hana. 

“I worry about those two...” Maxwell mumbled under the music, Lily made a face at him. “They’ve gotten pretty close, Drake doesn’t usually do that.”  
‘Poor clueless Maxwell...’ she sighed. “Why? They’re friends... and Drake is with me far more than Hana.”  
“Because Liam asked him to. He’s around Hana because HE wants to.” Maxwell shot her a pained look before releasing her from his arm. “I know we’re all friends, it’s just concerning.”  
Lily bit back her own pain at his implication Drake felt obligated to be her friend, and nudged him with her shoulder, “Trust me Maxwell, you have nothing to worry about with Hana and Drake.”

Maxwell looked at her in surprise before returning his attention to their friends. “I’m not worried for me... I’m concerned for Hana. Drake is...” he stopped walking and turned to Lily, “I don’t like the term womanizer but-“  
“Maxwell stop.” Lily held up a cup in place of her open hand glaring at him. “I know Drake’s history so you aren’t going to tell me anything I don’t already know, and based on how you just addressed it tells me you don’t know as much as you think you do. It’s not your place to judge him, and honestly I’m a little shocked at you.”

Maxwell’s mouth fell open a moment then he clamped it shut, his brows furrowed. “I wasn’t judging him, I was just saying... If you know his past then you should understand why I’m concerned.”  
“I do understand from your point of view, but I know Drake-“  
“Better than me? We’ve been friends since childhood Lily, I doubt you’ve gotten to know him better in the few months you’ve known him.” He sighed shaking his head. “At the end of the day, I could care less if he sleeps with a hundred women a week, as long as he keeps those notions away from the women I care about is all...” he let out a jagged breath as he turned to look at their friends again, Hana was red faced from laughing while Drake smirked at her. “Look, I don’t want to argue about Drake with you. I just got an uneasy feeling... I’m sorry I even brought it up. Let’s just have fun with our friends, okay?”

Lily nodded biting back her reply and they silently joined their friends, when Drake noticed them approaching he took half a step back from Hana. Lily and Maxwell took to their usual places, across from each other between Hana and Drake, Lily closer to Drake and Maxwell to Hana.   
“Here Drake.” She handed him the beer which he took a long drink of instantly.   
“Thanks Starke, how’d you know I was getting thirsty?”   
“My radar was buzzing.” She smiled pointing to her head, Drake rolled his eyes.   
“Well you picked a good one.”  
“Thanks, I wasn’t sure, but had to get something that would last. Two fingers of whiskey only goes so far with us.” She laughed, glancing at Hana and Maxwell who were racing drinking their beers.   
“The apple queen couldn’t demand a whole cup of whiskey for me?” Drake teased while reaching out to tip Maxwell’s cup up, Maxwell drank faster. 

Hana stopped halfway through hers with a sharp exhale. “I’m done. I don’t know how people do this.”  
Maxwell finished his seconds later and let out a laugh, “hey! I can finally say there’s something I’m better than Hana at.”  
“I don’t know if chugging is something I’d be proud of.” Lily smirked but Drake tapped Maxwell’s shoulder.   
“I would. When it comes to Hana you have to take your wins where you can get them.”  
Lily thought about it then nodded with a laugh, “good point.”  
“I’m not good at everything.” Hana rolled her eyes smiling. “Just... most things. Do you guys want to bob for apples? I was next in line but stepped aside when Maxwell text me.”  
“Aww Hana, you should have bobbed!” Lily mock pouted before grinning. “Let’s get in line. Drake will watch our drinks, right?” She looked over to Drake who raised an eyebrow over the rim of his cup.   
“What if I want to bob?”  
Lily laughed rolling her eyes. “Mr. ‘Im not the kind of guy who dot dot dot’ all of a sudden wants to do the dot dot dot?”  
“She has a point.” Hana held her cup out to Drake, he rolled his eyes.   
“I know, but doesn’t mean I like to be called out on it.” He downed the rest of his beer quickly and took their cups from them. “I’d say you know me too well Starke, got me the right beer, knowing I don’t want to stick my head in the same basin of water as everyone else here has...”  
Lily grinned as she elbowed him in the side.   
“I pay attention to my friends, what can I say.”

“Let’s go ladies.” Maxwell held out his arms and each took one before he led them to the back of the line.   
“At least it won’t be cold water. I did a dunk tank where they didn’t tell me it was ice water until I was on the platform. It was a polar plunge tank, not near as fun.” Lily shivered making Hana giggle.   
“You have done so many fun things I have never even heard of before.”  
“We’ll just have to take you to America when this is all over, right Maxwell?” Lily nudged him, he nodded absentmindedly.   
“Oh sure, but if one of you is queen then it might not be that easy.”  
Hana and Lily exchanged a look, Hana pulled out her phone and text Lily. 

{what’s wrong with him?}  
{I don’t know. He went off about you and Drake and was weird ever since}  
Hana looked up at Lily who shrugged, Maxwell looked down at the both.   
“Are you two talking about me with your eyebrows?”  
“What? No! Look we’re next!” Lily pushed Maxwell forward and turned to whisper to Hana while his head was in the giant basin. “Hana, he thinks you and Drake have something going on. Fix it.”

Maxwell whipped his head up, slinging water back onto them making Hana jump and Lily laugh. He turned to look at them with a Cordonian Ruby between his teeth and waggled his eyebrows before taking a bite and stepping aside.   
“Who’s next?”  
“You go Lily.” Hana stepped aside for Lily. 

Lily approached the basin, put her hand on the warm metal rim and looked down at the floating apples. Thinking about her hair getting wet she stopped and pulled her hair onto the top of her head in a bun, using a strand of hair to tie it in place. Once her hair was out of the way she bent her knees and dunked her face into the water. She thanked the creator of waterproof makeup as she bit through the water blindly. Her teeth sank into the crisp skin of an apple, a strong sweet taste filled her mouth as she pulled her face out of the water. 

“Aww, that’s an Envy apple, sorry Lily.” Maxwell tisked looking over her shoulder.   
Lily shrugged and grabbed the apple to take a bite, savoring the sweet flavors. “It’s delicious either way.”

They stepped aside to watch Hana take her turn and Lily looked to where they left Drake, he was nowhere to be seen. Hana popped out of the basin smiling with a Cordonian Ruby between her teeth.   
“Woohoo! Go Hana!” Maxwell cheered. “Looks like the apple queen didn’t win this one.”  
Lily smirked at him as she swallowed her mouthful of apple. “It’s okay, there are still plenty of games here I can beat you at.” She gave Hana a pointed look, “I’m going to go find Drake, he took off with my drink. You two find something else we can all do together.”  
“Okay, I’ll text you when we find something.” Hana chimed pulling Maxwell into the crowd. 

Lily let her hair loose and ran her hands through it before letting it fall around her shoulders. She made her way through the crowd, scanning for Drake’s denim shirt. She passed booths of art, pottery, trinkets, food, handmade soaps and lotions with no sign of Drake. She stopped in front of a celadon booth looking over all the green and blue pottery with a sigh. She rubbed her forehead reaching into her bag for her phone to text Drake when a red solo cup dangled in front of her face out of nowhere. She looked at it puzzled, taking a second to realize what it was before turning around to find Drake smirking at her, his chest inches from her face.   
“Looking for something?”  
“Yes, you. Where’d you get a solo cup?”

He looked down at the cups in his hands with a shrug. “Well I drank your beer waiting on you, and thought I’d get you another drink... Turns out using your apple queen title actually could get me a cup of whiskey. He’d only give me two half cups, and didn’t want to put it in the usual clear cups so it doesn’t upset others... so solo it is.” He held a cup towards her, when she grabbed it their fingers brushed sending a wave of electricity through her, he took his time retracting his hand. 

“Drake pulling rank? That’s unlike you.” She smirked before taking a sip of her drink, he shrugged again.   
“Might as well get some use out of the stupid title, and that use can always be whiskey. Did you ditch Maxwell and Hana or did they ditch you?” He pivoted to stand beside her and took a step, looking at her with the question in his eyes.   
She took another sip and started walking beside him. “Kind of both I guess. They needed some alone time and I needed to find you... so we split up.”  
Drake’s eyes narrowed, “Why do those two need alone time?”  
“Why do we need alone time?” She countered narrowing her eyes back at him playfully, she took a drink to hide her smile when she noticed a blush rising in his cheeks.   
“Touché. But seriously, why do they need to be alone?”

Lily tapped her fingers on her cup as she thought about how to talk to him about their situation. She knew she could trust him, he wouldn’t tell anyone if she asked him not too, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t get mad or jab at Maxwell. She knew they couldn’t talk about it surrounded by people of the court and off duty press either.   
“Let’s... walk through the orchard?” She peered up at him, he met her eyes with a quick nod.   
“Sure, it’ll be a better party anyways.” He winked before heading towards the orchard. 

It was late evening by now, the sun casting long shadows across the festival, the sky began to turn a warm burnt orange along the horizon. Lily didn’t realize until then the apple bobbing line had taken an hour of their day, then looking for Drake almost took another, it must have taken longer for the parade than she had anticipated. They reached the front of the festival within minutes, back at the first row of vendors and their trinkets, the smell of warm boiled peanuts hit Lily as they passed so she stopped to get a cup. 

With her peanuts in one hand and whiskey in the other Drake led Lily across the road and into the orchard. She handed him her whiskey while she ate a few peanuts, watching him look behind them every so often to make sure no one noticed. 

When they were far enough away from the noise of the festival Drake stopped walking and turned to look at Lily. She felt her breath stop in her throat as she stared into his sun lit eyes, shades of bronze throughout them mesmerizing her.   
“So, tell me.”  
‘They’re just like us.’ She wanted to say, but she knew he wouldn’t understand and she’d have to explain anyways so she left the thought in her head.   
“Maxwell likes Hana, Hana likes Maxwell, but Maxwell doesn’t see it. He has been too focused on you and her getting close to realize her feelings are for him.” She bit her lip looking away. “He got upset when we saw you two earlier. He thought... I don’t know, maybe that you were trying to get with her.” 

“With Hana?” Drake barked out a laugh. “Hana?”  
Lily raised her eyebrow at him, “that’s what he said, yes. Don’t say anything to him, I’ll handle it. And I don’t want him to know I told you.”  
“Your secret is safe with me Starke. Besides, he should know me better than that.” He rolled his eyes grabbing a few peanuts from her cup and tossing one in his mouth. 

“I tried to tell him, but he said he knows you better than me...” she took a slow sip of her whiskey, savoring the burn as it slid down her throat. “And he probably does so I dropped it.”  
“Just because we knew each other as kids doesn’t mean he knows everything about me.” Drake scoffed tossing his empty peanut shells to the ground. “We weren’t really close when we were younger. He’d come to play with Liam and I’d already be there, but he never really took time to get to know me outside of what Liam has told him.”   
“Or he deduced some notions by being around you.”   
“Look at you and your fancy words.” He smirked at her, she elbowed him rolling her eyes. His expression dropped as he turned his eyes from her to the setting sun.   
“Anyways is kind of a fool’s errand to have feelings for one of the crown prince’s suitors, especially feelings that make you act stupid. They’ll always choose the prince in the end, always.”

Lily recoiled at his words, was they really how he felt? She knew there something between them, it was only a matter of Drake owning it and her lasting through the social season. Even if Liam chose her, sure didn’t want him she wanted Drake.   
She couldn’t let him see the hurt so she cut her eyes at him,   
“Says the guy who had a thing for Kiara last year?”  
“For all of the beach party, I got drunk, knew she’s had a crush on me for a while and figured why not.” He gave a shrug smirking at her, whatever he was feeling a second ago was gone or hidden, before looking down the apple row. “But nothing ever happened, and she wasn’t a suitor then, she was just joining the tour... I don’t make a habit of pining after ladies of the court, as I said it’s a fool’s errand.”

“Drake...” Lily whispered as she set her cups down then put her hand on his chest, he turned his head to look at her.   
“You can’t say my name like that... anyways, I’m use to it by now and I kind of prefer it. I like mutts like myself, pedigrees are overrated.” He gave her a reassuring smile but she wasn’t fooled by it. 

She could see the pain in his eyes, wished he would open up to her more. She knew if she pushed him he would throw his walls back up, even if all she wanted was to kiss him. Her hand slowly slid off his chest as she bent to pick her cups back up, she offered him the peanut cup which he took happily. 

“I knew you didn’t have a thing for Hana, but thanks for confirming it for me.”   
He nodded shaking another peanut into his mouth. “I mean, everything else aside, I like my women with experience. If I have sex with someone I want to actually have sex with them. I don’t want to have to hold their hand or teach them how to do it. Or worry about hurting them.”

Lily felt her face flush so she quickly turned away from him to focus on the sunset. The sky was painted in reds oranges blues and purples, each color growing or shrinking as the sun dipped behind the trees. Golden light broke through the tree limbs, casting bands of light and shadow across the ground around them. She watched as birds began to fly into the orchard, making their way home before the dark set upon them, and felt at ease. It felt right to be there with Drake, as if every moment in her life had led her to this orchard in a beautiful country with a man she had a connection with like no one before. What felt wrong was being a suitor to his best friend, having to hide to hold his hand, not being able to kiss him.

Lily turned to look at him just as he tipped his whiskey cup up to finish it off, her eyes followed his Adam’s apple bob as the liquid slid down his throat. He dropped the peanut cup into his whiskey cup, looked up at her with a crooked smile as she held out her hand to him. If all she would ever get with him was hand holding then she was going to hold his hand as often as she could, a thought that made her feel shamefully childish. But then he stepped towards her, laced his fingers through hers and gave her a squeeze before pulling her along with him as he walked further down the row, she bit her lip as she broke into a grin. 

“Where are we going?” She finally asked when they could no longer hear the band at the festival behind them.   
“Away. You don’t want to run away with me Lily?” He chuckled looking down at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, she thought there may be some amount of truth in his words.   
She met his eyes raising her eyebrow, “I would in a heartbeat, but don’t you think we’re a little unprepared?” She took another flirtatious sip of her whiskey, it was almost gone now, and gestured at her attire.   
“You’re right. I completely forgot my run away bag at the palace. Maybe next time.” He shrugged making her laugh.   
“Yeah, next time. But I do have an idea, since Hana hasn’t text me and it’s been...” she pulled her phone out and looked at it. “Almost three hours now since I left them.”  
“Has it been that long already?” He shook his head. “Time flies. What’s your idea?”  
“Well, Hana was wanting to do something all together and since we kind of ditched the festival, I figured we could get them to come out here to us and we all play a drinking game again.”  
“Sounds like a good idea except..” he shook his empty solo cup that held the almost empty peanut cup. “No drinks, and it’s getting dark.”

Lily deflated before finishing off her whiskey and offering the cup to Drake. He dropped his cups into hers and grabbed her cup in one fluid motion, she pulled out a few peanuts popping one in her mouth with a hum.   
“That stinks... guess we can do it in Hana’s room?” She looked up at him sucking on a salty peanut, he shook his head.   
“No way. Her room is the first on the hall, if me and Maxwell got caught in there heads would roll... you know what.. text the others, I’ll be back.” He dropped her hand and offered the cup of peanuts, “do you want these?”   
“No, where are you going?” Lily cocked her head up at him as they stopped walking.   
“I’m going to go get some stuff for that game you wanted to play. Tell them to meet you here, I’ll be back shortly.” He gave her a soft warm smile as he reached out to tug on a strand of her hair.   
“Will you go to my room and grab me something else to wear while you’re there?”  
“I’ll... do what I can.”  
“Okay.” She whispered pulling out her phone and pulled up their fantastic four chat. 

{hey, we’re in the orchard. Five rows north of the entrance to the festival. Want to play a game?}

When she looked up from her phone Drake was gone, she was alone with the setting sun and playing squirrels. 

Her phone buzzed,  
{we’ve been looking for you. We’ll be there in a few minutes.} from Hana with one from Maxwell soon after.   
{how far out are you? It’s getting dark.}  
Lily rolled her eyes as she text them back.  
{about .8km... Easy 10min walk}  
Just then Hana and Drake text her separately, she checked Hana’s first.   
{sorry I never text, we got caught up.}  
She smiled to herself picturing her friends on a secret date.   
{you’re okay. Just get here so we can play and drink.}

{what game do you plan to play?} Drake had text.   
{picolo or Tyrion’s game}  
{how many cups?}  
She let out a laugh thinking that about him trying to figure out what the games she mentioned were.   
{just bring 6 and a few different bottles. Keep it all dark}  
{you Americans are weird}   
She let out a short laugh smiling to herself.   
{says the half American} 

Lily put her phone away as she heard Hana and Maxwell approaching, Hana’s laughter ringing out in the quiet twilight. She smiled watching their silhouettes grow until they formed into the pair, their hands were laced, Hana leaning into his arm. When they were close enough Maxwell stepped away, releasing his hold on Hana. 

“Did Drake just leave you here alone?” He asked as she met them.   
“No,” Lily scoffed. “he went for supplies. He should be back any minute now.”   
“What game did you want to play?” Hana asked quietly as they hugged.   
“Well, I have two in mind, you can pick. I have an app called Picolo, where we pass it around and it tells us to do silly stuff or take a drink. The other is Tyrion’s game, we will take turns making assumptions about each other and if it’s correct the person in the hot seat drinks, if incorrect the person who guessed drinks.” Hana cocked her head making Lily laugh. “Example, I’d say Maxwell has never actually won any dance competitions.”  
“Excuse me!” Maxwell nearly yelled, “I have so! Got the trophy at home.”  
Lily and Hana burst into laughter. “So I would drink then. We can make assumptions we know the answer to, to make the other person drink more... but it’s funner if it’s really an assumption.”

“The app sounds fun.” Maxwell smiled at them moving closer to Lily. “Can I see it?”  
“When Drake gets here everyone can see it.”  
“Well let’s see it then.” Drake’s voice came from behind them. 

They turned to see Drake a few meters back, a bag in each hand. He stopped in front of Lily, set one bag on the ground between them and Maxwell before opening the other.   
He pulled out a blanket and tossed it to Maxwell, “Will you set this up?”  
Maxwell nodded taking the blanket and other bag a few feet away and shaking it out, Drake reached back into the bag looking at Lily.   
“I didn’t want to be caught going in or out of your room, so I just grabbed you something of mine to wear.”   
Lily smiled when he handed her a pair of sweat pants, white shirt and a black goody. “You own lounge wear?”  
“It’s work out clothes.” He scoffed. “Don’t insult me now Starke.”  
“My bad.” She held her hands up still smiling. “Will you turn around so I can change or did you want to watch?”

Lily reached out and grabbed the clothes, brushing his hand as she did with a flirty wink. Drake’s eyes darted to their friends who were busy setting up drinks and a lantern he had found, Lily watched him swallow hard.   
“Why don’t you step away to change?”  
“Fine...” she rolled her eyes before pulling her hair over her shoulder and turning her back to him “Unzip me at least?”  
“You’re killing me..” he groaned as he slowly unzipped her dress, a finger gently grazed her skin behind it, then stepped away, turning his back to her. 

Lily bit her lip stepping into the shadows to change, the air felt cool against her skin as she let her dress fall to the ground. She quickly pulled his sweatpants on, tightened the strings as much as she could but they still hung loose on her and were a little long so she rolled the waist band a few times. Pulling his undershirt on Lily breathed in his scent off the fabric, holding it close to her face before letting it fall around her. 

Returning to her friends, she found them all sitting on the blanket in a triangle, a spot open for her in her usual place between Drake and Hana. Between them sat the softly glowing gas lantern and a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of wine, both open.   
“That’s a look and a half.” Hana giggled eyeing the sweats.   
“It’s warm though. And roomy.” Lily hugged herself smiling. “You guys ready for some Picolo?”  
Drake handed her a cup of whiskey ignoring the comments about his clothes. “Of course.”

“Okay, we’ll go clockwise per usual.” She pulled her phone out of the hoody pocket and opened the app. After inserting everyone’s names she hit the play and read the first prompt.   
“Maxwell, give out two sips to whoever is funnier than you. If it’s impossible, you drink.” She grinned up at him.  
“Oh yeah! I love this game already.” Maxwell tipped his cup up with a smile as Lily passed Hana the phone.   
“Would you rather, drink fuel or smoke plastic? Everyone vote at the same time and losers drink.... 1..2..3. Fuel.” Hana chimed  
“Fuel.”  
“Plastic.”  
“Fuel.”   
Everyone looked at Lily who shrugged taking a drink, closing her eyes at the burn. “You guys are crazy, fuel would destroy the stomach.”  
“And what do you think plastic will do to your lungs?” Drake shook his head at her.   
“Not near the same damage.”   
Hana passed Maxwell the phone which he took happily.   
“Hope I get a good one.” He hit the button and burst into laughter. “Go ahead and drink Drake.”  
“What? Why?” Drake blinked at him in surprise.   
“Drake, post something dumb on social media, any platform. The sentence must contain,” Maxwell set the phone in his lap to air quote, “‘beautify’, ‘tail’, ‘jackass’, and ‘Lily’ ending with hashtag picolo app or down the drink.”   
Lily and Hana grinned at each other before turning to Drake who stared at Maxwell.   
“Yeah, I’m not doing that.” He tipped his cup up, Lily watched his Adam’s apple as he downed all of his whiskey. When he lowered the cup he shook his head while she refilled his cup.   
“Aww you could have come up with something using all those words.” She winked at him, smiling to herself as he blushed.   
“I’m good. My turn.” He grabbed the phone from Maxwell and hit the screen then cut his eyes at Lily.   
“Hah! Lily, if you can keep quiet for five minutes you get to choose someone to down their drink.”  
Lily elbowed him rolling her eyes. “Easy. Read mine for me though.”   
“I bet I can get her to talk.” Maxwell whispered to Hana.  
“I’ll take that bet.” She whispered back smiling. 

Lily reached across Drake to hit the screen, brushing against his arm, she glanced up into his eyes and winked before looking back at the phone with a smirk. Drake looked at it a second later before smirking over at Maxwell.   
“Maxwell, if your feet are smaller than Drake’s take two drinks. If not give out four... I’m not putting my foot to yours, what size shoe do you wear?”  
“Forty-five... you?”  
Lily cocked her head at the strange size but said nothing knowing European sizes differed from sizes she was use to, but they still sounded weird out loud.   
“Forty-six and a half. Drink up.”  
“Okay, but I’m ready for the girls to get some alcohol in them.” Maxwell laughed taking two big sips of his wine. 

An hour later they decided to quit Picolo, after they had many many drinks and Hana had start singing in place of talking, Lily had to lick Drake’s cheek, Maxwell had to talk in a rather horrible Jamaican accent for ten minutes. They were all rather inebriated by this point, Lily decided playing Tyrion’s game would go perfectly. 

“We need to play my other game. We still have half a bottle.” She chimed into the middle of the conversation going on around her.   
“I’m down.” Maxwell nodded from his position, laid out next to Hana exactly like at the beach party. 

Lily smiled over at Drake, propped back on his hands his face soft and unguarded, he cocked his head at her with a wink.   
“Who’s first?”  
“I think Hana.” She turned to look at her friend, Hana’s face was flushed from the alcohol but she nodded with a giggle.   
“Go ahead.”  
“Okay...” Lily tapped her chin. “You sing opera in the shower.”  
Hana giggled nodding as she took a sip. “Of course I do.”  
Maxwell turned his head to narrow his eyes at Hana who smiled sheepishly at him.   
“You secretly watch reality tv.”  
“What? No! Drink.” Hana laughed swatting at him.   
“I know you indulge in some sort of sleazy television, I’ll figure it out or get shit faced trying.” He smiled before taking a big drink.   
“I know what Hana liked to watch, but it’ll be fun to watch you guess so I’m not saying anything.” Lily chuckled, “now Drake?”  
“Hmm? Oh right.” Drake rolled his shoulders sitting up straighter as he locked eyes with Hana. “At the beach party you wanted nothing more than to dive into your sloppy Joe the way Maxwell did.”  
Lily and Maxwell watched as Hana’s lips twitched before she silently took a sip of her wine.   
“Hah! I knew it.”  
“Well, I did only say my parents would murder me if I ate like that. Never said I didn’t want to.” She giggled. “But, I think we should go counterclockwise, Lily next.”

Lily shrugged, “we don’t even have to go in a circle, it’s just easier. But I’m cool with going next. Hit me with your best shot.” She sang out smiling. “Fire awaaaaay.”  
“Please stop.” Drake groaned. “You’ll get him started.”  
“Luckily for you Drake, I’m more interested in this game than singing right now.” Maxwell waved a lazy hand in the air before focusing his attention on Lily. “You like to, and have in the past gone skinny dipping.”  
“Woah! Where did that come from?” Drake snapped glaring at Maxwell.   
“No, he’s okay Drake.” Lily grabbed his arm, he turned his attention to her. “That’s the point of the game really, call each other out. Besides...” She held his gaze unblinking as she took a drink. “He’s not wrong.”  
“Lily!” Hana covered her mouth. “You’ve swam naked?”  
“Oh yeah, plenty of times. Alone and with as many as five others. It’s funner in a group though.” She winked at Hana who turned red. “We’ll have to go some time.”  
“Hell yes!” Maxwell cheered sitting up. “Let’s go now!”  
“Maxwell!” Hana shrieked and Drake growled at the same time. 

Lily covered her face trying not to burst into laughter, Maxwell was getting drunk and she loved drunk Maxwell.   
“You know, just the four of us wouldn’t be so bad.” She cut in making them all turn to look at her. “I mean, what’s the difference in underwear and a swimsuit?”  
“There are a lot of differences Lily.” Drake groaned shaking his head. “Coverage, material, size... need I go on?” He listed them off on his fingers as if they would lose count without his tally.   
“I knew you were a Beaumont at heart!” Maxwell laughed ignoring Drake.   
“Well of course I am! Ramsford forever.” She sent him a wink. “Next time we are near a beach we should really go. We’ll know each other even better by then, so no excuses Drake.” She nudged Drake with her knee smiling at him. 

“One of you could be the queen within the matter of weeks,” he grabbed her knee locking eyes with her. “We can’t just go running around naked together even if we want to.”  
“Are you saying you want to?” Lily didn’t think her smile could grow any bigger but somehow it did, her cheeks hurt from how big she was smiling at him.   
Hana reached out and patted Drake’s knee. “I think he pretty much did!”  
“You know what Starke, I bet you’ve never had to face the consequences of your actions before, you just skirt through life without a care in the world.” Drake snapped harshly sending Hana and Maxwell silent.   
“Damn Drake.” Maxwell mumbled looking away while Hana fumbled with her hands.   
“I can’t believe you just said that to me...” Lily whispered painfully as she ran her eyes over Drake’s hardened expression. “You know what... I’m done.” She stood up quickly looking at Hana and Maxwell fighting to keep the tears back. “Goodnight guys. See you tomorrow.”

Lily turned on her heels and quickly walked down the row into the dark wrapping her arms around herself as her grief crashed into her like waves. Alone in the darkness with only the crickets to accompany her, she let out a small sob as it broke through her chest. Blinded by the tears that streaked her face she turned and walked between two trees to a separate row and then another and another, moving towards the manor but away from it at the same time. Her feet carried her as she drew further into herself, tears rolling freely until she stopped to catch her breath. 

She put her hands on top of her head and looked up at the stars, they and the moon her only source of light, trying to find a constellation she knew wouldn’t be there because of her geological location, which only made the ache in her chest grow. Her hands slid to her neck as she focused on her breathing and closed her eyes, she couldn’t show up at the Manor in this condition. A hand closed around her shoulder, she knew it was Drake without opening her eyes as he turned her around and enveloped her in his arms and scent. Her hands found his chest instinctively as he ran a hand down her back then pressed his lips to the top of her head.   
“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was-“  
“Yes, you did Drake.” She cut him off. “You knew exactly what you were saying.”

She pulled back from him just far enough to look at him but not enough to break his hold on her. His strong arms felt like the only anchor holding her from floating away, as upset with him as she was she didn’t want to lose the contact yet. Lily hated feeling this way, the last thing she wanted was to be upset with Drake. She wasn’t one to typically lose control over a comment, but alcohol heightened emotions and sore topics don’t typically go well together. 

“You are the only person I told about how Jake wanted to come home, my parents don’t even know that. You knew I told him to stay over seas until I was on summer break even though his tour was over.” She looked up at him, tears freely rolling down her face as she choked out the words. “You know I blame myself for his death, and you just tried to use it against me!”  
Drake’s eyes widened in shock, his hands left her waist to cup her cheeks, he wiped a few strands of hair off her face. “I wasn’t thinking about that Lily, I’m so sorry. I swear I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

Lily reached up and put her hands on his before shaking her head and stepping back from him. “He died Drake, you of all people should understand how that feels. I told my brother to stay in Afghanistan and he died less than a week later under fire, he should have been home playing Call of Dury not fighting bad guys. You are the only person I trusted with that... ever.” 

‘Why would he say that?’ She stared at him for a split second before wiping her face and shaking her head again, Drake stood tight jawed with his hands hanging at his sides, his eyes dark and unreadable under his furrowed brows. She could see he wanted to speak but he was letting her get everything out, he knew her well enough to let her finish, but he still went after the one thing he knew could hurt her.   
“Why would you say that to me? There are not many things that can hurt me emotionally, and that is crippling but you still... I would NEVER say something like that to you about your dad.” 

Lily dropped her eyes to his lips then his chest as she wrapped her arms around herself with a sniffle.   
“I...” Drake tested and when Lily didn’t move or speak he continued with a shake of his head. “I didn’t mean it like that Lily. I would never try to hurt you in that way. I meant, if someone had even heard you talking about going skinny dipping with me and Maxwell it could ruin you.” His eyes hardened as his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. “You can’t just say whatever you want here, this is a dangerous game you’re playing. I told you before, I’m just trying to look out for you, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you...” he let out a long sigh then whispered. “I only want to protect you.”

Lily raised her eyes to meet his, he looked defeated and tired, the pain she saw there mirrored her own. She chewed on the inside of her lip as she steadied herself under his eyes.   
“Okay... I believe you, but I still need time.” She let out a long shaky breath. “Just... give me a couple days, okay?”

Drake reached towards her as if to touch her again before stopping a few inches away and withdrawing. He sighed nodding his head slowly.   
“Okay...”  
Exhausted from the onslaught of emotions and drink, Lily willed herself to smile at him, it didn’t come. She took another step back before dropping her gaze and turning towards the manor. She walked away from him without another word, daring not to look back. Heading back through the rows she followed the soft glow of the Manor’s lights. 

The next week ambled by to Lily, no rendezvous or games with her friends, only studying with Bertrand and meals with Hana or Maxwell. she had told Maxwell and Hana separately why she was so upset with Drake, they both understood and respected her request to not talk about it further. She hadn’t talked to or seen Drake since that night, every hour that passed without reconciliation made the pit in her stomach grow. She told him she needed a few days so he gave her what she wanted, he had left the next morning before she awoke. 

“You ready for the fox hunt tomorrow?” Maxwell’s voice brought Lily out of her head.   
She looked up at him across the table as she put her fork down, she has only been pushing food across the plate absentmindedly.   
“Yes. I’m glad you don’t use real foxes, I love the little rascals don’t thinking could shoot one.” She smiled easily at him though it didn’t reach her eyes.   
“Yeah, we’ve never used real foxes as long as I can remember, my father might have when he was younger but that was a looong time ago.” He chuckled.   
“That’s good.” She nodded then grew silent as they ate. 

When she was done, Lily grabbed her glass of water watching Maxwell finish off his dinner.   
“Maxwell... would you hate me if I don’t become queen?” She asked softly, his eyes grew wide as he quickly swallowed his food shaking his head.   
“I could never hate you Lily. You shouldn’t say things like that here... we can talk tomorrow on the trail.” He pointed at his ear then looked behind her.   
Lily followed his eyes to see a servant behind her, the woman quietly cleaning a vase on the mantle above the fireplace. Lily looked back at Maxwell with a nod, she let out a sigh before standing.   
“I’m going to bed. Talk to you tomorrow.”  
Maxwell stood up quickly, motioned for the servant to take the dishes and crossed to Lily’s side.   
“I’ll walk you.”  
She smiled at him as they silently made their way to the foyer them up the stairs. Maxwell hummed into the air, the bounce in his step matching his tune. 

“Have you heard from Drake? Will he be there tomorrow?” He raised his eyebrow at her pausing to think.   
“No I haven’t. And I’m not sure, if he was going to go on the ride he should already be here but I haven’t seen his Jeep or horse. You still haven’t spoken to him?”  
Lily shook her head as she played with a strand of her hair.   
“No, he was gone before I came down the next morning, and reconciliation is best in person so...”  
“I get it, not the best conversation for a text.”  
“Exactly...” they stood outside her door, she turned to face him. “Thanks for everything Maxwell, I love you.” She stood on her toes to peck his cheek, he flushed stepping back and looking down the hall.   
“You can’t say that Lily, someone could have heard you.”  
Lily furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. “What? Now I can’t tell my friends I love them? I’m representing your house, you’re like a brother to me. Why can’t I tell you i love you when I do?”  
Maxwell took a few more steps back, his eyes panicked as he looked at the doors around them. “We’ll talk tomorrow. Goodnight.” He turned on his heels and darted down the hall. 

‘The men in this country..’ she sighed to herself as she entered her room. She undressed and crawled into bed, asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. That night she dreamt that her brother was still alive and came to visit her in Cordonia.

~~dream~~

Lily pulled Drake’s jeep away from the airport casting a grin at her brother beside her who was lounging back in his seat, taking up every inch of space it allowed. It was the high point of summer so Drake had removed the windows of his wrangler, he had removed the doors completely but put them back on when she requested. The wind whipped around them pulling loose strands of hair out of her sloppy bun atop her head, the sun warm and inviting. This was her third summer in Cordonia, she had long ago decided it was her favorite season, unlike in the states where she preferred fall. 

Jake’s mahogany hair was growing out of his usual crew cut since he had been home for a few weeks before flying out to her, his forest green eyes soaked in the country around them. He wore his favorite plain grey T-shirt under an open short sleeve red button up and cargo shorts. The handmade bracket she gave him in high school sat loosely tied around his wrist, his dog tags tucked in his shirt but she could see the chain on the back of his neck. 

“All the video calls and pictures do this place no justice. I thought you were a little over enthusiastic when you kept saying it was magical but...” he let out a deep laugh. “This place is gorgeous Lil.”  
“I told you.” She smiled at him again as she pulled onto the Highway. “Wait until you see the palace. Your jaw is going to hit your lap.”  
“Can we swing by the hotel first? I’d like to drop my stuff off before I go and meet the literal king. Also, am I dressed appropriately?” He adjusted his shorts, second guessing himself. “I should have dressed better.” He grumbled as he started buttoning up his outer shirt. 

“First, you’re fine. It’s the off season so nobody from court will really be there, just my friends.” She shook her head reaching over to stop his hands. “Second, Liam doesn’t care what anyone wears as long as it’s not immodest.” She gestured to her own loose tank top and shorts. “And third, you’ll be staying at the palace with me.”  
Jake blinked at her before shrugging and relaxing back into his seat. “If you say so. How long before we get there? I’m ready to meet all these high places friends of yours.”  
“We’ll be there soon, just enjoy the ride.”

Twenty minutes later they were pulling up in front of the palace, Jake had sat up in his seat to gawk at the building in front of them, getting all his wonderstruck out before they got around people who were use to the place. Lily laughed and answered every silly question he asked as she slowly drove the winding driveway until the jeep came to a stop in front of the door. 

“Just remember, you don’t have to be super proper, but no jarhead talk either. Only Drake would appreciate it, so save it for bonding one on one with him.” She cut her eyes at him before opening her door.   
“Drake is the one-“  
“Yes.” She blushed rolling her eyes at his smirk. “Get out.”

As the doors to the jeep slammed shut Maxwell and Hana burst through the front door grinning ear to ear. Maxwell swooped Lily into a hug before turning and offering a hand to Jake.   
“Maxwell Beaumont.”  
Jake took his hand and clapped his shoulder at the same time. “Ah, my sister’s other brother. Thank you for keeping an eye on her, she’s a handful.”  
“Eh, I’ve handled worse.” Maxwell laughed with a bounce.   
Hana and Lily hugged tightly before Hana wrapped her arms around Jake with a squeal.   
“Oh, you are definitely Hana.” He laughed picking her up in a tight hug making Hana giggle.   
“The one and only.”

Lily smiled as she let her hair down and raked out a few tangles as her brother and friends acquainted themselves. She looked around the grounds for Drake, when her eyes landed on the door it opened and Liam walked out with Kiara on his arm, both smiling as they made their way down the stairs. Liam had asked Lily to be his queen in private but when she told him she couldn’t he chose the only logical choice, Kiara. Lily met them at the bottom of the stairs, giving each a hug and kissing Liam’s cheek. 

“I hope you two will be able to join us today.” She said softly, Liam nodded.   
“I wouldn’t miss this.”  
“I have a meeting with my father and some delgates, but you all should have fun.” Kiara added. “I have a few moments before I need to leave though.”

Lily led them over to her brother who quickly dropped into a deep bow making everyone laugh, Liam held his hand out which Jake took firmly.   
“No need for formality, everyone here is family.” Liam smiled, Jake visibly relaxed next to Lily. 

They talked for a moment then it was time for Kiara to leave to meet her father, her limo pulled up and Liam helped her in with a quick kiss. When he turned back to his friends everyone let out an “aww” at the same time making him blush, Jake just smiled shaking his head at his sister. Drake still hadn’t shown, Lily started to grow worried. 

“Have any of you seen Drake? I thought he’d be here.”   
“He’s with the horses. Probably lost track of time. I can send someone-“ Liam started but Lily waved him off.   
“I’ll go, I have to return his jeep anyways. Maxwell, will you get Jake comfortable inside?”   
Maxwell nodded picking up one of Jake’s bags as Jake grabbed the other.   
“Of course Lily. We’ll take perfect care of him.”  
Lily shook her head with a laugh before turning to Hana. “Don’t let them corrupt each other before I get back.”

The dream cut to her pulling the jeep under the shade tree Drake usually parked under. She got out and made her way to the stables a few hundred meters away and walked inside. Drake was in the stall with his horse, bent over flexing the horse’s leg. The horse snorted making Drake stand and turn to see Lily watching him with a raised eyebrow. 

“You’re back already.”  
“You’re late. I’ve been back for a good minute now.” She teased as he rubbed the horse’s shoulder.   
“I take it your brother arrived in one piece?”  
“Why don’t you come and find out?” She stepped away from the open stall door smiling flirtatiously at him, he followed her out the door and shut it behind him giving her a crooked smile in return. 

Lily turned to walk out of the barn when Drake grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, making her turn to face him. His free hand came up to grab her neck, he softly traced his thumb down her throat as he pulled her tightly against him. 

“You’re not getting away that easily.” He stated softly before leaning down to capture her lips with his own. She let out a moan as she kissed him back, leaning into his chest she nibbled on his bottom lip eliciting a low growl from him.   
“I missed you too.” She breathed against his open mouth, running a hand through his hair to cup his unshaven cheek. 

His eyes darkened by the second as he backed her up to the barn wall where he pinned her with his hips, their mouths moving against each other with urgency. His hand still at her throat turned her head as he left her mouth to feather scratchy kisses down her neck to her exposed chest making her exhale loudly. Her head spinning she could easily get caught in the moment but she knew everyone was waiting on them and would tease unrelentingly if they took to long. 

All too quickly she pushed him away licking her lips with a soft blush on her cheeks, Drake reached in his pants to adjust himself with a huff, she smiled at the sight of her handy work. She laced her fingers through his as they walked out of the barn up to the palace. This time when they entered and found their friends they didn’t let their hands part or move away from each other. In the foyer Hana and Maxwell stood talking to Jake, their backs to the hall that Lily and Drake were walking down. 

As they neared the foyer, Lily watched Jake’s narrowed eyes as he watched them approach, they ran up and down Drake, stopping at their hands before meeting her eyes. He smirked raising an eyebrow, she rolls her eyes as they stopped beside Hana.   
“Jake, Drake. Drake, Jake.”  
They shook hands, Jake’s eyes still narrowed for a second before he relaxed and smiled.   
“Nice to meet you. But I think the Drake Jake thing will get confusing, so everyone can just call me Jacob to make it easier.”  
Drake gave him a nod before turning to Lily. “She’s told me a lot about you, it’s good to finally meet the man behind the legend.”

Lily grinned at them as Liam entered the foyer in a polo and khakis, as casual as Liam got.   
“I was wondering where you ran off too.” She smiled at him, he returns the smile.   
“I figured it would take some pressure off if I looked like a regular guy.”  
“A regular guy who lives in a palace and runs a country?” She teased, Liam rubbed the back of his head laughing.   
“Exactly.”

The dream jumped again, they were outside around a small fire at night, Liam had left them hours ago when Kiara returned from her father. The fire crackled as the friends sat closely around it, hot dogs and marshmallows on their sticks they suspended above the flames. The sky around them was illuminated by the stars and soft glow of the city down the hill, Maxwell’s phone played soft music that the neighboring crickets chirped along to. Maxwell and Hana sat on a bench, his arm around her while she leaned into his side, easy smiles on both of their faces. Drake was seated deep in a chair, Lily on his lap laid back against his chest while Jake stood to one side recounting a story from their childhood, theatrics included. They laughed, drank and ate outside for hours swapping stories.

Lily laid her head on Drake’s shoulder, his arm tightened around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes found Jake’s across the fire, he winked at her with a smile then nodded his approval, she wrinkled her nose at him in reply before nuzzling Drake’s neck. 

Later Lily walked Jake to his room, her old room on the guest hall. They stopped outside the door, he pulled her into a long tight hug she laid her head on his chest smiling.   
“I’m so glad you’re here. I hope you will stay longer than you planned.” She whispered, he rubbed her back with a hum.   
“We’ll see... Lil, he’s perfect for you. I see how much he loves you, how much you love him.” He made her look at him and pressed his forehead to hers looking into her eyes, “Don’t let go of that, don’t forget about that when things get hard.”  
~~~~

Lily woke up the following morning with tears in her eyes, she didn’t know why she had that dream or why it focused on Jake’s opinion on Drake so much. She wasn’t one to believe in spirits and talking from beyond the grave. She believed dead was dead once someone left the plane of existence that was it, no reaching out no hauntings, they were gone and who was left was left. However part of her couldn’t help but make the connection between her dream and how she hadn’t seen Drake since she got upset at him over Jake.

Previous nights she had dreams of Drake or dreams of Jake, never the two together and never made up scenarios of Jake only memories. She drug herself out of bed and made her way to the shower as she ran the dream through her head again trying to decide if it was logically what her mind wanted, or if it was really her brother reaching out. 

A few hours later Maxwell was dragging Lily to the Manor’s stables where he knew Liam was preparing his horse. He pushed her inside and shut the door behind her with a smile, a few of the horses jerked their heads up and stomped at the noise. Liam stood beside a jet black horse, holding her halter and rubbing her cheek as she tossed her head.   
“Shhh, good girl. Here you go.” He reached over to grab an apple slice out of a bowl sitting on a bale of hay nearby.   
“Preparing for the ride today?” She asked coming to his side running a hand along the horse’s back.   
“Lady Lily!” He looked at her in surprise before smiling. “You have a habit of finding me when I’m alone.”  
“Hah, what strange coincidences.” She grinned at him with a wink making him laugh.   
“Coincidence? Or plan in disguise?”   
“Let’s not think too hard on it.”  
“I couldn’t, even if I wanted to. My mind goes blank every time I see you.” He confessed staring at her even as his cheeks flushed. 

He turned towards her wrapping her in a tight hug, she smiled up at him as she squeezed him back. They stood there a moment before he blinked and stepped back to a respectable distance.   
“I hope you enjoy the Royal Hunt today.” She raised her eyebrow as the prince stepped back between her and Liam.   
“I always look forward to spending time with you.”   
“I’ll take that as a vote of confidence.” He laughed grabbing a brush and running it along the horse. “But I know some people don’t do well with horses, and I haven’t seen you ride before.”  
Lily picked up a brush and began brushing the horse alongside him.   
“Horses are easy, I basically become a centaur.” She smirked at him with a wink trying to bring Liam back out from behind his mask.   
“That’s good to hear, would hate for something to happen on the ride. I take it you don’t have a horse for the hunt yet, do you?”

Lily frowned shaking her head as she brushed down the mare’s leg.   
“Well... no...”  
“Lucky for you, the crown has a number of fine steeds you could borrow for the event.” He gestured to a grey dapple horse, “That’s Silver Star. And that one,” he pointed to a bay who was pacing her stall. “That is Autumn’s Ember.”  
“Cool, so they are the loaners?”  
Liam nodded before looking back at the black horse they were brushing.  
“Actually, this horse is for sale by her owner, you might recognize her when she’s cleaned up. This is Marabelle’s Dream, the derby winner.”  
Lily stopped brushing the horse to move to look at her face, smiling at the bright white star between her eyes. 

“She’s for sale? Why?”  
“She’s retired now, but she still has a lot of life left in her.”   
Liam moved to the horse’s other side, watching Lily as she loved on Marabelle’s Dream.   
“Anyone can buy her? I could buy her?”  
Lily looked up at him watching the smile spread across his face.   
“Of course!”

She ran her funds through her head, she had a good bit left still from work but she doubted she’d be able to afford a derby winner’s price tag. However, she also had everything her brother had left her, all his life savings and his death benefit which updated monthly. That would easily cover the horse and not deplete her budget, she knew Jake would fully support her using his benefits for a horse. 

“Okay, I’ll take her then.” She grinned back at him as he moved to the horse’s head.   
“You hear that, Marabelle’s Dream? You’ll be riding for a great lady now, keep her safe... do you want to rename her?”  
“Oh yeah, definitely.” She laughed. “Marabelle’s Dream is a mouthful and a half though... I like Starfire or Arya.”  
Liam quirked his eyebrow. “Explain?”

Lily let out a sheepish laugh looking down.   
“Well, Jake always named his animals after other Starkes. His dogs were Tony and Pepper, and Arya Starke is my favorite from Game of Thrones. But I like Starfire because she has a star, and she moved across the track like a wildfire. Hot fast and above everyone else.”  
“I think Starfire fits her, unique and beautiful like her and her new owner.”  
Lily looked up at Liam blushing, “Starfire it is.”

Liam helped her finish brushing and tacking Starfire, as they finished Maxwell burst into the room with the king behind him. Quickly excusing herself after a short conversation, Lily led Starfire out of the stables ready to face whatever challenge the hunt had in store.


	12. The hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter because I want to have the Tariq scene from Lily’s POV, but lots of detail and relationship progress.

When Lily told Drake she needed time, he packed up his jeep and drove the three hour ride back to the palace. He didn’t want to ride a loaner horse for the hunt, and Lonestar didn’t like to share a trailer with other stallions so he decided he’d take his horse to the Manor himself. His jeep couldn’t tow even his two horse trailer so he was now towing his horse in his dad’s old truck. 

He let out a sigh as he backed the trailer beside the stables, just as Lily and Maxwell walked out with Marabelle’s Dream. She wore a maroon jumpers suit, as all the ladies wore the same suit in their own colors, but she actually looked good in the tight khaki leggings. He thought about interrupting them, but he didn’t want to be the reason the smile left Lily’s face so he waited until they were out of sight before he got out to take care of his old bay. 

An hour later Lonestar ambled a few paces behind the long line of nobles as they winded along the dirt trail. There was no trace of civilization in this wilderness apart from the worn out path that snaked through the blanket of grass, making this easily one of Drake’s favorite events minus all the nobles. He liked hanging in the back on horse just as much as any other time, away from politics and fake polite conversation, he noticed himself watching Lily as she made her way from person to person. 

She spoke with Olivia, then moved to Hana just as the band broke through the tree line into a field of flowing grass they had to cross before the trail winded up the mountain. The jagged mountain before them jetted into the sky, a feat that would intimidate most but on horseback it was a mere three hour ride up and over. He watched with a smirk as Hana showed Lily how to prance through a cloverleaf formation on her horse, then Lily nodded and fluidly steered Marabelle’s Dream through the formation as well. Lonestar gave a snort as he dipped his head to grab a mouthful of tall sweet grass, pulling the reins and Drake’s attention with it. He gave his horse a pat before pulling his head back up.   
“You can eat later lardass.” He huffed before reaching forward to scratch between the horse’s ears. 

Moss and lichen covered boulders sprawled in the rockery of Mother Nature as the band left the trees beginning their ascent, the mountain path grew wide where the soil was soft and then narrow in the rocky passes. There were times it was barely there at all, no more than a mild disturbance in the dirt, but it always lead upward to the safest place for the court to cross over and back down the other side. 

Maxwell and Bertrand were now the closest to Drake, he watched their heated conversation before Bertrand kicked his horse leaving Maxwell alone. He was about to nudge Lonestar to join him when he saw Lily rein her horse back to take the space beside Maxwell. He leaned forward in his saddle as they began a series of steep switch backs then settled back into his seat when it leveled out once more. He ran a hand down Lonestar’s neck, patted his shoulder and spoke lowly to him.   
“Good job partner. Don’t know how many more of these you have in you, but at least this is a good one.”

“What?” Drake jerked his head up scowling at Maxwell’s outburst, a few of the closer nobles looked back before nudging their horses forward. 

Lily shook her head at him, whatever they were discussing was upsetting both of them and Drake wanted to know why. The ache in his chest he had been trying to ignore started to deepen as he watched them go back and forth. He wanted to ride forward to stand up for her, but he didn’t even know what they were talking about or if she was ready to see him again. Their conversation took up most of the rest of the ride up the trail, they never broke their conversation, each getting heated at times then cooling down. When Maxwell rode off in a hurry and Lily’s head dropped, Drake’s instincts took over. 

“Starke!” He called out to her, she whipped her head around to look at him in surprise before slowing her horse down.   
“Are... you still upset with me?”   
She shook her head meeting his eyes.   
“No, I’ve been wanting to talk to you but you weren’t here. Maxwell didn’t think you’d come.”  
“I wouldn’t miss a mandatory six hour horse ride, I like being out here away from the hustle and bustle. Plus there’s something satisfying about watching nobles fuss over their stuffy blazers.” He ran his eyes over her outfit that she subconsciously tugged at when he spoke. “But you look... dignified today.”  
Lily gaped at him before breaking into a grin. “Opening with a complement? You must really think you’re in the dog house.”  
“Careful, don’t want you falling off your horse.” He rolled his eyes relaxing as they fell into their usual banter.   
“Oh please, I know how to ride.”   
“Yeah, we’ll see about that by the end of the day.” He laughed with a grin.   
“You’re smiling a lot, anything to do with the mountain air and horses?” She cocked her head at him as the trail broke the peak of the mountain and began descending into the valley on the other side. They both leaned back into their saddles, hips swaying with those of their horses as they fell in sync with the animals. 

‘She knows the basics, better than others.’ He nodded to himself and said to her, “That plays a part in it, but it’s more about the company I keep.”  
“A second compliment!” She covered her mouth in mock shock, Drake rolled his eyes.   
“One more and you get the jackpot.”  
“I hope it’s all of your whiskey. I could go for a bottle of Balvenie after this.”  
“Hah, we’ll see... What did you want to talk about?”

Lily paused chewing her lip, Drake watched the motion knowing Lonestar would stay on the trail even if he fell asleep.   
“I wanted to apologize, I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I should have known better, I was drunk and it got to me. My mind ran.” She looked over at him, their eyes locked and he felt his breathing stop. “Of course you wouldn’t do that to me, you’re the only one here who is actually thinking about me and truly looking out for me. You were right, about everything. I’m sorry Drake, can you forgive me? I don’t want to lose you.”

Drake inhaled when she was done, his mind racing. He couldn’t believe she was asking him to forgive her, he had spent the last week mulling over different ways to say the same thing he told her that night without spilling his secret to her. He hadn’t come up with anything that didn’t involve confessing his feelings, and now he wouldn’t have to even though his heart wanted to.   
“You don’t need to apologize to me. I would react the same way... can we just... wipe the slate clean, erase that part of the night? It was a great night until I opened my big mouth.”  
She nodded glancing at her horse before turning back to him with a smile. “I’d love that.”

They rode along in silence, crossing a babbling stream where they paused to let their horses drink where he explained the hackamore he used on Lonestar and how it worked off pressure points along the animal’s nose instead of ripping on their mouth and pinching their tongue.   
“Could she use one?” Lily asked stroking her horse.   
“Marabelle’s Dream? Maybe, but it would take some time. She’s use to a whole different set of rules...” he scratched his head eyeing the black mare. “Why are you even riding her? I didn’t think a champion would be a loaner.”

Lily smiled at him proudly. “She’s not a loaner. I bought her, and her name is Starfire now.”  
“I have a lot of questions, but I’m going to start with the name. What? Why?”  
She explained how she came to the name Starfire and when he told her his horse was named Lonestar after Texas she broke into a fit of giggles.   
“Our horses are both stars, it was fated.”

Drake cocked his head at her, nudging Lonestar along, Starfire following the experienced horse’s lead.   
“What... does that mean?”  
“Ya’know... written in the stars, star crossed, reach for the stars?”  
He blinked at her making her laugh, “Forget it.”  
They trotted along the dirt path until they could see the end of the band, slowing down he turned back to her. 

“You know, when we met I wanted to dislike you so badly...”  
“Oh, I could tell.” She laughed rolling her eyes.   
“Guess I wasn’t subtle huh?” He sighed shaking his head with a smirk.   
“Only like a freight train.” She giggled.   
“Well, that was a long time ago, feels like a lifetime ago...”  
‘What are you doing?’ He screamed at himself. ‘You can’t tell her. You just fixed things and now you want to ruin it again.’  
He shook the thought from his head, he had enough of wasting time skirting around pretending like he didn’t care about her or want her to be his. He didn’t know how she would react which scared him, a part of him knew that being scared meant he was making the right choice. 

“Somewhere along the line, things changed...”  
‘Shut up! Just shut up!’   
He looked into her green eyes again with a sigh, so warm and accepting, all he wanted was to pull her off her horse onto his lap and kiss her.  
“Hell Lily, I don’t know why I’m saying any of this to you..”  
“Drake, you’re easy to talk to as well.” She smiled softly making the corner of his lips twitch.   
“Most people find me unapproachable.” He tried to keep a straight face, the warm feeling was winning as his smile deepened, Lily winked at him with a laugh.   
“Sorry, not me.”   
“Guess I wasn’t trying hard enough.”  
He shook his head smiling at her.   
“Maybe we’re past that point now though.”  
“Maybe...” 

The day passed quickly to early evening as the band made it’s way along the trail, the far side of the mountain was more sheer than the other so the path became a set of long switch backs that led down to the valley. The well worn trail they rode was the only passable route in and out of the valley. A small village came into view, the yellow grass roofs a beacon against the sea of lush untouched Eden green grass that was knee high to the horses except where it was beaten down around the huts. The mountains in the distance had peaks that looked as cruel as a hag’s teeth scraping across the sky, the only part of the scene that looked off in some way. The rest of it was paradise, Drake wished he could live in the village but that wasn’t his life. The stream they crossed up the mountain had joined others along the descent and now flowed as a decent creek through the middle of the village, the life source of every hut, the tallest building, a water mill, sat beside it slowly churning with the current.

Drake watched Liam and his parents for a while as they led the band, Madeleine still at the queen’s side. With a sigh he turned to look at Lily once more, she sat swaying along with Starfire an easy smile on her face. He was glad they moved past their misunderstanding, it had happened easier than he expected. He thought he would lose her for sure, but riding with her now he felt like somehow it brought them closer. She had spent the last hour and a half of the ride with him, talking and laughing in easy harmony. The path widened making it easier to pass others without the worry of losing footing, he decided it was time to give Liam a break. 

“I should go rescue Liam for the last few miles. Will you be okay?” He asked twisting his back to stretch it, Lily nodded absentmindedly.   
“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll catch up to Hana.”  
“Okay, I’ll walk you to her.”

Drake nudged Lonestar along, Starfire followed his lead as they passed the line of nobles. When they reached Hana, Drake nodded to her before he urged Lonestar into a lope. They loped past everyone else, slowing down as they neared the front.   
“Excuse me, Your Majesty. May I borrow Liam for the last couple miles?” He asked Constantine as he pulled in beside him.   
Constantine eyed him before looking at Liam then the old man smiled with a nod. “Of course. Don’t take him too far, his day isn’t over yet.”  
“Yes sir, thank you.”

Drake and Liam rode a decent way ahead of them before slowing back to a walk, Liam shot him a grateful smile.   
“Thank you, I thought I was going to lose my mind before it was over with. Where have you been?”  
“In the back with Starke. Did you know she bought Marabelle’s Dream?”  
Liam smiled sheepishly, “of course you were with her, I should have known that. And yes, I did, in fact, I’m the one who told her the horse was for sale.”  
“Ah, that makes sense.” Drake nodded, of course Liam insisted she have the best of the best. “Did you buy her as a present?”   
Liam shook his head, “No, I would have offered but she said she was able to pay for her, so what could I do?”  
“I don’t know, tell the owner to bill the crown? Ask for a discount? She’s an expensive horse.” Drake rolled his shoulders, Liam studied him before nodding. 

“That’s a good idea. I’ll contact them and ask them to reduce the price before she pays. Thank you, you always have the solution to these problems I find myself in.” Liam let out a small laugh shaking his head. “I never stop to think about price.”  
“That’s what I’m here for. Commoner problems call for commoner solutions.”  
“Will you ever drop the commoner spiel?” Liam sighed.   
“Maybe when we’re old and decrepit.” Drake laughed making Liam grin.   
“Then there is hope.”

The pair of friends arrived at the village a good while before the band was expected so they led their horses to the creek where they eased into the crystal clear water. Drake dismounted on small sandbar where he knelt down and dipped his hands in the cold water before running them through his hair and down his neck. Liam twisted his back with a groan as Drake pulled his saddle off Lonestar then removed his reins. He ran his hands against the horse’s sweat stained coat to help it dry and get air where the saddle sat before joining Liam on the bank. 

The village was quiet save the crickets and evening birds until the band arrived, the noise of the court filled the air overtaking the animals. Liam returned to his father’s side, Drake’s stomach growled as he carried his tack to the stable where he handed it over to the stable hand before returning to the court. He couldn’t wait for the big feast at the end, tables filled with meat and drinks, none of the fancy finger foods but real filling meat with bones and juice. He could already smell the smoked ribs and shoulders as a breeze carried the smoke from the feast hall across the valley The stable hands had set up a corral a few hundred meters away from the village for the horses, but since Lonestar rarely ventured far and there was only one way in or out, Drake would leave him loose to graze as he pleased. 

“Everyone, we’ve reached our hunting lodges.” Constantine began as the court gathered around him and his family. “Our forebears would dine on the day’s hunt here, and though we no longer hunt, we will still have a great feast.” He let out a laugh as people began to chatter excitedly. “But first, a race.” He gestured to Liam who rode his horse over to the corral where everyone would leave their horses. 

Drake watched as the suitors lined up, Starfire recognizing what was going on began to stomp her feet in excitement even after the long trek, Lily held her position and reins keeping her horse in line. Constantine waved his flag, the ladies kicked their horses but all Lily had to do was release her pressure on Starfire’s bit. The black horse thundered across the field, Lily grinning the whole time as she lifted out of her seat to ease the pressure on the beast’s back. She reached Liam well before the other horses got even half way across the field, Drake smirked nodding his approval at her riding skills. Any other lady would have been thrown off by the jerk from a halt to gallop, but not Lily. 

Constantine bellowed a laugh clapping his hands at the show, “That’s superb horsemanship in action! Servants, prepare the first plate for Lady Lily... now then, the feast will begin shortly, everyone take a moment to relax and stretch out your soreness.”

As the court bustled about dismounting and handing off their horses, Drake made his way to Lily. When he caught sight of her he saw Tariq walking beside her, he didn’t like the look of admiration on the man’s face, he barely talked to her since New York and now he was giving her puppy dog eyes. Drake tried to get to them quickly but a wave of nobles rushed between them, and when the way was clear Liam was at her side in place of their strange friend. Drake stopped on the stone pathway, looking away from them over to Lonestar who was happily grazing on the tall grass. A hand grabbed his shoulder, he turned to find a tired Maxwell and Hana rubbing her neck. 

“Hey guys.” He nodded shoving his hands in his pockets. “Nice ride?”  
“A little long, we do this every year but I’m still not use to it.” Maxwell groaned popping his back.   
“You have to ride more than twice a year to keep your body use to it.” Hana laughed. “We were headed over to Lily and Liam, will you join us?”  
Drake shrugged with a nod for them to lead the way. As they made their way to the far side of the village Drake watched as the feast hall’s doors were opened, his stomach growled again. He followed closely behind Hana as they approached the pair who turned to smile at them.   
“Hey, uh, the feast is being put out.”   
He motioned to the feast hall, Maxwell perked up.   
“And this year they supposedly have dishes blessed by spirits of the nearby ruins.”  
Hana spun on her toes to grin up at Maxwell, “oooh! I’ve heard about those ruins! They sound magical, people travel from all around just to see them.”  
“It’s a shame we aren’t scheduled to see them.” Liam sighed running a hand through his hair, he raised an eyebrow at Drake who shrugged. 

They knew the way, it wasn’t a long walk past the other side of the corral, but Drake was starving.   
“We aren’t?” Hana’s smile dropped with her head. “I was hoping to see them.”  
“Hey!” Maxwell tipped her chin up, Drake and Liam exchanged quizzical looks but said nothing about the gesture. “Why don’t we just go anyways? Sounds like a once in a lifetime opportunity, just the five of us in the ruins.”  
“Are you sure we should?” Her eyes snapped to Liam who smiled at her.   
“It would be nice to spend some time together without the crowd around. What do you say Lily?”  
Drake sighed knowing she was going to accept, he would just have to eat when they got back.   
“Let’s go on an adventure!”

Twenty minutes later the group followed the sound of a high waterfall through the thick muggy underbrush of the forest, an owl screeched overhead, a sign of good luck to Cordonians. There was no path, just an old game trail that stood overgrown with weeds and brambles. The trek through is not easy this time of year, thorny blackberry bushes and fallen trees impede their progress, the men taking turns helping the women through the bushes or over the dead trees. 

Finally they broke through the tree line, Drake’s eyes were first drawn to the towering waterfall, the rushing water filling the musty air with mist and tranquility. The creek it created at the bottom traveled under slick green ancient rocks and continued its path into the woods to their right, where it would meet with the creek from the other side of the valley before dipping into the mountain and pouring down the East side. 

His eyes followed the water to the crumpled remains of an old building, rich green vines weaved in and out of crevices in the rubble, thick moss covered the side closest to the water. Closer to the group still stood a pile of rock, it could have been a barrier at one point, Drake saw remnants of wood that would have worked for a gate, but now was just a pile of rubble and decaying fiber. 

Next to the waterfall sat the only temple eft in tact, crooked stone stairs wrapped in unmoving roots led the way up to the ominous ruins. Weather worn columns framed the dark entrance way, surrounded by more piles of rubble and a half fallen arch way barely tall enough for Hana to fit under now. Above the entrance to the temple were old Roman words etched into the stone, unreadable now between being moss covered and weather worn. Grass and vines made their way between every crack and crevice they could find, proving life always prevails even if humans don’t. 

Across the creek sat a few more mounds of rubble, one with a twisted tree growing atop it, the roots holding the shape of what use to be a section of wall in place. Drake eyed the old piles with disinterest, once a building fell it no longer had use in his mind, he didn’t understand the need to keep places like this around for self enjoyment. He understood how the animals could make use of the temple and sanctuary the clearing provided, but as far as magic went he wasn’t feeling it. Once the buildings caved in man should have left it alone to let nature run her course, give back for what was taken, but that was only his commoner opinion. 

As the friends neared the center of the clearing they walked carefully, the moss blanketed floor hid some of the smaller rocks, it would be easy to roll an ankle in this place. Drake watched the women as they absorbed the scenery around them, he got more enjoyment out of their wonderstruck faces. Eyes alight with awe, they carefully made their way to the bottom of the stairs talking excitedly to one another. 

“It’s so beautiful and serene.” Hana whispered clinging to Lily’s arm.   
“Yep...” Drake finally spoke, a touch more sarcastic than he had intended. “Sure are a bunch of old things here.”   
“It’s so much more than that.” Liam sighed shaking his head with his eyes closed. “There’s something so calm about this place, can’t you sense it?”  
“The only thing I sense is about a million snakes and probably a couple rock monsters ready to attack us.” Maxwell, who hadn’t taken his eyes off the door to the temple, bounced in excitement.   
“Rock monsters! You have rock monsters here?” Hana shrieked whipping her head to stare at him with big doe eyes.   
“It’s a joke?” Maxwell groaned. “Just... forget it Hana.”  
“I just want to take it all in.” Lily smiled running a hand along a moss covered rock.   
“I want to get closer to the temple.” Liam grinned slowly walking up the stairs.   
“What are we waiting for then...” Drake sighed. “Let’s look at some old rocks.”

Hana was the first to split off from the group, she quickly made light work of the stairs before entering the old temple at the top. Liam and Lily slowly worked their way up the stairs, lost in quiet conversation. Maxwell, now by the pool at the bottom of the waterfall, bent to pick around at some stones along the water’s edge. 

Drake crossed the creek in one leap, landing on a large rock sticking out of the bank on the other side. He made his way over to the section of wall held up by a tree and inspected it for soundness. He knew with a tree holding it in place the chances of it falling were slim, but Jackson had taught him to never take safety measures lightly just by looking at the outside of things. He rubbed his eye as he leaned against the wall once he decided it was safe and gazed up at the darkening sky. 

Pulling his eyes from the sky, he ran them along the forest’s edge on this side of the creek. He spotted a burrow, probably home to some foxes, gaping into the earth from under a slab of stone that had fallen long ago, he smiled to himself imagining past fox pups scampering around the ruins chasing mice and bugs. A splash behind the wall brought his attention back to the present, he looked around the wall to see Lily pulling her foot out of the water with a grimace. 

“Hey Starke, fall in?”  
She scowled up at him as she shook her foot before rolling her eyes with a sideways smile. “It’s a bigger jump than I thought. Did you get wet?”  
He shook his head watching her make her way around the wall to him. “Long legs, plus I aimed for that big rock on this side.”  
“Ah, good idea. You look like you’re having a good time exploring.” She glanced around at everything before settling her eyes back on him.   
“I mean, I guess. Archaeology isn’t really my thing.” He shrugged pocketing his hands as he leaned back against the cool rock.   
“You could at least look around, not like you come here often.” She rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall beside him, her arm pressing against his.   
“I looked around. There’s an old building and some rocks, that’s it.” He pointed to the fox den. “Oh, and a fox den, but we can’t exactly go explore that.”

“You don’t want to know where you came from? And gain some insight into how people lived long ago?” Lily tipped her head up to look at him again, he met her eyes.   
“They could have ridden dragons for all I care. Doesn’t matter much now, doesn’t change anything for us today.”  
“Then why come out here with us if you don’t like these sorts of things?”  
Her eyes bore into him, searching for an answer he wanted to give her but didn’t know how to.   
“I don’t think we’re going to get many more times like these.”   
“What do you mean?”

He pulled his hands from his pockets and slid his back down the wall to sit on the cool rock, Lily copied him leaning slightly against his side but he didn’t mind. He rested his forearms against his knees and leaned his head back on the wall. 

“I mean...” he let out a jagged sigh licking his lips. “Liam is going to be king soon. And you very well could be his queen.” He turned his eyes up from her back to the sky. “Everything’s going to change.”  
“You know Liam will always make time for you. You’re his best friend, your adventures will be stuff of legends in a hundred years.” She smiled nudging him, bringing his eyes back to her.   
“They’re more like his footnotes.”   
“Drake... Liam isn’t going to push you out like that.” She frowned touching his thigh, his heart began to quicken at the touch. 

“You can’t say that for sure. And I’m kind of feeling it already... I mean, I know he’s busy, he’s always busy... it’s just...” he looked down at her hand on his leg, becoming more aware of the weight of her hand as each second passed. “Different. It’s not the same as years past when he would get caught up. He would text or skip out of a meeting for lunch, but now he can’t. I understand it too, he has responsibilities, commitments. But the bad part is, I want to ask him to. I want him to blow off the delegates to go walk through town, and it’s not right. He’s going to be the king, a great one at that, I shouldn’t expect him to put me before our country. And I don’t, really I don’t but...” he clenched his jaws before looking up at her once more, his hair hanging in his eyes. “A small part of me wants him to want to, and it eats at me.”

“I understand your worries, but this is Liam we’re talking about. He might be stupid busy now, but in a few months when everything calms down you two will be back to normal.”She gave his thigh a squeeze before moving her hand to his arm, snaking it around his bicep.   
“If anyone will be different it’ll be Liam.” She spoke with confidence, as if her speaking the words in such a way would make them all the more true. 

“You’re right, if anyone will buck the trend it’ll be Liam.” He cast her a small smile with a nod.   
“Starke... we may have had some ups and downs between us, but I want you to know...” he paused debating telling her how he felt now, leaning in to kiss her or just being a good friend, Liam and Hana talking from behind the wall made the decision for him. “I’ve enjoyed this little adventure with you. Not just the ruins,” he gestured around them. “All of it, since the day I walked into your bar. You’re...” he swallowed hard as their eyes locked again, she leaned more into his arm licking her lips subtly. “You’re not bad.”  
Lily smiled widely before resting her head on his shoulder. “Aww Drake, I care for you too.”  
Drake felt his face heat up as he scratched his head with his free hand. “Starke.. I...” he looked down at her with his brows furrowed but she was staring into the tree line, he shook his head relaxing his face. “You’re something else Lily.”

She tipped her head to look at him under lazy lashes, faces inches apart their breaths intertwined between them the way their hands always ended up when they were alone. Before thinking about it his hand darted out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, tugged on it then fell back to his side. His heart raced over how easily it would be to kiss her, he only had to move his head a little bit, or he could cup her face and draw her to him, Hana’s bubbly laughter slapped the thought away from his mind, he looked back at his arms on his knees trying not to blush. 

“We really need to get you out of here before you lose it.” Her voice was low and shaky as she slowly pulled away. She didn’t release her grip on his arm, as she stood her hand made it’s way into his and she tugged for him to stand with her which he obliged. “All this reflecting isn’t healthy for you.”   
He let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding with a smirk. “You’re right, if we stay too much longer I might turn into a ball of mush.”

Back in the center of the clearing they met their friends, Maxwell still looked downcast.   
“There were no ghosts.” He mumbled.   
“You’re sad about that?” Hana raised her eyebrow at him as they headed back the way they came.   
“I don’t know. It would have made for a cool story.” He shrugged.   
“You could always lie.” Drake patted his shoulder. “I’ll back your story.”  
Maxwell snapped with a smile. “There’s an idea.”  
“Just please don’t tell me and ghost stories until we are safe back home.” Lily shuddered, the forest was darker than the clearing had been.   
“I won’t be telling you anyways, you’ll be a supporting character.” Maxwell winked as he draped an arm across her shoulders, she relaxed next to him wrapping her arm around his waist.   
“Do I survive?”   
“No.”  
Drake let out a laugh as Lily’s face fell and she dropped her arm from around him to cross them in front of her.   
“Aww man.”  
“Drake dies first though.”   
“Hey!” Drake glared at the smirk on Maxwell’s face about to say more but Liam stepped up between them.   
“Let’s just get the ladies home guys, I’m starting to get hungry.”  
“Starting? I’ve been starving since we began the descent.” Drake elbowed him making him cast a sly smile.   
“Okay, maybe I under exaggerated, but this was fun.”  
“I loved getting to see a piece of Cordonian history.” Hana chimed as Drake helped her over a fallen tree. 

Soon they were back in the village, Drake’s stomach leading a chorus of complaints that they all felt along the walk. Drake and Lily rushed forward through the open wood doors, momentarily forgetting their friends as the smell of meat drew them in.   
“So much meat!” Lily gawked as she looked around the great room. 

The feast hall was set up similar to a Viking hall, a large fire pit in the center with tables and chairs filing the room, along the walls stood tables filled with the buffet of food. Wood pillars were all that broke the line of sight in the huge building, an open floor plan so everyone felt equal during this feast, no raised tables or assigned seating. Most of the court had already eaten, there were plenty of open tables available, yet the food trays still looked untouched. 

Drake led Lily straight to his favorite table, smoked meat where he piled a bunch of ribs on his plate. They made their way around the room, grabbing whatever they thought looked good, when Lily’s plate got too heavy for her to balance and fill Drake took it and held the plates while she continued to stack food on them. Soon they were seated at a table away from the other nobles, Drake picked up a rib cleaning the bone in seconds with a groan. 

“I’ve been waiting on this all day.” His eyes rolled in his head making Lily laugh around her mouthful of pulled pork.   
“We need more meals like this, screw the petite fours, I want meat damnit.” She cheered taking another bite, Drake grinned at her.   
“My kind of lady... mm, drinks.”

He cleaned another rib bone before standing and making his way to the drink table at the back. Sadly, they didn’t have whiskey but they did have ale which he ordered four of and an apple mead for Hana. He figured she would prefer the softer sweet drink since they surprisingly were out of champagne. Once the tray was filled with their pints he carried it back to the table where their friends had joined Lily.   
“I bring alcohol!” He declared placing a pint in front of everyone and handing the tray off to a nearby servant.   
As Drake took his place beside Lily, Maxwell held his pint up to toast. “To us and our friendship!”  
“To friendship!” Everyone chanted, they clinked their pints together with grins and laughter before digging back into their food. 

As usual, Drake was the first to finish eating so he headed out to where his tack was, he whistled for Lonestar smiling as the sound of thundering hooves approached from his left. When the horse stopped beside him, he swung himself up on Lonestar and rode him down to the stable and corral. He made light work of tacking his horse up, his body went through the motions in auto drive. When he was done he turned to tack Starfire for Lily even though a servant was about to get to her. 

“You tacked my horse for me?” Lily asked from behind him as he cinched the girth.   
He turned to look at her with a shrug, “The staff has enough horses to tack. I finished Lonestar quick and she wasn’t done so figured why not. You ready to ride again?”  
She shrugged this time, “Do I have a choice? One way in, one way out. Besides, I kind of missed riding.”  
“How long has it been?”   
He handed her her reins as they walked back to the village, Lonestar following him closely, Lily fiddled with her reins, ambling along beside him.   
“A few years, but it’s hard to forget. I’m glad I actually have one of my own now...” she stopped to turn and look at Drake, he stopped beside her cocking his head. “Do you think... we could leave before everyone else? Would that be okay? I’m kind of done peopling, you know what I mean?”  
Drake let out a sigh as he debated it in his head. “I’d love to, but we probably shouldn’t. I’d have to clear it with Bastien and Liam... don’t think either would be okay with it.”  
“I already talked to Liam about it, told him I was tired and just wanted to lay down.” Drake raised his eyebrow making her smile. “He was fine with it, we can get back quicker without the crowd. Said if you are with me I’ll be safe, as if I didn’t already know that.”  
“Yeah, without the pony show we can get back a lot faster. She could get back in record time if you could make the trek alone... Leg up?”  
He held his hand out to her, she looked down at it then up at his eyes with a smirk.   
“I can handle it.”

He held his hands up stepping away to allow her to mount her horse. He watched as she grabbed the stirrup and lifted her foot trying to get it in the stirrup but her legs were to short. She struggled for a moment, hopping on one foot and trying to pull herself up with the saddle, Starfire unsettled by the unusual movement stepped to the side making her stumble. Drake moved to her side giving her a smug look before holding his hand out again, without a word Lily put her foot in his hand and he easily hoisted her onto her saddle. Drake smirked over at her as he swung himself up onto his horse in one motion, clicked his tongue and the horse started for the trail. 

“Once we pass the ridge we can trot the rest of the way, that’ll have us at the Manor an hour and a half ahead of the others.” He spoke as they began the ascent up the first switchback.   
“You said Starfire could get back quicker, can Lonestar not keep up with her? He looks like he’s in good shape.”  
Drake ran a hand down his bay’s shoulder before giving it a pat. “When he was younger, yeah. But he’s pushing twenty five now and I’d rather not stretch his limits.”  
“Got it. What breed is he? Some special Cordonian breed?”  
He let out a laugh shaking his head.   
“No, he’s just a Morgan.”  
“Oh..”

Before he knew it they were loping their horses across the field towards the manor, laughing and smiling across at each other, not slowing down until they reached the stables. Drake dismounted, turned and offered a hand to Lily who smiled before jumping off her horse to land beside him.   
“I’m not a damsel, I can dismount on my own. If she were half a hand shorter I could have mounted too.”  
“Oh, I’m sure. You’re quite capable, but I knew you wouldn’t get your foot up there.”  
“How?” She laughed as they walked the horses into the quiet stables.   
“I’ve been doing this a long time, I can tell when a foot will never reach a stirrup.”

He uncinched the girth from around Lonestar who let out a long deep sigh and practically shook the saddle off into Drake’s hands. Drake let out a short laugh before pulling his hackamore off and nodding to the horse. Lonestar snorted before turning and walking back out of the barn as Drake took his tack into the tack room, Lily who was still pulling her saddle off stopped and looked at him.   
“Um, your horse just left?”  
Drake walked out of the tack room, grabbed her saddle off Starfire with a huff.   
“Yeah, he knows where to go. Usually he waits for some feed but he must be pretty tired.” He set the saddle down, picked up the mare’s halter and swapped it out for her bridle before picking the saddle back up. “He isn’t a fan of stalls so he hangs out in a corral here.”  
He turned away from Lily to take her tack into the room with his, hearing Lily walk her horse into a stall and closing the door.   
“You aren’t afraid he’ll run off?”

Drake walked out of the leather and cleaner smelling dark room to lean against the doorframe as he watched Lily walk around looking around the barn. He smiled to himself crossing his arms, his eyes following hers as they ran along every surface in the quiet barn.   
“No. He’s been with my his whole life. Even if he doesn’t go straight to the corral, he won’t go far. We can go close him in though.” When her green eyes met his, his heart skipped a beat.   
“His whole life? But you were two when he was born?”

He let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood straight and walked past her towards the back door, she followed right beside him.   
“Yeah, you aren’t the only one who inherited a pet... he was my dad’s, he was born on our farm and when we came here the king allowed one pet, my dad picked Lonestar....” they walked the few meters to the corral where the horse already stood asleep, his head hanging low towards the ground. “He taught him everything he knows, I can only take credit for our bond. My dad made sure we would be close since we grew up together... I’m all he has left.... and in a way he’s all I have left.”

He put his hands on the cool metal gate and pulled it closed, the hinges squealed into the night. When he turned to look at Lily, she was staring at the sleeping horse with a sadness in her eyes that she blinked away as she met his.   
“I’m glad you still have him.”   
“Me too...” Drake watched as she bit her lip stepping closer to him, he swallowed hard. “What?”  
“You owe me some whiskey.”  
His eyes narrowed, “Why do you say that?”  
She stopped a foot away, gazing up at him with a soft smile. “I hit the jackpot, remember? I think you’ve gave me more compliments today than you have the entire time I’ve known you.”  
Drake knew she was teasing him, he decided to test the waters with a small truth, “It’s the pants.”

His heart pounded in his chest as he held her gaze, her eyes studied him unblinking before she crinkled her nose her soft smile turning into a grin.   
“I knew it, they do fit perfectly. Where’s the whiskey?”  
“This way.” He cleared his throat brushing past her to lead her over to the old truck still parked beside the stables. 

Drake opened the door and reached under his seat for the bottle, his hand closed around the familiar glass neck before he pulled it out and shut the door. Turning around he found Lily leaning against the stables, her face illuminated by the soft light breaking through the wooden a few feet away from her. 

Drake swallowed again as he neared her holding up the bottle. “No cups, but the alcohol should kill any germs so it’ll be okay.”  
Her eyebrow twitched, “Are you saying I have cooties?”  
“What? No... maybe I have cooties.” He looked away shuffling his feet.   
“Do you?”   
His eyes snapped back to her, she was trying not to smirk but it broke through anyways.   
“No, I just mean, you know, if you were worried..” she let out a giggle making him roll his eyes. “Shut up and drink.” He shoved the bottle into her hands leaning a shoulder against the wall beside her. 

Lily unscrewed the lid before putting the bottle to her lips and tipping it up, Drake watched her throat as she swallowed a few times before bringing it back down with a sigh. She turned to face him holding the bottle close to her body, he reached for it and she pulled it back smiling flirtatiously at him. He quirked a brow with a smirk as she turned her head to the side and tipped the bottle back again making a noise in her throat. Slowly she lowered the bottle, the smile still on her lips, then she pressed the bottle into his chest. He grabbed it and tipped it back not taking his eyes off her. 

“You’re in a mood today.” He mumbled handing the bottle back.   
“I’m always in a mood. You just haven’t been paying attention.”  
He shook his head with a scoff, “I pay attention.”  
“If you say so.” She took another drink. 

He stared at her in the dim light, her hair was a wind tangled heap down her back, make up long gone from the mist at the ruins and riding in the heat. Any of the nobles would have sneered at the sight of her right now, but to Drake she was beautiful, perfect even in her natural state. Every passing second he wanted to kiss her more and more, the more he got to know her the hard it became to fight the feeling. 

“How much time do we have until everyone is back?” She asked looking into his eyes, he pulled his phone out enough to look at the clock and sighed.   
“About forty five minutes give or take. We’ll hear them coming before we see them, so you’ll be able to get to your room before anyone sees you.”  
“Okay, can we play twenty questions?”  
He blinked at the question before smirking, “okay, if that’s what you want to do with the time.”  
A grin spread across her face as she drummed her fingers on the bottle.   
“Oh god, what did I just get myself into...” he groaned.   
“Shut up and drink.” She laughed handing him the bottle.   
“Shoot.” He shrugged with a chuckle before doing as she said.   
“Tell me about your first love.”  
Drake choked on whiskey, stepped back to cough into his fist before looking at her perplexed. “Uh, what? Why?”  
She shrugged taking the bottle, “Just curious about the elusive past of Drake.”

He paused watching her fiddle with the neck of the bottle, she was nervous. He didn’t know what to tell her, he knew she wouldn’t believe him if he said he hadn’t been in love before, but any of his vague escapades wouldn’t feel right to tell her. He settled on the truth and would deal with the consequences as they came. 

“Uh, well...” he scratched his neck, “I don’t have one.”  
She cocked her head at him, an amuse smile on her face. “Come on, be serious.”  
“I am, I’ve never been in love. I don’t even know what it would feel like if I had, I...” he clenched his jaws looking away. “You know my history, that’s pretty much it, just random flings here or there my whole life... my turn... what’s your biggest fear?”  
“That’s what you want to know?” She laughed making him shrug, he was grateful she didn’t try to dig deeper.  
“Yeah, so I know what to dress up as for Halloween.”  
She rolled her eyes with a scoff, “Unless you can dress up like someone I love dying that’s going to be unmanageable.”

Drake’s eyes widened, “Lily, I...”  
“It’s okay.” She touched his arm moving closer. “I think we’re all afraid of that, but me and you... we know the feeling all too well.” She took another drink before handing him the bottle. “That’s why I’m okay with telling you. I don’t want to feel that again, but it’s a part of life. And that is what scares me the most, you can’t stop it... but for Halloween I’ll give you my irrational fear... dentists, the thought of some stranger using power tools in my mouth makes my blood run cold.”  
“Hah, I get that. Okay, next deeply invasive question?”  
She laughed again sliding her hand down his arm to his hand, “If you’re sure... do you manscape?”  
Drake’s lip twitched as he shook his head slightly, “All natural... why? Is that a thing women like?”  
“That counts as your question...” he watched a blush rise in her cheeks.   
“Fine, answer.”  
“I guess some do, some don’t. No hair is pretty gross, balls are ugly.”  
They both burst into laughter, Drake shrugged with a nod.   
“True.”  
“But... afros are unattractive too.”  
“Noted.” He grumbled taking a long drink as he made a mental note to at least trim himself next time he showered. 

“Why do you spend so much time with me? I know Liam asked you to at first, but I also know he didn’t mean all our rendezvous.”  
He let out a sigh shaking his head as he looked at their hands. “I know I don’t act grateful most of the time, or very nice... but I do care about you.”  
“Aww Drake, I care about you too.” She squeezed his hand, he looked up at her.   
“You do?”  
“Of course I do.” She scoffed rolling her eyes.   
Drake felt his heart race, he didn’t know how she meant it but he knew exactly how he meant it. He held an inner battle over what next to say, continue on this path or back out before things got messy.   
“You shouldn’t say things like that.”  
She frowned looking around. “Why? Nobody is around.”  
“Because you’re here for Liam, all the suitors are. Hell, everyone is.” He licked his lips shaking his head, he looked at her without meeting her eyes. “The entire court, all the nobles, the royals, even the staff... everything in this place exists to orbit around Liam... you could almost hate him for it if he wasn’t so likable.” He let out a wry laugh. “It’s dangerous for people like you and me to forget that.”  
“What are you trying to say Drake?”

“Hell Lily, don’t make me say it...” he met her eyes, the struggle in himself tearing him apart. He slowly brought the bottle to his lips taking a long slow drink before handing her the bottle back with a frown.   
“Next question... If we had met somewhere else, anywhere else,” he tipped his eyes up to the stars above her head trying to calm his nerves, “a club in New York, or an airport or party... If you hadn’t been our waitress that night, and I hadn’t been sitting beside Liam... do you think all of this...” he let out a sigh meeting her eyes. “Do you think it could’ve been different? Between us?”

Lily froze, Drake felt a ball of dread forming in his stomach. Any second now she would pull away or tell him off, he could feel it coming, he already regretted saying it but the thing about words was once they were out there was no taking them back.   
“Drake, it would have been different. Sure, you would still be gruff and I wouldn’t have let you get away with anything...” she smiled at him easing the ball in his stomach. “But the rest? Yeah, it would have been different...” she sighed chewing on her lip, she leaned closer. “Maybe everything would have been different.” 

The words were barely above a whisper but Drake heard them loud and clear. He reached out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, his fingers ran along her jaw as his eyes traced her lips.   
‘It would be so easy, just do it. Kiss her now. It’s the perfect time.’  
‘But Liam, you can’t do that to him.’  
Furrowing his brows Drake dropped both of his hands and stepped back from her.   
“What am I doing?” He growled shaking his head, he hated feeling like he was betraying his friend but the way she made him feel was seconds away from overriding his lifelong friendship.   
“Drake...” her eyes filled with sadness, his chest hurt at the sight. “Don’t you get tired of being careful all the time?”  
“Constantly.” He huffed before reaching out to grab her. 

Drake’s heart pounded in his chest as his hand wrapped around the back of her neck, fingers tangling in her hair as it slid up the back of her head. His other arm easily slid around her waist pulling her against his body, he leaned in towards her, stopping only when their noses touched. Lily’s cheeks flushed, her darkening eyes fluttered as she ran her hands along his arms.   
“Is this what you want?” He whispered roughly, there was no turning back now. 

Before she could answer the chattering of the court reached their ears, clenching his jaws Drake let go of her and took three steps back shaking his head once again.   
“You should go... don’t want to be seen if you are suppose to be so tired you had to head out early.”  
“Drake... will you walk me up?”   
He shook his head again looking away as he took another step back, “That’s not a good idea. Just... go.”  
“Okay...”

He turned to look at his truck, the sound of her boots in the gravel told him she was leaving, he couldn’t bear to watch her leave so he screwed the lid back on the bottle and put it in the truck. He slammed the door hard kicking himself.   
“Dammit!”   
He glanced up towards the path to Applewood and when he couldn’t see her, he made his way to the Manor behind her. He didn’t want to deal with anyone, especially Liam. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts and feelings, he wanted to beat himself up. 

If he could step out of his body and attack it he would, attack it for betraying him and Liam, for wanting her with every fiber of his being. It felt like every molecule in his body was screaming for her to be back in his arms, that’s where she belonged, but she wasn’t his. She wasn’t in Cordonia for him, she didn’t meet him some other way or in a different place, he sat beside Liam in her bar, he chose to ignore her that night while Liam sat with her in infatuation. He couldn’t change the past, no matter how badly he wanted to at this time. 

Shutting his door behind him he gripped his chest, his heart still pounding under his hand, he didn’t understand why he was affected so badly by her. He tore his clothes off as he walked to the bed, falling on it he stared up at the ceiling blankly. 

‘Stupid, stupid, stupid!’ He groaned shaking his head with closed eyes. ‘She’s never going to talk to you again. She said it would have been different... not that it was different. And Liam...’ driving the heels of his palms into his eyes he willed for the power to turn back time. 

“Liam didn’t deserve that..” he mumbled as his mind ran back over the past day, everything that had happened earlier drove him to the point of almost kissing her. He had almost betrayed his best friend over a feeling he didn’t even understand. 

That night he barely slept, tossing and turning constantly running everything that had happened through his head. He had been close enough to Lily to feel her breath on his lips, smell the whiskey on her breath and feel her pulse beneath his hand on her neck. 

He should have never done any of that, once he untacked the horses the right thing to do would have been walk her to her room and say goodnight and gone to his own room. The right thing to do would have been to stop hanging out with her alone after the beach, not double down on the alone time. He should have told Liam the truth in Lythikos, but back then he didn’t even know what the truth was for him. He had known he liked her, felt connected to her, but he didn’t know the extent of the connection. 

He told Lily he had never loved anyone before, and the more he thought about it the more the feeling in his chest and stomach started to make sense. It was the early hours of the morning when he finally fell asleep, hugging his pillow to his face to block out the rising light. 

When he awoke it was well past noon, he still felt tired so he didn’t rush to get up. Today was the jamboree, yet another party before the final party that happened at Ramsford, he wouldn’t be missed if he didn’t show up so he made the decision to stay inside. He could hear the soft music through his window, and when he stood he moved the curtain to look out at the games on the lawn right outside. 

He scanned the crowd looking for his friends, he found Hana and Maxwell at the archery station, Maxwell shooting away while Hana cheered. As he watched them he thought about what Lily said about them, how they liked each other but Maxwell was too blind to see it. It became clear to him the more he paid attention, the subtle touches, secret smiles, tiny bumps when there was more than enough space to get around each other. 

Drake left the window to go to the bathroom and take a shower. He stayed under the water longer than normal, he was mentally exhausted and the water helped soothe his soul. When his shower was done he returned to the window in his towel, eyes scanning for Lily. 

He found her with Liam, he let out a chuckle seeing she had yet another midriff belt and found himself imagining running a finger along the top of her thigh high boots. When Liam led her into the hedge maze he swallowed hard and left the window to quickly dress and walked out of his room. If Lily was in the hedge maze then it would’ve safe to go and make something to eat in the kitchen at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I notice how I’ve made Drake more detail oriented, being a wallflower and all. My friend read over the last few chapters and liked the difference in how they perceive the world around them, I hope you guys do too. 
> 
> I don’t like how originally Drake confessed his feelings to MC right after she’s sexually assaulted, and then makes out with her the next day. So this chapter and the next will have some timeline adjustments to better suit me.


	13. Bad memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: mention of rape, tried to keep it vague while still getting the impression across
> 
> Also, I watched an old movie with Joe Mantegna in it, and couldn’t help but think how similar he looks to Bertrand.

The hedge maze was quiet, a ten foot tall topiary boundary between real life and an enchanted Eden. The cobblestone crunched under their feet as Liam led Lily deeper into the maze, escaping reality for a moment to freely relax in each other’s company. Lily held her hands out to the sides, her fingers brushed leaves and flowers on both sides as she followed her friend around bends and through new corridors, the soft music from the jamboree grew fainter with each turn. A breeze rolled over the top of the hedge, surrounding the pair on a soft vortex of sweet potpourri as they rounded another bend, the hedge arching overhead to create a canopy of greenery and multi colored moss roses. 

Liam stopped under one of the arches, turning to face Lily with a soft smile.  
“That’s better... Somehow when I’m alone with you I feel so much more like myself.”  
Lily grinned as his arms wrapped around her waist, he lifted her off the ground with ease to spin a few times, she stared into his sparkling eyes laughing as her hair whipped around them in the aromatic air.  
“Perhaps my best self.” He admitted setting her back on the ground but not releasing his hold, Lily ran a hand along his lapel still smiling.  
“You’re happy today, I like it.”  
His hand came up to brush her cheek and then down her neck and off her shoulder, Lily watched him study her face excited he was being so carefree for the moment.  
“I’m always happy when I’m with you, Lady Lily.”

“Please Liam, we’re alone now. We can talk as friends, you don’t have to keep calling me Lady.” She rolled her eyes good naturedly, Liam chuckled.  
“Okay, Lily... do you find yourself enjoying the time we spend together?”  
“I enjoy every moment I get to spend with you.”  
A grin spread across Liam’s face, “Good.”  
“So... did you have a master plan to woo me here?” She raised her eyebrow at him, biting back a laugh as she watched a blush rise in his cheeks.  
“Well, I thought we’d take a stroll through this maze, get lost and never find our way out.”  
“Ah, so it’s all a plot to spend eternity with me.” She teased slightly pulling back from his hold.  
“Would that be bad of me?”  
“No, I could stay here forever.”

She wasn’t lying, she could stay in the maze forever, Liam or no Liam. She had hoped going to the maze with him would help clear the fog from her head but being with him only reminded her more of how she hadn’t seen or heard from Drake all day. Blinking the thought away, she chewed her lip watching Liam, she didn’t want to think about what kept her up half the night while she was with a rarely unguarded Liam. 

“I’ve been thinking about the future...” Liam’s blue eyes bore into her with the same fiery intensity they had at the waterfalls, the last place she allowed herself to be completely alone with him. “After the coronation, I’ve been trying to imagine what sort of queen you would make... if we were to wed.”

Lily quirked her eyebrow biting back the groan she felt rising, he could never just be in the moment with her. He always went to the coronation and marriage, she couldn’t blame him since that was the whole reason for this social season and the sole reason she was in Cordonia.  
“What sort of queen? You don’t usually talk so freely about the future...” she twisted her hands together behind her back, he stepped towards her with searching eyes.  
“Maybe today I want to. Lily, before I asked you what you think my moniker as king would be. What do you think yours would be if you were queen? Queen Lily the fierce? Queen Lily the Whimsical?” He laughed, Lily tapped a finger to her chin ignoring the acidic taste “queen Lily” left in her mouth.  
“I’d be queen Lily the great. People would look back at all causes I championed and think ‘that queen was all around awesome.’ I would settle for Queen Lily the awesome too.” She laughed making Liam grin.  
“I like that. What causes are we talking about? What would queen Lily the great champion in Cordonia?”  
“I would want to champion to end poverty.” Her smile dropped as she thought about how it felt to barely scrape by, “It’s not easy living paycheck to paycheck, or having to choose between eating or having hot water. All basic necessities should come easily to Cordonians.”  
“A noble cause. It won’t be easy, but I’d want to live in your Cordonia.”  
“Thank you.” 

Lily turned to look down the maze in the direction they were headed. At a cross point there stood a wooden swing, vines draped down wrapping around the rope.  
“Hey Liam...” she looked up at him to find him already staring at her.  
“Hey Lily.” He whispered stepping closer.  
“Will you push me on the swing?” She pointed to it, his eyes followed her hand as a smile broke across his face.  
“It would be my pleasure.” He held his hand out to her, she took it easily allowing him to lead her to the swing. 

Holding his hand felt different than holding Drake’s, his were soft where Drake’s were hard and calloused, their hands cupped together instead of interlacing naturally. Reaching the swing he lifted their hands as a cue, she spun under them to smile up at him before sitting on the hard wood and grabbing the rough rope. Liam walked around her to gently push the swing, it moved fluidly without a sound. 

“This hedge maze is similar to the one at home, but it’s always felt different to me here.” He spoke giving her another push, she looked over her shoulder at him to see his eyes wandering along the maze wall.  
“How so?”  
“The manor has a special place in my heart. My brother and I use to come here a lot as children, the rules here were a bit more relaxed.”  
“Oh, so formal dinners only happened every other night?” She smirked drawing his eyes back to her, he smiled with a nod.  
“Pretty much. Leo and I were allowed to wear plain clothes and run rampant on the country side. When we were here we didn’t have to worry about photographers or curious Cordonians trying to get a glimpse of us.” He sighed, “For a while we were allowed to simply be children”  
“Sounds like you didn’t have much of a childhood.” Lily frowned looking down the path they came from. 

“Outside of this place perhaps we didn’t. We had to learn from an early age not to fidget at courtly dinners and how to impress ambassadors. This was our one refuge. Leo and I never wanted to leave.” He paused as he pushed the swing once more. “Once, when I was very young, i hid in the basement when it was time to leave. My brother and parents searched the entire grounds trying to find me, eventually Jackson found me.” He gave a short laugh. “I would have been in a lot of trouble, except Leo told my parents we had been playing hide and seek and he simply just couldn’t find me. So they scolded him for starting a game so close to time to leave, but they couldn’t do much else.”  
“He sounds like a great brother.”  
“He really is... he’s always looking out for me. I told him I didn’t want him to get in trouble for me, he said he was always in trouble anyways, so a little more didn’t hurt. ‘A duck in the pond doesn’t mind the rain’ he said ‘it’s already wet.’”

They both laughed, Lily remembered a few times when Jake had done the same for her.  
“Such wisdom so young.” She smiled up at him, he nodded meeting her eyes as the swing slowed to a stop.  
“I hope you get to meet him one day.”  
“I’d like that.”  
“What were you like as a child?”

Lily blinked, it had been so long since he had asked her anything about her past, then smiled at him as she turned to look at the sky.  
“Me? I was always looking for adventure or getting myself in ‘situations’ as Jake had called it. I guess only the eight year old who hangs off the balcony railing sees the act as repelling down a sky scraper.”  
The swing slowed, barely moving now as he leaned on the ropes gazing down at her he laughed deeply, “I can see that. You haven’t developed any new appreciation for rules as an adult.”  
“Nope.” She threw a wink over her shoulder at him.  
“It’s what I like best about you.” He whispered as his hands left the ropes and he wrapped his arms around her, she turned and leaned her back against his chest, his arms tightened. 

Lily’s heart pounded, would he try to kiss her again? Would he confess his love this time? There was nothing to stop him this time, she wasn’t ready for it. She had made up her mind last night that she had to tell Liam she didn’t want to be his queen, but right after talking about what she would do as queen didn’t seem like a good time. Maxwell’s words from yesterday’s trail echoed in her mind. 

‘Social season moves so fast, you spend a lot of time with people and bonds form quickly. You can’t trust how you feel.’ He had said, not listening to anything she said after. But the way she felt was the only thing she was sure of, of everything going on Drake was the only part that made sense. And then last night he had gotten so close, almost kissed her, his oaky scent overpowered left her dizzy as she had stumbled back to her room alone. 

Resting her head back on his shoulder she lifted her eyes up at Liam, “is that all you like about me?”  
“There’s plenty more to you.” He chuckled resting his chin on her shoulder.  
“What are you laughing about?” She narrowed her eyes, he shook his head.  
“I’m just so happy.”  
“You do seem different today, more carefree.”  
“I’ve been thinking a lot about my impending decisions, and well...”  
He paused, Lily shook her shoulder with a laugh.  
“And? You can’t leave me hanging like that.”  
“I shouldn’t say anything, not until I have the approval of my parents and the court which won’t be a few more weeks.” He turned his head to meet her eyes, “but I want you to know I’m excited for the coronation.”  
“That’s good. You should enjoy your moment of ascension.”

Liam looked like he was going to say something else, but the sound of the dinner bella ringing broke his train of thought, his arms left her waist as he stepped back.  
“That would be the signal to end the games and assemble for dinner.”  
“So soon?” Lily stood up and brushed the back of her dress off as she turned to face him.  
“Unfortunately, and we are both expected to be there. We should make some effort to maintain appearances.” He held his arm out to her, Liam tucked away behind the Prince again. “Allow me to be your escort.”

Lily smiled softly at him as she laced her arm through his, “more like guide, I don’t know my way out of here.”  
Liam began walking, leading her back the way they came.  
“Liam, no matter what happens, I’ve loved getting to know you. You are an amazing man, crown aside.”  
He cocked his head at her, amusement on his face. “Thank you. I love that you can differentiate between me and the crown. Not many people see Liam the man.”  
“I happen to like Liam the man. So do our friends.”

Minutes later they rejoin the court as the sun sets behind the manor, Lily took in the dinner and dance scene as they approached. Tables lined a wall way leading to the food and drink tables, not as many as the feast but the food was heartier than at the palace. A soft glow emitted from the Edison bulbs suspending in the air between apple trees that framed the area. At the edge of the party Liam stopped and turned to her.  
“We should blend back into our roles for now. Until next time Lady Lily.”

Lily watched him depart before surveying the nobles around her, she didn’t see any of her friends but did spot a few of the ladies seated near the champagne table. She made her way over to the champagne table nonchalantly, overhearing them as she reached the table. 

“The king and queen seemed quite taken with you today Madeleine.” Kiara observed, the blonde gave a small smile.  
“They respect my opinions, and I believe we have a lot in common. I hope I’ll ha e the support of all the ladies of the court if I’m chosen.”  
Lily stopped at the table on the end farthest from them, grabbed a flute of champagne and sipped on it.  
“To be honest,” Penelope began. “I think Lady Lily will be the one chosen, and I think she’ll make a wonderful queen.”  
“Well I suppose you are entitled to your opinion.” Madeleine scoffed. “What do you think Kiara?”

Lily raised her eyebrow taking another sip, if anyone was going to have her back against Madeleine she least expected it to be Penelope.  
“It’s all up to the prince.” Kiara eyed Lily then turned to look at Liam on the other side of the tables. “And I believe he favors Lily.”  
“That’s disappointing to hear, but not entirely surprising. We’ll see how things turn out.” Madeleine shook her head. 

Lily turned to walk away from them and nearly ran into Tariq, he stood slack jawed hands in the air before smiling cockily at her.  
“Oh, I’m sorry Tariq..”  
“It’s nothing really, it’s always a pleasure to see you Lady Lily.” He purred, Lily took a step back since he hadn’t made any effort to move.  
“How have you been? I haven’t seen you around much.” She smiled at him, of all of the men she met in New York she had spoken to the middle eastern man the least, and knew even less about him.  
“As splendid as you look my dear.”  
Lily searched his eyes, noticing the glaze of drink over them. “Slow down there Tariq. Isn’t it improper to compliment a suitor of the prince like that?”  
“I would hardly consider it improper to recognize beauty in any form.” Lily blinked in surprise at his brashness, he never struck her as one to be so bold.  
“Thanks?” She took another polite half step back.  
“It fills me with such joy to hear you say that. You know, I have to tell you,” he stepped closer taking a flute of champagne and sipping it as he eyed the ladies behind her. “After speaking with the other ladies here, I find myself having such an...” his eyes met hers, Lily forced a smile unsure where he was going with this. “Appreciation for you.”  
“Really?” She fiddled with her flute looking away from him.  
“Yes, you are like a breath of fresh New York air.”

He knew even less about her than anyone, Penelope knew her better than him yet it sounded like he was seconds away from confessing himself to her.  
‘Fresh New York air?’  
“Nobody says that.” She rolled her eyes lightly.  
“The other suitors are absolutely boring! One only talks about her dogs, another sulks all day, and don’t get me started on Olivia.”  
“They all have their own charm Tariq.”  
“If that is true I have yet to find it. They have good breeding, manners and wealth, but are absolutely dull.” He took another sip of his drink. “How disappointing. However you, you grow more interesting every time we talk.”  
“Thanks?” Lily scanned the crowd, spotted Maxwell and sent him her SOS eyes, breathing a sigh of relief as he made his way towards her.  
“However, I must take my leave. Good evening Lady Lily.” He bowed lightly before brushing past her to run down a noble. 

Maxwell took his place beside Lily in the matter of seconds, he put his had on her arm watching Tariq.  
“What was that about?”  
“I don’t know. Apparently we’re friends now, even though this is the fifth time we’ve talked all season.”  
“Ah, yeah he’s never really had a way with women. Bertrand and I have a table over this way..” he held his arm out to her. 

Lily smiled and wrapped her arm through his, resting her hand on his bicep. He walked her to the third row of tables, where he pulled out the chair beside Bertrand for her before sitting in the seat on its mother side. As she settled into her seat, everyone’s attention was drawn to the front table by the sound of metal on glass. Lily smiled as she turned to see Liam standing beside his father, glass in hand. 

“If I may have everyone’s attention please.” He paused to give his words time to register, the tables grew silent. “I’d like to say a few words before we close this evening. First, I’d like to thank you all for joining us here at our country estate. I’ve had the honor and privilege to have you all in my court, and I couldn’t have asked for better company.” The prince smiled as his eyes ran across everyone, pausing on Lily. “As I step into my father’s place, I can only hope that I’ll be half the man he has been for Cordonia.”  
“Long live prince Liam!” Maxwell yelled making Liam laugh while the court erupted in cheers and more mantra. Lily cupped her hands around her mouth to shout a “wooo” at him winking.  
“Thank you all. When we next meet like this it will be the last event of the social season. As per tradition, this event will be hosted by the illustrious house Beaumont at the Ramsford estate.” He gestured towards Bertrand Maxwell and Lily.  
“Yeeeaaah!” Maxwell cheered with the crowd, Bertrand tipped his glass towards Liam.  
“An honor, to be sure.”  
Lily turned to Maxwell speaking quietly under the cheers, “aren’t we a little... strapped for funds to be hosting the court for a party?”  
“I’m not sure we have a choice. As Liam said, it’s tradition. We can’t really back out of it.” He muttered back looking at his plate, Bertrand leaned in to whisper.  
“Yes, if we back out we might as well announce to the press that we are ruined.”  
Liam continued as the crowd died down, “The Beaumonts will surely give us another legendary night to remember. Until then, I thank you all, and wish you a good night.” He lifted his glass, everyone followed his lead, “cheers!”  
“Cheers!” 

Everyone clicked glasses with those around them before drinking, just as the staff began bringing plates of food out. Lily licked her lips as a plate with steak rolls was placed before her, the smell of warm meat and fresh grilled vegetables wafered up to her. She cut a bite off of the meat wrapped vegetables and put it in her mouth, closing her eyes as they rolled in her head.  
“It’s so good.” She giggled looking at Maxwell.  
“The vegetables are particularly divine today.” Bertrand agreed wiping his mouth.  
“The wine sauce is my favorite part.” Maxwell added dipping his fork into the red sauce on the plate.  
“You would like the sauce the most.” Lily laughed elbowing him. “So will we head to Ramsford immediately? Or will we go to the palace then head home?”  
“We’ll go straight home from here, we don’t really have any reason to go to the palace first.”  
“What will we do for two weeks?”  
She turned to look at Bertrand, expecting a list of things she will have to study in the time.  
“Relax, take a break.” His answer surprised her. “What? You deserve at least one break, and the Beaumont Bash is best when planned by Maxwell. You can enjoy the vineyards, explore the grounds or just sleep. Whatever you feel like doing, do it.”  
“As long as it doesn’t shame the Beaumont name.” Lily added in for him, he narrowed his eyes but the corners of his lips twitched up.  
“Exactly.”

After dinner Lily ambled through the crowd looking for Drake, she needed to talk to him about what happened the night before but she hadn’t seen him all day. She found Hana sitting on a bench under an oak tree on the edge of the perimeter, she sat beside her friend.  
“Thanks for keeping Maxwell from shooting anyone today.”  
“Oh, he was actually a pretty decent shot. It was good getting to spend the day with him. We rode back together from the village too, we noticed you and Drake left early.”  
Lily blushed looking around, “yeah, actually a lot happened. Let’s walk?”

They stood, laced arms and walked into the darkness towards the manor. Making sure no one was around, Lily turned to Hana and told her everything that happened and what was said the night before. They hadn’t had a moment alone until now, and she realized she had been dying to say the words aloud. 

“Then he told me to leave, so I did... and I haven’t seen him all day... I think I pushed him too far Hana.”  
Hana furrowed her brows in thought before shaking her head, “no, it sounds to me like he almost broke his resolve on his own. Unless you left something out, I don’t think you pushed him to that. But remember how hard this has to be for him, Liam is his best friend and you know how loyal Drake is.”  
“I do. That’s part of what I love about him.” Lily smiled tucking her hair behind her ear. “And I don’t know what to say to Liam, it’s wrong to keep leading him on... but I’m afraid he’ll send me back to the states.”  
“I don’t think he will, but I understand why you hesitate. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, sees how much Liam likes you. Everyone but Madeleine and Olivia thinks you will be his pick.”  
“So I’ve heard... what do I do Hana? If he picks me in front of the whole court how am I suppose to say no? How am I suppose to embarrass him like that when he’s done nothing but show me kindness?”  
Lily looked at Hana with pleading eyes, she needed someone to come up with a solution and who better than the smartest woman she knew.  
“I can’t answer that for you Lily... but if it were me, I’d tell him before the coronation. What you do is up to you though.”

Lily nodded knowing she was right, nobody could tell her when or what to say to Liam.  
“What are you doing for the next two weeks?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe fly home, maybe stay the palace.”  
“Come to Ramsford with me and Maxwell.”  
Hana blinked in surprise before smiling, “You think he and Bertrand would allow it?”  
“Well, Maxwell will love it, it will give you two weeks with him without having to worry. Maybe get him to break down that last wall.”  
Lily knew Maxwell’s last wall was how House Beaumont was technically broke, and she hoped being with Hana for two weeks undisturbed would get him to look past that, or at least tell Hana.  
“That sounds like a good idea. I’m going to go find Maxwell to ask him about it.”  
“Okay, I’m going to bed. I couldn’t hardly sleep last night.” Lily yawned with a stretch making Hana giggle.  
“See you in the morning.”

In her room Lily sat on the corner of her bed, unzipped and kicked off her tall boots with a sigh. Next came off the tall socks, she rubbed her legs with a sigh before standing to pull her dress off. She crossed her room to hang the dress back in the armoire when the door behind her opened. She spun around expecting to find Maxwell, when she saw Tariq eyeing her from the doorway as he shut the door behind him. 

“Aah! Tariq! What are you doing here?” She yelled hugging herself, her heart began to pound as he slowly stepped closer in the dark.  
“Good lord! Lily, disrobing in my room... how forward of you.” He smiled walking even closer, Lily backed up towards the window looking for an escape.  
“Your room? But-“  
“Please don’t misunderstand.” He was right in front of her now, reaching towards her. “I’m not upset, just surprised. I expected, but didn’t think it would happen so soon.”

Lily went to swat his hand away, he caught her wrist in one hand, pulling her closer to him as he trailed a finger from her collarbone down between her breasts and lower. When he reached her bellybutton he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him, crushing her body against his with surprising strength. Lily tried to push his hands away but she couldn’t over power him even in his drunken state, he tightened his grip on her wrist.  
“Tariq, stop.”  
He placed her hand that he held on his chest, ignoring her words.  
“No, I must say this. Your feelings are most ardently reciprocated.”  
He released her hand to snake his hand slowly up her back, his other arm still firmly around her waist. 

“Tariq, no, you need to stop.” She continued to try to get free of him, becoming more panicked the higher his hand crept. She knew from experience that if a man got his hands on a woman’s neck there would be little she could do at that point, especially when he overpowered her.  
“No, listen.” His breath reached Lily, strong with drink and bile as if he had throw up not long ago, he inched his face closer despite her efforts to get away. “You’ve thoroughly enchanted me Lily, as you do everyone. And now I know you feel the same way about me.”

Tariq gripped the base of her neck, Lily pushed on his chest craning her head back as far as she could. She knew she couldn’t fight him, that became apparent the moment she couldn’t get her wrist free, her heart pounded in her ears.  
“Tariq, stop!”

She closed her eyes as he pulled her closer still, forcing her head forward. She knew what was coming, it was all too familiar, the kiss would be crushing and suffocating then he would throw her on the bed and she would be broken again. She felt like this time it would be worse, in a place she finally felt absolutely safe, someone had come in and was about to ruin her body. The sound of her blood rushing in her ears almost drowned out the sound of the door being thrown open, banging against the wall from the force. 

“Get away from her.” Drake’s growl cut through everything, Lily opened her eyes to see him rushing them, his face stone cold.  
“Drake...”  
He reached them in a second, grabbing Tariq’s shoulders and ripping his body away from Lily’s. Lily hugged herself as she moved over by the armoire, Tariq wheeled around on Drake furrowing his brows.  
“Unhand me! How dare you enter my room without permission!”

Lily gasped as Tariq swung on Drake, his knuckles connecting with the larger man’s jaw, Drake took half a step back shaking his head before he lounged towards the other man taking them both to the floor. She stepped forward to grab the post of the bed frame as the men rolled around on the floor, her head swam, it was all she could do to not fall over. Soon the men broke apart, Drake jumping to his feet between Lily and Tariq who glared as he slowly stood, brushing his suit off. 

“Who the hell do you think you are? Bursting into my room and attacking me like an animal!” Tariq hissed at Drake who took a step towards him.  
“Your room? No! This is Lily’s room, and I heard her scream. Safe to say she wanted interrupting!” Drake snapped back holding an arm out as if Tariq would try to rush around him to get to Lily.  
“Drake, kick his ass.” Lily finally managed to get out still clinging to the bed post. “He deserves it.”  
Tariq looked past Drake to her in shock, “What? So this isn’t to be the bold beginning of our romantic adventure?”  
“Fuck no! I told you no and to stop several times! You ignored me and kept advancing! Touching me...”  
“But I had heard...” Tariq put a hand to his head as he stumbled back towards the door.  
“I don’t care what you heard! I told you no! That’s a basic lesson on human decency, if someone says no it means no! And for the record, before you try to kiss someone, ask them first!” She yelled over Drake’s shoulder, Tariq’s jaw dropped.  
“Let me deeply apologize, I’m so sorry for this transgression...” he continued backing towards the door, Drake following him step for step. “I was incredibly wrong. Now before I humiliate myself further, allow me to take my leave.” He met Drake’s hardened eyes as he opened the door and quickly slipped out. 

Drake slammed the door in his face the second he was across the threshold, Lily sat on her bed trembling, staring at Drake blankly.  
“Thank you Drake..” she whispered as he turned to look at her.  
“You don’t have to thank me.” He forced a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.  
“No, you saved me. You were here when I needed you. If you hadn’t been here...” she trailed off as her voice cracked.  
He stopped a few feet away from her, his eyes soft above his still tense mouth. Lily thought about how close she had come to being raped again, the tears started flowing.  
“Lily...” Lily covered her face as the sobs shook her body. “I’ll always be here for you.” 

Drake’s whisper calmed her enough to look up at him. He was holding her dress out towards her, his eyes on the floor, Lily looked down realizing she was still in just her underwear. She stood on shaky legs, took the dress and slipped it on while he cleared his throat.  
“For Liam, I mean. He’d never forgive me if something happened to you.”  
“Drake...”  
“I’d never forgive myself either...” he looked up meeting her eyes, Lily sat back on the bed before her legs gave out from under her. “Anyways, you can see why it looked bad. I heard a scream and saw you half naked with his hands all over you..” he balled his fists up, Lily nodded.  
“I get it...”

Drake stood in silence watching her as she tried to recompose herself, she rubbed her wrist where Tariq had a vice grip on her.  
“Are you okay?”  
She lifted her eyes to meet his shaking her head. “Yes... no... I don’t know. It’s not like he did anything last groping... you got here in time before anything serious happened.”  
“I’m glad, I’d kill him if he had done anything further. He’s lucky I didn’t kill him for what he already did... but I should leave before we really cause a scandal.” He sighed moving back towards the door. 

Lily watched him retreat, she wanted to reach out for him but her body was frozen, only snapping out of it when he winced reaching for the door handle.  
“Drake, you’re hurt.” She stood to quickly cross to his side.  
“Nothing some whiskey won’t fix, don’t worry about me.” He shrugged with a grimace.  
“I’ll always worry about you, don’t you get it? Let me take a look, it’s the least I can do.” She grabbed his arm, he met her eyes before smirking.  
“You’re just trying to get me to take my shirt off again.”  
Lily rolled her eyes smiling lightly, “shut up, I just want to help.”  
“I’ll be fine, save your fussing for someone else.”

Lily let go of his arm to slide in front of him, leaning against the door.  
“I’m going to have to insist, you got hurt because of me Drake. I’m not letting you leave until I look and make sure he didn’t break anything. He was stronger than he looked.” She rubbed the back of her neck at the memory of Tariq’s fingers digging into her skin. “You could start by taking off your shirt, I think he hit your ribs, but honestly I was kind of out of it.”  
“You’ve got a real bossy side, don’t you?” Drake raised his eyebrow, Lily rolled her eyes again.  
“You think I’m being bossy? Please sir Drake,” she batted her eyes trying to concentrate on the man who saved her and not the one who assaulted her. “Take your shirt off.”  
“See, all you had to do was ask nicely.” 

Drake stepped back into the light from the window as he shed his shirts, tossing them on the bed.  
“Well doc? See anything alarming?”  
Lily walked towards him, her eyes on his side, when she was close enough she lifted his arm inspecting, her fingers ran along his side and back feeling the taught muscles under his warm skin.  
“You’ll have some killer bruises,” she let out a sigh of relief. “but I don’t think anything is broken.”  
“Yeah, he hits harder than you’d think. He almost impressed me...”  
“Nothing about that man is impressive.” She hissed meeting his eyes.  
“I just mea-“  
“I know Drake, it’s fine... I can’t believe you got hurt because of me.” She mumbled running her fingers along the skin of his ribs that was already beginning to discolor. “It’s all my fault...”  
“No, it’s Tariq’s fault I got hurt. None of what happened tonight is your fault, don’t you dare blame yourself.” He tipped her chin to make her look into his eyes. “Don’t you even think about any of this being your fault.” He shook his head running a hand through his hair. “Are you going to tend to my wounds or just stare at me all night?”  
“Oh yeah.. go sit in that chair.” She pointed to a chair in the corner of the room next to the mini fridge as she crossed to the dresser. “I think a servant fills this bucket with ice every night, ya’know, in case I need to chill some champagne in the middle of the night.” She laughed grabbing a hand towel and unfolding it on the dresser.  
“Or ice down a friend’s wounds?” Drake offered lightly as he collapsed in the chair, “looks like your mini fridge still has some whiskey too, that is surprising.”  
“Why drink theirs when I can drink yours.” She smiled over her shoulder at him as she filled the towel with some ice and wrapped it up, thankful for something other than Tariq to occupy her mind.  
“Do you want some?”  
She turned to face him as he poured himself a glass and tipped the bottle at her.  
“I wouldn’t make you drink alone.”  
“Of course you wouldn’t...” 

Drake poured her a glass, she walked over to him and knelt in front of him between his knees resting her elbow on his leg as she pressed the cold towel to his side.  
“That hurts.” He hissed before tossing back his drink.  
“I’m sorry.” She jerked back looking up at him chewing her lip then lightly touched it back to his skin. “Better?”  
He nodded pouring another glass for himself. “Yeah, thanks. Didn’t realize you could be so gentle Starke.”  
“I can be when I need to be, I do have a gentle side. You just don’t see it often. Kind of like your nice side.” She teased, it was his turn to roll his eyes.  
“You see my nice side more than anyone else. But anyway, I could stand to see a gentler side of you more often.”  
“Maybe you will.” 

Lily tended to his side in silence, both lost in thought, he continued to pour glasses of whiskey for them as they took turns drinking and holding the ice to his side. Lily lifted her eyes to meet Drake’s, he looked as tired as she felt before he broke the eye contact to look at the bed.  
“I need to go...” he finished off his drink grabbed her hands and stood, pulling her up with him. “Thank you.”  
“No, thank you... you saved me.”  
She wrapped her arms around his torso, careful of his side and buried her face in his chest, his scent steadied her breathing. Slowly, as if he were afraid of breaking her, his arms came around her, he pressed his lips to the top of her head. They stood there in silence for what felt like eternity, but all too soon he broke it.  
“Just be careful please.” He stepped out of her reach to grab his shirts. “And for both our sakes, lock your door next time..”

Lily watched him with an ache in her chest as he opened the door, he furrowed his brows looking at the lock.  
“That’s strange...” she crossed to his side to watch him mess with the knob his eyebrow meeting in the center of his forehead.  
“What?”  
“The lock is messed up.”  
“I thought they were all like that, it’s been that way since I got here.”  
Drake turned to look at her, something in his eyes she couldn’t place.  
“No, you don’t get it. I checked all of the rooms before court arrived. That was why I came here three days before everyone else, so I could make sure everything was safe. This door locked an hour before you got here, I wouldn’t have let you stay in here with a broken lock.” He looked out into the hallway thinking. “Look, we’ll just trade rooms for the night. I’ll go get my stuff, pack your things.”  
He went to walk out but Lily grabbed his arm making him turn back to face her.  
“I don’t want to be alone Drake, can I just sleep with you? Where is your room?”  
Drake blinked, Lily watched a blush rise in his cheeks.  
“Right next to you, that’s how I heard you scream... I don’t think it’s a good idea to share a room, my door locks, you’ll be okay. But I’ll wait for you to pack.” He shut the door and leaned against it to barricade it against any other intruder. 

Lily walked over to the armoire to pack her clothes, her hands trembled the longer she sat in thought. When she had everything packed Drake picked her bag up and walked her to his room next door, checking the hallway multiple times to make sure no one was watching. Inside his room he instantly began to pack quickly, Lily came up behind him and hugged him again, the steady beat of his heart against her hands calming her.  
“Please don’t go.” She whispered into his shoulder. “I don’t want to be alone. Can’t you just set an alarm and sneak over there before anyone wakes up?”  
She felt Drake sigh before he turned in her arms, he ran a hand through her hair and tipped her head up at him.  
“Okay... I’ll step out so you can change.” He pulled back turning towards the door.  
“Actually... can I use your shower? I need to scrub his hands off me...”  
“Sure... I’ll wait.”

Lily dug through her bag grabbing her bathroom supplies, a shirt, shorts and clean underwear before walking into his bathroom and shutting the door. She turned the water on and slowly removed her clothes, looking at herself in the mirror, a bruise was forming on her wrist. Tariq had rattled her, but it was the memories from five years ago that plaqued her mind. 

Climbing in the shower with her soaps in tow, she tried to push the memories away but they flooded in with the hot water. She lathered soap on her loofah and scrubbed it across her skin, trying to remove the feel of Tariq’s soft but firm hands from her, images from the hotel in Detroit flashing before her eyes as she sobbed. She tried to place where the trigger was, which part of tonight brought back the memories of something she tried so hard to forget. Was it the door being thrown open on her, the hand on her neck or the alcohol and bile smell that emitted from Tariq’s mouth. 

/Drunk from a rave she had just left Lily stumbled into the hotel lobby, placed her bag on the counter and requested a room.  
“You’re not from around here.” A voice called from behind her, she turned to see where it came from.  
A man stood behind her, a brief case in his hand his tie hung loosely around his neck. Lily regarded his disheveled shirt for a moment before turning to grab her key from the teller.  
“No, just passing through. Your accent doesn’t fit the area either.”  
She turned back to face him, he walked towards her to set his brief case on the counter next to her bag.  
“I’m here on a business trip.” He stuck his hand out toward her with a warm smile. “Sam.”  
Lily eyed his well manicured hand before meeting his hazel eyes again and shaking his hand.  
“Lily.”/ 

Her hands trembled, dropping the loofah as another sob shook her body, she raked her fingers across the back of her neck trying to pull the ghost of a hand off her to no avail. Her back hit the shower wall, she slid down to hug her knees to her chest under the water, shaking despite the water being as hot as it would allow. She rested her head on her knees as she lost her inner battle to keep the trauma at bay, her mind went numb as the agony and fear poured out of her to wash down the drain with the water. 

/Entering her hotel room Lily slung her bag towards the bed, kicking her heels off into the closet. She hummed happily to herself as she crossed to the bed to dig her flip flops out of the bag along with her wallet. She blinked away a dizzy spell when she bent to slip the flip flops on. 

When her head stopped spinning she grabbed her key, a few dollars and headed out of the room. She found a vending machine on the next hall, tucked in a corner. Once she had a snack and a water she returned to her room, she paused seeing Sam a few doors down.  
“Oh, hey, same hall I see.” She giggled tucking her hair behind her ear.  
Sam smiled at her, taking a few steps towards her, “yeah, seems that way.”  
“Well, goodnight.”

She stuck her card key in the door, opened it and slipped inside. Popping a chip in her mouth she stepped away from the door before it closed all the way, suddenly it burst open behind her. Before she could turn around there was a hand on her neck, gripping her tightly his fingers dug into the side of her throat.  
“If you scream I’ll snap your neck before anyone even gets here.” Sam growled behind her ear tightening his grip, his breath thick with gin and vomit. “So be a good little girl and keep quiet and I might not kill you.”

Her mind spun from the drinks, her heart pounded in her ears as her panic rose in her chest. She stayed still as his free hand wandered her body, lifting her skirt and slipping into her underwear.  
“Why are you doing this?” She choked out trying to block out his touch.  
“I said shut up you stupid bitch. You want it bad don’t ya? Teasing me in this skirt.” His hand left her skin to rip the skirt off her waist, throwing it to the ground. 

Tears rolling down her face Lily did as he instructed, any time she moved a way he didn’t like he would choke her tighter. She felt as if she were disconnected from her body, watching from the outside unable to do anything as this strange man assaulted her shell. 

When he was done he left her in a crumpled heap across the foot of the bed, blood and semen smeared across her face from where he had pressed her head into the sheets. Slowly, she returned to her body feeling the pain and disgust from what had just happened. She slid off the bed into the floor, hugging herself she sobbed until sleep overpowered her./

Time passed without her noticing, she could hear the water rushing around her, could hear Drake knock on the door but she couldn’t bring herself to answer him.  
“Starke? You okay?” He paused for a reply, she didn’t give one. “Lily!”  
She tightened her arms around her legs, pressing her eyes into her knees as he beat on the door again.  
“Lily, I’m coming in.”  
She flinched when the door opened, tucking her face between her arms.  
“Lily...”  
Out of the corner of her eye she watched the shower door slowly open, the water turned off.  
“Geez woman...”  
Drake’s hands were on her shoulders softly leaning her forward as he draped a robe around her, she looked up at him brought back by his touch, his eyes full of worry trained on her face, never wandering. He knelt in front of her trying to wrap the robe around her to conceal her body, she leaned forward into his arms wrapping hers around his neck as he secured the robe on her shoulders.  
“Can I pick you up? Get you out of the shower?”

She nodded in reply, he wrapped one arm around her back, the other slipped under her legs before he stood with her. He carried her out of the bathroom and into the room where he sat her on the bed and turned away, he walked back into the bathroom, returning with her fresh clothes. He held them out to her while keeping his face turned from her body, she took them and dressed quickly before sitting back down. While she was getting dressed Drake had returned to the bathroom, only coming out when she was dressed and back on the bed. 

He held up her discarded clothes, “what do you want me to do with these?”  
She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. “Hang the dress, throw away the underwear. I don’t want them anymore.”  
“Okay.” She watched him hang the dress back on its hanger then on the door of the armoire before balling the underwear up and walking to the trash can next to the dresser, he paused with his hand suspended over it.  
“I don’t know if it’s a good idea for these to be found in this room. I can take them to the other room, or put them in your bag to take and throw away at Ramsford?”  
She shook her head, “I trust you, just get rid of them. I don’t want to see them again.”  
“Okay..” he paused next to his bag, looked at her then dropped them in and zipped his bag up. “I promise you will never see those again.”  
“Thank you.”

Lily looked down at her arm again, rubbing the now well formed bruise shaped like fingers with a sigh. She licked her lips scooting back on the bed to lean against the pillows.  
“You look like you could use a stronger drink.” Drake grabbed his bottle of Balvenie and poured two half glasses.  
“Definitely... I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t get the feel of him off of me.” She looked up meeting his eyes as he handed her a glass, she tipped it up and downed the whole thing in one go, relishing in the burn.  
Drake filled her glass again without a word before he pulled a chair over to sit across from her, he took a long sip of his drink watching her with worried eyes. 

“I’m going to ask you again, and I want you to be straight with me... are you okay? I didn’t see what he was doing, if he... touched you under your underwear...” he gritted his teeth, Lily shook her head.  
“No, he just ran his hand down my front,” she mimicked the motion to show him, “but he wrapped his arm around my waist before his hand got below my underwear.”  
“I’m going to kill him.” Drake growled, she shook her head.  
“I’m not upset about Tariq. I mean, I am... but he didn’t do anything that I haven’t dealt with before... I just wasn’t expecting it here, I didn’t think something like that would happen to me in Cordonia.. I let my guard down...” she took another long drink. “Ive handled worse on my own so...”

She watched Drake take a moment to mull over her words, she saw when it clicked in his head what she meant, sorrow fear and anger flashed across his face.  
“Oh god, Lily... I’m so-“  
“Don’t, it was a long time ago, in a place I’ll never return to.”  
“What can I do? How can I help you?”  
Lily scooted over to the middle of the bed, “you could come hold me and stop staring at me like I’m about to break.”  
Drake sighed running a hand through his hair, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, I just had to pick you up off the bathroom floor, literally.”  
“Drake, you saved me, you are the only person I want to be around right now. You are the only person I want to touch me, which will probably last for a while.” She shook her head looking at him with pleading eyes, she felt safest in his arms and that was what she needed. “You asked how you can help, holding me will help. I trust you Drake, I need you. So get your ass over here and wrap your big arms around me and hold me until I fall asleep. You can sleep in the chair after if you want, I don’t care,” she could hear the desperation in her own voice, hoped it would be enough to convince him, “but I need you to hold me together right now.”

She knew he wouldn’t be able to say no to her, but she still chewed on her lip in worry as she watched him debate with himself before sighing. He stood up slowly, sat on the bed, kicked his shoes off and laid out next to her, their arms pressed against each other. Lily smiled softly at him as she picked his arm up to place it around her shoulders. She downed the rest of her whiskey before laying her head on his chest, his heart pounded against her ear making her smile to herself as she cuddled closer to his side. 

“So... can we talk or do you just want to sit here?” He asked after they sat in silence for a few moments.  
Lily tilted her head to look up at him, “We can talk. Just be normal, I’m not going to break.”  
“That’s hard to believe after everything I witnessed tonight. Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Yes.” She sighed rolling her eyes, “I’ll tell you when I’m not, I promise.”  
He nodded taking a long drink straight from the bottle, when he was done he offered it to her. She took it and slowly drank until she couldn’t handle the burn in her throat, she pulled the bottle away with a gasp, coughing lightly.  
“Easy killer.” Drake chuckled taking the bottle back and resting it on his hip. “Should we text Maxwell? Or maybe Bertrand would be better, Maxwell would freak out. Maybe Liam too.”  
“No, I don’t want to tell anyone. Nothing really happened, so let’s just keep it between us.”  
“Lily, I’m sorry but no.” He shook his head. “You keep saying nothing happened but it did. Your arm is evidence something happened. You crying in the shower floor is evidence something happened... if that had been Savannah... what would Jake-“

“I’m not your sister.” She snapped pulling back slightly. “And you aren’t my brother, Jake would have beat him to death... like actually killed him with his fists. That’s what he would have done. That’s not you, and it’s not what I want from you.”

“Then tell me what you do want from me. You can’t just break down in my shower and expect me to act like everything is okay.” He turned to place the bottle on the night stand, turned back to face her, his free hand ran down her arm to where the bruises lay. “You say it’s nothing, you’re fine, then you shut down and tell me to hold you but to act like nothing happened. I can’t do that, I know I’m not your brother, but that doesn’t mean I can just let this go.”

He pulled away from her as he sat up, turning he threw his legs over the side of the bed and put his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands.  
“This is hard, I know it’s hard on you but it’s hard on me too. I’m upset and confused... I care about you so much and I just...” he shook his head. “I don’t know what to do right now.”  
Lily sat up slowly, got on her knees to sit behind him and pressed against his back. She reached around him to cup his face in her hand, pulling him to make him look at her.  
“I know. I’m sorry, I just can’t talk about it right now. I know you are a talk about it and move on guy, but I have to process before I discuss.” She rubbed his cheek with her thumb sighing.  
“Come to Ramsford with me, and in a few days we can talk.”  
“I can’t do that. The Beaumont Bash is two weeks away, even Liam would ask questions if I went to the other side of the country for two weeks with you.”  
“So come next week. I can come up with some excuse to need you a week ahead of schedule. Hana is coming with us tomorrow, so it won’t be like it’s just you and me.” 

Lily turned away from him to grab the comforter and pull it down, she climbed under it then held her hand out towards Drake.  
“Can we lay down now?”  
Drake nodded moving to crawl under the comforter with her, stopping as she raised an eyebrow at him.  
“What?”  
“Do you always sleep fully clothed?” She cocked her head pointing at his attire, he followed her eyes, looked back up at her blushing before shaking his head.  
“No, I usually sleep in my underwear, but can’t exactly do that tonight.”  
“Why not?” She teased, he narrowed his eyes at her. “I’m kidding. But something has to give. Lose the shirts or the pants, that shit won’t be comfortable under this heavy blanket.”

Lily watched as he stood back up and shed his denim shirt, to her surprise he didn’t pull his white shirt off instead began to unbuckle his belt. Normally she would be fighting back the temptation to help him, but right now she was just happy he felt comfortable enough with her to undress so much in front of her. Down to his boxer briefs and white shirt, Drake crawled back into the bed pulling the comforter up to his stomach. 

“Happy?” He grumbled looking at her. “Come here.” He lifted his arm beckoning her, she smiled and moved closer to rest her head on his shoulder as his protective arm closed around her.  
“Yes... how is your side?” She ran a hand across his chest to press her fingers against his ribs, he inhaled sharply grabbing her hand.  
“Still hurts. No more than before though, I’ll live.”  
“Well I’m glad you will survive. Had me worried there for a minute.”  
Drake smirked at her making her laugh.  
“What do you plan to do at Ramsford for two weeks?”  
“I’ll probably sleep the first week, catch up on all the rest I haven’t gotten all these months.” She smiled turning her hand in his to lace their fingers together. “Then hopefully the next week you will join us and we can start the Beaumont Bash a few days early, just the four of us.”  
“Don’t get your hopes up, it’ll still be weird for me to go there for no real reason.”

Lily turned her head down, pressing her ear against his chest to listen to his heart. The steady rhythm of his heart calmed her still racing mind, she found peace in his embrace. She hummed breathing in his woodsy scent before looking back up at him.  
“Can we lay down or did you want to sleep sitting up? I’m good either way, but I can’t guarantee I won’t end up in your lap if we stay sitting.”  
“Uh, yeah, that’s fine... I mean, we can lay down. Not the lap part... not that I would mind... I’m going to shut up now.”  
Lily laughed as they scooted down deeper into the bed, he turned to face her draping his arm across her ribs. She looked into his eyes, searching for any remnants of what she saw the night before but she only found fiery protectiveness with waves of sadness. He smiled lightly at her, she smiled back before returning her face to his chest.  
“Goodnight Drake...” she mumbled feeling herself slipping away.  
“G’night Lily.” He whispered pressing his lips into the top of her head. 

She fell asleep listening to the sound of his breathing, only to wake a few hours later to use the bathroom. She furrowed her brows when she felt Drake wasn’t in front of her anymore, as her eyes adjusted she realized she had turned in her sleep and was now facing the door. Then Drake sighed into her hair, and she became aware of the weight of his arm around her waist, his other folded under her head as a makeshift pillow. She looked over her shoulder at him, his face relaxed and innocent, his lips were slightly parted making her smile to herself. 

Slowly she removed his arm from around her and slid out of the bed to creep into the bathroom. When she returned she climbed back in the bed, as soon as she settled next to Drake his arms came back around her, one around her hips the other back under her head, coming up across her chest with his hand resting on her shoulder. He pulled her close to him, pressing her back flush against him, mumbling something as he buried his face in her hair, his breath hot against the back of her neck. She ran a hand along his arms and imagined how it would feel to sleep like this every night, and wake up with him wrapped around her every morning. Sleep found her quickly this time as she listened to him breathing against her. 

The next morning Lily woke up to a frantic knock on the door, she sat up startled, knocking Drake back which woke him.  
“Drake!” Maxwell’s frantic voice came from the door, they exchanged panicked looks.  
“Fuck, I forgot an alarm.” He growled jumping up to pull last night’s pants on.  
“Hide in the bathroom, I’ll get him to leave.” She whispered crawling across the bed, she grabbed his bag out of the chair as he picked up his boots and denim shirt and quickly walked to the bathroom. 

She shoved his bag in his arms a second before shutting the door in his face and moving to the room door. With a theatrical yawn she opened the door sleepily to look up at Maxwell, his panic quickly turning to confusion then anger.  
“Why are you in Drake’s room? You almost gave me a heart attack!”  
“The lock on my door was messed up so he switched rooms with me for the night. Calm down Maxwell.” She laughed, he brushed past her looking around the room suspiciously.  
“So where is Drake then?”  
“How should I know? Last I saw him was when we switched rooms.” She shrugged leaning on the wall watching him survey the room. “Is there a problem?”  
“I hope not. You need to hurry up and get ready, Bertrand was expecting us twenty minutes ago.”  
“Ah shit, okay, get out.” She ushered him towards the door, he backed up still looking around.  
“Is that Drake’s whiskey?”  
Lily paused to look over her shoulder at the open half empty bottle on the night stand.  
“No, it’s mine. He owed me so he just gave me the rest of that bottle.”  
“Are we talking about the same man here?”  
“Oh my god, Maxwell. You can drill me in the limo, get out so I can get dressed.”  
“Fine... we’ll be waiting at the limo. Hana is coming with us by the way.”  
Lily laughed rolling her eyes.  
“I know, I told her to ask you. Now go please, or I’ll tell Bertrand you kept me and not that I overslept.”  
“Okay, okay. Hurry up.”

He walked out and shut the door, Lily breathed a sigh of relief as Drake walked out of the bathroom.  
“He’s very suspicious, we need to slow down on all the sneaking around.” He sighed sitting on the bed. “That could have been bad. Very very bad. If that had been Liam he might not have knocked.” He put his head in his hands groaning. “That could have been Liam.”  
“Hey...”  
she crossed the room to stand in front of him, cupped his cheek and tipped his head up to her.  
“We didn’t do anything wrong. Remember that. Tariq is the one who was is the wrong.”  
“I know, but that doesn’t excuse how we woke up.” He grabbed her hand slowly pulling it off his face. “You can’t touch me like this... we can’t do this to Liam...” he stood up shouldering his bag. “I’ll see you next week, I’ll figure something out to tell Liam...” he brushed past her to crack the door open and looked outside. “See you around Starke.”  
“See ya...” she whispered looking away, the door closed and he was gone. 

During the three hour ride from Applewood Manor to Ramsford estate Lily sat staring out the window for most of the way, watching as morning became noon before her eyes. Maxwell and Hana chatted the whole ride much to Bertrand’s dismay, Lily would pipe in on occasion but then return her attention to the passing landscape as they rode out of Stormholt into Castelsarellian before Krona then back through another stretch of Castelsarellian and finally Ramsford.

The jagged mountains turned to rolling hills and flat fields of crops, stretching for miles on either side of the road. Maxwell explained that Ramsford was home to most of the country’s farms because of its rich soil and mineral dense water that ran down from the mountains surrounding it on three sides. The rest of Cordonia was a very mountainous country, save for Castelsarellian that consisted of vast plains and the small coastal areas of Portavira and the capital, so Ramsford with it’s nearly black rockless soil and mountain fed springs made for the best farming. 

“Lily! Are you even listening to me?” Bertrand huffed beside her, she blinked turning from the window back to him.  
“Hmm?”  
“Just because you have two weeks off doesn’t mean you can check out whenever you want, you still need to pay attention.The Beaumont Bash is the final event before the Coronation, expectations cannot be higher.”  
“Which means we have to throw the best party!” Maxwell whooped next to Hana earning him a glare from Bertrand as Hana stifled a giggle.  
“The very reputation of House Beaumont is on the line.”  
“And remember, just like Olivia had home field advantage when she hosted the court in Lythikos, we will have the upper hand now.” Maxwell added with a grin.  
“I do like the sound of that.” Lily laughed.  
Bertrand ignoring their comments continued, “Are you prepared? We will be arriving soon.”  
“I won’t let you down Bertrand.”  
Bertrand groaned again rubbing his forehead, “I suppose that cliched assertion is the only thing I can rely on-“  
“Hey! We’re home!” Maxwell jumped across the limo to squeeze between Lily and Bertrand. 

Lily turned back to the window as the limo slowed to turn down a driveway so long she couldn’t see the estate at the end. Adjacent to the drive sprang a sea of greenery, endless rows of exuberant grapevines rolled against the hills. Lily tried to catch a glimpse of a cluster of grapes but the limo was moving to fast for her eyes to catch anything but the vibrant leaves and every now and then a support beam. 

“Is it normally this hard to see the grapes? I expected something more picturesque.” She asked Maxwell who nodded.  
“Right now yes. They are still in their verasion stage, so most of the grapes are green blending in with the leaves. You have to know what you’re looking for to see them from this far away right now. By time the court arrives you’ll be able to see the grapes all through the fields from the patio.”  
“Verasion?” She cocked her head at him making him smile.  
“When the grapes turn from green to red, it’s a slow process. We’re on week three so by the weekend you’ll be able to see shades of pink throughout the vineyard. They won’t be ready to process for another few weeks after that though.”  
“You know a lot about growing grapes.”  
Maxwell grinned, Bertrand scoffed.  
“As he should beings he grew up here and this vineyard has been in our family for generations.”  
“Do you have your own winery or do you sell the grapes?” Hana asked from Bertrand’s other side.  
“There are some wineries in Ramsford but none at the estate. The best winery in Cordonia is in Castelsarellian, so when we export that’s where we usually ship too.” Bertrand stated proudly. 

“Does that mean all the Cordonian wine we’ve been drinking has started right here?”  
“Most likely, there are other vineyards but we hold the largest, we have close to fifteen thousand vines per hectare.”  
Lily cocked her head looking at the older man, “I’m going to assume that’s a lot.”  
“Yes, Lily, it is quite a lot.” He gave her a small smile before turning away from the window. “Maxwell, when we stop see to it the ladies are accommodated in our nearly finest rooms, of course save the best two for the crown and prince.”  
“I know the drill. I’ll even set you girls up in joint rooms if you want.”  
Lily and Hana grinned at each other before nodding at him. “Thought so.”

A few hours later Lily sat in her room with her earbuds in, staring out the open window at the rows upon rows of grapevines as the sun settled behind the distant trees. She looked down at her arm, the make up she rubbed on it before leaving Drake’s room had held up, she couldn’t even tell where the bruise was. Looking back out the window she watched Maxwell and Hana walk around the grounds, arms laced together as they talked and laughed. They had asked her to join them, she told them she was tired which wasn’t a complete lie. She might have slept good in Drake’s arms but she was still mentally exhausted from her mind racing all day, which didn’t go hand in hand with a well rested body. 

Turning from the window she grabbed her book and curled up on the chaise lounge chair next to the bed. She zipped through a few chapters, stopping every now and then to check her phone for texts, nothing. Dropping the book beside her, she reached up to rub her temples as her mind ran back over last night yet again. When her hands started shaking she decided to ignore what Drake had told her, picked up her phone pausing on his name then hit call. 

“Hello.”  
Tears pricked in her eyes hearing his voice in her earbuds.  
“Hey..” she whispered.  
“Are you okay?”  
“No...”  
He sighed, there was a loud noise shuffling then a plop.  
“What’s going on?”  
“I can’t do this... I can’t pretend around them. They’re so happy and I just...” Her voice broke so she stopped talking.  
They sat in silence, she watched three minutes tick by on the clock of her phone.  
“You need to tell someone. It doesn’t have to be Maxwell or Bertrand, tell Hana. You can’t move past this by keeping it bottled inside. You need to feel it, let it take control for a day then let it go or it’s going to consume you. You need someone in your corner.”  
She sniffled shaking her head even though he couldn’t see her.  
“I have someone in my corner. I have you Drake, please come to Ramsford.”  
“I can’t, you know I can’t. I can’t even begin to think of a reason to tell Liam, unless you will let me tell him-“  
“No! Just forget it. I’ll manage on my own. Bye Drake.”  
“Wait! Don’t hang up like that.” He said quickly almost yelling.  
“What else am I suppose to do?” She sniffles again wiping her eyes. “You said you’d always be there for me but you can’t come. I understand why, rationally I do but my mind isn’t rational right now. I don’t want to have to explain what’s wrong with me,” she started wringing her hands. “I don’t want to have to tell Hana what happened with Tariq or in Detroit and have her look at me like I’m broken the way you did. I just want to not be okay with you... I just want you, and you can’t be here so I’ll figure it out alone. I’ve done it before, I can do it again.”

Drake didn’t say anything, her phone beeped, when she looked at it she saw he was requesting a video call, she accepted it. Drake popped on her screen, he was outside sitting on the tailgate of his dad’s truck.  
“Is this better?” He raised his eyebrow, she bit her lip wiping her eyes again with a nod. “Good. Now I can’t come until Sunday at the earliest-“  
“It’s Monday...”  
“I know that.” He narrowed his eyes. “But if you can be alright with daily video calls until then, that’s something I can do. Will that work for you?”  
She stared at his eyes for a moment, already feeling calmer from just seeing him and hearing his voice, slowly she nodded.  
“A set time or?”  
He shook his head, “Whenever you need me. I’m not really doing anything this week, I can make sure I stay somewhere with signal and I’ll answer whenever you call.. unless, you know, I’m asleep or in the bathroom or with Liam... but I’ll call you back.”  
Lily smiled at him with a nod. “Even... at three in the morning?”  
“If it’s serious yes. But if you wake me up just to say hi, I’ll be a little pissed.”  
She laughed hard making him grin.  
“I’m serious, you’ll owe me.”  
“Owe you what?” She bit back another laugh, he shrugged.  
“I don’t know, maybe a bottle of your favorite liquor.”  
“What if my favorite is your favorite?”  
His eyes narrowed studying her.  
“I call BS.”  
“It wasn’t always, but I’ve grown to really love the flavor.”  
“You have good taste then Starke.”  
“I like to think so.” 

She moved back to the window to sit on the sill, she leaned against the frame looking down at Hana and Maxwell who were sitting on the side of the large in ground pool with drinks in their hands.  
“Don’t go falling out the window now. What are you looking at?”  
“Hang on.”  
She flipped her camera around to show him their friends by the pool, he raised his eyebrow then smirked.  
“They’ve been hitting it off huh?”  
“Oh yeah, all day. I love it. I love them.”  
“You think he’ll wake up and realize what he’s got beside him any time soon?”  
She stared at him, unafraid to take her time running her eyes over his features since he couldn’t see her. She thought his question was ironic, he could see what was happening between their friends and how easy it was, but when it came to themselves he acted like it was a game of chess.  
“I hope so. That was my plan when I invited her out here before...”

“Hey, turn the camera around, I’m done spying on those two.”  
Drake waved his hand in front of the screen, Lily smiled as she flipped her cameras back.  
“Miss me?”  
He scoffed rolling his eyes with a smile, “you have to leave me alone long enough to actually miss you.”  
“Oh, you going to start talking shit now I see.”  
“News flash, I’m always talking shit.”  
“Don’t I know it.”  
They fell silent looking at each other, he broke the eye contact first looking at something off screen, she heard someone talking then Drake shook his head.  
“I’ll get him in a little bit, he’s fine for now, do someone else first.... yeah, thanks.”  
Lily bit her lip when he turned his attention back to her.  
“Lonestar?”  
“Yes, it’s time for his teeth to be floated and they let him see the vet pull up so now he’s not letting them catch him.”  
“Do you need to go? I don’t want to keep you...”  
He shook his head frowning.  
“Nah, it’s fine. There are five others who need their teeth done today too, he can be last.”  
“Okay...” she paused watching him. “Hey Drake...”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thanks, for everything. For last night, and now... for being there for me anytime I needed you.”  
“Aww, shucks Starke, don’t go getting soft on me now.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it. I just want you to know I appreciate you.”  
“I know.” He smiled at her, she blushed looking away.  
“Good... I think I’m okay now, we can hang up, you go get your horse taken care of.”  
“You sure? We haven’t talked very long.”  
She nodded, “Yes, seeing your face has calmed me down.”  
“Hah! That’s a first.”  
“We’ve had a lot of firsts, don’t you think?”  
“Yeah, we have. Call me if you need me again.”  
“I will.”

They stared at each other a moment, neither wanting to hang up, Lily’s thumb hovered over the end call button. She looked into his eyes deciding since it was her who called him and her idea to hang up, she would be the one to do it. The immediate silence following her finger touching the end call button was deafening, she regretted doing it the second it happened but knew she couldn’t keep him all day. She moved to the bed, no longer afraid to sleep.

The next few days were easier, Drake held true to his word answering anytime she called. Sometimes she called for him to talk her down, sometimes she just needed to hear his breathing so they sat in silence together for minutes on end. On Wednesday she had told him her story from Detroit, he sat quietly while she cried herself through the details admitting at the end she wanted him to hold her. He stayed on the phone with her all day after that, afraid to leave her alone with her thoughts. Since that day they had fallen asleep together, phones propped up on pillows, earbuds in while they talked in hushed voices. Each time she had fallen asleep before him, and each time she woke up before him to see he hadn’t hung up after she fell asleep. 

Hana as amazing as she is, sensed something bigger was troubling her friend, got Lily to walk the grounds with her. It was Saturday and though she did feel better she still didn’t want to tell Hana what happened at Applewood, but she did let her in on the secret video calls, which Hana found adorable. 

“So you can call him whenever, and he’ll pick up?” Hana giggled, Lily nodded.  
“Yeah, he hasn’t missed a call all week.”  
“That is so sweet. See, I told you he likes you.”  
“Oh, I know. I can’t wait to see him in person again... but enough about Drake, let’s talk Beaumont.” It was Lily’s turn to giggle as Hana blushed.  
“What do you want to know?”  
“Umm, only everything! I’ve tried to give you two as much alone time as possible.”  
“And I appreciate every moment.” Hana grinned. “He’s coming around, but he’s still stuck in his propriety.”  
“And you aren’t?”  
“When it comes to him, not any more, no. If he has been as forward as Drake even once...” another blush took over her face, Lily watched her try to fight off a smile and fail.  
“Have you kissed yet?”  
Hana shook her head, “I’m a little afraid honestly... I don’t know how far he’s gone before, I haven’t been very far at all.”  
“Oh, Maxwell is experienced. Never let him know I told you, but he has a sex bucket list. That’s the only details I know, but it sounds like it could be fun.” She winked nudging Hana.  
“Oh my, I can’t even imagine having a bucket list. I think just having sex is a big enough goal for me at the moment.”  
“Well, he will take care of you when it comes to that time.”  
“If it comes, he’s very set on Bertrand has to marry before he even entertains prospects.” Hana looked away her expression dropping.  
“Well maybe that’s because he has his prospect right here.” Lily wrapped her arm around her friend as they walked up the main stairs to the front door of the estate. 

Once back inside they could hear Maxwell and Bertrand arguing, they looked at each other in confusion because even as clear as the men’s voice were, they couldn’t understand them. The women walked into the dance hall to see the brothers glaring at each other, Bertrand red in the face shouting in a language Lily couldn’t place. 

“Uh, guys? What’s going on?” Lily asked walking around Maxwell, Hana hung back by the doorway.  
Ignoring her Maxwell snapped back at Bertrand, the older brother growled before turning on his heels and storming out of the room. Once his brother was out of sight Maxwell heaved a sigh, his shoulders and head dropped as he raised his eyes to Lily. 

“Want to tell me what’s going on?”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“What language were you guys talking in?”  
“Latin.” Hana spoke up, walking toward them.  
Maxwell looked over at her in shock, “You could understand us?” He sounded panicked, Hana shook her head. “Understand? No. Recognize? Yes. Are you okay?”  
“Huh? Yeah I’m fine.” He looked down then back at Hana shuffling his feet. “Hey Hana, I need to talk to Lily alone for a minute.”  
“Oh, okay. I’ll be in my room when you guys are done.”  
Lily and Maxwell watched Hana walk out of the ball room. When they could no longer hear her steps Lily turned to Maxwell chewing her lip.  
“What’s going on?”

Maxwell let out a sigh, beckoning Lily to follow he led her back outside to the patio where he collapsed on the wicker couch, his head in his hands. Lily sat beside him placing a hand on his shoulder, his out of character actions were starting to worry her. Dread filled her stomach as the thought of her being the center of the argument swam in her head.  
“What’s wrong Maxwell? You can tell me.”  
“You know how we don’t have the regular staff scheduled to come until next Wednesday right?”  
“Yeah, to cut costs. That’s why I’ve been making breakfast and you and Bertrand taking turns on lunch and dinner.” 

He looked up at her with a nod before leaning back into the couch, she followed him pulling her legs up to fold them in front of her as she watched his thoughts roll across his face.  
“Well the carterers and event planning crew backed out, they aren’t coming at all. Our regular staff will be able to help us, but they’re only six people who are use to grounds work and house keeping. They don’t know how to throw a royal party, just clean up after them.”  
“What does that mean Maxwell?”  
“It means we’re fucked Lily!”

Lily jerked back blinking in surprise at his brashness, “I don’t think that’s true. This isn’t the first time a crew we hired has backed out, we will find a way.”  
“The three of us can’t do everything, you know how big this place is. We can’t clean the whole estate,” he waved his arms about liking at her with wide eyes, “cook a five course meal and appetizers for over a hundred people, keep up the grounds work, plan and decorate for a party and keep our heads on straight! We just can’t.”  
“The staff will handle cleaning and the grounds, so we just have food and decoration to really worry about. Plus there are four of us Maxwell, you can’t keep Hana in the dark any longer.”  
“I can’t tell her! Firstly, Bertrand would kill me. Secondly, she’ll stop talking to me if she finds out I have no money.”

“Maxwell Percival Beaumont!” Lily snapped grabbing his face between her hands making him look at her. “You know Hana better than that! She is not going to stop talking to you over money, she cares about you. A lot. I don’t know how you don’t see it Maxwell, she’s crazy about you. You need to tell her so she can help us. It’s not like she won’t notice something is off when the three of us start running around like chickens with our heads cut off. She’s not daft, she’ll figure it out, and then she’ll be upset you didn’t trust her with the truth in the first place.”  
She ran her hands from his cheeks to the back of his head where she rubbed pressure circles on his skull.  
“Take a moment to calm yourself then you need to go talk to Hana. We will get through this together, we always do and we always will.”

Maxwell sighed closing his eyes and tipping his head forward to give her better access, Lily smiled to herself as she massaged his head.  
“I can’t wait for you to be queen. It won’t end all the troubles, but it will definitely make everything easier.” He said softly, Lily faltered in rubbing his head, she bit her lip looking down at him.  
“Maxwell, I told you I don’t know if I want that.”  
“I know you think that, but when you marry Liam that will change. Isn’t Liam worth taking the crown even if you’re apprehensive?”  
“I don’t want Liam either... I do love him, but I’m not IN love with him.”  
“That’ll come later. A month in and he’ll have you head over heels.”

Lily dropped her hands shaking her head, “Maxwell...”  
He looked up at her, his eyes tired but still sparkling. “Hey, it’s alright, this stuff happens all the time at court. Once you start being with Liam every day without having to fight for the time, you’ll realize whatever this is you feel for Drake wasn’t real. He’s been there for you, it’s only normal to catch some feelings, but it’s just a crush that will pass.”  
Lily shook her head furrowing her brows, “I never said anything about Drake.”  
“Please, Lily, can we skip the part where I act like I don’t know? I’m tired of pretending not to notice, I don’t know if you think I’m blind or just stupid, but I’ve known for a while now.”  
“My choice of words has been willfully ignorant...” she mumbled looking away from him, he let out a sigh.  
“It’s mostly been speculation. You two were always together, sneaking off and all chummy, which Drake doesn’t do chummy.” He rolled his eyes, “that thing I said at the festival wasn’t really about Hana, I know he’d never go for her, it was a hint to you. There was that weird twenty minute fight you two had about something neither me or Hana knew about...” he sighed deeply licking his lips, eyes looking anywhere but at her, “Then you said you had feelings for someone, and the two of you left before the rest of court after pretty much ignoring the rest of us during the feast. Not to mention he gave you his bottle of whiskey, that’s big, Drake doesn’t even share let alone go around giving away his whiskey. It was hard not to notice all that evidence... and then there was yesterday morning.”  
“What?” She looked back up at him, he rubbed his temple with a groan. 

“I wanted to get you and Hana up before the sunrise so we could all watch it together, it was suppose to be spectacular and I wanted to share it with you girls. When I came in your room I saw your phone glowing over your shoulder, I wasn’t snooping I swear, but I saw Drake asleep on the other end of a ten hour video call. People don’t just do that.”  
“Then you understand why I can’t marry Liam...”  
“No, I don’t. Because if he could, Liam would have easily been video calling you every single night. I don’t blame you, I blame Drake. He knows how confusing these times can get, last year it was Kiara, but he didn’t push her like he has you.”  
“He’s not pushing me Maxwell, if anything I’m the one pushing.” She snapped narrowing her eyes while crossing her arms.  
“Well, stop. You’re just going to make it harder on yourself when you are queen.”  
“I don’t want to be queen. I know you’re counting on me to become queen and save your house, but doesn’t my happiness mean anything?”  
Pain crossed Maxwell’s face as he regarded her, they fell into silence for a moment. 

“It does, which is why I’m telling you what I’m telling you. You will be happier with Liam, he’s everything you will ever need and he’ll take care of you. Drake can’t do forever, it’s not in his nature. Do you want to lose the chance at real lasting love for a hot fling? Because that’s all you’ll get with Drake, hot sex and a broken heart.”  
“I don’t believe that. There’s more to him than that. You said it yourself, he doesn’t just go around giving away his whiskey.” She stopped talking, she knew he wouldn’t understand unless he knew everything and she still wasn’t willing to divulge that information yet. So she stood up hugging herself, “I can’t talk about this right now, there’s so much you don’t understand and I’m not ready for that yet.”  
“You need to, you have to figure it out sooner rather than later. The Bash is in seven days, the Coronation the following Monday.” He stood beside her, rubbed her arm with a soft smile to show he wasn’t upset. “All we have left is this weekend, Bertrand said we have to start preparing on Monday, which means we will all be running around with no time to think.”  
“Maxwell, go talk to Hana.”  
Maxwell dropped his hand from her arm to take a step back. “Yeah, okay. Look, we’ll figure everything out after the Bash.... together.”  
“Yeah, sure thing. Now go have that talk and try not to put your foot in your mouth.”  
“Heh, I’ll try not too.”  
“I’m rooting for you Maxwell, I really am. You deserve Hana.”  
His face flushed as he rubbed his neck with a smile, “Thanks. I’m sure she’ll let you know how it goes...” he turned and walked back inside. 

Alone again, Lily dropped back on the couch to stare off at the walk in pool. She tried not to let Maxwell’s words get to her, she knew better than to think Drake was only after a short fling. If that had been the case he wouldn’t have stopped when he almost kissed her, he would have done it a long time ago on one of their rendezvous at the palace, or Lythikos. If he only wanted one thing he wouldn’t have told her she could call him at any hour of the day, and he wouldn’t answer every time she did. 

He wouldn’t have taken care of her after her attack, or listened when she said she didn’t want anyone else to know. She knew better, but doubt still rose in the back of her throat like acid reflux. Shaking her head she got up and returned to her room where she collapsed on the bed looking out the window until darkness overtook the sky. She fell asleep for the first time since Monday without calling Drake. 

Early Sunday afternoon Lily woke up, took a shower and pulled on fresh shorts and a tank top. Drying her hair she made her way down to the kitchen where she found Maxwell and Hana making late breakfast.  
“Hey guys.” She smiled at them leaning against the counter beside Hana.  
“Morning, well afternoon, it’s almost two pm. Think we all got a late start today.” Hana laughed.  
“Except Bertrand. He left early, and he won’t be back until late tomorrow.” Maxwell added as he flipped the bacon.  
“So, I take it everything is out in the open now right?” She eyed Maxwell who nodded.  
“Yes, you were right.”  
“I don’t know why you took so long to tell me.” Hana sighed, “But I’m glad you did. I’ve been thinking of some easy dinner options that will still impress the court. I can send Bertrand the list of ingredients.”  
Maxwell shook his head turning towards them. “Send it to me, I’ll send it to him. He still doesn’t know that I told you, he would kill me... but anyways, this weekend is for us to let loose before we deal with the stress of preparing for the Bash.”  
“Does that mean drinking games?” Lily grinned.  
“And a pool party!” Maxwell cheered moving the bacon to a plate. 

“You telling me you called me out here for a pool party?” Lily and Hana turned quickly to see Drake standing behind them, his bag over his shoulder and hands in his pockets.  
“Drake! Drake! Drake! You actually came!” Maxwell laughed rushing over to hug the other man who looked surprised but hugged him back quickly before pulling away.  
“Yeah, yeah. It’s not that big of a deal.”  
“Actually, it is! It means we’re really friends.”  
“You promised whiskey.”  
Lily and Hana burst into laughter, of course whiskey was used to bribe him. Catching his eye, Lily winked at him mouthing ‘thank you’, he smirked before turning his eyes to Hana as she approached him.  
“Not that I’m complaining, but why are you here a week early?” Hana asked wrapping her arms around him.  
“I’m here to help save the best party of the year, of course.” He gave her a crooked smile hugging her back tightly.  
“And you made it in time to join our pre party party. Today is suppose to have amazing weather for a day of pool fun.” Lily grinned eating a piece of bacon as she sauntered over to them. “Come on I’ll show you to your room.”

Lily led Drake out of the kitchen, ignoring the looks on both of their friends’ faces as they passed. Once the door was shut behind them she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him tightly.  
“Starke!”  
“What? I missed you.”  
“I... I missed you too.” He hugged her back quickly then pulled away. “Which room am I in?”  
“Well... Lily smiled as they headed up the stairs to the left wing. “You’re our second guest, so you get to choose.”  
“Ah, cool. Where are you and Hana?”  
“Last two on the left.” She pointed down the hall as they slowly neared the doors.  
“Figures you two would take the joint rooms.”

Lily turned her head to look at him, her eyes narrowed.  
“How do you know that?”  
“When I was young and my family would join the king here, those are the rooms we would get. My parents would take one, me and Savannah the other. That way we could have a little bit of freedom, feel grown up in a way, and our parents could have privacy. If we needed them we’d just knock on the door and they would answer.” He let out a short laugh meeting her eyes. “I should have realized from all the video calls, but I’m sure they’ve redecorated since then.”  
“Aww, I can picture it now. Baby Drake taking care of baby Savannah acting like a grown up snacking on PBJs.” Lily cooed grabbing his arm, he scoffed.  
“I didn’t eat PBJs.”  
“All kids eat PBJs Drake.” She rolled her eyes at him as they came to a stop near the end of the hallway.  
“Not me, I don’t like peanut butter.”  
“Why?” She let out a laugh turning to face him, he shrugged looking away.  
“It gets all stuck in your mouth, takes forever to get it out, nothing masks the taste and it gives me heartburn.” He sighed taking a few steps back, pulling his arm out of her hands. “Anyways, get your swimsuit on, Maxwell will be up here any minute to corral us to the pool. Better be ready.”


	14. Beaumont Bash ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one with a lot of OC. I’m going to go back and adjust chapter one before I start on the coronation so I put some length to this one

Wincing Drake pressed harder against the bruising along his ribs, they were no longer a deep purple, now an irritated pink with yellow blotches, but they still hurt like hell. He lowered his shirt with a sigh before slipping out the door and padding barefoot down the hall. The estate was quiet, almost eerie without a staff bustling around, the closer he got to the back door the louder Maxwell’s music grew. 

At the sliding glass door he paused to survey his friends as he rubbed the stubble on his cheeks. Maxwell sat with his feet in the deep end, bright blue shirt still on, eyes on the girls who danced together in the shallows, water splashing around their legs. For a moment he imagined Savannah out there dancing with them, she would love this party they were having. 

The walk in pool gave off a luxury resort vibe in the summer, the entrance made of stepping stones, stained rocks of different sizes laid around the border, a table and chair set at ankle depth on the far side of the shallows. At the deep end, furthest from the patio, there was a small waterfall that filled the air with it’s tranquillity even with the bass of Maxwell’s music thumping. A warm light shone from behind the cascading water giving evidence to the hidden space beneath the stone drop off. Drake slipped out the door quietly, sliding the glass behind him cutting off the cool wave of air that followed him out into the heat of the afternoon. 

Discarding his shirt on the table with the girls’ clothes he made his way over to crouch beside Maxwell, the stone deck hot beneath his bare feet. They watched the girls in silence, sunlight played across the water around them as they danced carefree to the music.  
“What song is this?” He finally asked, Maxwell peeled his eyes off Hana to look over at him.  
“Huh? Oh, Post Malone.”  
“This is not Post Malone, that’s a woman.”  
“It’s the name of the song. What happened to you?” Drake followed Maxwell’s eyes to his ribs, he subconsciously touched them with a shrug.  
“Lonestar was in a mood when I caught him for his teeth to get floated.”  
“That’s why my favorite rides don’t have brains of their own.” Maxwell shook his head smiling.  
“I’m getting close to that same feeling. Are you going to get in or just watch like a creepy old man again?”  
“I don’t know...”  
“Hey man, whatever it is, it can’t be that bad. Besides, if you are going to trust anyone with whatever keeps your shirt on, it should be us.”  
Maxwell shook his head looking down at his feet in the water, Drake plopped down beside him dipping his feet in beside his friend with a sigh.  
“I don’t know, it’s bad Drake.”  
“You know we won’t judge you, I mean, I might poke at you about it if it’s not as bad as you act like it is... but we’re all on your side.”  
Maxwell sighed looking at his shirt then up at Drake. “Just... don’t laugh okay?”

Drake nodded, Maxwell stood and crossed back to the table where he stayed with his back to the pool. Lily and Hana stopped dancing when he passed them, Lily glanced back at Drake when Maxwell lifted his shirt over his head. Maxwell bounced on his feet looking over his shoulder at them, slowly he turned around with his head down walking out into the sun light.  
“Is that a tattoo?” Lily lit up rushing over to him. “A cartoon baby hippo tattoo at that?”  
“Yeah. That’s the big secret, I have a hippo on my chest.” Maxwell rubbed his arm, his eyes lingering on Hana.  
“It’s cute,” Hana met him at the edge of the pool. “What’s the story behind it?”  
“Well,” he scratched the back of his head smiling lightly. “When I was a kid my mom would call me her little hippo.”  
“I didn’t think this moment could get any better, but here we are.” Lily grinned eyeing the tattoo, a deep blush rising in Maxwell’s cheeks.

Drake joined the circle, remembering fondly all the times he’d heard the nickname as a child before Catherine got sick.  
“I was kinda chubby when I was a younger, before I got into dancing. My dad was really hard on me about it, but my mom never made me feel bad. She was really smart and funny, she said I was just like a hippo...” Maxwell met Hana’s eyes, Drake and Lily forgotten for a moment. “Fun loving but tough, always able to make her smile. She made them sound really cool and amazing.”  
“They are amazing Maxwell.”  
He smiled at Lily before returning his attention to Hana, “Anyways, when she died I wanted to do something to commemorate her. I told Bertrand I was going to have something done, he was all for it, I think he thought I meant a painting or some sort of artwork for the estate... so he was pretty surprised when he saw this, and he made me swear not to let anyone from court see it, ever. Marking the body is suppose to be beneath us and all that, a commoner thing.” He looked up at Drake apologetically, Drake shrugged his shoulders.  
“I like it man, your mom would have too. Bertrand isn’t here and we won’t tell him, so let’s have this party you were so excited about. Yeah?”

Maxwell broke into a grin before lounging forward to scoop Hana up onto his shoulder, she let out a shriek then burst into laughter as he ran into the shallows spinning with her. Drake looked over at Lily, she watched their friends play in the water with a warm smile on her face, her hair pulled over one sun kissed shoulder. 

She looked so happy and carefree despite everything that happened a week ago, despite everything she had told him that happened to her years ago. He felt an overwhelming urge to sweep her into his arms and kiss her, to keep her in this moment just the four of them at the pool unaffected by the outside world. Here, alone together, they could almost be completely free. He yearned for the type of freedom their friends had, to be able to truly be with Lily the way he wanted. But he knew that was all in his head, that it would never happen, he would never have her. She was here for Liam who loved her, that was all that mattered. 

“I’m going to go get alcohol.” He called out, Maxwell waved him off not even sparing him a look.  
“I’ll help you. We should just bring a few bottles.” Lily offered turning to look at him finally, his heart quickened at her smile.  
“I think I can manage Starke, but if you insist.”  
“Don’t I always?”  
He smirked as he led her back into the cool estate.  
“Another one of your many talents.” 

Once the door was closed behind them Lily turned back to hug him again, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him tight against her wet exposed body. Drake fought against the heat that rose from the pit of his stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
“You got to stop hugging me like this.”  
“Pretty sure you said that an hour ago.” She whispered into his ear, a chill ran down his spin.  
He allowed himself a moment to grip her hips, feeling the electricity where his fingers splayed across her skin, his thumbs ran along her hip bones, then he pushed her away closing his eyes.  
“And I meant it. You’re killing me Starke... let’s get the liquor and get back out there before those two taint the water.”  
“Yeah... okay...”

Drake followed her in silence as they found the liquor in the kitchen. Lily picked up two bottles of champagne and a bottle of whiskey, Drake grabbed a twelve pack of beer and another bottle of whiskey with a sigh.  
“Can we fix this before we get back? I don’t want to ruin Maxwell’s small party.” She asked softly, Drake raised his eyebrow at her.  
“Fix what?”  
“This tension? I don’t know what’s going on with you Drake, but can we figure it out before we go back out there? Maxwell really needs this to be fun.”  
“There is no tension Starke.”  
“Yes there is. Ever since you got here you’ve been acting weird. I don’t know what happened, we’ve been talking every day, video calling to go to sleep and now you won’t even let me hug you..” she trailed off looking at the bottles in her arms.  
“Nothing is different, I just have a lot on my mind.”  
“Like what?”  
He gave a short laugh shaking his head, “We don’t have time for all that.”  
“Later tonight then?” 

He looked at her meeting her eyes full of hurt and longing, he nodded as he opened the back door and they stepped out into the heat once more.  
“Damn! Maxwell, do you have solo cups and cards? I have another game but we need cards and I forgot to grab cups.” Lily called out setting the bottles on the patio table, Drake dropped the beer beside them.  
Maxwell ran out of the water, Hana close behind grinning.  
“Yeah, give me a second.” He walked inside, Drake opened three beers passing two to the women.  
“What game this time Starke?”  
“Really we should have Liam for this game, but we can do a test round without him. It’s called King’s Cup, I’ll go over it when Maxwell is back.”

An hour later they were deep into the game and Drake was surprised to find he was already feeling pretty buzzed. The game moved fast, as excitement grew the faster it ran making room for more error which meant more drinking. 

“Hah!” He yelled revealing his card, a four of spades, “drink up ladies.”  
Lily and Hana laughed as they tipped their glasses up to drink. It was Maxwell’s turn next, he drew the nine of hearts.  
“Oh, I love this one.” Hana cheered clapping her hands with a giggle.  
“Because Drake always loses.” Lily laughed beside her, “at least this is the last one.”

“Whatever, just get on with it Maxwell.”  
“Okay... party.”  
Drake snorted, “easy, hearty.”  
“Easy until we’re on round fifteen!” Lily continued to laugh, her face turning red. “Smartie.”  
“Havarti.”  
“Counterparty!”  
“Does that even count?” Drake narrowed his eyes at Maxwell, “Escarte.”  
“Farty.” Lily shrugged  
“Haggarty.”  
“Nonparty!” Maxwell laughed.  
“Departee. Seriously stop with the words ending in party.”  
“Hey, it works.”  
“All true words count Drake... and I have nothing.” Lily groaned but smiled as she took a drink. 

Drake surveyed the cards, there was only one king left and whoever drew it had to drink the cup in the center, ending the game. The cup was full to the brim with a concoction of beer champagne and whiskey, a cup to make even the high tolerant Drake forget what day it was. 

He grabbed a card, hoping it’s not the king, it was a seven of diamond so he casually held his hand in the air watching his friends to see who would notice first. Lily grinned over at him, saw his hand and threw hers in the air, he winked at her earning him another smile. Hana and Maxwell continued back and forth for a few moments until Maxwell saw their hands, he threw his in the air.  
“Drink Hana!”  
Hana took a sip, coughed then stuck her tongue out at Maxwell. “You distracted me.”  
Lily quickly snatched a card up, flaunting the card around to show it was an eight of clubs. Someone was going to have to drink every time she drank and Drake knew it was about to be him.  
“Hey Drake, be my mate.”  
“Of course mi’lady.”

Hana drew again, the last ace. Everyone picked their cups up, Hana began drinking and one by one they all started to drink. When Hana lowered her cup Maxwell followed. Drake narrowed his eyes at Lily who smiled around her cup, he quickly finished his drink to slam down his cup shaking his head.  
“Damn Starke, you can keep up.”  
Lily finished her drink, setting the cup upside down on top of his with a smile.  
“Bartender remember?”  
“You wouldn’t let me forget even if I wanted to.” Drake rolled his eyes good naturedly, Lily poked his shoulder scrunching her nose.  
“Never.”  
“Aww man, I don’t think I can do it guys...” Maxwell groaned throwing down the final king he had just picked up. “I’m already pretty drunk, that is going to drive the nail in my coffin.”  
“Just do what you can, Drake will finish it.” Lily smiled nudging Drake in the side.  
“What? No, no I won’t. That’s asking to check out, I’m not checking out tonight.” Drake shook his head, Hana laughed.  
“You’ll live Maxwell. Drink until you can’t, then we’ll call it.”

Maxwell let out a long sigh, grabbed the cup in the center of the table and sipped off the top of it.  
“Not that bad actually...”  
Drake shook his head in disgust as Maxwell turned the cup up, downing a little more than half of it in one go.  
“Oh god, that was a mistake.”  
“I’m sure you will be fine. I’ve seen you drink some off the wall garbage before.” Drake slapped his shoulder with a laugh. “Besides, I know CPR.”  
“Great! That’s exactly what I needed, the thought of my survival depending on you giving me mouth to mouth.”  
“I mean, I could not.” Drake shrugged nonchalantly.  
“No!” Hana shouted. “If he needs CPR you give him all the tongue necessary to save his life. Do you hear me Drake? You lick his tonsils if it will keep him alive!”  
“What?” Lily barked a laugh. “Hana’s druuuunk.”  
“I think we’re all a little drunk Starke.”  
“You’re not drunk enough if you’re still calling her Starke.” Maxwell said before covering a burp. “Oh my god, it’s worse the second time around.”  
“I’ll call her whatever I want Beaumont.”  
“Right, right, I forgot.” Maxwell nodded holding his hands up.

Hours after the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon the party continued. Empty bottles and cans littered the patio table around trays of food Hana and Lily had disappeared to whip up for dinner around six. Drake was afraid to look at the time, he was afraid to even touch his phone at this point, and luckily he couldn’t remember where it was taken off too. After Kings Cup Lily had confiscated everyone’s phones and put them inside somewhere so no one would do something they’d regret the next morning. 

They all sat in a line in the shallow end of the pool, the water lapping around their waists as they talked and teased each other.  
“You know what we could do right now that we talked about before but couldn’t do?” Maxwell asked staring off into the deep end, Lily looked over at him.  
“What?”  
“We could go skinny dipping.”  
“Maxwell!” Drake snapped.  
“What? Look around Drake, it’s just the four of us for miles. Both gates are locked, I don’t even remember where we put our phones, it’s perfect. I can dim the lights so it’s not as bright-“  
“No, Starke and Hana are still Liam’s suitors, it wouldn’t be right.”  
“Exactly my point Drake. In two weeks one of them could very well be our queen, and then the opportunity for this freedom will be gone forever. We are as free now as we will ever be, especially them, let’s take advantage of it.”

Drake thought about what he was hearing and in a way it did make sense. He knew Maxwell meant Lily, Hana had all but dropped out of the competition and Liam had admitted he saw her as a sister of sorts. But Lily had Liam’s heart, and that of the court and the community. She was about to be wrapped up in a never ending whirlwind of politics and straight edge walking, she’d never be able to make a mistake again without the world knowing. So why not let her have one night where she could do what she wanted with her friends? 

He glanced back at Lily who was laying back in the water on her elbows, head tipped back with her hair in the water.  
“If the girls want to then fine. But you aren’t going to pressure them, and all the lights besides the patio get turned off.”  
“Of course I’m down!” Lily laughed looking at Hana.  
Hana ran her hand along the surface of the water blushing, “I’ve never done anything even remotely close to this... my parents would actually murder me for something like this...” she broke into a grin. “So if we do this, nobody goes under water.”  
Maxwell jumped up with a cheer, “That’s what I’m talking about! But why no lights Drake? You got something you don’t want us to see?”  
“What? No! I’ll strip right now, I don’t care. It’s to give the ladies some modesty.” Drake climbed to his feet glaring at Maxwell as he shoved his thumbs in the rim of his swimming trunks, pushing down on the wet fabric ever so slightly. “Do I need to prove myself?”  
“I’ll get the lights, I’ll get the lights. Just... don’t flash them at eye level Drake, nobody needs that close of a visual of you.”

Drake smirked watching Maxwell run out of the pool up to the patio. A few moments later the lights in the pool turned off, the lights around the stone deck followed casting the group into darkness with only the warm glow from the patio meters away to see with. Maxwell returned with a bottle of champagne and a bottle of whiskey which he shoved into Drake’s hand before sauntering out into the dark deep end.  
“I don’t think we should go past where we can reach. I trust Drake, but I’d still rather not need CPR.”  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence Starke.”  
“Am I going to be the only one doing this or what?” Maxwell called from the deep end throwing his swimming trunks towards his friends, they hit the water next to Drake with a soggy plop.  
Lily laughed while Hana shrieked as they ran into the deep end towards Maxwell, stopping once the water was over their chests. Drake followed casually, pulling his trunks off as the water reached his waist and tossing them on the deck. 

Lily pulled her hair up in a bun on the top of her head grinning at Hana, “same time?”  
Hana nodded with a nervous smile, “are you sure we won’t be able to see each other under the water?”  
“Only if we get close, if we keep a distance the dark should obscure anything.” Lily reassured her touching her shoulder. “You don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable.”  
“No, I’m comfortable, I just want to make sure. Let’s do this.”  
Drake and Maxwell exchanged looks as Lily and Hana removed their swimsuits, Maxwell tipped the champagne bottle up for a long drink.  
Drake watched with raised eyebrows as Lily put her swim suit on the edge of the pool, a smirk on her face. “Another game guys?”  
“You and your games Starke. When will you run out of them?”  
She shrugged wading over to him, he swallowed hard as he held her eyes, heat rising up his throat.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Whiskey. We can’t exactly share across the pool.”  
“Aren’t you worried I might see something?” He held the whiskey out to her keeping his eyes on hers, she moved within arm’s reach before grabbing it. 

“No, I trust you...” she took a sip before handing the bottle back. “You guys down for never have I ever?”  
“Yes!” Maxwell and Hana cheered at the same time.  
“I suppose.” Drake shrugged. “Start Maxwell.”  
“Alright! Never have I ever gone on a hike that lasted longer than one day.”  
“Maxwell! You really going to come after me like that?” Lily laughed reaching for the bottle, Drake pulled it away narrowing his eyes.  
“Not just you.” He took a long drink then handed Lily the bottle, she took a sip and held onto the drink. “Never have I ever challenged Liam to a dance off.”  
“Okay, okay. I see you Drake.” Maxwell laughed before drinking.  
“Never have I ever gotten stage fright.” Hana chimed, everyone else drank. “Oh wow.”  
“Yeah, I seriously think you’re superhuman Hana.” Lily laughed. “Never have I ever gone to a different country just for one party.” 

Maxwell drank while Drake narrows his eyes, “You trying to get me drunk Starke?”  
“I think you already are. Now drink up.”  
Drake quirked his eyebrows but did as instructed, reveling in the taste.  
“Never have I ever named a cookie.” Maxwell smirked at Hana who blushed before drinking.  
Drake looked at each of his friends, trying to decide who to make drink with his turn, he decided on Maxwell. “Never have I ever had a threesome.”  
“Drake! That was confidential information.” Maxwell groaned taking a drink.  
“Maxwell had a threesome?” Lily laughed, Maxwell cut his eyes at her.  
“Why is that funny?”  
“It’s not, I’m just surprised you have and Drake hasn’t.”  
“I am too!” Hana gasped looking at Drake.  
“What? I don’t share, I don’t do good multitasking either, women are too needy for all that. One goal, one hole.” He shrugged, Lily launched forward to punch his shoulder, hitting him with a wave at the same time. “Ow! What the hell Lily?”  
“That was crude.”  
“It really was.” Hana faked a gag making Maxwell chuckle.  
“He gets like that sometimes. You would get a kick out of vodka Drake, Lily.”  
Drake cut his eyes over to Maxwell who was bobbing in the water, his head the only thing visible. “Maxwell, no.”  
“Oh, not tonight, I’m not suicidal. Maybe at the Bash.”  
“I can’t wait to meet vodka Drake.” Lily giggled swimming back towards Hana, “it’s your turn Hana.”  
“Oh, umm... never have I ever been to a water park.”  
“That’s just sad Hana.” Drake frowned taking a drink before holding the bottle out to Lily who swam towards him to grab it and drink. 

They played until the champagne bottle was empty, which didn’t take very long as Maxwell took gulps instead of sips. Everyone was drunk, the only one Drake knew for certain the level of was Maxwell. The other man was singing horribly off key to every song that played, slowly making his way further out into the deep end making Drake concerned.  
“Okay, I’m going to go get him in the shower. He needs to sober up before bed or he’ll be worthless tomorrow.” He sighed grabbing his swimming trunks and pulling them on, shivering as the cold fabric brushed his skin. 

He swam after Maxwell, wrapped his arm around the younger man’s shoulders and dragged him back to waist high water.  
“Stay.” He demanded pointing a finger at him before hoisting himself out of the pool and grabbing a towel off the patio table.  
“Is he going to be okay?” Lily asked from behind him, Drake turned slowly, afraid she’d be naked but she was clothed and hugging herself.  
“Hmm? Oh yeah, a nice cold shower will fix him right up.” He handed her a towel before wrapping one around his waist.  
“Come back here when you’re done... so we can talk.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea with the amount of alcohol we have in us.”  
“Or that’s exactly why it is a good idea.”  
Drake studied her for a moment as she sat on the patio couch toweling her hair smiling to herself as she sang along to the song that was playing.  
“Yeah, okay.”

He carried two towels to the pool where he handed one to Hana and tossed the other out to Maxwell.  
“Cover up, I’m taking you to your room.”  
“But the party just got started!” Maxwell whined wrapping himself up in the towel.  
“No, it just ended. Come on, don’t make me come in after you.”  
“Fiiiine.” He grumbled meeting Drake at the edge of the water. “Lead the way.”  
Drake wrapped his arm around Maxwell’s shoulders and lead him inside. 

Up in Maxwell’s bathroom, Drake started the shower with a sigh. Maxwell stood leaning against the sink, eyes closed humming to himself.  
The humming stopped, “Do you love her?” Drake slowly turned to cut his eyes at his friend.  
“What?”  
“Lily, do you love her? Because I think I love Hana.” He opened his eyes to meet Drake’s. “Actually, I know I do. How pathetic is that?”  
Drake sighed shaking his head, “Its not pathetic... come on, in the water you go.”  
“Water won’t help, I was just in the pool.” Maxwell dropped his towel making his way to the shower, Drake groaned looking away.  
“Yeah, a hot pool full of chemicals. You need fresh cold well water.”  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, Drake let the cold water take care of his drunk friend for the time being.  
“Are you going to answer me?”  
Drake turned back to look at Maxwell who now sat on the shower floor being pelted by the cold water.  
“What are you going on about?”  
“Do you love Lily?”  
“Where’s this coming from man?” Drake leaned against the counter as he ran a hand through his hair.  
“I just want to know, as her friend and surrogate brother. Because Hana... I love her so much and I haven’t even kissed her... I’d do anything for her, I’d leave and never look back for her. Hell, I’d probably kill for her if I had to, I’d die for her for sure...”  
“Maxwell... that’s sweet and all, but let’s get you in bed.”  
“I got it.” 

Drake grabbed a fresh towel as Maxwell climbed to his feet and turned off the shower. He handed the towel over and walked out of the bathroom to dig around the dresser for a pair of boxers. When Maxwell walked out of the bathroom naked Drake groaned.  
“Warn somebody before you go streaking about.” He threw the boxers at Maxwell before turning back around.  
“You’re in my room, and we were just naked together for hours so stop bitching.”  
“Whatever. You dressed?”  
“Yep.”  
Drake turned around just as Maxwell settled his boxers on his hips, he walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets back.  
“In you go.”  
“You tucking me in Walker?”  
“Only way I will feel comfortable leaving you right now is if I put you to bed myself.”  
“You do care.”  
Maxwell laughed as he stumbled into the bed, Drake lifted the covers over him and patted his shoulder.  
“Get some rest.”  
“Yes sir... hey Drake.”  
Drake stopped at the door with a sigh, “Yeah?”  
“If you don’t feel that way about Lily, if you don’t love her... stop... whatever this is you’re doing. Because Liam does love her, and-and he can make her happy- so happy ya’know. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them if you only have a crush...but love-I understand love... if you love her it’s worth everything... but if it’s just for fun or to prove something-get back at Liam or whatever... if you aren’t thinking long term when you do what you’re doing... I can’t get behind that... I won’t stand by and let you break both of them...” Maxwell stammered. “Just think about that okay?”  
“Yeah, alright... Goodnight Maxwell.”  
“Night Drake.”

Drake walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him, his brows furrowed. As he slowly made his way back outside he thought about what Maxwell had said, as well as he could in his inebriated state anyways. Maxwell’s question continued to run through his head, he had been asking himself that same question for a while now and he still didn’t know how to answer it. He didn’t like the implication he was using Lily, or going to hurt her, but he appreciated Maxwell’s loyalty. He wanted to be mad about the Liam part, but he knew if he did continue down the path he was headed Liam was going to get hurt, that was the only thing he felt confident in. 

He stopped at the sliding glass door and looked out to see what the women were doing. He only saw Lily sitting on the patio couch, one leg drawn up with her cheek resting on her knee, her mouth moved along to the song that played softly as she swayed, his white shirt hung loosely around her, the last open bottle of whiskey in her free hand. When he opened the door she lifted her head to smile at him, his chest filled with a calm warmth at the sight of her smiling because of him. 

/and you say that you’re not worthy, you get hung up on your flaws/

“Hey...”  
“Hey...” he closed the door behind him, crossed over to the couch to sit beside her, their legs touching, she handed him the whiskey bottle leaning against his shoulder.  
“Maxwell okay?”  
He nodded taking a sip, “He’ll live... are you doing okay?”  
“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m.. I’m pretty drunk.” She laughed tilting her head towards him.  
“I can see that, I am too. Hana go to bed?”  
She nodded with a yawn, “She kind of lost interest when you made Maxwell leave.”  
“He told me he’s in love with her. He probably won’t remember tomorrow, but thought you should know.” He groaned stretching out and putting his feet up on the table, his arm rested along the back of the couch, she instantly laid her head back on his arm craning her neck to continue to look at him. 

/Well, I can sleep forever next to you, next to you/

“I’ve known, probably longer than he has. Nice to know he finally realized... but I don’t want to talk about them. I want to talk about us Drake.”  
He shook his head meeting her eyes. “I don’t think now is a good time for that Starke. We’re both drunk, words might get crossed or something might be said that’s not meant.”  
“Then when? Earlier you said later, now is later.”  
“Tomorrow... I promise if there’s time we will talk tomorrow about anything you want... when we both have clear heads and know what we’re saying.”  
“Okay, can you tell me why you’ve been acting weird at least?” 

/and you say that you’re not worthy and get hung up on your flaws. But in my eyes you are perfect as you are/

Drake sighed deeply looking at the whiskey bottle in his hand before taking a drink. He had been thinking about Savannah a lot, whenever he wasn’t talking to or thinking about Lily in fact, and it hurt him the more he thought about her. He wanted to talk to his sister about the conflict inside him, he needed her to help him make sense of it, but she was gone and wouldn’t even email him back. And that cut him deeper than the thought of Lily marrying Liam. He didn’t want to talk about Savannah while he was drunk, he knew he’d end up a weeping mess if he opened that door to Lily, he couldn’t help but spill everything on his mind to her when she asked the right questions. So he told her about what else was plaguing his mind. 

“I’ve been thinking about the past week, all the talks and video calls...”  
“Yeah and?”  
“Well, you didn’t call me last night...” he looked down at her scratching the back of his head. 

/swear on everything I pray to that I won’t break your heart/

“I don’t know, I guess I got use to it, so... it kind of bothered me...”  
“Drake...” she whined meeting his eyes, his chest tightened as he allowed himself to get lost in the warm meadows of her gaze. 

Without taking her eyes from his she leaned forward to turn the music off, the sudden shift in mood washed over them like a warm wave.  
‘Do you love her?’ Maxwell’s voice echoed in his head.  
“Don’t say my name like that Lily.”  
“But-“  
“No, let me finish. If I don’t say it now I might never say it... I tried, I tried so hard to just be your friend, to not feel anything...” he swallowed hard, his heart pounded in his chest so hard he knew she could see it rattling his rib cage. “I swore I was going to back off, put some distance between us, but then... you needed me, I couldn’t leave you hanging, so I took care of you. And it... Hell, I don’t know.” 

He sighed breaking his eyes from hers to look at the stars hanging over the vineyard in the distance, they danced across the black abyss the only light with the moon missing from the sky.  
“I was already confused, and torn and felt like shit... then you were attacked, you were... the things you said to me, trusted me with... I can’t just forget all of that, forget the things-the time we shared, and I don’t want to.”  
“Drake...”

“I got use to it.” He turned to look at her again licking his lips, she stared at him with such intensity he felt like he could melt. “I got use to seeing you and talking to you every day, every night... going to sleep looking at you... then you didn’t call last night and I couldn’t sleep. I don’t even know how I’m awake right now.” He laughed shaking his head. “The way you say my name, the way you look at me, you mean so much to me Lily... but you didn’t call and I didn’t know what to think, it damn near drove me crazy, but I wasn’t going to bother you... then I got here and everything seemed fine, you didn’t look broken... I don’t know, I imagined you were a mess without me, and I’m sorry for even thinking it... but you looked okay-you don’t need me anymore, not like that. But I had gotten used to it when I shouldn’t have... even thinking the things I do is a betrayal to Liam...”

“Drake, I’m okay because of you, not in spite of you. I didn’t call last night because I fell asleep early and didn’t wake up until shortly before you got here, I was exhausted.” Lily turned on the couch to fully face him, draping her legs across his lap, Drake’s breathing quickened. “I’ve seemed fine today because you’re here, I was fine with skinny dipping because you are here and I trust Maxwell, I wouldn’t have done it with anyone else, not even Liam... especially not Liam... You keep my head on straight, if I didn’t have you the past week I’d be a total wreck right now... I probably would have gave up and went home... and for the record...” she touched his cheek, “you mean a lot to me too.”

Before he could even think about it, his arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her close. He grabbed her chin, lifted her face closer to his then ran his hand up to pull her damp hair loose, his fingers tangled in it. Lily’s eyes fluttered as he pulled her head closer still, he pressed their foreheads together letting out a jagged breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. 

“I need to go to bed or I’m going to end up doing something stupid.” He squeezed her neck before pushing her away, he lifted her legs off his lap and stood quickly. “Don’t stay up too late.”  
“Drake...”  
He crossed the patio to the door in a few strides, not looking back at her in fear he might return to her.  
“We’ll talk more later when we aren’t drunk. I already said too much... goodnight Starke.”

The next few days passed quickly, Bertrand had returned on a mission, assigning everyone different duties across the estate, determined to handle everything without the staff. There were hardly any moments of down time, the Beaumonts had everyone up with the sun each day and they worked well into the night, leaving everyone tired and ready for bed when the work was done. Drake hadn’t realized just how big Ramsford was until he had to go around and wash every window inside and out, all 215 of them. 

Wednesday evening found the four friends in the kitchen, raw ingredients scattered across all the counter tops, Maxwell in the middle eyes scanning while Hana scrolled on her phone beside him.  
“What about this?” She showed him the phone, he shook his head.  
“No, we have to make a lot, we don’t have enough scallions for that.”  
Drake and Lily exchanged looks across the counter, she held up a jar of squid ink with a grimace.  
“I have no idea what to do with any of this...” she grumbled. “It’s way to fancy for me.”  
“That’s it, Hana phone down. The fancier it looks the less we have to do. Let’s just ‘deconstruct’ something.” Maxwell snapped with a laugh.  
“That’s genius, should have thought of that sooner.”  
“Thank you! Glad someone notices my brilliance.”  
“What about caviar?” Hana asked pointing out the three cases of black caviar.  
“Perfect, grab the fancy serving spoons Drake.”

Drake saluted him as he left the counter to enter the cutlery pantry, something he was not surprised to find out the Beaumonts of all people had. He scanned the shelves until his eyes landed on a box of silver spoons that were small enough to be used for a baby. He grabbed the box and returned to the kitchen where Hana was removing ingredients to make room for the tiny tea plates Lily spread across the counter. 

“We’ll just put some caviar on the spoons, a sprig of garnish on the plate,” Maxwell worked as he instructed, everyone watched closely. “And finish with a dash of paprika!” He tapped a tiny amount of the red powder atop the black balls with a grin.  
“Uh, does paprika go with caviar?” Lily asked making a face.  
“It’ll be a novelty.” Hana laughed.  
“Well, here’s to culinary experimentation.”  
“Okay, let’s get this done with. We’ll need double to make up for the size.” Drake sighed as he finished setting the spoons out.  
“Team work makes the dream work!” Lily cheered opening more cans of caviar.  
“That should be our new house motto!” Maxwell laughed.  
“What is your current motto?” Hana asked as she began to spoon out caviar.  
“Eh, something about vendettas and giant squids.” He shrugged.  
“Squids?” Lily raised her eyebrow making Drake smirk.  
“We use to be a sea-faring people.”  
“So how did you end up with the region furthest from the sea?”  
“Bertrand can answer that better than I can.” He shrugged shaking paprika across a few plates. “It happened when the five kingdoms came together is all I know, but Percival kept the motto and sigil.”

They worked quickly, joking around as they fell into a rhythm and soon all the spoons were filled and the plates stashed away in the giant fridge under the counter.  
“Now that they’re created, we should name them.” Hana suggested sliding in the last tray.  
“Maybe Jewels of the Sea?” Maxwell offered.  
“How about stuffy rich people food?”  
“Hah! I didn’t know you were so funny Starke.” Drake smirked crossing his arms.  
“Pssh, I’m hilarious.”  
“That’s too on the nose, everyone who eats this will know they’re consuming stuffy food. They just can’t openly admit it.” Maxwell rolled his eyes. “I guess it’s Jewels of the Sea then... on to the main course!”  
“Do you even know how to cook from scratch Maxwell?” Drake groaned.  
“No, but Hana does.”  
“Oh! I thought I was just helping, I guess I can cook it all if you know what you’re wanting yet. Did you look at the things I sent you?”  
“Honestly? No... hang on.”

They waited as Maxwell whipped his phone out, Drake assumed to look at whatever Hana had sent him. When he released a dramatic sigh of relief, Drake knew that was wrong.  
“Oh thank god. Bertrand found another company to handle the main courses. Let me tell you, nobody would have liked the science experiment I was about to come up with.”  
“I’m glad professionals are taking over, but we could have just done one of the things I sent you.” Hana laughed.  
“Dodged a bullet I’d say.” Drake leaned against the counter folding his hands in front of him.  
“What’s next on the ‘we’re in panic mode’ list?” Lily leaned beside him looking at Maxwell.  
“Hmm, me and Drake will stay here and clean up this mess. You two should go talk to Bertrand. I’m sure he has something you can do.”  
“Are you sure you don’t need our help?” Hana asked as they walked to the door.  
Drake stood erect, twisting his back with a groan, “we can handle it. We’ll come find you when we are done.”

When they were alone the men began cleaning every surface in the kitchen. Maxwell found a bucket of brushes and cleaner and got to work on the floors while Drake scrubbed the cabinets. 

“Hey, I know we haven’t had time to really do much since Bertrand got back. But I wanted to say thanks, for everything.” Maxwell dipped his brush back into the bleach water before slapping it on the floor, “for coming to help with the house, and for getting me to bed Sunday. I don’t remember much past never have I ever, so thanks for taking care of me.”  
“It’s no problem. Someone has to be the responsible one, might as well be the oldest.”  
“Heh, yeah. But anyways, if I said anything... weird... just forget about it okay?”  
Drake narrowed his eyes as he sprayed cleaner on another cabinet. “You mean your love confession?”  
Drake watched with a smirk over the counter as Maxwell faltered.  
“What? What do you mean?”  
“Oh, you really don’t remember do you? Yeah you confessed your undying love for me. Something about how hot I am and I’m just so good at everything, and my amazing washboard abs. That’s why I thought you’ve been so weird.”  
“Okay, now I know you’re full of shit.” Maxwell laughed shaking his head. “But seriously, I was wasted, so just forget whatever I said. I didn’t mean it.”  
“I don’t know, drunk words are sober thoughts...”  
“Either way, can you just forget it?”  
Drake set down his brush as he stood up to look over the counter at Maxwell.  
“Sounds to me like you remember something.”  
“What? No, I’m just saying... you know what, forget I even asked.”  
“Don’t worry Maxwell, I hardly remember that night either. I’ve just been screwing with you.”  
“Gee, thanks.”

Friday found everyone working vigorously in the ball room, Bertrand, more on edge than ever, barked orders left and right. Drake, for whatever reason, got stuck making center pieces while Bertrand and Maxwell arranged tables. He scratched at his beard, he still hadn’t shaved since he left Applewood, as he scanned over the flowers trying to decide which to grab next. The whole time they worked on the tables Drake could hear Bertrand berating Maxwell in a hushed voice, but he couldn’t make out what was being said. Lily and Hana were doing something separate so the room was rather quiet despite Bertrand’s bickering.  
“Wow, it’s looking great in here guys.” Lily chimed from the doorway as Drake shoved a twig of greenery into the centerpiece he was working on.  
“Thank you.” Bertrand smiled. “Maxwell, these tables are ready for napkins.”  
“On it.”  
“Lady Lily, if you would assist Drake...”  
“Sure thing.”

Bertrand and Maxwell retreated to the back of the room while Lily approached Drake who grumbled as he fit another flower stem into the vase.  
“Why Drake, I didn’t know you had such flair with peonies...” she teased stopping beside him and picking up a flower to smell.  
“The things I do for you people..” he smirked popping thorns off a rose stem.  
Out of the corner of his eye Drake saw Maxwell flinch at something that was said to him. All day the Beaumonts had been acting weird, and anytime Drake got close enough to hear what was being said they would stop talking or Bertrand would storm off. Lily grabbed a new vase and started picking up flowers and arranging them in her hands before they went in the vase. 

Drake stepped closer to her, his chest brushed against her arm, and leaned down to whisper, “hey... anything about this seem off to you?”  
“Hmm?” She quirked her eyebrow up at him.  
He shoved a thumb in the direction of the brothers and watched as Lily turned to watch them for a minute. 

“What I don’t get is that the money was in the account yesterday!” Bertrand snapped forgetting his volume.  
“I don’t know anything about our finances Bertrand, you know that.” Maxwell groaned as they walked out the front door of the ball room. 

Drake returned his attention to Lily with a raised eyebrow, “See, doesn’t that seem kind of strange to you?”  
“Yeah, seems like something weird is going on in House Beaumont. Last week me and Hana walked in on them arguing in Latin.”  
“Maxwell knows Latin?”  
“Apparently, and I don’t understand it but I could tell Bertrand was being a major asshole, more than normal. I wonder what’s actually going on with the money issues...” she sighed finishing her first arrangement. 

“I’m going to find out. Besides,” he finished off his arrangement giving it a spin to make sure it wasn’t lopsided, adjusting flowers as he saw fit. “It sounds like Maxwell might be in over his head this time. I think he could really use my help... and knowing him, he’d never ask.”  
“I didn’t realize you and Maxwell had gotten so close.” She cocked her head, he shrugged nonchalantly.  
“After all the time I’ve spent with him in the past months he’s kind of grown on me. I find him... less annoying?” He smirked making her giggle.  
“That’s high praise coming from you.”  
“Besides, I scrubbed his kitchen cabinets and washed every window, I’m pretty invested at this point.”  
“Sure, sure... actually Drake, there’s something else we need to talk about.” Lily sighed making Drake turn to look at her. “About Sunday night...”  
He swallowed hard looking away, “Sunday?”  
“Yeah, about what you said... about how you feel...”  
“Lily, we shouldn’t talk here..” he looked at the door Maxwell and Bertrand had walked out of. “They could be back any second, and I don’t even know where Hana is.”  
“Oh, she snuck upstairs to take a nap... can we go somewhere private then?”  
“I... I don’t know if that’s a good idea...” Drake shuffled his feet as he absentmindedly popped thorns off a rose.  
“Why?”  
“The way you look at me sometimes...” he shook his head avoiding her eyes at all cost. “If we’re alone together again...I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself from doing something stupid.”  
“Drake...” he closed his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair, she stepped closer rubbing her fingers along his forearm. 

“Drake! Lily!” Bertrand yelled from the doorway, Lily shrieked jumping away while Drake froze in place.  
“Eep! Er, I mean, yes?”  
“Why are you two standing around chatting like a bunch of ladies at afternoon tea? You both said you’d help, so help!”  
Drake glared at Bertrand snapping off, “Right away, Duke Ramsford.”

Drake turned back to the vases, shoving flowers and greenery in while gritting his teeth. He had washed all the windows inside and out, changed all the bed linens, mowed the five acre lawn, trimmed the trees along the driveway, put together hundreds of crazy appetizers, scrubbed cabinets and the floor and now made over three dozen flower arrangements but Bertrand had the audacity to say he wasn’t helping. 

Finishing up the arrangement he slid the vase away before turning and walking nonchalantly to the back door. He glanced over at Bertrand who was busy folding napkins then slid through the door quietly. He ambled down the hall, turned a corner and made his way to the study. 

Inside he glanced around the room, it was a small room giving it a cozy feel, as he walked in he could smell a mixture of two very distinct smells, cigars and cologne. Lit by only the glow of a small lamp found on an oak writing desk in the center of the far wall, there were no windows, making the room quite dim, but once his eyes adjusted it was a comforting dimness. 

Although most of the room was organized with precision, the desk was quite unkempt. The papers that Bertrand had been working on were scattered here and there in a disorderly fashion as if the man had come and gone hurriedly in order to find an important document. A black ball point pen sat atop an overturned folder on the left hand side of the desk, the rest or the writing utensils were located in a pen cup on the opposite side of the lamp. Drake shifted a few pages on the desk when the door opened behind him. 

“Drake, what are you doing back here?” He turned to see Lily closing the door behind her, she turned the light switch on casting the room in a new brighter light Drake had to blink to adjust his eyes to.  
“So you decided to follow me anyways, huh Starke.” He chuckled turning back to the papers on the desk, picking one up to scan over it. “This is the Beaumont study.”  
“How’d you even know this was here?”

He glanced over at her as she slowly walked around the room taking in the books and trophies that covered all the shelves in meticulous order. She stopped and picked up a book, flipped through it then returned it to its place.  
“I use to come here a lot, even after my parents were gone. We always ran in the same circles, being friends with Liam and all...” he turned to the shelf behind the desk, glancing at a picture of a younger Maxwell and Bertrand. “Savannah use to think the Beaumont brothers were the epitome of courtly life. She practically worshipped them.”  
“And you didn’t, of course.”  
“I found them to be... an acquired taste.”  
“Meaning they annoyed the hell out of you.” She laughed, he smirked over his shoulder at her.  
“Pretty much. Whenever I’d get tired of their antics, I’d sneak off and come here to the study.”  
“So, you were the life of the party even back then?”  
He turned to face her with narrowed eyes, “Ha ha. When Savannah would find me here, she’d try to get me to rejoin the fun. And now I don’t even know where she’s at.” He looked down at his hands before shoving them in his pockets.  
“You don’t have any way of contacting her?”

He shook his head, “She turned off her phone or changed her number. I don’t know if she deleted her email or if she’s just ignoring me, I email her every week and haven’t gotten one reply in over a year. Not even a ‘don’t worry I’m okay’. She deleted all her social media accounts, she ghosted. Wherever she is, all I know is she doesn’t want to be found... even by me.” He sighed looking at the lamp on the corner of the desk, he flicked the chain that dangled from it scowling. “I don’t blame her. I failed her, don’t know how, but I know I failed her. I didn’t protect her from... whatever it was that made her run off in the first place.”

“Drake, maybe she just needs to deal with it on her own.” Lily spoke softly as she crossed the room to his side.  
“Maybe... but she’s my little sister, I taught her how to tie her shoes. It kills me to think there’s something she didn’t think she could trust me with.”  
“I know it’s not the same, but I didn’t tell Jake everything I went through. Now I wish I had, but at the time... my brother wasn’t who I needed, he couldn’t help me. And maybe...” she reached out to touch his arm, Drake met her eyes swallowing the lump in his throat. “Maybe she’ll come back and explain everything to you. Do you have any idea what it could be about?”  
He shook his head glancing up at the lights in the ceiling. “She was so happy, then one day after one of these Beaumont parties, she wasn’t. She locked herself in her room and I could hear her crying. A few days later all her things were packed and she was just... gone.”  
“Is that what’s been troubling you so much?”  
“Mostly. I don’t like to think about it, but it’s hard not to.... that’s enough about that...” he turned away from her to cross the room.

Drake clenched his jaws as he thought about Savannah and how he didn’t go in her room that night he heard her crying. He wondered if everything would be different if he had just knocked instead of walking away, or if Lily was right and no matter what he had done she would have still left. 

“So the Beaumont study... are we allowed to be back here?” Lily finally asked, Drake turned to watch her look over the pictures on a shelf beside her.  
“The door is never locked, I guess they don’t care much about who comes in. Besides, this room is more about showing off than anything else.” He gestured to the awards placed meticulously across the shelves around them. “As you can see, the Beaumont family has a lot to brag about.”  
“I guess they had a habit of winning.”  
“It’s a family tradition.” Drake scoffed walking back to the desk to look at a polo trophy on the shelf beside it.  
“I can see why Bertrand is so worried about upholding the Beaumont name.”  
“I could never pity a rich kid like Bertrand... but if I was going to, he’d be the one. He’s got a lot of pressure on him. I think his parents gave him a lot of talks about his heritage and Cordonia, and it’s not like Maxwell is much help with anything.”  
“Hey, Maxwell tries... sometimes.” She smirked, Drake cast her a crooked smile, she was always defending Maxwell against anyone and everyone.  
“Heh, Maxwell’s always been more interested in having fun. He couldn’t care less about prestige and honor. It’s what I like most about him...” 

Drake watched Lily put a picture back exactly where she found it, careful not to disrupt anything else on the shelf. She turned to smile at him, he cleared his throat looking away.  
“Drake, we need to talk about us.”  
“There is no us.” He made himself busy opening and digging through the top drawer on the desk, pens paper clips and sticky notes were all he found burn he still shoved them around to keep busy.  
“I don’t think you mean that Drake...” her voice cut him deep, he didn’t dare look up at her to see the hurt he knew her voice echoed.  
“The truth is my best friend is head over heels for you. So it doesn’t really matter how I feel, because that’s where it has to end.” He closed the drawer to open the one below, empty. “Liam is the only one who’s looked out for me, the only one who gave a damn about me after my dad... was gone. The rest of the court was ready to throw us out, never mind he died to protect the crown.”  
“Drake, I’m so sorry... that’s terrible.”  
He shrugged as he slid the leather chair back under the desk, keeping it between him and her, “I didn’t care much about how they treated us. But my mom and Savannah, it would have devastated them to be kicked out. Liam made sure we had a place at the palace as long as we wanted one.” He gripped the back of the chair, “I can’t betray him by falling for his girl. So... that’s what it all comes down to Starke, whatever I feel... doesn’t matter.”

“But what about how I feel?”  
Drake lifted his eyes to met hers, his eyebrows quirked under his hair.  
“How you feel? Of course I care about how you feel... I just didn’t think... what are you saying?”  
“I’m saying nobody ever stops to ask me what I want. Left and right I hear about what others want, or what’s suppose to be best for me, or what I’m here to do or what I’m suppose to feel... Liam is amazing, everyone knows that, and any of the ladies would be lucky to be with him. But he doesn’t know me like you do, he hasn’t really tried, which isn’t his fault... and none of that matters to me Drake, none of it.” His heart hammered in his ears as she stepped closer, now in the middle of the room. “What I’m saying is... I want you, and I’ve wanted you from the start.”  
“Oh Lily, you shouldn’t have said that.” He ran a hand down his face taking a jagged breath.  
“Drake...” 

When his hand fell to his side he met her eyes, his breath quickened as he rounded the desk in a hurry, she met him there, her face flushed eyes wandering his face. They stopped inches apart, eyes locked and breaths intertwining between them, Drake could feel his pulse rising by the second. Lily took a half step closer, rose on her toes like she had so many times before to hug him, then pressed her lips softly to his, his mind went blank. She lowered back onto her heels biting her lip, he stared at her his mind began racing. 

He couldn’t believe what just happened, he had thought about it so many times, come so close but she never gave him any sign to close the distance and he wasn’t one to push himself on a girl like that, especially not this girl. But here she stood before him, telling him she wanted him, kissing him all on her own, it was hard to wrap his mind around.  
“Lily...”  
“Yes?” She gazed up at him under fluttering eyelashes, he loved it when she looked at him like that.

“I’ve wanted this for so long...” he mumbled as he reached for her, gripping the side of her neck his thumb ran along her jaw, his other arm wrapped around her waist to pull her body flush against his. She tipped her head up to him, his thumb ran down her exposed throat before he snaked it around to tangle in her hair. He swallowed hard before dipping his head down to crash his mouth against hers, electricity overwhelmed his senses. 

They kissed, nipped and licked teasingly at each other, she caught his bottom lip between her teeth eliciting a growl from his throat. His hands started to wander her body fingers grazing her sides before digging into her hips, she let out a soft moan at the touch exciting him further. No longer on edge her hands explored his body as well, they ghosted along his stomach to his chest, gripping his shirt to pull him closer before they settled around his neck. He broke the kiss to brush his stubble against her ear, his grip on her tightened as he felt a shiver run through her body. 

“I never thought this would be more than a fantasy.” He mumbled as he kissed along her jaw.  
“Are you saying you’ve thought about this before?” She teased in a raspy voice, he smiled against her skin.  
“More than I’d like to admit. All those moments alone, every time we’d hug,” he flicked his tongue across her earlobe earning him another soft moan. “Just about every damn day this week...”

Drake brushed his cheek against hers as he pulled back slightly to stare into her dark green eyes, pressing his forehead against hers he finally saw his own desires mirrored there. He captured her lips once more, trying with all his might to translate exactly how he felt through their connected flesh, he caught her lip in his teeth, sucked on it before he pulled away, dropping his hands from her waist at the same time. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked out of breath, he glanced at the door.  
“Someone could come in here, they could be looking for us... we can’t just...” he shook his head looking back at her, “Without even a drop of whiskey, why do I still feel drunk when I’m around you Starke?”  
Lily grinned up at him biting her lip in the same place he just had seconds ago. “Drake...”  
“Don’t look at me like that, I don’t deserve it. We shouldn’t be doing this, I don’t know what I was thinking...” he shook his head shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from touching her again.  
“Should we leave?”  
“Soon... but we came here with a mission didn’t we?”  
“Something about searching for clues to the Beaumont mystery... I think.” She laughed, her face still flushed.  
“Right...” 

Drake turned from her to look back at the desk, he moved some more papers around to find a folded envelope under the upturned folder he looked at earlier. He picked up the envelope and opened it to see a wad of cash, his eyebrows twitched. 

“Whoa!”  
“What!?” Lily rushed to his side, placing a hand on his arm.  
“If I’m not mistaken this is an envelope with a fat wad of cash inside.” He held it out to her watching as she inspected it inside and out.  
“That’s... what this is alright.... but why is it just sitting here in the study?”  
“That’s a French address, looks like it was going to be mailed off today.” Drake scratched the back of his head.  
“Drake, this has to be that missing money Bertrand was talking about. We have to take it to Maxwell.”  
“Maxwell?” He cocked his head at her. “Are you sure about that? You want to trust Maxwell Beaumont with an envelope full of cash?”  
“I trust him more than I trust Bertrand.” She shrugged pulling her phone out. “I’ll text him to come here.”  
“Alright... I hope you’re right about this.” He watched her text Maxwell over her shoulder. 

{meet me in the study NOW}

A few moments later Maxwell sauntered in with an easy smile. He glanced between the pair, Drake realized how close they still were and took half a step back.  
“What’s up? Your text sounded serious.”  
“This is serious Maxwell.” Lily sighed fiddling with the envelope in her hand. “Me and Drake were in here, and we found this envelope full of money.” She held the envelope out to him, he looked at it in shock before taking it.  
“Oh! Oh wow... this must be that money Bertrand was looking for... thank you guys, you saved my life. Bertrand was ready to kill me over this.” He laughed waving the envelope around. “I think it’s too late to get the staff back, but at least we found it.”  
“How do you think it ended up in here?” Drake allowed Lily to question Maxwell, he was more likely to confide in her and she would never come across as harsh as Drake would. 

Maxwell rubbed his neck pocketing the envelope. “Oh you know, it’s been so crazy around here lately... Bertrand probably put it in here to give to the staff but forgot about it or something.”  
“That doesn’t sound like Bertrand...” Drake grumbled narrowing his eyes.  
“Yeah, well stress... plus look at the place.” He gestured at the disarray on the desk. “Anyone could loose something in this mess.”  
“You know you can tell us if you’re in some kind of trouble right?” Drake offered watching the other man’s reaction, Maxwell’s lips twitched as he shook his head.  
“Oh, no more than the usual. Anyways, thanks for finding it for me. I owe you guys. But we really need to get back to work before Bertrand realizes we have all bailed. I covered for Hana, but I can’t cover for you guys too.” 

Maxwell quickly left the study, Lily and Drake followed in a more relaxed pace, Drake held the door open for her.  
“Something is off, you get that feeling too?”  
“Yeah...” Lily frowned stopping in the hall, “it seems like Maxwell might be hiding something.”  
“Yep, and I want to know what.”  
“Maybe we’ll find more clues?”  
Drake nodded glancing up and down the hall, “Keep an eye out, but try not to be too obvious.”  
“Hey, I’m stealthy like a fox.” She grinned, he shook his head rolling his eyes.  
“Okay spy kid... keep your pants on.”  
“Nice innuendo.”  
Drake blushed looking away, “It wasn’t an innuendo, it was an idiom. You better catch up to him, I have my own list to finish before tomorrow.”  
“Okay... hey Drake.”  
When he looked back at her she lifted on her toes to quickly kiss his cheek with a smile.  
“See ya later.”

Drake blushed deeply as he watched her bounce down the hall after Maxwell. When she was gone he leaned against the wall to catch his bearings, a small smile plays across his lips as he recounted the sweet kiss that erupted into fiery passion. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh as his mind wandered to Liam, his best friend who loved the woman he just made out with, the same woman who hadn’t even given Liam a peck on the lips. He shook the thought of Liam from his head, he wasn’t going to beat himself up over Liam right now, he could do that later. He left the wall to make his way to the armory where he had to wipe down all the weaponry before tomorrow. 

That evening Drake walked out the front door just as Liam’s incognito personal car pulled up. Liam stepped out grinning as the driver collected his bag, Drake smirked at him meeting him half way for a hug.  
“Glad you made it in one piece.”  
“Heh, yeah, sorry I didn’t text you until an hour ago. I wasn’t going to come here at first, and wasn’t fully set on it until I was halfway across Ramsford.” Liam looked back at his car sheepishly. “I almost told Quinton to turn around about a dozen times.”  
“So, why did you come tonight instead of in the morning with your parents?”  
“Honestly?”  
Drake nodded as they sat on the steps together, Quinton set Liam’s bags down beside him and returned to the car. When the car was gone Liam turned his blue eyes back to his friend.  
“I’m going to ask Lily to go on a date with me.”  
Drake’s stomach sunk, he tried not to let his emotions show so he nodded looking down the driveway.  
“Like one of your small suitor dates?”

“No, a real one, my first real date. With personal questions and awkward ice breakers, something normal for her. I’m ready to ask her to marry me, but I still don’t know all that much about her.” Liam shook his head looking up at the sky, Drake swallowed down the knot in his throat. “I know Lady Lily, but Lily... is still somewhat of a stranger. We haven’t spent much time together alone. I want her to rule Cordonia with me but I don’t even know her middle name. Can you help me?”  
Drake cut his eyes at Liam, “Help you date Starke? Why me? Why not Maxwell?”  
“Because I get the feeling you know Lily better. Maxwell might know Lady Lily in and out, but I know you get see the side of people most court members don’t.”  
Liam looked back at Drake, Drake willed himself to not look away least he give something away. “What are some things I can talk to her about? Questions to prompt a self sharing session? What could I set up to set the mood the way she likes?”

As Liam asked question after questions not stopping for an answer, Drake realized what Lily had said was right. Liam knew next to nothing about her but was so entranced by her he was ready to propose. Liam didn’t love her, he was infatuated by her, you don’t love someone you barely even know. He didn’t even know her middle name was Anne after Anne of Green Gables. 

“Anne.” Drake blurted cutting Liam off.  
“What?”  
“Her middle name is Anne.”  
Liam smiled softly, “Lily Anne Starke... So you’ll help me?”  
“I don’t know Liam, I’m not the one to ask.” He shook his head sighing, if Liam wanted to get to know Lily he wasn’t going to cheat by using Drake. “I haven’t really been on any dates either. Most of my interactions with women have been short lived, and my questions consisted of ‘do you want me on top, on bottom or behind you?’... I don’t do,” he waved a hand in the air, “this dating crap. I’m sure Maxwell will help you though.”

Liam furrowed his brows as he considered Drake, Drake shifted under his heavy gaze, releasing his held breath when Liam’s face softened.  
“You’re right, I’m sorry. How has she been since the Manor?”  
‘You mean since she was almost raped? Just peachy thanks to me.’ He snapped in his head, he blinked the negative thoughts away instantly feeling guilty. Liam didn’t even know about what happened with Tariq, and if he had he would be a completely different person right now.  
“She’s been great, her and Hana have been having a blast.” He smiled as he thought about the game, “She showed us this game called King’s Cup, appropriately named, you’d like it. Maybe when everything slows down we can all play it together.”  
Liam grinned with a nod, “I’d like that. Maybe we can play something tomorrow during the party.”  
“Yeah!” Drake laughed. “I’m sure she’ll come up with another new one too.”  
“Sounds like a plan... well, I better get inside and see if she’ll go on that date. Wish me luck.” Liam sighed standing up with his bag in his hand.  
“Always.” Drake nodded at him, watching as he ascended the stairs with a light spring to his steps. Liam paused at the door, turning back to look at Drake, his eyes wandering his friend’s face.  
“You don’t have to shave tomorrow if you don’t want. It’s the Beaumont Bash, nobody will remember it and I know you hate it. Just shave for the Coronation.”  
“Got it, thanks Liam.”  
Liam grinned before walking inside, leaving Drake on the front steps alone with his thoughts. 

Not wanting to witness Liam asking Lily on a date, Drake got up and made his way around the estate to the back door. He slipped inside and quietly walked up stairs to the guest hall where he ran into Hana.  
“Oh, hey Drake. You okay?”  
“Hmm? Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged rubbing his cheek. “Liam is here.”  
“Oh? What for? Are the King and Queen early too?”  
“No, he’s here to ask Starke on a date.” He spat the last word out then winced at the venom in it.  
“I’m sorry Drake...” Hana looked at the ground, Drake raised his eyebrow.  
“Why?”  
“Just... you know...” she sighed shaking her head. “I’m just sorry okay. We can leave it at that. You heading to bed?”  
“Uh, yeah.” He nodded tight lipped.  
“Good night.”  
“G’night Hana.”

He slipped past her to quickly enter his room. He furrowed his brows as he thought about her apology, did she know something? Had Lily told her how she felt? Did she know about their kiss? He shook his head, even if she knew everything there was nothing he could do about it now, and there was nothing she could do to help his situation. He took the quickest shower of his life, ready to be done with the day, ready to not think about Lily on a date with Liam. With boxers barely on he crashed onto his bed, pulled his pillow close and closed his eyes, he imagined the pillow was Lily and fell asleep within minutes. 

His phone buzzing on the night stand woke Drake a few hours later. He rubbed his eyes before picking it up to read a text Lily had just sent him.  
{come here}  
He glanced at the time, it was two am, he had gone to his room around eight.  
‘That was a long date...’ he thought as he pulled on a pair of gym shorts and slipped out the door. 

He lightly knocked on Lily’s door, it opened almost instantly like she had been standing there waiting for him, he wouldn’t be surprised if she had been. He stepped inside, the room was lit only by the lamp on the dresser reminding him of the night she came to his room at the palace.

“How’d your date go?” He asked once the door was shut, taking in her green army shirt and shorts that hung just far enough below the shirt for him to know she had shorts on.  
“How’d you know he asked me on a date?” She walked around him to sit on the end of her bed, Drake stared at her from beside the door afraid to move any closer.  
“He told me. Asked me all kinds of things he should do or say to woo you.”  
“And what did you tell him?”  
He shrugged looking at the lamp, “To ask Maxwell.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I don’t want to help him win you over.” He looked at her frowning, “I can’t make out with you and then a few hours later tell my best friend your favorite food or what topics spark your interests. I’m not that good a man.”  
“Well I told him no anyways so it’s okay.”  
“Why?”  
“Drake... will you sleep with me tonight?”  
“Starke!” He blushed raising his eyebrows, she grinned with a giggle.  
“Not like that... like last time, just to cuddle and talk.”  
“Oh, okay... I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I might not be able to control myself.”

Lily crawled to the head of the bed to slip under the covers, Drake watched every fluid move she made with a growing fire in his stomach.  
“I trust you, if you could restrain yourself Sunday you can tonight too.”  
“Sunday I didn’t know what you tasted like.”  
“And what’s that?” She bit her lip teasing him, he rubbed the back of his neck flustered.  
“Uh... cough drops.”  
“Cough drops?” She laughed loudly, Drake flinched looking at the door that led to Hana’s room.  
“Shh! Hana might hear you.”  
“Then come here so we can whisper. And explain yourself.”

Drake stared at her as she beckoned him with a finger, her head tilted to the side with a flirty smile on her lips.  
“Fine, but you got to stop looking at me like that.”  
With a shaky breath he approached the bed, lifted the covers and slid in beside her. Lily bit her lip as she snuggled into his side, he draped his arm around her swallowing hard. 

“Cough drops huh?”  
“Yep, lemon and honey. Your day to day cough drop.”  
“So... you’re saying I’m sweet and tangy?” She grinned up at him scrunching her nose.  
“More like sour with a hint of sweet.” He teased, she dropped her head with a pout.  
“Oh... okay.”  
“I’m kidding, you’re definitely more sweet...” he squeezed her shoulder making her smile back up at him, “why did you text me to come here at two in the morning?”  
“I couldn’t sleep knowing you were right across the hall. Seemed kind of silly to video chat when we were so close.”  
“You know it’s not a good idea, anyone could walk in at any time.”  
“I locked the door, and you can actually set an alarm this time.”  
“Good point... want to tell me what I taste like?”

Lily scooted down in the bed, pressing into his side, she grabbed his arm tugging him towards her.  
“Get down here.”  
Sighing, Drake slid further down in the bed, he turned to face her propping his head up on his arm, she turned to face him at the same time laying a hand on his neck, he clenched his jaws while his other hand lazily ran up and down her side.  
“Why don’t you guess?”  
“I didn’t make you guess.”  
“I know, but I like to tease you.” She giggled running her hand up his neck to play with the stubble on his jaw.  
“Fine. Whiskey?”  
She shook her head biting her lip, his eyes darted down to watch the movement, the fire in his stomach growing.  
“Nope, and I was surprised about that too.”  
“Then what?”  
“Barbecue.”  
“What? I taste like smoked meat?” He rolled his eyes, “I don’t believe you.”  
“Not the meat, the sauce... I’ll break it down...” she grinned blushing. “Cherrywood, brown sugar, vinegar, smokey.”  
“I don’t smoke.” He whispered closing his eyes as her fingers played along his jaw.  
“I know... that part could have been the room... want to give me another sample?” Her whisper rolled across his lips, he opened his eyes just as she brushed her nose against his.  
“Not here, not like this... I won’t be able to stop.” He stopped moving his hand, his fingers dug into her ribs.  
“So don’t.”  
“Lily...” 

He closed his eyes as her hand slid up his cheek to play with his ear for a second before wrapping around the back of his neck. When their lips met again it was different than the first time that had been fiery desperation, this time it was sweet, slow and exploratory. Drake allowed himself to get caught in the moment, caught in her electric touch while they were truly alone with no risk of being interrupted in the dead of night. His arm abandoned his head, hand caressing her curves as it slid down her body to join the other at the seal of her back, the tips of his fingers played along the base of her spine. 

She hooked a leg over his hip as she pressed against him, his mind ran to how easy it would be to slip his hand into her shorts, to feel her quake beneath his fingers. He pushed the thought away, instead gripping her hips and pivoting to pull her on top of him, their lips never parting. His cock throbbed as she grinded against it, he sucked in a sharp breath. She broke the kiss to sit up on him, she pressed down twirling her hips again making him buck against her with a groan. When her hands went for the hem of her shirt he snapped out of his daze, grabbed her hands shaking his head. 

“We can’t.”  
“We can.” She bent back down to catch his lips again, rolling her hips. “You can’t tell me you don’t want to, I feel you....”  
“I do, you have no idea... but not now... not here, it wouldn’t be right.” He grabbed her face pulling her back just enough to break the kiss. “You’re killing me... but not tonight.”  
“Why?” She whined trailing a finger down his chest to his shorts, he caught her hand looking into her eyes.  
“Liam.”

He watched her thoughts run across her face, slowly she nodded before laying her head on his pounding chest, he wrapped his arms around her trying to steady his breathing.  
“You’re shaking.”  
“Self control is hard... I’m only human.” He sighed as he rolled them onto their sides, pushing her leg off his hip.  
“You’re the picture of self control Drake.”  
“Doesn’t make it easy... it’s late, tomorrow is going to be insane, we need to sleep.” He pressed his lips to the top of her head.  
“Goodnight Drake,” she yawned snuggling into his chest.  
“Goodnight Lily.”  
Drake fell asleep quickly and deeply as he breathed in the smell of her coconut shampoo, her warm body pressed tightly against his. 

A knock on the door the next afternoon jerked Drake from his dreamless slumber, his eyes shot open with a start. Looking down at Lily who was still asleep backed up against him, he shook her shoulder.  
“Door.” He whispered in her ear, her eyes slowly opened as she stretched in his arms.  
“Huh?” She said loudly sitting up, the door leading to Hana’s room opened slowly, Drake’s heart nearly stopped. 

Quickly he rolled off the side of the bed, catching himself before he thumped on the floor. His heart pounded in his chest as he listened to Hana pad into the room and sit on the edge of the bed.  
“Sleep okay?”  
“Yeah, perfectly.” Lily laughed with a yawn.  
“Good, today is going to be long. Bertrand decided to let us sleep in but it’s almost past time to get the ball rolling. Maxwell has a surprise for you in the study, I told him I’d come get you for him.”  
“What is it?”  
“A dress you probably won’t like. I told him it’s not your taste, but you know Maxwell.” Hana giggled, Drake rolled his eyes at the image of Maxwell wielding a frilly dress around despite the fact that Lily never wore anything with a crinoline.  
“Oh, thanks for the heads up. I’ll uh... I’ll be down in a few minutes.”  
“Okay.” Looking under the bed he could see Hana’s feet hit the ground and walk back to the door. “Oh, we’re the only ones up here right now... the guys are downstairs, Liam left earlier to go meet his parents and drive back in with them... just so you know.”  
“Thanks Hana.”

When the door closed Drake jumped to his feet rubbing his neck, Lily bit her lip looking over at him, her face flushed.  
“That was close... that’s why we can’t do this Starke... she could have seen us, then what?” He scrubbed his hands across his face groaning. “We can’t do this again, the coronation is to close. We’ll have to settle with video calls.”  
“Drake... Hana knows how I feel about you.”  
“That doesn’t make it right...”  
“Okay... see you at dinner? Lunch? What exactly is the fancy term for early dinner?” She smiled at him as she stood to stretch.  
“Uh, supper or tea. But don’t worry yourself with the terminology, nobody’s going to con you into calling it the wrong word... well maybe Olivia, but you don’t have to even talk to her today if you don’t want. Just go with whatever Bertrand calls it when he announces it’s about to commence.” He explained as he crossed the room to the door, pressing his ear to it to listen.  
“Go, Hana said they’re down stairs.”  
“Alright, alright.” He paused with his hand on the doorknob, he turned to look at Lily one last time. She smiled at him, he grinned back before opening the door and darting across the hall. 

Drake stood off to the side outside the door to the ball room, fresh clothes on, well rested and clean from the much needed thirty minute shower he had taken when he got back to his room from Lily’s. The nobles around him chattered away ignoring him per usual, much to his delight. 

“Hey Drake.” He turned to see Hana behind him in a cute little pink dress, he nodded at her pocketing his hands.  
“Hey Hana, they’re about to open the doors.”  
“I know, I figured we could walk in together?”  
“Sure, if you want to.” He pulled one hand out of his pocket offering her his arm.  
She grinned at him as she slid her hand through the crook of his arm, “Thank you.”  
“Oh, isn’t that lovely. The dog taking out the trash.” Olivia sneered from the other side of the doorway, Drake gritted his teeth.  
“Ignore her. The more you feed in the worse she gets.” He grumbled to Hana who nodded looking to the door, her hand fiddling nervously with the end of his sleeve. 

“I didn’t know Liam let his mutt get so ratty. He really should take it to the groomers every now and then.” Drake narrowed his eyes at Olivia who cast him a smirk, daring him to say something.  
“Leave him be Olivia, don’t you have anything better to do than pick on your lessers?” Madeleine sighed running her forehead, “Your constant badgering gives me a headache.”  
“Besides, he doesn’t look THAT bad with a beard. His father had one from the photos I’ve seen, and he was a very attractive man.” 

Drake snapped his head around to furrow his brows at Kiara, she blushed not meeting his eyes. If she thought calling his father attractive was a compliment to him, she missed the mark.  
“Well, his father was a King’s Guard, THE King’s Guard, he could braid his hair as long as it didn’t stop him from doing his job... a job which Drake doesn’t have... but apparently he couldn’t do it all that well, all things considered.” Olivia snapped off, uncaring who watched or listened. “Guess the look suits him.”

Drake bit his tongue looking away, he wanted to attack her back, her parents tried to over throw the king his father died to protect. He knew he couldn’t bring that up in front of the whole court or Olivia would never let him live to see the light of tomorrow, so he stayed silent. If wills alone made things happen the doors would have swung open in that instance, but they didn’t, he was stuck listening to Olivia attack his family unable to defend them. 

“That’s right, eat your retort Walker. You’re good at that.” Olivia crossed her arms with a smirk.  
“Lady Olivia.” The murmurs that had begun to grow across the crowd died instantly at the sound of Liam’s voice. “That is enough. Let us not bring up dead parents tonight, or we shall have to bring up all of them. Jackson Walker died to protect my father, your king, you will show him the respect he deserves. Is that clear?”  
Drake shot Liam a grateful look before returning his eyes to the door in front of him. He ignored Olivia’s exaggerated sigh as she spun to storm away, Hana squeezed his arm.  
“Are you okay?” She whispered.  
“Yep, just ready for today to be over with already.” He mumbled back, “Don’t worry about me, I’m use to her. She can’t hurt me.”

Truthfully her words did sting, but the fact he couldn’t jab back at her was what got under his skin. He was so tired of having to play carful and bow down to people who didn’t even recognize him as a fellow human, as Olivia had said they saw him as a dog.  
‘She’s exactly why Savannah left. I couldn’t protect her from the likes of this Nevrakis..’ he clenched his jaws feeling himself getting worked up, he needed to cool himself down before he ruined the beginning of the party he slaved over for the past week. 

Luckily he didn’t have to wait to much longer, soon the doors opened and nobles began filing into the ball room. As Drake and Hana neared the door he scanned over their hard work, everything looked pristine, the tables all sat at the precise angle Bertrand had demanded they be arranged in around the dance floor. The center pieces he and Lily worked on all looked amazing in the middle of each table, surrounded by candles silverware and gold plates. 

As soon as they walked through the door a server with a tray of champagne flutes approached them, Drake and Hana eagerly took one before heading towards their friends. Maxwell bounced beside Lily in his typical black dress shirt, chatting away with everyone who entered. Lily stood beside him, champagne flute in hand, her hair pulled over her shoulder in her usual manner, but with a small braid in it this time. Drake sucked in a breath as he took in her dress, the red fabric hung below her collar bone, hugging her all the way down to the bottom of her ass before it flared out loosely down to her calves.  
“Wow.” He couldn’t stop himself as he led Hana towards them.  
“She looks amazing.” Hana agreed smiling up at him.  
“What?” He furrowed his brow glancing down at her for a split second before returning his eyes to Lily.  
“Nothing Drake...”

Lily looked up, when their eyes met she broke into a grin, his heart began to pound again. His mind went to the thought of their shared kisses, the way her body felt on top of his, of her reaching to pull her shirt off but his stupid chivalry stopping her. 

“Welcome to the Beaumont Bash,” she chimed as they stopped in front of her, “you’ll recognize some of these fine floral arrangements as yours.”  
“Heh.” He barely cast a glance to the flowers she pointed out, “after yesterday I was skeptical we’d have this place ready in time. But it looks like you’re about to have an actual party on your hands.”  
“I know right.” She winked before running her eyes down his body, “But it doesn’t look like you’re dressed for the occasion.”  
Drake followed her gaze down to his denim shirt, he tugged on it with a shrug.  
“You don’t like my look? This shirt is clean..”  
Lily let out a sigh, her smile dropping slightly. “I guess thats as much as I should expect. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dress up for any of these fancy events. Might be a nice change of pace.”  
“Fancy is subjective Starke. Besides, people are here to see Liam, not me.”  
“We really did it guys, I can’t believe we did all of this.” Hana chimed, cutting into the conversation to save both of them. Drake blinked looking down at her, he had almost forgotten she was on his arm still.  
“We really did.” Maxwell grinned at her, “you two really saved us this week, thank you.”  
“And Lily looks lovely tonight, doesn’t she Drake?” Hana nudged his arm, he blinked at her again before looking at Lily who smiled waiting patiently.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah. Stunning.”  
“You look gorgeous too Hana, as always.” Lily grinned, Maxwell nodded.  
“Always.”

They stood awkwardly together in silence for a moment, each of their bodies screaming for the person they stood across from. Drake didn’t know if he was always able to feel this energy or if it was because he newly found out Lily returned his affections, but he could feel that their friends faced the same struggle they did. It wasn’t right, Lily beside Maxwell and Hana on his arm, it felt foreign. A server made his way to the friends, offering them the appetizers they created, they each took one. 

“Our creations!” Maxwell shoved his in his mouth, “mmm..”  
“I hope people like it...” Lily looked at Kiara and Penelope who sat a few feet away at the suitor’s table eyeing the spoons of black eggs with red powder.  
“What is this?” Kiara questioned Penelope who shrugged.  
“What you have there is a deconstructed delicacy of caviar cultivated from pampered hake fish of the Swedish fjords, with paprika harvested from a micro-nursery in Provence.” Maxwell offered them with a smile. 

Kiara regarded him thinking about his words, she looked at Drake who shoved his spoon in his mouth with a smile to convince her. They watched as Penelope led Kiara in tasting the eggs, they nibbled at it before Penelope gasped.  
“So fancy! I like it... salty, spicy, unique...”  
Kiara smiled finishing hers on Penelope’s cue, “Mmm... it reminds me of when I dined at the top of la tour Eiffel in Paris. Did you use the same chef?”

Drake turned away from them at that, if Maxwell had simply said caviar with paprika they would have sat the spoons down, but his fancy wording made them think they liked what they were eating. Personally, Drake could have gone his whole life without having ever ate the garbage.  
“I can’t believe we pulled that off.” Lily giggled as the four walked away from the table, Drake’s lips twitched at her excitement.  
“Yeah, I really thought those would be a disaster.”  
“I told you,” Maxwell grinned, “it’s all in the marketing.”

Lily’s smile fell when her eyes landed on the door, looking over his shoulder Drake watched Madeleine and Olivia approach, Hana stiffened on his arm.  
“Countess Madeleine, Duchess Olivia... welcome.” Lily gave them a placid smile, Madeleine returned it running her eyes over her.  
“Lady Lily, don’t you look... nice actually... and the Beaumonts have certainly outdone themselves.”  
“Yes, it’s not as tacky an affair as I thought it would be.” Olivia sighed next to her cutting her eyes to Drake and Hana.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Lily smiled making Olivia roll her eyes.  
“As you should. Now let’s get this evening over with, where’s the wine?”

Drake watched as Olivia purposefully bumped past Lily as she sauntered across the room, Lily paying her no mind kept her attention on the blonde who stayed. Drake shuffled his feet uncomfortably as they spoke about Liam. He didn’t want to be around when they talked about him, all he could do was drown them out with the champagne in his hand so he tipped the glass up. 

“Welcome everyone.” Bertrand tapped his fork to a flute getting everyone’s attention. “If you will please take your seats, dinner will begin shortly.”  
“And that’s my cue, I have a seat in the back.” Drake sighed looking back at Lily who frowned.  
“I wish we could all sit together.”  
“Don’t look so disappointed Starke.” He smirked trying to cheer her up before she had to spend the next hour or so talking to Constantine. “You’re sitting with royalty, I learned a long time ago I don’t fit in there.” Without thinking he reached out to give her arm a squeeze, “but don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be able to handle one meal without us.”  
“Right...” she sighed looking at Maxwell.  
“We’ll catch up later, I should get to the table with the other ladies.” Hana released Drake’s arm to return to the table Kiara and Penelope sat at.  
“I’m sorry we didn’t move you..” she mumbled to Drake as Maxwell led her away.  
“S’okay, I like the back.” He mumbled back as he moved away towards his usual place. 

The meal went smoothly, Drake got a good laugh out of the tantrum Olivia threw when she was placed at the table behind his by herself. He smirked over his shoulder at her as he was brought a nice hot chicken cordon bleu, she wasn’t served until very last, and by the sounds of her quite loud bitching she was given a cold one. This had to be the best dinner all year, he had a decent meal that was served at a nice temperature and he was seated in front of duchess doom and gloom who would probably have salmonella tomorrow from her food. The only part of the meal that felt wrong was that Lily wasn’t with him. 

He glanced up at the front table to see her happily talking away with the king and queen, she looked like she belonged there next to Liam. Liam stared at her every time she spoke, Drake feeling the dread returning to the pit of his stomach downed his flute of champagne before flagging down another. If he was going to have to watch this he was going to need a lot of alcohol. 

As desert begins to be served Drake stood to exit the ballroom, he didn’t want any chocolate before a night of heavy drinking, and he couldn’t stomach watching Lily up there with Liam any longer. He made his way to the bar where he found a stash of whiskey bottles, opened one and poured himself a tall glass which he downed quickly. 

He sat on a bar stool while he waited for everyone to finish their desert and leave the ballroom, for the party to begin. Pouring another two fingers, he kicked himself over his harsh feelings towards Liam. He hated feeling jealous of his best friend, it wasn’t a feeling he was use to and it didn’t settle well. He wished he had told Liam the truth in Lythikos, that he did like her and to back off. 

But now it was too late, now they both loved the same woman, and he was going to lose her to his best friend. He downed his glass as the words drilled into his head, kissing her made it all too clear to him, and then seeing her tonight smiling and eating with another man made him no longer able to ignore it. The feeling he had been unable to name all these past weeks was the one feeling he didn’t know he was capable of possessing. He was in love with Lily Starke, and he was about to lose her before he even had a chance to have her. 

The doors behind him swung open, he didn’t turn around as he listened to Bertrand Maxwell and Lily lead the court past him to the front staircase where they would begin the Beaumont Bash with the annual champagne sabering. He wondered if Lily would be able to pull it off or if she’d smash her thousand dollar bottle. Deciding he actually wanted to see how she’d do, he got up from the bar and sauntered into the main foyer. He made his way over to the railing of the stairs, ignoring the glares and cutting eyes as he slid past nobles to do so. They would never know, but he was one of the ones who poured his blood sweat and tears into this event, he was going to get a front row seat. 

He smirked as Lily and Maxwell rejoined Bertrand at the top of the stairs, Maxwell with his usual flail in hand, Lily carrying an axe almost as big as herself. 

“And so, with all of House Beaumont with me, let us prepare a toast!” Bertrand beamed, Drake hadn’t seen the man so happy in a very long time. He tried to place exactly when he last saw him smile so big, but Bertrand wasn’t one he typically kept his eye on.  
“To our gracious royal family...” Bertrand began.  
“To all those here tonight!” Maxwell continued.  
“And to the party! Let’s rock this place to the ground!” Lily whooped raising her axe in the air, cheers erupted from the court, Drake yelled along with them. 

Maxwell set a bottle of champagne on the top step and swung his flail at it, the bottle shattered sending glass and champagne down the steps they spent a whole morning scrubbing days ago. The champagne quickly soaked into the dark blue carpet, the green glass fragments looked like tiny gemstones at the bottom of the sea, appropriate for House Beaumont. 

“We’ve never let a lost bottle stop us before! Bring out another!” Bertrand laughed as a servant quickly handed him a new bottle and swept the glass out of the way.  
He motioned for Lily to take aim at the new bottle, she grinned up at him before looking out in the crowd. When her eyes landed on Drake they stopped searching, she smiled warmly so he winked at her.  
“Wooooo!” Maxwell yelled as she lined the heavy axe up with the champagne bottle it dwarfed. 

Lily hoisted her axe up over her shoulder like a golf club, Drake realized they should have saved an evening for practicing this maneuver seconds before she swung down. The heavy axe took over, swinging down and around then back up narrowly missing Maxwell’s shoulder, Lily looked up at him in shock.  
“Careful Starke!” Drake yelled as she laughed spinning around.  
“From all of us at House Beaumont...” Bertrand picked the bottle up and quickly slicks the top off with the dagger he had been concealing, champagne flowed out the top and down around his hand. “Thank you!”

Servers quickly filed out of the kitchen door with trays of flutes full of champagne, passing them out in record time. The court erupted into more cheers as the Beaumonts descended the stairs to meet the king and queen. Drake found his way over to Hana who sipped on her flute.  
“That was a wild opening. If the rest of the night goes like that, we are in for quite the party.” She laughed, Drake nodded.  
“Every year. Though that axe taking control wasn’t scripted.”  
“Really? She almost hit Maxwell!”  
“I know. I should have given her a lesson on wielding one.” He sighed into his flute before taking a sip. “I just assumed she’d take a sword, I underestimated her again.”

“Bring out the blindfolds!” Maxwell yelled above the crowd. “Find my bow and arrows! Put an apple on the bust of my great-grandfather!”  
“Oh boy, that’s your cue Hana.” Drake patted her shoulder with a laugh as they watched him take him bow and notch an arrow.  
When the king and queen had taken their leave Bertrand drank straight from the champagne bottle he slicks open.  
“Maxwell! Let the revelry commence!”  
“Awwww yeeeeaaaah!” Maxwell whooped as he took aim at the apple that was placed on a marble bust at his instruction. 

Drake instinctively stepped in front of Hana as Maxwell released the arrow, it missed the apple sinking into the painting behind it. Suddenly the air was filled with loud club music, dancers and acrobats entered huge room performing series of intricate dance moves, some coming down the stairs some out of the doorways. 

“I hope you’re all ready for the Maxwell Special!” He tossed down the empty bow which a servant quickly grabbed up before anyone else could.  
“What is he doing?” Hana asked as Maxwell moonwalked across her floor back to the bottom of the stairs.  
“He’s about to breakdance...” Liam laughed joining them.  
“Oh, Liam, it’s nice to see you tonight.” Hana blushed.  
“It’s always a pleasure to spend time with you Hana.”  
“You ready for this?” Drake asked nudging the prince who chuckled at him.  
“The bigger question is, are you?”  
“Not much choice when Maxwell is involved.”  
“Yet somehow I don’t believe he is the one who talked you into staying.” Liam grinned with his eyes trained on Lily.  
“I am the myth... the man... the legend! Witness me!” He shouted before dropping to the floor to perform a series of break dancing moves Drake couldn’t even think about trying. 

“It’s been less than two minutes and my ears are already hurting...” Drake shook his head as Lily joined them on the sideline to watch Maxwell.  
“Come on Drake.” Liam laughed patting his back. “You usually give it five minutes before tapping out.”  
“There’s so much happening.” Hana spun around taking the whole scene in.  
“Exactly why my head hurts.”  
“You just need a good drink.” Lily winked before flagging down a server, “Bring him a tall glass of whiskey please- oh wait! Not whiskey, vodka.”  
“Vodka?” Liam smirked at Drake who shrugged.  
“I did promise...”  
“This is going to be funner than I thought.”

“Bring out the horses!” Bertrand demanded, Maxwell echoed his command hopping to his feet.  
“You’re bringing horses inside?” Lily turned to Liam and Drake biting her lip. “Is that okay?”  
“It’s their house...” Liam shrugged. 

Drake accepted his tall glass of vodka, taking a sip as he watched a pair of servants lead two horses through the front door.  
“Isn’t that your horse Lily?” Hana asked pointing to the black one.  
“Yes, that is Starfire...” Lily furrowed her brows staring at her horse.  
“Who’s ready for some light riding?” Bertrand asked grabbing the reins of the dapple.  
“Me!” Maxwell pulled himself onto the saddle.  
“And who shall accompany you?”  
“How about the king-to-be?” Maxwell waved to Liam who shook his head.  
“I nominate Drake as my proxy.”  
“What? No, you’re not forcing me into the saddle tonight.” Drake shook his head holding up his clear drink. “I’m doing enough right here.”  
“I vote Lily.” Hana grinned.  
“Come on up Lady Lily, your steed awaits.” Bertrand held his hand out to Lily, she looked at it for a second before taking it and stepping up to his side. 

Drake watched Lily love on Starfire before Bertrand helped her up on the horse.  
“I don’t like this. The horses can get hurt in here, and the music.” Drake said leaning closer to Liam.  
“I’ll have Starfire removed once Lily is down.”  
“I’m concerned for both horses not just one...”  
“I can’t have both removed, but I can get away with retiring an owned champion early.”  
Drake sighed as their friends trotted the horses around the room, laughing as they waved to nobles.  
“Tonight I ride for Cordonia!” Lily cheered, everyone echoed her in high spirits.  
“For Cordonia!”  
“Woo, riding a horse. Yay.” Drake waved his hand in the air unimpressed, Liam elbowed him still grinning.  
“Cheer up, this party means a lot to Lily, don’t spoil it.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it...”

Liam met Lily and Starfire at the stairs, Drake turned away taking a big drink of his vodka as Liam helped Lily off the horse. She allowed him to help her as if she didn’t know how to dismount, while at Applewood she proved herself more than capable with Drake. With his back to them, he met Hana’s eyes again, she frowned touching his arm before walking over to Maxwell. 

An hour later Drake found himself leaning against a door frame as he sipped on his fourth vodka watching the party around him. The night was alive with cheer and disarray. The air so thick with lights and smoke they could have been underwater, if not for the roar of the crowd and music that thrummed straight through the bodies surrounding him and smashing against his eardrums. Sweat flicked up into the air with the start of every dance move, wet hair bounced back down with its completion, inebriated nobles moved together as a giant wave of bodies throughout the house. It would have been beautiful - perfect even - if not for one thing Drake couldn’t keep his eyes away from. Lily danced against Liam, their bodies moved as one, his hands on her hips hers in the air above them. Drake took another drink, longer this time as he forced himself to look away, his stomach churning at the image of Liam’s hands where his belonged. 

“Will you dance with me?” He jerked his head to look at Kiara who stood a foot away, her heavy eyes wandering his body as she bit her lip.  
“I don’t dance.”  
“This is the kind of dancing where you just touch me, I do all the real moving.”  
She was trying to flirt with him, if he had been in a better mood he might have flirted back or even been happy to take her up on the offer, but he didn’t want to be next to his best friend rubbing against the woman they were both in love with. His eyes flicked back over to the pair, Lily was facing Liam now, their bodies still pressed together as she ran her hands through his hair disheveling it. 

Clenching his jaws a few times Drake tossed back the rest of his vodka with a grimace before looking back at Kiara. Her purple dress was quite revealing for her, strapless and low cut in the front, the back exposed down to her waist, she looked amazing. At one time the sight of her in that dress would have awoken his cock, now he didn’t even feel a stir. He had said he was going to have fun tonight, that meant not propping the wall up scowling at everyone. 

“Fine, but be warned my feet are heavy when they hit.” He finally answered touching the small of her back unable to avoid grazing her warm skin. 

Kiara broke into a grin as she turned to lead him out into the sea of bodies towards Liam and Lily, stopping a couple people away but still within sight of them. She stopped and turned to wrap her arms around his neck, he caught her hand and silently spun her to press her back against him. He would dance with her, but he didn’t want to talk to her or watch her make doe eyes up at him and pretend to be interested in her. Her body moved against his rhythmically, his hand stayed on her stomach as he waved his empty glass at a server. 

Last year he would have been happy to be where he was, with a gorgeous woman who was easily in his top three pressing herself against him suggestively, yet all he could do was think about Lily. He thought about what she said in the study the day before, how she didn’t want Liam but watching them dancing together Drake couldn’t see a sliver of that denial. She looked happy dancing in his arms, not a care for anyone around as they started into each other’s eyes. His vodka refilled, he took a long drink grimacing against the burn as it slid down his throat, a hand tapped his shoulder, he turned to see Hana behind him. 

“Hey.” He nodded at her dropping his hand from Kiara’s stomach.  
“Hey, Maxwell wanted me to round everyone up... he has that thing we talked about... he said to meet him on the patio for another game or two.”  
“Ooh, un jeu, can I join?” Kiara asked grabbing Drake’s arm, Hana raised an eyebrow at him.  
“I guess, more the merrier right?” He glanced back at Lily and Liam before meeting Hana’s eyes. “You grab them, I’ll take her.”  
“Okay...”

Drake held his arm out to Kiara who slid her hand into it grinning. He led her through the throngs of people towards the hallway that led to the back foyer. The Beaumonts had designated party areas, everyone knew not to go to the back foyer or even think about going out the back door towards the pool during the Beaumont Bash, so their game would be safe from interruption. Outside they found Maxwell leaned over the glass table concentrating on the rather large joint he was working on rolling. 

“Oh, fumer du cannabis... you guys really know how to party.” Kiara laughed as Drake left her side to plop down on the couch near Maxwell.  
“Yep.”  
“Where’s everyone else?” Maxwell looked over at Drake who shrugged.  
“Hana left us to go get Liam and Starke.”

The door slid open, Hana and Lily burst through clinging to each other laughing, Liam grinning a few steps behind them.  
“Oh, Kiara?” Lily blinked in surprise eyeing the woman beside Drake.  
“I hope it’s okay if I join, I can leave.”  
“No, you’re fine... more the merrier.”  
“You got a new game for us Starke?” Drake asked as Maxwell handed him the first joint and a lighter. 

He didn’t like the way their circle was set this time, Maxwell beside Drake with Kiara on his other side, Hana on Maxwell’s other side next to Lily and Liam between her and Kiara. He didn’t like being across from Lily, he should be beside her like every other time, he blamed Kiara as he lit the joint taking a long hit and passing it. Lily pulled her phone out, explaining all they had to do was hit the spin dial and do as the screen instructed. 

“What categories?”  
Maxwell took the phone, selects a few then set it back down grinning, “This’ll be fun.”  
Lily hit spin then stop and read the directions aloud, “Liam versus Hana, whoever says their name backwards first gives out four sips.”  
Liam grinned at Hana who blurted her name out before he could even open his mouth.  
“Drake drink.”  
Drake shook his head taking four sips of his vodka, Lily hit the button again then burst into laughter a cloud of smoke erupting from her mouth. 

“Words for male genitals, Maxwell you start. First player to run out of names takes three sips.”  
“Oh yeah, this game is a hoot!” Maxwell laughed taking a drag off the joint and passing it to Drake, “Balls.”  
“Sack.” Drake answered before taking another long hit.  
“Oh my... scrotum?”  
“Testies.” Liam blushed taking the joint from Kiara and hitting it, Drake release a cloud of smoke he blew across towards Lily.  
“Jewels.” She coughed waving the smoke away, she scrunched her nose towards Drake before taking the joint and hitting it.  
“Boys? I believe I’ve heard them called that before.” Hana laughed looking at Maxwell.  
“Nuts.”  
“Gonads.”  
“Man muscle?” Kiara glanced at Drake who shrugged passing her the joint again.  
“Shaft.”  
“Cock.”  
“Lily!” Hana giggled.  
“Nobody calls their junk Lily.” Drake barked a laugh, “drink Hana!”  
“What? No that wasn’t my answer I wa-“  
“Drink! Drink! Drink!” Everyone chanted, Maxwell took the last drag off the joint and put it out against the bottom of his shoe as Hana took her drinks. 

Lily hit the button again then smirked, “I have to finish my drink.”  
“Luckily I already had a couple bottles of bubbly ready to go.” Maxwell lifted a bottle of champagne from under his seat along with a bottle of vodka, “and this for Drake.”  
“Lucky me.” Drake snorted watching Lily finish off her drink.  
“I don’t want anymore champagne, give me the Rus.”

Liam hit the spin button as Maxwell filled Lily’s cup with vodka.  
“Oh boy, Drake if you know what Hentai is take one sip. If you’ve enjoyed it, double that.”  
All eyes turned to Drake who raised his eyebrow, “I have no idea what that even is.”  
“Anime porn.” Maxwell answered earning him some raised eyebrows, “What? I like variety okay!”  
Lily shook her head cringing as she hit the button again, “Maxwell, you have twenty seconds to confess your love to Liam, incorporating the words ‘doll’ ‘February 14’ and ‘jumped’. If you fail, two sips. And go!”  
“Liam, I have loved you ever since you jumped me on February 14th, you’re such a doll baby.” Maxwell winked across at Liam who grinned.  
“Aww, shucks Maxwell.”  
“You did that a little too easily.” Hana teased poking Maxwell’s side, he shrugged.  
“It was basically already set up for me, I just added a few words.”  
“Anyways, we all know you’d be the one jumping me.” Liam laughed, Maxwell shrugged hitting the button. 

“Probably... hahaha, Drake has to sit on Lily’s lap to keep playing.”  
“Guess I’m out then.” Drake sighed taking a slow sip of his drink.  
“What? Why?” Liam cocked his head at Drake.  
“I’ll squash her.”  
“I can handle it.” Lily patted her lap, “come here you big baby.”  
“I am not a baby!” He snapped off standing to cross over to her.  
“Don’t act like one then, sit.” She patted her lap again grinning up at him, he smirked tipping his glass up again.  
“I think it would be funner if you sat on my lap.” He quirked eyebrow suggestively at her smirking as her face turned red.  
“Drake...” she rolled her eyes trying to hide by blush behind her cup.  
“Sorry pal, it says you on her lap, rules are rules.” Maxwell held the phone up to Drake tapping it.  
“Rules suck. I have to follow rules all day every day, I don’t want to follow these stupid rules.”  
“And you say you’re not a baby.” Lily smirked shaking her head.  
“Alright, you asked for it. “

Drake plopped down in Lily’s lap, leaning back against her he wiggled pressing his weight down on her making her laugh. She wrapped her arms around him to give him a squeeze, he winced at the sudden pressure on his ribs. Releasing the pressure she softly ran her hand along his side.  
“Sorry, I forgot.”  
Liam raised his eyebrow looking between the two of them, “Am I missing something?”  
“Lonestar slammed me into the rail last week, bruised some ribs.” He offered quickly before taking another drink.  
“Oh, okay.” Liam nodded taking a sip from his drink, his eyes trained on Lily. 

Drake felt more comfortable sitting on top of Lily with Liam watching them than he had the whole time next to Kiara. Her arms around his waist, her laughter vibrating through his back as it bubbled out of her into his ear, the warmth that radiates through him from everywhere their bodies connected all put his soul at ease. All his cares drifted away as each minute passed, he was home in her arms.

“Anyone who has flirted with their boss take two sips.” Maxwell read off, taking over the wheel since Drake blocked Lily’s view.  
“Aww man, I’m the only one who’s even had a real job.” Lily whined taking her sips.  
“Kiara, you have five seconds to name three disadvantages of being super muscular.”  
Drake looked up at Kiara as she trailed her eyes over his body, he shifted slightly under her gaze.  
“Get tired easily, less flexibility, harder to swim?” Everyone accepted the answers basing them against Drake who was easily the most muscular of the whole court. 

“Maxwell take one sip if you cried when Mufasa died... well I’m downing this bitch, because I sobbed like a baby.” He snorted before chugging his drink.  
“I think we all did.” Lily sighed, Drake shook his head.  
“Not me.”  
“Really? Simba’s dad dying didn’t stir anything in you?” Kiara asked, he cut his eyes over at her.  
“If you’re implying my own dad, no. My dad was still alive when that movie came out, and either way it’s a cartoon lion. I don’t associate my family with cartoon animals that talk.”  
“Easy killer, she just asked a question.” Lily rubbed his back, he shifted under her hand as he watched Liam’s eyes cut towards the motion.  
“I’m fine, just saying I don’t see my dad in a stupid cartoon cat.”  
“Oookay...” Maxwell hit the button again, “turn up the ambience, everyone take three drinks.”

An hour later they had moved along to a new drinking game on Lily’s phone, Drake was back in his seat next to Kiara who sat closer to him than necessary, her leg pressed into his. Maxwell continued to be the reader as he flipped through never have I ever cards on the phone. 

“Never have I ever done something I could have gone to prison for.”  
“Oh hell.” Lily giggled taking a sip, “Just one right? Not one for each time?”  
“Damn Starke, what did you do?”  
“Well, marijuana isn’t legal in most states...” she shrugged.  
“Ah. At least it wasn’t extortion.” Liam sighed, his face red from drink, his jacket and dress shirt long gone.  
“I didn’t even know anyone important enough to extort until I met you guys, and I’d never do that.” She rolled her eyes good naturedly at him.  
“Never have I ever masturbated at someone else’s house.” Maxwell took a sip as soon as he finished the sentence making Hana burst into a fit of giggles.  
“I’m not surprised.”  
“I spend months at a time away from home, something has to give.”  
Drake said nothing as he took a sip, he watched Kiara blush as her eyes followed his cup to his mouth. Lily also took a sip, Liam quirked his eyebrow at her but said nothing.  
“Never have I ever swam naked with someone of the opposite sex... oh no...” Maxwell glanced around the group biting his lip. 

The four friends exchanged looks, Drake took a sip unafraid of Liam remembering. When Liam’s face turned red that meant his brain’s capacity for storing information had shut down, he was far too drunk to remember that tid bit, he might make it awkward now but he wouldn’t bring it up later. Lily and Hana took a drink, Maxwell soon followed. Kiara narrowed her eyes looking around at the four friends who wouldn’t make eye contact with each other, Liam seemed to have missed the connection. 

“Never have I ever farted and blamed someone else.” When Hana blushed deeply taking a sip everyone burst into a fit of laughter.  
“It would be Hana.” Drake got out between laughs.  
“Well, I blamed my father’s cat, not a person.” She giggled back.  
“The smell or the sound?”  
“That’s for me to know and you to never find out Drake.”  
“Smell.” Drake smirked shaking his head, Hana blushed looking away.  
“Alright,” Maxwell hiccuped, “I’m changing these to the dirty cards. I’m ready for some dirt...Never have I ever overheard someone having sex.”  
Everyone took a drink, almost simultaneously groaning “parents.”  
“Maxwell.” Drake shuttered.  
“What!? No you haven’t!” Maxwell scoffed glaring at him.  
“Dude, yes I have. Why would I lie about some shit like that?”  
“When?”  
“Madrid three years ago, charity ball, one fine as fuck Spaniard, super thin walls... ring any bells? I can still give a play by play if I have too.”  
“No, no, no! That’s enough!” Maxwell waved his hands, his eyes cutting towards Hana who stared at Drake waiting for details.  
“You sure? Because I can still drum the rhythm of the headboard hitting the wall.”  
“Drake, stop.” The other man pleaded.  
“Alright, you owe me though.”  
“Fine. Never have I ever had a sexual thought about someone else playing this game...”  
Everyone took a drink, Liam smirked at Lily making Drake roll his eyes.  
“That one’s pretty damn obvious.”

He caught Kiara biting her lip looking at him, he shifted his head to remove her from his sight. He knew Liam thought all the women meant him, he was in the position to think that way and it was optimally true on some level, but Drake knew Lily meant himself, and Kiara made it apparent she did as well. He also knew Liam and Kiara thought Kiara was the only one Drake had thought about, truthfully he couldn’t remember any previous erotic thought he’d had of her. 

“Never have I ever had sex with more than five people in a year.” Maxwell scoffed rolling his eyes as he took a long sip. “Maybe these questions were a bad idea.”

“How many do I take if I’ve gone over the number in a month?” Drake asked knocking the last bit of his vodka back, leaning back in his seat with a groan. 

His head was starting to hurt from the amount of vodka in his system, as well as the immense amount of self restraint he was constantly putting forth to not be completely inappropriate. Maxwell loved “Vodka Drake” because when he had a decent amount of the clear liquor in him, he was very obscene. He only restrained himself for one reason, he knew that side of him would direct itself to Lily, Liam wouldn’t like that at all. 

Liam glanced between the women before casually taking a sip of his drink, his blush hidden behind the alcohol induced red.  
“Liam? Oh my god!” Lily gawked covering a laugh, Hana grinned at him while Kiara blinked in surprise.  
“I may be a prince, but I am still a man with needs. Anyhow, five in a year is a tiny number for a man... next card Maxwell.”  
“Never have I ever lied about my virginity.”  
Kiara paused before taking a drink.  
“Hwhat!?” Maxwell choked.  
“I don’t want to talk about it, but let this be a signe de confiance.”  
“We gotchu girl.” Lily nodded. “No more talk about it Maxwell, you got your comment in.”

“Fiiine. Never have I ever snuck out after curfew.”  
The five friends grinned at each other, Lily and Hana giggling. Drake stared at Lily as they all took a drink, she met his eyes and winked.  
“Never have I ever used a dumb pick up line that worked anyways... mine almost never work, my dance moves work though.” Maxwell thrust his pelvis into the air, Hana shrieked swatting at him.  
“Maxwell!”  
“What? You know I got the moves like Jagger.” He waggled his eyebrows throwing Hana and Lily into a fit of laughter, Drake shook his head while Liam grinned. 

“You guys are so much fun. I don’t know why I haven’t been hanging out with you all from the start.” Kiara giggled beside Drake, he turned his head to look at her.  
“You’ve been stuck up Olivia’s ass.”  
“Je ne dirais pas ça.” She rolled her eyes nudging him.  
“I would, I did.”  
“This game has been fun and all, but do you have a game of a more risqué nature Lily?” Maxwell sighed.  
“You know I do... but why?”  
“These questions aren’t invasive enough Maxwell?” Liam chuckled taking a long sip of his drink as he untucked his undershirt.  
“You all know the drunker I get the more of a sexual miscreant I become. Come on Liam, please?”

Drake scrubbed his face while Liam and Maxwell debated if a sexual game would be a good idea. He wanted to play, he just didn’t want to be stuck with Kiara as his partner for everything which he knew would happen.  
“That settles it. Let’s head up to my room.” Lily sang.  
Drake opened his eyes to find everyone standing, he slowly pulled himself up with a grunt. As the group headed through the door he hung back to amble behind everyone, taking a long drink of vodka. 

“You okay?” He lowered his glass to see Lily chewing her lip in front of him.  
“Hmm? I guess.”  
“What’s the matter? You haven’t talked much, and you’ve been stuck to Kiara all night.”  
“She’s been stuck to me.. And anyways, you’ve been up Liam’s ass all night.” He grumbled stopping in the empty hallway leading to the foyer, their friends had continued without them.  
“Drake... I’m going to tell him, just not tonight.” She touched his cheek making him look at her. “I don’t want him.”  
“Could have fooled me. You looked pretty infatuated on the dance floor.”  
“I wasn’t infatuated, I was dancing!” Her hand dropped from his cheek. “I was having fun while you were off in the corner sulking... you could have joined us at any time but you waited for Kiara.. and you know I had a duty to spend time with him, beings my house is hosting this whole shindig. It sucked having to sit there and talk about what life would be like married to Liam when all I wanted was to be across the room with you.”  
“I know... its still not easy having to watch it knowing his train of thought. And no, I can’t just go up to you and Liam and start dancing with you, he would think I was being invasive... but he has no fucking idea does he?”  
He took another drink looking away from her.  
“I’m sorry, I know this is hard for you, it’s not easy for me either Drake, no matter how it looks... I promise it’ll be easier when he knows the truth.”

Drake looked down at her with a sigh, knowing she was right. He glanced down the hall to make sure they were still alone before he grabbed her and pulled her to him to bury his face in her hair. The anger that had been welling inside him all night slipped away when her arms slid around his chest. 

“Can I meet Vodka Drake during the next game?” She smirked up at him, “How drunk do you have to be for that to come out anyways?”  
“Oh, I’m way past that point. I’ve been fighting myself- it would be directed at you, and Liam...”  
“Wouldn’t like it?”  
“Yeah...” he sighed pulling away from her. “That’s partly why I’ve been so quiet. I already slipped up telling you to sit on my lap... I’m just glad I didn’t say face in front of them.”  
“Well, you could get some out before we get up to the room, while it’s just us.” She ran her hand down his chest stopping on his stomach.  
“Just don’t hit me again, unless you plan to tie me up after and finish what you started.” He brushed his knuckles along her collar bone looking at her necklace then her throat. “The necklace is nice but I think pearls suit you more.”  
“Thanks but I don’t have a pearl necklace.” She laughed blushing making him lick his lips as he smirked.  
“I can give you one, hand made, all natural ingredients.”  
“Oh my god Drake!”  
“You asked for it, and if you keep saying my name like that we are really going to have a problem on our hands, especially going into this game we’re headed too... let’s go before they notice.”  
“Okay, but this time you sit by me...”

In Lily’s room the six friends sat in a circle on the floor, the women had retreated to change into more comfortable clothing and when they returned Lily sat between Drake and Liam making Kiara get between Drake and Maxwell. 

“Boy girl boy girl.” She had said and everyone accepted. “Okay, so this is a very risqué version of truth or dare, I mean some of these can get pretty intense... some dares involve other people, and if you don’t want to answer or do what it says you drink.”  
“But hopefully all of them get done, let’s play.” Maxwell egged her on, she laughed pulling up the app. “Okay, then you first Maxwell. Truth or dare?”  
“Dare!”  
Lily tapped dare and read what scrolled across the screen, “Whisper something naughty to the first person to your right.”  
Looking over her shoulder Drake saw it said left, but that would mean Kiara, Lily changed it to suit Maxwell better. Maxwell grinned as he leaned into Hana, covering his mouth, Hana turned bright red and took a drink of her champagne.  
“Okay Hana, truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“The group will tell you three people’s names, you must list them in order of who you would want to sleep with most.”  
“Oh my, okay...”  
“What about these three?” Kiara waved a hand around the circle.  
“Umm alright.” Hana blushed looking at Maxwell before blurting, “Maxwell Liam Drake.”  
“Maxwell first?” Kiara snorted, “à quoi le monde vient-il?”  
“I know him the best! And I don’t have to explain anything to you, I just had to answer.”  
“It’s fine Hana, Kiara understands the importance of holding her tongue, right Kiara?” Drake cocked his head at the woman beside him.  
“Of course Drake, my apologies Hana.” Kiara dipped her head in embarrassment. 

“Alright, now Liam?”  
“Dare.”  
“Give a piggy back ride to the first girl to your left.”  
Liam looked over at Hana grinning, “While I would love to, I don’t trust myself not to fall on you, so I’m going to drink.”  
“Thank you for thinking of my safety.” Hana giggled as Liam took a drink.

“Your turn Starke, what’ll it be?”  
“Dare duh.” She laughed hitting dare. “I have to tell the hottest feature of everyone here, easy.... Hana’s legs, Kiara’s lips, Liam’s shoulders, Maxwell’s eyes, Drake’s abs.”  
“Why is mine my eyes?” Maxwell whined.  
“You have never stared into those beautiful aqua rings of yours, they could melt steel Maxwell.” She rolled her eyes at him.  
“That’s very true, you have some gorgeous eyes.” Kiara added patting his shoulder.  
“Okay, I accept then.”  
“I knew you only liked me for my body.” Drake scoffed with a smirk, Lily nudged him.  
“That’s not the only thing I like.”  
“He knows,” Liam laughed. “He also knows his abs are amazing.”  
“Yeah, I guess I am pretty fucking hot. Better be with the time I put into this thing.” He laughed running a hand down his front.  
“Oh my god Drake,” Lily shook her head laughing, “truth or dare?”  
“Dare.”  
“Take the person to your left into a different room for ten minutes. Do whatever you want, noone can ask what happened when you return.”  
“Well let’s go Starke. You guys don’t let us keep you from continuing the game.” Drake smirked standing up and holding a hand out to Lily.  
“Okay!” Lily tossed her phone at Maxwell taking Drake’s hand. “We can go over to Hana’s room.”  
“Alright, I’ll set a timer.” Drake pulled his phone out and set the timer with a sigh, ten minutes wasn’t enough for him.  
“You two behave in there.” Hana giggled, Liam cut his eyes at her then up to Drake and Lily.  
“She’ll be fine Hana, Drake is a good man.”

Drake met Liam’s glazed over eyes set above his easy smile. There wasn’t a shred of concern on his best friend’s face as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. Drake tried to swallow down the guilt as Lily took his hand and led him through the door to Hana’s room. 

The room was dark, curtains drawn shut to block out the moon, Lily pulled Drake over to the dresser to turn on the lamp on the corner. She lifted their joint hands, spun under them giggling before jumping to sit on the dresser and pulling him towards her. Swallowing hard he reached up to brush a strand of hair out of her face, she smiled up at him. 

“So what do you want to do for ten minutes?” She asked softly running a hand up his arm, he shrugged licking his lips.  
“Dealer’s choice.”  
“Then... kiss me Drake.”  
“Where?”  
“Heh, what?”  
“Where do you want me to kiss you?” He whispered stepping between her legs, his hands running up her thighs to her hips.  
“Hmm...” she tapped her chin smirking at him then ran her hand down her neck to pull her shirt over exposing the crook of her neck where she tapped a finger.  
“Yes ma’am.” He growled pulling her close. 

Their friends on the other side of the door forgotten, Drake dipped his head to feather kisses down her neck. He ran his tongue across the base of her throat, smiling against her as she sucked in a sharp breath. He turned his attention to her collar bone, grazing his teeth along it, giving it small nips. 

“Drake...” she rasped into his ear running her hands through his hair, he slowly moved up her neck to her ear.  
“You’re killing me Starke... the will power it’s taking not to- god I could just...” he shook his head pulling back to look into her eyes, his jaws clenched tightly as he ran his knuckles along her jaw. “You’re everything to me.”  
“Drake, I-“  
“Don’t. Just don’t talk. Hang onto me.” He whispered hoarsely. 

Not saying another word Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Drake quirked his eyebrow at her before pulling her off the dresser, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other supported her weight as he backed up to the bed. In his drunken state he underestimated the distance to the bed, the back of his legs hit the footboard sending them toppling onto the mattress. Lily laughed loudly as she sat astride his hips, Drake smirked before he grabbed her and rolled so he was on top of her, pressing his weight down between her legs. He kissed her quickly as he tugged her shirt up, she sucked in a sharp breath. 

Feverently he kissed down her neck, trailing a finger down her exposed stomach to the rim of her pants.  
“Drake... please...”  
He lifted himself off of her, suspending his body over hers to look down into her dark heavy eyes. He dipped his head down to kiss her cheek, whispering in her ear, “Not tonight.”  
“You tease.” She groaned pulling her shirt down just as the timer went off. “Time to go back to being friends.”  
“We are friends Starke.” He stood up pulling her to her feet with him, she grinned up at him.  
“You know what I mean...”

They parted, took a second to right themselves then rejoined the group in Lily’s room.  
“We waited for you. Mostly Maxwell wanted to eavesdrop but I wouldn’t let him.” Hana admitted as Drake and Lily took to their places between Liam and Kiara.  
“What was all the laughter about?” Maxwell narrowed his eyes, Lily looked away blushing.  
“The rule said you can’t ask, but nothing that hasn’t happened before.” Drake shrugged leaning back on his hands.  
“Well, anyways, it’s Kiara’s turn now.” Lily cleared her throat, her face still burning. “True or dare?”  
“Dare.”  
Lily hit the button then turned to look at Liam clearing her throat, “For twenty seconds French kiss whoever is sitting opposite of you... so Liam.”

Drake took a sip of his drink watching Liam glance between Lily and Kiara as of asking for permission. When Lily shrugged he crossed the distance to Kiara, grabbed her chin and pulled her to him. Drake looked over at Lily, avoiding the kiss right in front of him, she sat watching them red in the face her eyebrows in her hairline smirking. She glanced over at him, his heart skipped a beat when she bit her lip and winked at him. The timer went off, Liam and Kiara parted, Drake turned away from Lily. 

“That was hot, and I’m next, truth.” Maxwell rubbed his nose.  
“I have never been around so much sexual tension...” Hana fanned herself laughing. “I’m glad I’m super drunk right now.”  
“At least we won’t remember most of it tomorrow.” Lily winked at her. “Alright Maxwell, out of all the people here who do you think is the most attractive?”  
“Oh, easily Liam, I mean he’s practically a Greek god.”  
“True, pretty sure he has a ton of Greek in him too.” Drake nodded in agreement, Liam grinned at both of them.  
“Aww, thanks guys. Takes a real man to admit that... And yes, on my father’s side I have a lot of Greek in me. Until my mother the Rys always married to Cordonian or Greek people. Leo’s mother was a Greek Cordonian.”  
“So is he hotter than you?” Lily jabbed making Liam chuckle with a blush.  
“Depends on what you find attractive, but I would say we’re pretty even.”  
“I’m going to be bold!” Hana yelled punching the ground. “I want a dare!”  
“Go Hana!” Lily cheered hitting dare. “Feel your breasts sensually for ten seconds.”

Drake scratched his eyebrow looking down while Hana performed her dare, watching her do so didn’t sit right with him even in his highly drunken state. He found her very attractive, in another time or a different place he would have hit on her, but now he couldn’t even watch her touch herself. He respected and admired her too much for that. The timer went off again, it was Liam’s turn. 

“Dare, and my last one. I forgot I have to leave early tomorrow... today...”  
“I think this is my last round too... J'ai mal à la tête.” Kiara groaned rubbing her forehead.  
“Aww, okay.” Lily pouted. “Liam take your pants off.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Your dare.” She grinned showing him the phone.  
“Oh...”  
Drake was absolutely positive if Liam wasn’t already sunburn red in the face he would have lit up like a Christmas tree at that moment.

“Since I’m about to leave, I think I’ll just take a drink. I don’t want to take them off just to put them back on.”  
“Booo!” The women all giggled at the same time.  
“Personally happy about that.” Drake huffed taking a drink at the same time as Liam.  
“Will you walk me to my room Drake?” Kiara asked touching his arm, he raised his eyebrow at her.  
“Why would I do that? My room is right across the hall, it doesn’t make sense to walk you to your room and double back. And I’m not leaving anyways.”  
“Oh... I-um...” she stammered dropping her hand and looking down.  
“I’ll walk you to your room Lady Kiara, mine is past it.” Liam offered her his hand, she took it smiling at him as he pulled her to her feet. 

With Liam and Kiara gone the four familiars fell into a more comfortable banter. Drake felt the tension in his shoulders leave as he was able to freely speak his drunken mind without worry of repercussion. He and Lily sat leaning against the bed, Maxwell and Hana sat opposite them propped against the dresser.  
“To friendship!” Lily held her glass out in the middle of the circle.  
Hana and Maxwell clinked their glasses to hers, “To friendship!”  
“Oh boy, this has been a long night.” Drake sighed shaking his head with a smile.  
“Oh come on Drake, just do it.” Lily elbowed him.  
“Fine, to friendship.” He shoved his glass out towards theirs smirking.  
“This has been the best two weeks of my life.” Hana laughed leaning against Maxwell.  
“Mine too!” Lily agreed taking a drink.  
“Really? But you’ve done so much awesome stuff in the states.” Maxwell cocked his head at her.  
“Yeah, but I didn’t have an amazing group of best friends to share it with.”  
“Yay best friends!” Maxwell leaned forward to high five Lily who laughed.  
“Best friends!”  
“I guess we really are best friends now aren’t we?” Hana giggled.  
“Woah, woah, woah, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here. We are not best friends.” Drake shook his head. “Liam is my only best friend. We are good friends at most.”  
“I don’t know man, we drink together, play games together, good around together, and we did spend a week together all day every day... and you know we seek each other out at events, I mean we’re pretty much always together.” Maxwell shrugged.  
“Yep. You can have more than one best friend, and you know you love us.” He cocked his head at Lily who grinned. “Just admit it.”  
“Alright, we’re best friends...” he grumbled right before Hana launched across the space between them to hug him.  
“Best friends!”  
Maxwell joined her, wrapping his arms around the pair.  
“Best friends!”  
“This is not something we do now.” Drake sighed looking at Lily.  
“Oh yes it is! Best friends!” She joined the group hug laying her head on his shoulder.  
Drake shook his head laughing, “okay okay! Best friends. Now get off me Maxwell.”  
“Why just me?”  
“Because I’ll never tell two smoking hot ladies to stop hugging me, but you...”  
“Aww Drake...” Lily purred in his ear as Maxwell and Hana returned to the dresser.  
“Don’t say my name like that or what I teased you with earlier will happen for real.” He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.  
“Drake!” Lily blushed lightly pushing his shoulder, he shrugged laughing.  
“You asked for it.” 

“Hey let’s trade secrets.” Maxwell said after taking a drink straight from the champagne bottle.  
“Okay, you first.” Lily grinned at him.  
“Aww, I’m an open book. Everyone knows everything about me.”  
“Nope.” Drake shook his head.  
Lily copied his head shake, “Not true at all.”  
“They know almost nothing about you!” Hana giggled poking him.  
“Well, all anyone had to do was ask... okay let’s see...” he drummed his fingers on the champagne bottle before his face lit up. “I hate carousels.”  
“Really?” Lily cocked her head at him in surprise, “I thought everyone loved carousels...”  
“Yeah, well... when I was little, the royal court took all the kids to a theme park for Liam’s birthday, but when we were on the carousel some reports got in and mobbed us. The security team did their best to get us all out of there, but I was the last one they got. So... I was stuck on this dumb carousel for what seemed like forever spinning around and around with people taking pictures and shouting questions at me. I was only three! I had no idea what was really going on. And because our parents had spent sooo much time warning us about dangers, I thought I was going to get murdered!”  
“Aww, Maxwell...” Lily pouted.  
“I’m fine, it was a long time ago.” He waved his hand to brush her off.  
“But still, of course it was traumatic...” Hana added with a frown.  
“Ah, geez. That’s why I don’t like to talk about this stuff. I’m fine guys! Just forget it! Hana, you’re next.”

“Oh! Okay... You all know I was engaged last year, well it was a very chaste courtship. Our first kiss was in front of a professional photographer for our engagement photo shoot.” She started to turn red as she looked down at her hands, “my parents were very insistent that we publish a very public announcement in all the papers. It was... somewhat awkward...”  
“He wasn’t a great kisser?” Lily groaned biting her lip, Drake smirked over at her.  
“Worse, he missed!”  
“He missed! How?” Drake scoffed looking back at her.  
“He kissed my ear. And well... he punctured his lip on my earring. He started bleeding, I felt terrible, my parents were furious he ruined my dress. It was a complete disaster!”  
“Hana, you deserve a better first kiss than that..” Lily sighed.  
“Thanks, but it wasn’t so bad. Looking back it’s actually pretty funny. Who misses that badly on a kiss?” Hana laughed  
“Hah! I know, I mean, what a loser..” Maxwell snorted looking away, Drake narrowed his eyes.  
“You missed on your first didn’t you?”  
“Well, I might have accidentally kissed someone’s chin before. But that’s like, a totally understandable mistake, right? At least the chin is right below the mouth..”  
“Yes, that’s understandable.” Hana giggled grinning at him. 

“How about a do over right now with Maxwell?” Lily offered sipping on her drink.  
Drake cocked his head at her smirking while Hana and Maxwell exchanged shocked looks.  
“Can you redo a first kiss?”  
“Why not? Sounds like you both need a do over.”  
“She makes a good point, just don’t miss this time or I’ll never let you forget it Beaumont.”  
“No pressure or anything. You okay with this Hana?”  
“If you are.” 

Drake glanced over at Lily, she bit her lip in excitement as their friends moved closer together. Maxwell grabbed Hana’s chin with a small smile, dipped in and pecked her on the lips, Hana’s face instantly turned red.  
“Come on man, kiss her like you love her.” Drake scoffed.  
“Wha-uh- Drake!” Maxwell stammered looking at him in shock.  
“What? If you’re going to kiss a girl, do it like you mean it. Especially when you’re trying to cancel out her horrible first.”  
“You could have said that instead...”  
“Then I wouldn’t have gotten that hilarious reaction.” Drake smirked, Lily rolled her eyes swatting his arm.  
“Leave him alone. If it works for Hana it should count. Besides they can always have a second kiss later.”  
Drake turned his eyes to Hana who had been quiet since the kiss, she was still red and looking at a pillow in her lap.  
“Was the lady satisfied?”  
Hana nodded with a small smile, “It will work for now. Who is going to tell us a secret now?”

“Lily.” Drake blurted, Lily narrowed her eyes with a scoff.  
“Traitor.”  
“Just for that he should have to go first.” Maxwell kicked Drake’s foot arming him a scowl.  
“What the hell, you are supposed to be on my side.”  
“Eh, sister or friend, pretty sure sister wins right?” Maxwell shrugged.  
“Aww Maxwell! I love you!” Drake watched Lily crawl across Maxwell to hug him tightly as he laughed.  
“I love you too, now let’s not keep Drake waiting.”

Though he knew their love was platonic, Drake could not stop the insecurity that crept up the back of his neck hearing them profess their feelings so openly. He hoped one day he would be able to tell her he loved her in front of people, in front of Liam. 

“My middle name is Nathaniel.” He shrugged rubbing his arm.  
“We said secret nobody knows Drake. A middle name isn’t exactly a deeply guarded secret.” Hana smirked tossing the pillow at him, it hit him square in the face.  
“Mine is, Liam doesn’t even know it. And Liam knows almost everything about me.”  
“Why doesn’t he know it?”  
“He’s never asked.” He shrugged throwing the pillow back at her softly.  
“Why are you so guarded about it?” Lily asked cocking her head at him. “It’s old school like mine, I like it.”  
“Mine is a smudge older, it’s biblical but yeah both still old as fuck. It was my mom’s grandfather’s name, he was my family’s third generation cattle farmer, and the first to have over a thousand heads. I’m not really guarded about it, it’s just nobody has ever cared to ask... I don’t have many secrets, but that is the only one I’m willing to tell the three of you.”  
“Wait, Drake knows your middle name and I don’t?” Maxwell scoffed at Lily.  
“As he said, you never asked. But it’s Anne, with an e at the end, the fancy one.” She laughed.  
“Okay, I feel better now, but that doesn’t count as your secret since Drake already knew it.”  
“Fiiiine... I almost drowned when I was seven, but Jake saved me.”  
“What?” Everyone gasped looking at her.  
“Yeah... my family went fishing out on a pier, I climbed up on top of the railing just being a dumb kid and all that. Some guy with a cart bumped into me in a hurry and over I went. My parents were on the other side of the pier so they didn’t see it, but Jake noticed I was gone.” She as smiling but Drake noticed how she slightly wrung her hands in her lap, “I struggled for a minute, the current was strong under the pier, I still remember him looking over the rail then leaping in for me... He was only fourteen, but he was a better swimmer than I was. He got me to one of the pillars and we held on until a lifeguard could get to us. He got all cut up from the barnacles, but he never let go of me... my parents were so mad he put himself in danger to save me, he didn’t care though, he just wants to keep me safe.”

“Damn Starke, how are you not afraid of water?”  
Lily shrugged, “I lived in Florida, kind of had to get over it. And anyways nothing bad ended up happening, Jake got hurt more than I did, he had a bad infection in his arm from the barnacles. I was just extremely tired.”  
“Wow, now I feel like Drake’s secret is inadequate.” Maxwell shook his head running a hand through his hair. “We all said traumatic experiences, he just said his middle name.”  
“What?” Drake glared at him. “I will tell one more if Hana tells her middle name so we are all on even ground.”  
“Mei-Ling, now spill it Drake.”

Drake sat back on his hands again with a sigh shaking his head, “You guys go for the throat every time... alright, how traumatic do you want exactly? On a scale of bad first kiss to almost dying?”  
“Whatever you’re comfortable with.” Lily answered before Maxwell, putting her hand on his knee.  
“Okay... one summer when we went to the ranch my uncle had a few feral horses penned up, they were the offspring of a couple mares that broke free a few years prior so they hadn’t had much human contact at that point, my uncle had worked with them some but not enough for a kid to be messing with them. I use to think I was some sort of horse whisperer because of Lonestar, I thought I just had a special connection to horses.”

“But you do.” Hana chimed in, he smirked at her.  
“Yeah, but it’s not some magical thing like I use to believe, it’s more I know how to read them... anyways, one morning I woke up and decided the palomino was going to be mine and I was going to win his friendship and we’d be like every kid in every damn horse movie.” He chuckled shaking his head in embarrassment. “He was fine being broken away from the rest, didn’t flinch at the blanket or saddle so I really thought I was going to be able to ride that fucker. My dad was going to walk out in a hour or so and see me riding this half broke horse and he was going to be so amazed. But, that didn’t happen. Once I had my feet in the stirrups and my weight settled on his back he started freaking out, bucking and rearing all around the corral. My boot got stuck so I couldn’t even bail!” 

Drake glanced over at Lily who stared wide eyed at him, “I gave up the reins and held onto the horn and just screamed, like any rational ten year old would, while this wild horse did his best to get rid of me. From all his thrashing about the saddle came loose and started to slip, I tried to lean to keep balanced on him but it’s not easy when your adrenaline is going and your mind is racing. The further the saddle slipped the more panicked I got, which made him more agitated. I thought I was going to end up under his belly and that he was going to kick my head off.” 

He took a deep breath as he thought about the memory moments before finishing his story, “The next thing I knew there was a loud bang, and we fell to the ground, the horse had my leg pinned down, I couldn’t get it out by myself. My dad had come out, seen what happened and shot the horse in the head. At the time I didn’t understand, but that was the only way he could have saved me. That horse was in a frenzy by time he got out there, it was set on getting me one way or another and would have taken him and my uncle out if they had stepped into the gate. My mom and aunt and Savannah came running out the house squalling, Savannah thought I got shot. I remember thinking everyone was going to be so mad at me, my dad was going to kill me. But he wasn’t, he had been afraid I was going to get hurt, killed even... he hugged me and reassured me...” Drake shook his head with a sigh, “so there you have it. Horse whisperer Drake almost got killed by a horse because he listened to a fucking chick flick.”

“Wow Drake, I bet you were scared.”  
Hana whispered into the silence that followed.  
“Terrified. But that’s enough reminiscing. I need to head to bed, Liam is going to want me to go home tomorrow so...” he sighed climbing to his feet glancing at the three around him. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.” They chorused back as he made his way to the door. 

In his own room Drake laid back on the bed clenching his jaws as his mind replayed the memory of his dad. 

~~~~~~~

“Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!” 

Drake screamed gripping the horn of the saddle as the palomino contorted below him. The horse reared once more then suddenly threw his head forward in another buck before turning in a tight spin. In a blinding panic Drake kicked his leg trying to free his boot only driving it deeper into the stirrup, furthering the horse’s remorseless fury. When the horse twisted again in a series of tiny bucks the girth loosened, the saddle began to slip. 

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit!” Drake yelled grabbing a handful of mane as he pivoted trying to balance himself atop the crazed animal.  
“Shit! Aaaaaah!” His heart pounded in his chest as he felt himself slipping with the saddle to the horse’s side, he pulled hard on the mane, hooked his arm around the horse’s neck to keep from falling under the belly to the thundering hooves beneath him. 

“Aaaaaaah!” The fierce crack of a rifle smashed into his eardrums, the world suddenly seemed to go silent and then slowly the ringing in his ears that was once distant, then screamed in his head. The horse let out an unnatural cry, violently jerked then toppled over pinning Drake’s trapped leg to the ground. Blood pooled out of the crumpled animal’s head, the gaping hole where his eye once sat screamed hauntingly at Drake. 

“Drake!” Jackson’s booming voice cut through the ringing in Drake’s ears. Panting Drake looked around wildly until his eyes landed on his father running towards him in his pajama pants and boots, rifle in hand.

“Dad! I- I can explain!” He cried frantically pulling at his trapped leg.  
Jackson ripped the gate open, his golden almond skin glistened in sweat from his own panic, his chestnut eyes wide as he dropped next to Drake and grabbed his son’s shoulders.  
“Are you hurt?”  
“What?” Drake continued to pull at his leg, adrenaline not allowing him to stop moving.  
“Are you hurt son?”  
“No! I can’t get my leg out! My boot got trapped in the stirrup!” Drake’s voice cracked as he apprehensively looked up at his father, “I was going to jump off but I got stuck!”  
“Okay, hang on.” Jackson looked over his shoulder at his brother in law who was dashing across the yard towards them. “Bryson! Come help me get this horse off him!”  
“I’m sorry dad, I thought-“  
“We’ll talk about it in a little bit Drake.” His dad turned back to face him, “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Shame filled Drake’s chest as he watched his dad and uncle roll the palomino off of him and free his boot from the stirrup. Once he was no longer connected to the beast he scurried away from it to roll his ankle checking for injuries as the blood rushed back into his limb.  
“Jackson! Drake! Oh my god! What happened?” Bianca screamed flying into the corral to wrap her son in her arms. 

Drake hung his head listening to his dad recount what had happened to his mom and aunt, Savannah crying in the distance not allowed to leave the porch. The adrenaline rush leaving his system left him shaking despite the summer heat that brought a sheen of sweat across his forehead. 

“What were you thinking?” He snapped his eyes up to his mom as she wrapped her arms around him crying. “You could have died Drake! Why were you messing with that wild horse?”  
“I thought we had a connection! Like Lonestar!” Drake stared at his dad over his mom’s shoulder as she crushed him to her.  
Jackson let out a deep sigh scrubbing his face then running his hands up over his clipper cut, “Wild horses don’t work like that. Bee, take Savannah inside, I need to have a talk with our boy.”  
“Jackson-“  
“Now!” He snapped, Drake recoiled as his mom’s arms abruptly fell away from him.  
“Go easy on him, I think the horse kicked his ass enough.” Bianca spoke softly as she laid a hand on Jackson’s chest before walking out of the corral.  
Turning to his son Jackson held out his hand, “Can you walk?”  
“Yes...” Drake climbed to his feet, pocketed his hands dropping his head ready for his scolding.  
“Let’s go sit on the truck bed.” 

Drake followed his dad out of the corral and across the yard to the red pick up parked next to the back porch. He didn’t understand why his dad had shot the horse out from under him, so many times before he had watched the man calm or even wrestle horses in a frenzy worse than that one. The thought troubled Drake, was the horse killed as a form of punishment for his actions?

Jackson lowered the tailgate and sat down, the truck that shifted under his weight barely noticed Drake as he jumped up to sit beside him. Kicking his legs he avoided his dad’s eyes even as the man draped an arm around him. 

“Want to tell me what that was all about?”  
Drake scratched his head with a sigh, “I don’t know, Savannah was watching some movie about a kid and a horse and I had been watching Superman the day before.... I just wanted to see if I had a super connection to horses or something like that. I went slow! He was fine until I got on him! I swear!” He looked up meeting his dad’s eyes, they were soft and open. “I wanted to impress you. Show you I could do what you do with them. That I can bond with more than just Lonestar... I wanted you to be proud of me... I wanted to show you I could be brave like you.”

“Drake, that was the most hare-brained idea you have ever had. You could have gotten hurt a hundred different ways, killed about twice that.” Drake dropped his head again. “But I want you to know, you don’t have to do something like that to impress me, I’m always proud of you. You’re a good kid Drake, don’t forget that.”

“Then... you’re not mad at me? You didn’t kill him as my punishment?” Drake sniffed looking back up at his dad who smiled softly. 

“Oh I am furious, but anger isn’t needed right now, and I would never kill something to punish you son. I killed him because that was the only choice I had that didn’t put you in further danger. A man can feel ten different things at once, but he needs to choose which feeling to act on in that moment. When I heard you screaming my blood ran cold.” Jackson pulled his son closer, rubbing his arm while he spoke softly. “I didn’t know what was going on, I could have froze in that panic but I threw on my boots grabbed the gun and ran to you. A man has to think about every action he is considering and every outcome of if he does it or if he doesn’t, then based on those outcomes he has to make a decision and follow through with it. I could have tried to save you and the horse, but that could have gotten you or myself hurt, or worse, both of us.” 

He let out a jagged sigh, “I only had a split second to think of what could happen if I tried to grab you off that mad animal, and I didn’t like the outcome. So I chose you.”  
“Why?”  
“Hmm, that’s a good question kiddo. Why did I choose my son over a wild animal?” Jackson smirked tickling Drake’s side sending the boy into a fit of laughter.  
“I love you dad.”  
“I love you too Drake, don’t ever forget that.” Jackson stopped tickling him in order to hug him tight. “And don’t ever think if you do something stupid you can’t come to me with it. I might get mad, but you can always talk to me. I’m not going to be like my old man and not know what you’re going through because you’re afraid to talk to me.”  
“Okay.” Drake laughed hugging him back.  
“You ready to hear your punishment now?”  
“I guess...”  
“You’re going to help me bury that horse, by shovel, even if it takes all day.”  
“Aww man...” 

~~~~~~~~

Drake’s chest felt heavy as he wiped the tears off his face in shame, he hated crying, felt it was a sign of weakness. As much as he yearned for Savannah to come home, it paled in comparison to what he felt for his father, there was always a chance he’d see his sister again but his father was gone forever. Seventeen years ago he had hated having to spend the whole day shoveling dirt and clay with the man to bury that horse, but now he’d give anything to go back just to spend a day with his idol again. 

Rolling onto his stomach, the drink making it easier to accept, he allowed the emotions he normally held at arms length to wash over him and cleanse his soul.


End file.
